


Barry Allen; Horny Days

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, Desperation Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Horny Barry Allen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pee, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 83,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: My name is Barry Allen and I am the horniest man alive!Since Barry became The Flash, all of his body systems had been sped up. He had to take in more calories, he could never get enough food, his heart rate was fast, his body temperature was high and worst of all, or maybe best, depending on the day and what was going on around him, was that his sex drive was now off the charts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple Chapter Story  
Chapter 1 Barricity  
Some plot, mostly porn. Each chapter will pair Barry with a different partner or partners. The first story is probably the kinkiest. I don’t want to gross anyone out.

“Barry, girls don’t just jump on trains and travel hundreds of miles to see someone they don’t “like”!

He knew Iris was right, but he also knew Felicity wasn’t who he wanted to be with, it was Iris.

However, that boat had sailed. Being in a coma for 9 months had not only taken away his chance to let Iris know how he felt about her, but it had given Iris the chance to meet someone else. 

Eddie Thawne! He was Joe’s new partner. They had gone out for some coffee, one thing led to another, and now they were in love.

Barry had been doing his best to accept it, there was nothing he could do about it. So, he decided to continue on with their friendship as it had always been.  
Plus, Iris was happy, and to be honest, Eddie was a nice, decent, respectable guy.

He had even agreed to come to trivia night tonight. He and Felicity, partnered up with Iris and Eddie, competing against other teams for free cappuccino coupons. 

I had a really nice time tonight Felicity said opening the door to her hotel room.  
“I did too”, Barry admitted.

Iris and Eddie are good together. He rolled his eyes. 

“Barry Allen!”

Felicity smiled at him. “Coming in?”

“I shouldn’t. I mean, I have to be on time tomorrow. If I’m late again the captain will have my head.” 

“One cup of coffee”, she insisted.

“Ok, one cup. I actually wouldn’t mind using your bathroom before running home”, he said. 

“I think I had a few to many cappuccinos at Jitters, he said hand on his lower belly. 

“Same here”, she said. 

“You can go first”, he said to Felicity looking toward the bathroom. 

Instead of heading toward the bathroom though she sat next to him on the small couch, leaned in, looking into his eyes, initiating a kiss. He licked his lips and followed her lead. 

The kiss was soft at first, but it was getting more intimate by the second. Their tongues fighting for dominance. 

“Felicity”, he said breathy.  
“I really need to use the restroom quick.”  
She laid her hand over his bladder. “Why?”  
“Because I have to pee.”, he said matter of fact matter of factly. 

“I know!”, she said with a sexy smile.  
He had no idea where this was going. 

“Seeing you desperate like this really turns me on.”, Felicity growled. 

Again, he was still perplexed.  
Then she pushed lightly on his bladder.

“What are you doing?”  
“Your going to make me pee my pants”

“I know”, she said practically growling again.

“Ohhhh...”  
He was shocked. He’s heard about this “kink”, but he never thought he would participate in it.

“It feels good”. she said. “I promise.”  
“I don’t know”, he said. 

She put her hand on his penis, gave it a little squeeze.  
“I’ve been attracted to you since the first time I saw you at that crime scene in Starling City.”

“I’m attracted to you too”, he said moving his hand to her breast. She moved from her spot on the couch, now straddling his waist.

He wasn’t stopping her, so she continued. 

She moved her mouth back to his. The kiss was even more heated this time.  
On top of that, Felicity was now grinding down on him. 

“I have to adjust, he said moving his hands between them.  
She got off of him, pulling off her dress, which left her in just her bra and panties.

Following l her lead again. He pulled his pants off.

His erection still begging to be freed from his boxer briefs. 

“You’ve already got a wet spot”, she said pointing to where the pre-cum was already escaping his penis. 

“Come on”, she said, leading him into the bathroom. 

Again, he was confused, but at this point, the needs of his little head outweighed the concerns of his big head. 

Walking into the bathroom made him have to pee even more. He grabbed himself, but not in a sexual way, no, it was a desperate attempt to keep himself from peeing right then and there. 

“How’s that bladder of yours?”, she asked.

“Really full!”, he said wincing.

“Mmmm”, she said touching herself through her underwear. 

He was horny as hell watching her fall apart, and he was desperate to pee. He had no idea how these two things together worked to get people off. 

There was a large hot tub in the bathroom. She took her bra and panties off.  
“Now take yours off.”, she said pointing to his briefs. 

The water was filling into the tub. She had added some bath bubbles and lit a candle by the toilet.

“Touch me Barry!”  
They had been making out waiting for the tub to fill. He was still using his hand to hold himself, but now in between squeezing, he was giving himself a a couple of jerks. 

He started playing with her nipple and gently squeezing her breast.

“How are you doing?”, she asked, seeing that he was now properly handling the situation.  
He was stroking more than squeezing now.  
She could tell he liked the sensation.

“It feels good, really good!”, he said

“Mmm, told you.”

“You did!”, he was breathing heavy now.

“Let’s get in”, she said pointing to the tub.

They got into the hot tub.  
He sat down and she straddled his legs again, only this time she lowered herself onto him. 

She could see he was scared at first, not from the intimacy, they both wanted that, but because he felt like he may not be able to hold his bladder much longer. Being inside of Felicity, with her bouncing on him, putting more pressure on his lower stomach with every bounce, couldn’t end well.  
“Felicity! I don’t know how much longer I can hold it, especially like this.”

“Barry! If you need to let go, then do it.” 

“Inside you?”

Suddenly he felt a warm sensation around his penis.  
“Yes!” She said, with a look of our ecstasy on her face.  
“It feels so good when you do!”, he could hear the relief in her voice.  
He realized what he was feeling. It didn’t gross him out at all, it actually turned him on even more.  
She had steadied herself when she started to pee, so he held her there, pushing up into her, still feeling her warmth poring down on him. She must have drank and awful lot tonight he thought.  
He kissed her deeply, breathing hard.  
I’m gonna cum”, he said.  
“I want to feel it inside me”, she said.  
His orgasm hit, thick spurts of sperm shooting up inside of her, followed by a steady stream of urine.  
“Oh My... he couldn’t finish his sentence, the feelings were too intense. She could feel as a  
second orgasm hit him, and then another, and than another. 

She often wondered if his body was capable of back to back orgasms. Well, she didn’t have to wonder anymore. 

It felt amazing for both of them. His seed, the spasms, the urine, all mixed together inside of her. It was euphoria!  
She had multiple orgasms herself, just from the feeling. 

Once they had both emptied their bladders fully, and their orgasms had subsided, they drained the tub, letting the hot water run to rinse it thoroughly.  
They stepped into the shower together, washing each other with some funky hotel soap. 

“That felt really good Felicity!”

“Yes it did!”, she assured.

“It’s just like anything else Barry. You have to try it before you decide if you like it.”


	2. Male Bonding; Olivarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver spend some quality guy time together one weekend while the girls are away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, mostly porn. Each chapter will pair Barry with a different partner or partners. 
> 
> Mutual Masturbation is the focus of this chapter.

Barry & Oliver

After the disaster that was Iris’s bridal shower, she had been extremely disappointed and determined to do something to make up for it.

Barry had mentioned the same to Oliver, who in turn had mentioned in to Felicity. 

Felicity thought it would be fun to have a girls weekend away from everything.  
She organized a weekend getaway for herself, Iris and a few other girls. 

They had left this morning, so Oliver decided with the girls being gone for a couple of days he and Barry should get together and do some “guy things”. 

They had been drinking since 10am. The second Barry had walked through his door this morning, Oliver handed him a beer. 

After what Barry had experience at his own Bachelor Party, he had hesitated when Cisco offered him some of his special elixir to take with him for the weekend. Cisco assured him that he had recalculated the ingredients, and that now it would act as it was supposed to, giving Barry a nice even buzz for about 6 hours. Give or take an hour he had said. 

Barry was feeling good right now. He cautiously drank the first elixir around 11, half the vile at a time. It worked perfectly, giving him that gentle buzz Cisco had promised. He swallowed the second one around 4:00, so he wouldn’t lose the feeling. 

They had been watching football and eating junk food all day. They were feeling like overgrown kids. They both deserved this though. Both taking care of their cities, fighting crime on a daily basis. 

The last game of the afternoon had ended around 6:00. They had over 2 hours to wait for tonight’s game. 

Oliver was now flipping through tv channels with the remote.

“Ollie man, just pick something.”

“Drink some more of your magical potion Barry.”

Oliver was pretty drunk right now. Not in a bad way though, he was having himself a nice relaxing day. He didn’t get to do this often and Barry knew that.

“I’m gonna grab some more chips. You need anything?, he asked Oliver.

“Another beer please.”

“What’s that like 10 now?”

He was just giving Oliver a hard time and Oliver knew that.

“That’s just the beginning Barr.”

When Barry walked back into the room, Oliver had finally picked something to watch, which he thought was a good thing at first, but once he sat down, he realized it was porn.

“This is Felicity’s favorite, he said.”  
Barry was quiet, not really sure how he felt about this. He already had enough trouble keeping his sex drive in check without watching porn.

“She likes in kinky sometimes.”

“Barry chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. I bet she does he said under his breath.”

“What was that?”, asked Oliver.

“Nothing.”, said Barry.

They were currently watching a scene between two woman and two men. The woman taking care of each other and the men doing the same. It was really hot Barry thought to himself. 

He realized he was already hard as a rock. He could feel his penis fighting to break free of his briefs. 

“What time does the next game start?”, Barry asked as he discretely palmed himself.

“Like an hour and 1/2”, Oliver said, staring intently at the tv. 

Oliver was out of it, maybe he wouldn’t notice if he put his hand in his pocket to touch himself, Barry thought. Honestly, there wasn’t a choice here. He had to touch himself. 

“You ok Barr?”

Damn Barry thought. He noticed. 

He had successfully been stroking himself for a good minute now, being careful enough not to bring himself to orgasm. 

“I, um, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to go use the bathroom.”

“You don’t have to.”, Oliver said in a low voice.

Barry looked over to see Oliver had a pretty big bulge too, and he was rubbing himself through his jeans. 

“It doesn’t bother me Barry, if it doesn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t bother me”, he said in a low voice. 

“Good!”, Oliver said standing quickly to pull his jeans and briefs off, waiting no time to begin stroking himself. 

Barry followed Oliver’s lead, his pants and boxers went to the floor and his hand went to his cock.

Watching each other get off was turning them on even more. They were both breathing hard, their faces were beat red. 

“Dam-it Barry!” Oliver said breathing hard as he started to cum into a paper towel.

“Oliver!” Barry moaned grabbing a paper towel himself.

Neither man was gay, they were both engaged to beautiful woman, but for whatever reason they had always felt attracted to each other. They had never discussed it though. 

They both sat there for a minute, while they recovered from their orgasm.  
Then Oliver noticed Barry’s had started jerking again. His penis back to full attention. 

“Sorry man!, it takes me 2 or 3 orgasms now to  
find real relief.  
I can go to the bathroom if you want me to.”

The porn still playing in the background and the alcohol coursing though his blood wasn’t helping the situation. 

Oliver was hard again now too from watching Barry continue to go at it. 

“Let’s go upstairs”, Oliver practically growled.

Barry flashed them onto Oliver’s bed without hesitation.

Barry was laying on his back, head on Oliver’s pillow, still stroking himself desperately. 

“Take your shirt off Barr.”, Oliver said taking his own off.

He pulled his shirt off and Oliver climbed on top of him.

“I don’t know if I want to actually have....”  
“Sex, I know, Oliver said, me neither

“Trust me Barry, ok?”

“Yeah! I trust you!”

“Let go!”, Oliver said motioning to his penis. 

“Just relax.”

Oliver positioned himself on Barry belly to belly. He lined them up penis on penis and started to move so their cocks were sliding together

Oliver’s arms wrapped tightly around Barry now with every thrust. 

“How’s that Barr?” He asked breathing hard. 

“Good!”, Barry answered with a hot breath on Oliver’s neck.

Barry lifted his knees, moving his hands to Oliver’s ass. 

“Can I touch you there?” Barry was close to Oliver’s hole so Oliver knew what he was asking.  
“Yeah!” Oliver said breathing heavy into Barry’s chest. 

He moved his index finger so it rested on top of The hole. He moved up and down on top of it, applying a little pressure with each tap. 

Oliver’s loud moan was enough for Barry to know he was about to reach his orgasm. He pushed lightly into him, just the tip and vibrated slowly. 

The were both shooting now. White thick cum everywhere. 

Oliver declared he had never cum that hard in his life. 

They experimented more that night. They had oral sex, each sucking the other to orgasm.

They fingered each other, finding each other’s sweet spot. Each having the first anal orgasm of their lives. 

When Iris and Felicity returned Monday morning there was no indication of anything out of the ordinary. The guys were finishing up some breakfast, talking about last nights game, that they never actually watched, but the girls would never know that, or anything else about the night, for that matter. 

This was their secret, a secret between friends. 

“I’m glad you boys had fun”. said Felicity

“Yeah”, said Barry.  
“We’ll have to do it again sometime.”, he said looking at Oliver with a smile. 

“Definitely!” said Oliver, same smile. 

Iris whispered in Barry’s ear as they walked to the elevator.  
“I’m so horny babe!” I hope Flash Jr. can keep up with me today.”

“You know he can!” He stopped walking and laid a heated kiss on her lips.

“Mmm. I can feel you already.”

She wasn’t lying! He was surprised it had gone down at all after last night. The new sensations he experienced with Oliver still fresh in his memory. 

“He’s just as happy as I am that you’re home!”

He wondered if Iris had ever considered touching him down there. He would find out. He would definitely find out.


	3. Two Boys and a Girl Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry drops in on Oliver and Felicity at a bad time, or maybe a good time as it turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot; mostly porn. 
> 
> Barry, Oliver & Felicity 
> 
> There is oral sex, virginal sex, masturbation and Barry vibrations in this chapter.

“Where are you headed Barry?” Came Cisco’s voice through the coms.

“Starling. I told Felicity I would drop off the DNA results from the sample she left with us last week.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. See you later.”, Cisco said.

Barry wasn’t expecting to see what he did when he sped inside Oliver and Felicity’s apartment. 

Oliver was sprawled out on the couch with Felicity next to him her mouth moving up  
and down on his dick. 

Felicity in just her bra and panties and Oliver completely naked. 

Barry practically fell over. He immediately moved his hand over his eyes. 

“Sorry!”, he said. I didn’t mean to... I’ll, um, call you later.”, as he made his way to the door peeking through his fingers.

“Barry!”, Felicity said letting go of Oliver’s cock with a pop.

“Come here!” she said with a big smile. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this for quite a while.”

She was still working Oliver’s dick, her hand moving up and down his shaft.  
Oliver was breathing hard, it was obvious that he was close. 

“Barry.” Oliver said in a breathy tone. “Come here!”

The embarrassment Barry had felt a few minutes ago was quickly disappearing in favor of arousal. 

He’d been with both of them individually, but never the both of them together. He’d be lying if he said he’d hadn’t dreamed about it on more than one occasion.

He walked over toward Oliver who was now enjoying the sensations of Felicity’s mouth again. 

“Take that thing off”, Oliver breathed out pulling at the Flash suit. 

Barry was naked in less than a second. His penis already hard and leaking pre-cum.

Oliver didn’t waist any time pulling Barry close .

Let me help you find some relief, Oliver said.

He knew Barry had no refractory period and he knew Barry’s body would need more then one orgasm to feel satisfied, so he got to work right away. 

Oliver started licking around the head and slit of Barry’s penis, but he knew he was going to need more. 

The sensations Felicity was providing his own dick pushing him even more.

He took Barry into his mouth, licking and sucking hard. 

Barry started rutting slowly into Oliver’s mouth. His breathing now hitched. Oliver could tell he was getting close to his first release.

Removing his mouth from Barry for a quick second, “I want to taste it Barry. Don’t hold back. Let it go.”

Oliver took him in again, as much as he could. 

Barry started to rut again, slightly faster this time.  
It only took a few more seconds for Barry’s hot cum to start shooting strait down Oliver’s throat. 

Barry’s orgasm was intense, his face beat red, mouth open breathing hard.

Oliver swallowed it all, sucking lightly on his tip while Barry’s orgasm subsided. 

“I forgot how good you taste Barry!”, Oliver said his hand still reaching to tease the tip of Barry’s penis. 

All the while Felicity still bobbing up and down on Oliver. 

I can’t hold it much longer, Oliver said to Felicity.

Felicity removed her mouth from Oliver’s cock, straddled his legs, lowered herself down on him and started moving up and down.

Barry could barely take it, his own cock still at full attention.  
Between the scene unfolding next to him and Oliver’s constant rubbing on the head of his penis he was ready to blow again. 

“Vibrations Barr.” Oliver said in a heated desperate voice. 

He didn’t have to ask more then once.  
Barry got behind Felicity. Oliver’s legs now bent at the knee to give him access.

Barry easily pushed two fingers in Oliver’s hole. He slowly started moving in and out. He moved his thumb below his hole, and vibrated it very lightly. 

Oliver let out a large gasp only a few seconds later. 

The feeling of contractions from Oliver’s ass squeezing Barry’s fingers tight when Oliver’s orgasm hit was so intense it made Barry’s cock start shooting again. 

Barry had to grab his penis, the orgasm so intense. 

“Shit Oliver!” “Look what you did to me.”  
It was like the cum wouldn’t stop erupting from his dick. 

Barry continued fingering Oliver while he came down from his orgasm. Stroking himself through his own. 

Once she was sure the boys had calmed down, Felicity climbed off of Oliver.  
She laid back on the other end of the couch facing Oliver. 

She reached over to Barry’s arm, “My turn.” She said.

Barry hesitated for a second, looking at Oliver to make sure it was ok. Oliver just smiled at him. 

He took that as a yes. 

Barry was sitting on Felicity’s left side facing Oliver. She took his left hand, placing his fingers over her hole and clit. 

She took a deep breath, “Vibrate Barry!”

He did as she asked, lightly vibrating on her most sensitive spots. She began to grind into his hand. 

Barry’s penis was already craving attention again, so he used his free hand and began slowly jerking himself off. 

When he looked over at Oliver, he noticed that he was still semi-hard and lightly caressing himself all over. He was moving from his balls, to his shaft to his abdomen.  
Barry couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Inside Barr.”, came Felicity’s desperate voice. He could tell she was close. He made himself turn around to face her. Now switching hands, his right to her pussy, his left on his dick. 

“I’m so close.”, she said. “I am too, he said breathing hard.

He stuck two fingers insider her moving in and out.  
“Ready?”, he asked.  
She shook her head yes, so he placed his thumb on her clit, started vibrating his hand. She could feel the vibrations inside and out. 

Maybe 10 seconds later she was crying out in ecstasy as her entire body spasmed as her orgasm hit. 

Barry started to moan, now pumping himself hard. 

“Let go Barry!”, Oliver said in a heated voice. I want to watch you shoot again. 

Oliver was still rubbing all over his own body. 

Barry’s mouth open wide, his eyes scrunched together tight, as he reached his peak for the 3rd time this hour.  
He gave himself one final pump, breathing hard as string after string of cum shot out of his cock once again. 

That’s truly amazing Barry! Oliver was now rutting into both his hands, fist over fist. 

Felicity looked at Barry, motioned toward Oliver. 

She’d known for a while now about how Oliver felt about Barry. They talked about it openly. 

She also knew Barry felt the same way about him.  
She knew what Oliver wanted right now and it didn’t bother her in the least, it actually really turned her on.

Go Barry! It’s what you both want! 

I’ve wanted to see this for a long time.


	4. Two Boys and a Girl Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts up where the last chapter leaves off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pee as a kink. What can I say, Felicity is a kinky girl 😂

Barry made his way over to Oliver, Felicity right behind him. 

Let me, he said placing a hand on Oliver’s.

Oliver stopped rutting, removed his hands from his cock. 

Barry was about to suck him off when Felicity stopped him.

I have a better idea, she said.

How about we show Barry the new bathroom?

They had just had a state of the art shower and jacuzzi installed. 

I don’t know if Barry would like that, Oliver said to Felicity, still breathing heavy desperate to touch himself. 

Barry chimed in. “It’s fine Oliver!”

Barry knew exactly what she had in mind, well not exactly, but he knew what it most likely involved. It actually made him harder just thinking about it. 

“You know?”, Oliver asked?

“I do.”, Barry said sounding heated up as he started rubbing the head of Oliver’s throbbing cock. 

We were friends before you two became a couple, remember?, Barry said swirling his tongue on Oliver’s tip. 

Oliver looked a bit confused. It wasn’t at the idea of Barry and Felicity having sex at some point, nope, that was more then believable. It was the idea that Barry would ever even consider partaking in Felicity’s kink. 

She took me by surprise one night, Barry said. I just went with it, and I actually really liked it. 

Yeah. She did the same to me, said Oliver.  
Barry was sucking on the head of his dick like a baby would suck on a bottle. 

You should stop Barry! We had a lot to drink before we started. My bladder is really full, Oliver said. 

Barry let him go and flashed over to their kitchen sink. 

I’m thirsty he said. Mind if I have some water?

Felicity just smiled at him. He grabbed a glass and used his speed to drink at least 10 glasses of water.  
He didn’t have to worry about getting a stomach ache when it came to eating and drinking because of how fast his metabolism worked, but he knew drinking all that water so fast would fill his bladder up quickly. 

Damn! Said Felicity, now crossing her legs. 

Oliver looked over at Felicity. We should get up there. 

Barry grabbed them one by one and sped them up to the bathroom. 

There was a beautiful standalone shower, with clear sliding glass doors. 

At the moment the doors were wide open. Felicity had already sat down against the far wall and was fingering herself and rubbing her clit. 

As you were, she said to Barry.  
Oliver had stepped behind Barry and was now sliding his hard cock between Barry’s butt cheeks, slowly rutting in and out. 

That feels nice., Barry moaned. Oliver was hitting his hole just right. 

Barry turned around and planted a kiss on Oliver, who waisted no time in retuning the gesture. Their cocks now one next to the other jammed between both bodies. 

How’s that bladder of yours Barr? 

Really full he said after licking Oliver’s top lip. 

Come on he said. Let’s go join Felicity in there. 

Felicity was now fingering herself frantically while still rubbing her clit. 

It was hard for them to take their eyes off of her, just as it was for Felicity to take her eyes off of them. Oliver held onto Barry from behind again and continued where he had left off, rutting in and out of Barry’s ass cheeks.

Suddenly Felicity’s orgasm hit. As soon as it hit she let go of her bladder. The sensations were so overwhelming that her entire body was moving along with her pussy spasms. 

Holy Shit! Barry said out loud. Oliver grabbed Barry pulling him closer. His finger suddenly moving in and out of Barry’s hole.  
Barry was moaning loudly, trying to sit on Oliver’s finger it seemed. 

Felicity’s multiple orgasm delight was starting to subside now.

Come here Barry, she said looking all kind of frazzled and hot as hell!  
Again, Barry looked back at Oliver before giving in to her request. 

Go. Oliver said. I’m right behind you. He was too. His finger still putting pressure on Barry’s hole as they walked. 

There were actually two big bath pillows laying next to Felicity.  
One of which she grabbed and laid flat on her back. 

I want that tongue in here Barry, she said holding her legs apart, showing them her soaking, throbbing pussy.

Barry got down on his knees, Oliver followed him down.

You want me here, Barry said playing with her clit. Mmmm, yes please.  
He moved his tongue to her clit first, licking and sucking. He knew she wanted vibrations, but he wanted to give her the full treatment and make her wait for desert. 

Oliver continued fingering and stretching Barry’s hole. Pre-cum dripping off of his penis now.  
Barry, he said desperately. Barry stopped pleasuring Felicity and looked back at him, putting his hand on the one Oliver was moving inside of him. I want you in me Oliver. I want to feel you.  
Oliver practically growled at him, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Barry went back to work on Felicity. 

I’ll be right back Barry, Oliver said slapping him on the ass. 

Barry heard Oliver looking through one of the drawers over on the other side of the bathroom. Lube he thought. The thought of Oliver inside of him was making him more horny by the minute. 

Barry was working Felicity, bringing her close to release and denying her of that release. She loved it. She’s just so kinky, Barry thought.

Oliver lubed up his cock and his hand and then started probing Barry’s hole again, making him as stretched and wet as possible. His free hand woking his own cock. 

“Ready Barr?”  
Ah ha, Barry mumbled as he licked inside of Felicity’s soaking pussy. 

Oliver entered him slowly with his tip. He didn’t want to hurt him, and neither of them had ever had penetrative sex with another man. You ok? Oliver asked.  
Yeah, again he mumbled.  
Oliver pushed in about half way this time. Barry moaned loudly.  
You ok?, Oliver asked again. 

Felicity stopped Barry.  
Take a break from me for now Barry, she said breathing hard. I want us to all enjoy this. 

He backed away from her slightly. 

“Feels good Ollie, just go slow.”

It actually hurt, but Barry knew that the end result would be worth it. 

Ok. I’m going to try and fill you, said Oliver. With that Oliver pushed in all the way. He knew this had to hurt like hell, asses weren’t meant for this, he thought.  
But oh my gosh did it feel good. 

“Move Ollie. I’m ready.”

Barry was up on all fours, his eyes shut tightly, his cock erect and leaking onto the floor of the shower.  
Oliver was moving now, very slowly and his movements were short. After a few minutes he could feel that Barry’s muscles were loosening up and his body starting to relax, so he started moving more. He was still moving slowly, but now he was moving his length all the way in and almost all the way out.  
Barry started to moan. It feels so good!, he said.  
Oliver started moving faster, getting himself into a nice steady rhythm. 

“It does!”, said Oliver.  
You’re so warm and tight inside.

You’re cock is so think!, Barry moaned.

Oliver started moving faster. 

Felicity knew she wasn’t getting Barry’s tongue back right now, so she moved closer to him. She took his penis deep inside her mouth. He practically screamed with pleasure.

I’m really close Barry. He was hoping Barry would reach his peak before he pulled out. 

Felicity! Barry said completely out of breath. 

She let him go with a pop. Her hands working him now. 

“Let go Barry! Let it all go!”  
He did! First the cum erupting from his cock, and then a steady stream of urine. Felicity jerked him through his orgasms and all of the aftershocks.

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. The feelings around his cock were so overwhelming. He pulled out just in time as his cum was now spilling out all over the place. 

“Don’t finish Ollie!”, Felicity said with a desperate tone in her voice. He did his best not to let what she wanted escape. 

Barry knew it was his turn to bow out for now. Honestly, even with his powers, he was gonna need a few minutes to recover after what he had just experienced. He sat against the wall, still jerking himself slowly. Still basking in the after affects of his orgasm. 

Felicity laid back down on her back and Oliver mounted her. He pushed right in without hesitation, his penis still hard despite the strong orgasm he just had. They held onto each other tight. Barry watched as Oliver pushed in and held himself there. The look on Felicity’s face was that of ecstasy. At first Barry thought Oliver came again, but then he saw the stream of urine coming out of her pussy.  
It only took a few seconds for her orgasm to hit. Her pussy spasming on Oliver’s cock. He started moving again, and fast. He was obviously close to another orgasm. 

Barry was pumping himself hard again too.

Oliver moaned loudly as his 2nd orgasm in 10 minutes rocked his body. Barry spilled over into his hand. 

Oliver removed himself from Felicity, and they both sat up against the wall of the shower. Barry on the opposite side. All three of them still working to catch their breaths. 

We should do this more often Felicity said with a smile.  
We should!, Oliver agreed. 

Barry had a wicked smile on his face.  
“We should, but with four of us next time.”

He didn’t know how he was going to approach this with Iris, but he definitely was. 

That sounds nice, Felicity said full of lust.  
It does, doesn’t it?, said Oliver.  
It certainly does! , Barry agreed.


	5. I’m The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself! Drunk Barry was the most adorable and hilarious thing I have ever seen. 
> 
> This takes place sometime during Season 4 Ep. 5
> 
> It’s short and direct. Probably better if you’ve seen the episode. No real plot, just some mutual masturbation

Are you drunk?, Iris asked

Somehow he had managed to get his phone from the bouncer. He was currently sitting on the toilet in the men’s room, his hand rubbing over his bulge.

Drunk? No. I’m the Flash!  
Mmmmm

Barry? What are you doing?  
Mm horny.  
Mm horny?, she said.  
You’re drunk Barry, aren’t you?  
I’m the Flash!  
Mmmmm

Barr. Seriously! Where are you?  
With Joe, Cisco and everyone.  
Where though Barr?  
Ralph brought us here. 

He unzipped he jeans and pulled out his boner.

So Hard, he moaned.

Are you masturbating? Where are you Barry?  
Yes! M Horny. 

Mm in bathroom.

That relaxed her some. At least he wasn’t jerking himself off in plain site. 

She knew even with his increased sex drive. he was always able to keep himself in check. He must be drunk, she thought.  
“Wait til I get ahold of them.”

He was pumping himself now. Iris could hear his desperate breathing. She also noticed her underwear getting wet. 

Iris, he moaned again. 

She looked around to see where the others were and heading to one of the bigger bathrooms in Star Labs, one that she knew nobody else with her at the moment knew about.  
Listening to him go at it was making her fall apart.  
Right away she went into one of the larger stalls and took her dress off.

Barry. I’m going to hang up and call you right back. Ok? 

Yes! K

She hung up and hit FaceTime call.  
He answered the call right away. Even drunk he never failed her in a time of need. 

She could tell by his face that he was close. 

He was staring at her. Let me see Barr.  
She was rubbing her own clit now.  
He didn’t respond so she asked him.  
“Want to see me Barry?”  
He shook his head yes.  
She moved the phone to where her fingers were hard at work. She could hear his breath hitch. 

“Now you Barr. I want to see you cum. Can you cum for me Barry?”

He didn’t say anything. It seemed to Iris that the sensations coupled with the alcohol must have been extremely strong for him.  
He finally moved his phone to the right spot. She watched his hand moving up and down his swollen cock. 

There it is she said, breathing hard herself now. 

“IRIS!”

I know Barry! Let it go for me. I want to see the Flash cum. 

He groaned as his cum started shooting straight up in the air. Once he caught his breath, he moved the phone back to his face. 

“You now Iris.”

She knew he wanted to see her finish now.  
So she moved the phone again.  
This is gonna be fast she said. Her clit was so sensitive right now. A couple more rubs and her orgasm racked her body.  
As she came down from her euphoria she noticed he was breathing hard again. When she looked into the phone she saw that his body was vibrating.  
Her pussy was aching for him right now.  
She could tell he was about to release again. Sure enough cum was shooting up out of him again. 

His vibrating slowing to a stop now.

“You feel better babe?, she asked.

He jumped off of the toilet, big smile on his face.  
“I’m the Flash”

“Oh Barr. Put your pants on.”

He did. He put the phone up to his lips and kissed her. Love u Iris.  
Love you too Barr! 

“I’m gonna go get chicken wings.”, he said right before he ended the call.

She let out sigh.  
She felt good right now, really good, but Barry was drunk. 

Seriously!, she thought. Wait till she got ahold of her father and Cisco!  
They were going to to hear about this. Well maybe not all of this, but still....


	6. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry spends the night at Cisco’s as a precaution after the Rainbow Raider incident. Turns out they’re both really horny and they decide the best thing to do would be to help each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there is Gay Anal Sex in this chapter.

Rainbow Raider did a number on Barry today. He had told his boss off, yelled at Joe, beat the crap out of Eddie and pissed Iris off so much that she wanted nothing to do with the Flash anymore. 

All of that had happened, and If it wasn’t for Oliver, things could have been a whole lot worse. 

Right now though, Barry was laying on Cisco’s couch staring at ceiling while Cisco was asleep in his room. 

Barry had told Cisco that he was fine. Whatever Rainbow Raider had done to him had been rectified with the light show display they had managed to pull off during his battle with Oliver, but Cisco insisted he stay with him tonight. Just to be on the safe side. 

Barry’s mind really was fine now, but he did have another problem at the moment. He was really, really hard. Maybe it was an after effect of being whammied, he wasn’t sure, but he did know that as much as he tried he couldn’t get himself to calm down. 

His entire body was extremely sensitive to his touch. He was currently rubbing himself all over. He turned on his belly, grabbed the pillow Cisco had given him and started to hump it. He only had his boxers on to sleep so the friction felt good. 

He was getting close now, humping fast. 

Suddenly the light turned on.

“Barry man. What are you doing out here?”  
“Shit!” Barry said as his orgasm hit. His eyes were closed tight as he held himself into the pillow as wave after wave of cum came spurting out of his still erect cock. 

“Damn!”, Cisco said watching Barry come undone. 

Cisco began working his own boner.   
“You owe me a new pillow Barr.”

Barry was breathing hard. He moved the pillow aside and turned on his back.  
I’m so sorry man! I think I’m having after effects from Rainbow Raider, but it’s not my head, it’s...  
Barry pointed to his fully erect cock. 

Cisco started to moan. Barry hadn’t noticed Cisco had his hand down his sweatpants until just now. 

“Damn it Cisco! I’m so horny right now and this is not helping me.” 

Neither of them were gay, but right now they were both ready and willing to have fun experimenting.

“Clean yourself up Barry and meet me in my room.”

Barry didn’t question him, he went to the bathroom and cleaned up. 

When he walked in Cisco’s room, Cisco was completely naked laying on his bed, lubing himself up. 

He tossed the lube at Barry. “Lube up Barry and get on top of me.” Again, Barry obeyed. “Slide your cock next to mine.”, Cisco said. 

That was the only direction Barry needed. 

Their cocks sliding together now. Barry was moving fast, not Flash fast, but fast. 

“I’m close Barry!”, Cisco breathed out.   
“Me to!”, Barry said sounding just as heated. Barry got up on his knees and grabbed both of their penis’s in his hands and started jerking them both off together, still rutting in and out of his hands putting more friction on their cocks. 

Cisco erupted first. Barry stopped his hand movements, but continued his rut against Cisco’s pulsing cock.   
With a loud moan Barry’s penis erupted for the second time tonight. 

Barry noticed Cisco was still hard. Barry was too, of course. Normally he would have to reach orgasms 2 or 3 times to fully reach satisfaction. So right now he knew he was only at the beginning of his releases. 

“You ok Cisco?” 

“Yeah. Just extra horny I guess.”

They were both single guys, but Barry had to give himself at least one release daily. If he didn’t he would wind up having a very difficult day. 

Cisco though, he probably didn’t think about masturbating like he did. He probably hadn’t released in quite a while, Barry thought. 

Barry used the cum already in his cock and stomach to lube himself up. Then he grabbed the actual lube. 

“Can I?”, Barry was motioning to Cisco’s ass.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted to know what that would feel like.” They were both pumping their cocks now as Barry took a bunch of lube and moved to Cisco’s hole.   
He started slowly, just rubbing around it. Then he slowly entered him with one finger. 

“It’s really tight man. I don’t know about this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It feels good actually. Just go slow.”   
Barry was twirling his finger inside of Cisco, rubbing up inside of him. 

“I’m gonna add another finger”, Barry warmed. 

“Mmmm”, Cisco moaned. Barry had two fingers in him now, stretching, rubbing and moving.   
“It feels so good!”  
Barry looked up and smiled at that. 

“Let’s do it!”, Cisco said.

Barry got up on his knees and lined himself up. He took a deep breath and started to penetrate Cisco slowly. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop.” Barry sounded heated with desire. 

Cisco acknowledged him.

Barry pushed all the way in as carefully as possible. He remained still until Cisco was ready. 

“Move Barr!”  
Barry started moving and he was breathing hard, sweat beading up all over his face. 

“You still ok?”, Barry asked. 

“Yeah! It feels really good!” 

“You’re so warm around me. It feels incredible.”, Barry said.  
Barry found his rhythm, moving in and out of Cisco’s now relaxed and accepting anus. 

Cisco grabbed his hardness and started pumping hard. Barry knew he was close, which was good because Barry was about to have explosion number three any second now. 

“Cisco!”

“Me too Barry!”

“Cum inside of me. I want to feel it!”  
Barry pushed in, held himself up inside Cisco and let go. At the feeling, Cisco’s own orgasm hit. Cum erupting straight up in the air. 

Once their orgasms subsided, Barry pulled out slowly and laid down next to Cisco on the bed.   
They were both breathing hard. 

“I needed that!”, Cisco said. 

“Apparently I did too.”, Barry said looking at his now soft penis. 

They fell asleep like that. Just two naked friends, completely sexually satisfied.

When Cisco woke up Barry was already dressed and in the kitchen making something the smelled delicious.

“Hey man!” Barry said as Cisco entered the kitchen in his robe. 

“Hey.”, he said with a half smile. 

Barry cleared his throat. “There’s scrambled eggs and bacon on the stove.” 

“Thanks!”, Cisco said.

“Look Barry!” “Cisco!”

“It’s not weird now, is it?”, Barry asked. 

“No man! I don’t have any romantic feelings for you.”

“Me neither.”, said Barry!

“So what now?”, asked Barry. 

“Well, I finish eating, take a shower and head to work. What do you normally do in the morning?”

Barry understood. Nothing was changing. 

“I’m going to go by my house so I can shower and change.”

“See you at Star Labs then?”

“Ya man! See you at Star Labs.”

With that Barry flashed away. 

The day proceeded just as any other day. He juggled the CCPD and any metahuman alerts. He interacted with Cisco the same way he would on any other day. 

When the day ended Cisco and Barry were the last two to leave. 

“See ya tomorrow Barr.”

“Yeah., See you tomorrow.”

They both knew what happened last night and that was all they needed. 

That night they both jerked off in their own homes thinking about the previous night. They both had great orgasms, Barry had two, and they both had the most relaxing nights sleep of their lives.


	7. I Can Hear You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Wally are getting used to living in the same house. Between Barry’s normally high sex drive and Wally just being horny all the time.  
And the fact that the walls that separate their bedrooms are thin.  
What happens is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Wally  
Masturbation and Mutual Masturbation  
Wally does not have speed yet.

Barry was doing his best to get used to Wally living with him and Joe now. Their relationship had started off rocky, but as of late a friendship had started to develop. 

The only real problem, now, was that Wally’s sex drive seemed to be just as strong as his own. 

Barry had an excuse for his constant erections though, his DNA had been transformed when the lightning bolt struck him. Being horny all the time was just as much a part of him now as was his speed.  
Wally however, was just a horny dude he theorized. 

Barry was enjoying spending time with the kid now, so he didn’t want to bring the subject up, he just hoped as time went by, Wally’s libido would decrease some.

See their bedroom walls were connected now, and their beds were back to back on that connecting wall. 

Barry needed to release everyday, at least once, but ideally two or there times, to completely feel satisfied.  
Before Wally moved in, Barry simply jerked off in the morning and in the evening. If he was having an extra horny day, he would jerk himself off at Star Labs. There were so many bathrooms to use, he never had to worry about being interrupted, and if he had to, like in the case of a meta-human attack alarm sounding, he could easily use his speed to finish himself off. 

Now though, having to listen to Wally jerk off all the time was starting to take its tole on him. It was taking his arousal to new heights. 

Tonight for instance. Barry had just reached his completion when Wally got home. 

Barry was laying on his bed, basking in the after glow of today’s second release, when he heard Wally start his own session.  
Wally must have been really horny tonight because he was moaning much louder then usual, and Barry could tell from the sound that he was urgently humping something. 

Barry was so hard and horny now from hearing him go at it, he turned over on his stomach, on his own bed, and started humping into his hand. 

Wally’s moaning was getting more desperate now. He knew Wally had to be close to his orgasm, and he was right, because a few seconds later he heard Wally’s relieved groan as he released. 

Barry was doing his best to be quiet, he really was, but as he got closer to his own orgasm, the feelings of pleasure took over, and he lost control. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew someone had entered his room, but he couldn’t take time to care about that right now.  
He was way to close to his own release, and with a loud moan his orgasm hit him hard. 

“Damn Barry! You’re killing me man!”

Barry looked up at the voice as loads of his cum spilled out onto his hand and bed. 

“I’m killing you?!”, Barry said looking at his cum soaked hand. 

“Yeah, you are Barry! Ever since I moved in to this house I’m constantly horny!”

“And tonight man, hearing you moan Barry...”

“Look at me Barr!”  
“I just came and I’m already leaking pre-cum again!”

Wally was fully erect, even after just bringing himself to orgasm. 

Barry had moved off of the bed and was now pulling the cum infused sheets off of his bed. 

“I’m sorry Wally. I heard you going at it first though, and with my....”  
Barry stopped himself. Wally didn’t know he was the Flash or that he had powers. 

“With my stagnant dating life as of late, I find my need to release stronger these days.”

Barry was about to let it go, but Wally continued.

“I’m attracted to you Barry.”  
Barry wasn’t sure how to respond, but he went ahead anyway. 

“I didn’t realize you were... I mean, you like Jessie right?”

“I’m not gay, but I am bisexual. I do like Jessie, very much, and I know you’re not gay, but I can’t help my bodies reaction to you. Please don’t say anything.”

“I’m sorry I barged in here like this Barry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Wally turned toward the door looking awfully upset.

“Wally.”, Barry said replacing his dirty sheet with a fresh one.

“You’re right. I’m not gay.”  
Wally rolled his eyes as if to say “I knew that remember”. 

Barry continued, but...  
“Listen to me Wally.”

Wally had started to walk out the door again.

“I have experimented with another guy, and I really enjoy it.”

Wally looked back smiling at him now. 

“He’s a good friend of mine.”, Barry continued.  
“There’s no real attraction between us. It just happened one night and now it’s just a mutual benefit of our friendship.”

“You’re gorgeous”., Wally blurted out. “You know that?”  
It sounded somewhere in between heated and overwhelmed.

Barry was blushing big time.  
“Thanks!” He said. 

Barry walked closer to Wally.  
“You’re pretty big.”, he said looking at Wally’s erection in his boxers. 

Wally palmed himself. “Thanks! Yours is nice too.”  
Barry was also palming himself now. 

Barry looked at the clock.  
He got on his knees in front of Wally and said, “Joe won’t be home for at least another two hours and Iris has the late shift at Jitters tonight, so she won’t be by either.”

Wally pulled his cock out of his boxers and started to stroke it. Barry cupped his balls and pushed Wally’s hand away. He grabbed his cock with his mouth and started sucking it. 

Wally let out those same moans that had been making Barry so hot all month.  
Barry’s hands working his own cock and balls now. 

Wally’s hips started moving, his cock sliding in and out of Barry’s mouth.  
I’m not going to last much longer, he warned Barry.  
Barry removed his mouth from Wally’s cock with one final suck. 

“Get naked Wally.” 

Wally did as Barry asked.  
Barry pulled his shirt off too, his bottom still naked from earlier. 

“Damn.”, Barry said looking at the clean sheet on his bed. Guess I’ll have a couple loads of laundry to do tonight. 

With that, Barry laid down and motioned Wally to get on top of him. 

Wally knew what he wanted. This was one of his favorite things to do with a man. 

He moved so his body was right on top of Barry’s, their cocks right next to each other. 

“You have lube man?”

“Oh yeah, hang on”

Wally rolled off of Barry, as he grabbed the lube from his side drawer. 

Barry squirted a bunch into his hand, and then gave the bottle to Wally who did the same. 

“Come here.”, Barry said.  
Wally moved towards him. 

“I’ll lube you and you can lube me.”, Barry said looking at Wally with lust filled eyes.  
They both got to work, both breathing heavily as they slowly lubed each other up. 

“Your rock hard Barry.”, Wally said sliding a thumb over his slit. Barry moaned. 

“Your not so bad yourself Wally.”

They let go of each other with a final rub. 

Barry laid back down and Wally got on top of him,

Wally lined their cocks up next to each other again. 

“Do you want me to hold them together of just move against you?”, Wally asked. 

“Just move for now.” Barry said. “I like the feel of it that way.”

Wally started moving at a steady pace. They were both way past slow right now. 

He leaned over and grabbed Barry around his chest and started moving faster. He was breathing hard. Barry knew he was gonna blow any second.  
Barry started to vibrate. Wally didn’t even question it he was so far gone at the moment, and it felt so damn good. 

Both of their moans were filling the room. The intensity was to much for eaither of them to take for long. Wally’s orgasm hit first, but Barry was right behind him. 

Cum was shooting everywhere! Barry calmed  
his body so the vibrating stopped. Wally was still rocking on him as the last waves of their orgasms were winding down. 

Once they both recovered, Wally rolled off.  
They were still both breathing hard, and Barry was actually, somehow, still hard. 

Holly shit Barry! What was that?

Well, since we’re sharing secrets tonight.  
Barry was rubbing up and down his cock. He needed to release again, there was no way around it. 

Barry started vibrating again, just his hand this time. He started rubbing two vibrating fingers up and down his length. 

“It works like a vibrator.”, he said, his eyes closed at the feeling. 

“From the lightning?”, Wally asked.  
Wally’s hand was holding onto his flaccid cock. He wasn’t getting hard again, but it still felt good to keep pressure on it. 

“Yeah.”, Barry breathed out as cum started erupting again from the head of his cock. 

Wally was rocking into his own hand watching Barry closely as his body moved with the sensations of his orgasm. 

“Oh God Barry! Can you just keep going?”  
“I mean, does it ever go down?”

“I can and it does. I’m just really worked up right now.”

Poor Wally. He was holding onto himself so tight it was starting to hurt.

“Man, I..”

“I know Wally! I have to calm myself down. We can talk more later ok.”

“Yeah. I’ll go try and do the same.”, Wally said.

“Hey Wall.”

“Yeah?”

“You may want to put your headphones on for a while.”

“Good idea.”, Wally said as he walked out of the room. 

Barry laid back on his bed.  
He jerked himself through one more quick release. Then he put some lose fitting boxers on and a T-shirt.  
Once his body was relaxed enough, he put his own headphones on. He played some slow calming tunes. Finally his erection went away. 

He would talk to Wally tomorrow though. Right now he needed to eat a couple of high calorie granola bars and take a nap. 

Suddenly it dawned on him.  
“Headphones”, why hadn’t he thought of that before. It was a simple answer.  
Maybe, he considered, the problem had been that he wanted to hear Wally.  
Maybe!


	8. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris spend the afternoon with Oliver and Felicity.  
The couples have sex, the girls partake in Mutual Masturbation and the guys have sex.  
And they are all together in the same room.  
Don’t forget Felicity’s kinky lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes pee as a consensual kink

“Barry, I still think we should have called first.”  
“It’s fine Iris. I talked to Oliver last night, he and Felicity are just relaxing around the house today.”

“And they invited us over?”, Iris asked.

“Well not exactly.” Barry responded.

“Not exactly?”  
“Barry!”

“Well the last time I saw them, they said that when we had the chance to come over, we should come over.”

Iris looked at him with a questioning expression. It wasn’t like Barry to just pop in on people, so she couldn’t understand why this was happening now. 

What Iris didn’t know was that Barry had talked to Felicity this morning and devised a plan. 

“Listen Barr! I don’t feel comfortable barging in on them, but I do need to use their bathroom.  
I told you I didn’t need that 2nd lg. Coffee.”

Barry smiled wide. 

“It’s not funny Barr.  
Iris was pretty close to holding herself now. Her legs were crossed and her facial expressions were desperate.

Barry was so turned on right now. He had a lot of coffee himself and he was doing his best not to touch himself. 

Barry rang the bell. 

“Barry! Iris! Hi!”, Felicity said as she opened the door.

Barry spoke up.  
“We were in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice to stop in and say hi.”

“In the neighborhood?” Oliver came over to the door.  
Felicity elbowed him in the side. It only took him a couple of seconds to realize what was going on. 

“I’m glad you’re here! Felicity and I were just saying the other day how nice it would be to spend some time together with the two of you.”

Felicity was staring at Iris.  
“You ok Iris?”, she asked noticing the look of desperation on Iris’s face. 

“Yeah! I’m, it’s just that Barry and I had some coffee before we left Central City and....”  
Her legs were completely crossed now and her eyes closed tight as she did her best to keep the urine from leaking out of her aching bladder. 

Felicity licked her lips and growled softly. Both Oliver and Barry were getting harder by the second. 

“Oliver and I just finished off our third mimosa of the morning, so I completely understand Iris.”

Oliver finally realized they were standing outside their door.

“Why don’t you guys come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Felicity grabbed Iris’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you our new bathroom.”

Once the girls were out of sight Barry turned to Oliver. “You don’t think Felicity will try to get Iris to.... you know... “

“Partake in her kink.”, Oliver stated as he rubbed his bulge through his jeans. He wasn’t even trying to be discrete. 

Barry sat down next to Oliver on the couch. He put his hand over Oliver’s hand, the one he had been rubbing his bulge with, and started vibrating lightly. 

“Yeah Ollie. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Barry’s other hand was already vibrating over his own bulge. Both men now moaning enjoying the sensations.

“Not that I want you to stop Barr, but wouldn’t you like to see that? If that is Felicity’s plan.”

Barry stopped vibrating. Breathing hard. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

As soon as they reached the bathroom door they heard heavy breathing.  
Barry was completely shocked.  
“i can’t believe she’s....”  
Oliver grabbed Barry around his waist and guiding him up against the wall.  
They could hear the girls now. They were definitely masturbating each other. 

“Ollie man. I want this too.”, referring to Oliver now grinding into him against the wall. “But, like you said a few minutes ago. I really want to see that.”, he said pointing at the bathroom door. 

Both girls laughed. “Are you two coming in here or not?”, said Felicity. 

Barry didn’t have to be asked twice. He opened the door and froze.  
The girls were completely naked. Iris was on her back and Felicity was on her side, dildo in her pussy, her fingers working Iris’s swollen clit. 

“Why do you two still have clothes on?”, Felicity moaned. 

Barry undressed before she could blink. Oliver unbuttoned his jeans, pulled out his cock, and was now jerking himself urgently. Both girls were moaning loudly. 

“Oliver!”, Barry said with desperation in his voice. 

Oliver dropped his pants. 

“The lube is over there.” Oliver was pointing to the cabinet on the other side of the room. 

“I want to taste you.”, Felicity said to Iris. 

“I want that too!”, Iris responded squeezing her breasts with a soft moan. 

When Oliver has finished getting his clothes off Barry was already lubed up.

“What do you want Barr?”  
“Bottom!”, he breathed out. 

They grabbed a few towels and Barry laid down next to Iris on the shower floor. He turned to kiss her while Oliver started probing his hole.  
Barry and Iris were moaning into each other’s mouth. Both of them desperately grinding down on their partners at the moment. 

“You ready Barr?”, Oliver had been fingering and stretching him.  
“Yeah!”, Barry said separating from the kiss and laying on his back. Iris’s eyes didn’t leave his face despite the sensations Felicity was creating in her pussy. 

Barry bent his knees and Oliver lined himself up. Barry’s eyes closed as Oliver slowly entered him. Iris reached out her hand to grab Barry’s. He accepted her hand into his. 

“”Does it hurt?”, she asked.

“At first.”, he said, but then it feels really good. 

“You ok Barr?”, asked Oliver.  
“Yeah! You can move now.”, Barry said.  
Oliver started to move slowly. 

“Faster!”, Barry said. 

Oliver’s pace quickened and so didn’t Iris’s moans. Both of Iris’s hands went back to her breasts as Felicity sucked and licked her hard. Her eyes never leaving Barry and Oliver. Barry’s hand moved to his penis and he started breathing hard. He was close already. 

“I’m gonna cum Ollie, but you don’t need to stop.”  
Barry’s first release hit, his cum shooting up out of his cock all over his stomach and chest. 

Iris’s orgasm hit next.  
“Let it all go.”, said Felicity, her head on Iris’s stomach and her hand in her pussy. Felicity’s finger moving up and down over Iris’s clit as her body came down from her orgasm.  
Iris’s eyes shut tight and with a loud moan, her second orgasm in a matter of minutes rattled her body. This time as the spasms started she let her bladder relax and a warm stream of urine ran out of her and over Felicity’s hand.  
Felicity turned her vibrator on high and held it up inside her. Her orgasm hit her hard. Her entire body moved as her pussy shook with pleasure. She pulled the dildo out and used her finger to bring herself to back to back orgasms.  
As her second orgasm hit, she followed Iris’s lead and let her bladder go. Iris had recovered from her own releases and was now behind Felicity rubbing and pinching her nipples. All the while her eyes not leaving the guys. Both men were sweating and breathing hard. Barry was using the cum from his last orgasm as lube to pump himself fast. Oliver was moving in and out urgently now, and by the look on Barry’s face he was hitting his sweet spot. Oliver started to slow. 

“I’m gonna cum!”, he said. 

“Inside!”, Barry breathed out. 

Oliver held himself still as his cum started shooting up inside of Barry. At the feeling Barry’s penis began erupting again. 

“Mmmm baby...”, Iris said leaning over Barry and connecting her lips to his. 

“That was so hot!”, she said licking his lips.  
“Mmm...”, he moaned into her mouth as Oliver slowly pulled out. 

“It feels so good.”  
“I can tell.”, she said moaning again. 

Oliver had moved over to his wife now.  
It didn’t take long for Felicity to straddle his hips. 

“I’m gonna need a minute babe., Oliver said.  
She sat in front of his semi hard cock.  
“I know! Take your time.”, she said, her tongue entering his mouth.  
He moaned. 

Barry on the other hand...

“One of the benefits of no refractory period.”, Iris said lowering herself down on him. 

They both moaned. Barry quickly turned them around.  
“Is this ok babe?”, he asked as he entered her in the the missionary position. 

“Mmm, yeah babe. It’s more than ok.”  
He was careful placing her head on the pile  
of towels he had just been laying on. 

Barry was moving fast. Iris could tell he was really worked up. They were both moaning loudly. 

Oliver had recuperated now and Felicity was bouncing up and down on him. 

“I want to feel it Ollie!”  
“Let it go!” 

Barry was slowing down, rutting into Iris slowly as his 3rd orgasm of the night hit him. They both held onto each other tight as he filled Iris up with a copious amount of his seed. 

A loud groan escaped Oliver as both cum and urine shot out of him and into Felicity. 

All of them now relaxing as they finished basking in the euphoria of the night.  
All of them except Barry that is, whose body still needed a little bit more. 

He was leaning up against the wall, his eyes were closed and he was pumping himself hard. 

That’s amazing Oliver said watching him go at it again. 

“Ah ha!”, Iris said with a sexy smile. 

Iris could tell Barry needed some help now. It tended to get a little harder for him to release after number three. 

“Cum for me baby, she said as she gently entered his hole with a finger. Feel g around until Barry made a noise, which let her know she found the right spot. 

Barry was almost wining now it felt so intense, and his face was really red. 

“Let go Barry!”, Iris said as she rubbed inside him.  
With a loud moan he was shouting again. This time the white cum followed by a steady stream of urine.  
As his body started to relax he turned to Iris, holding her tight.  
“You okay now?”, Iris asked.  
His libido was both a blessing and a curse at times. When he was really worked up, like right now, his body required additional releases, which could take its tole on him.  
They always kept pedialyte on hand just to be on the safe side. 

“Yeah!” I feel perfect.”, he said kissing her on the forehead, still a little bit out of breath. 

They walked over and sat down next to Oliver and Felicity. 

“We have to get together more often.”, Felicity said looking all frazzled. 

“We do!” Iris said smiling at Barry. He smiled back. 

What a mess Oliver said, smiling and looking around inside of the shower.  
They all looked at him and at the same time they all started to laugh.


	9. Something Smells Nice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere in the first half of season 1.
> 
> There’s something in Star Labs causing Team Flash to get all hot and bothered. Lucky for them they have each other.   
Porn no real plot  
Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 includes Barry, Cisco and Caitlin partaking in Masturbation; Mutual Masturbation; frottage and Helping Hand Masturbation

“Has anyone noticed the strange smell in the halls?”, Cisco asked walking into the Cortex. 

“Yeah.”, Barry answered, walking in behind him, “smells nice.”

Caitlin agreed, and added, “the cleaning crew must be using new supplies.” 

“Is Dr. Wells around?”, Barry asked.  
Dr. Wells was always at Star Labs before everyone else. 

“I’m actually on time.”  
“I thought he’d like to know.”, Barry said sarcastically.

Suddenly Barry felt a sensation in his lower stomach, the kind he only felt when he was aroused, but that didn’t make any sense, there was nothing to be aroused about right now. 

His hand went to his belly. It took everything he had not to moan. He was definitely horny. 

“You okay Barr?”, Caitlin asked noticing his hand on his stomach suddenly. 

“Yeah, bit of a stomach ache.”, he lied.   
“I’m going to hit the restroom. Let Wells know I’m here when he shows up.”, Barry said.

Barry felt strange, and he was definitely starting to feel a bulge forming in his briefs. He really needed to touch himself. 

As Barry was approaching the restroom he saw Dr. Wells on his way out. 

“Good morning Barry.” “On time I see.”

“Good Morning Dr. Wells.” Barry started to rub his stomach. 

“You ok Mr. Allen?”

“My stomach’s a bit off this morning. I was headed to the restroom.”

Barry was using all his willpower to not pull his pants down right there and stroke himself, Dr. Wells or no Dr. Wells. 

“Do you want me to stay here and make sure your ok?”, Dr. Wells asked. The sound of sympathy in his voice. 

“I’ll be ok.”, Barry said. 

“I’ll Be up in a few minutes.”

“If you’re sure Barry.” 

“I’m sure.”, Barry assured. 

Dr. Wells took another look at him. “Okay Barry. Take it easy. I’ll see you when you’re up to it. Feel better.”  
As soon as Dr. Wells started to move away Barry grabbed hold of himself and walked into the bathroom. 

He went into one of the large stalls, took all his clothes off, sat on the toilet and started to stroke himself. His body was so hot and his cock was so hard. Sweat was pouring down his face. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn’t stop to figure it out right now he had to cum, and cum he did. At least seven ropes of hot white sperm shot out of him and his entire body shook through each spasm. 

Once his body began to relax, he used toilet paper clean himself up. He was about to put his clothes back on when he heard the door open. At first he thought it was Dr. Wells coming to check on him, but then he heard the stall door next to him open and close, and then he heard Cisco moan. 

Is this even real Barry thought to himself, grabbing his still hard cock again as he heard Cisco starting to go at it in the stall next to him. 

They were both breathing hard. 

“Cisco man? Are you?” 

“Yeah. Something’s..”

“Wrong!”, Barry finished his sentence. 

Barry got up, still completely naked, and opened the stall door. He knocked on the one Cisco was in. His right hand still pumping up and down his length. 

“It’s not locked Barry. Come in already.”, Cisco said half out of breath. 

When Barry walked in the sight of Cisco half naked, stoking his hard cock on the toilet was all Barry needed for his 2nd orgasm to take hold of him. And at the sight of a completely naked Barry coming undone right in front of him, Cisco’s cock started to explode. “Fuck.”, Cisco said breathing hard as his orgasm took hold of him. 

Both guys stroked themselves through the remaining aftershocks of their orgasms.

Barry looked down at his deflating penis. “Thank God!”, he breathed out. 

“Same!”, Cisco said looking down at his own now soft penis. 

“You feel better?”, Barry asked.

“Yeah! You?”, Cisco asked.

“Yeah!” “What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know man. We should probably get dressed before Dr. Wells comes in here looking for us, or worse Caitlin.”

When they got to the Cortex there was no sign of either Dr. Wells or Caitlin. 

“I wonder where they went?, Cisco asked. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s a good thing they’re not here.”, Barry said palming over his once again hardening cock. 

“Damn!, me too.”, said Cisco, gripping his own hardness. 

“It’s that smell Cisco. It has to be. We have to figure out where it’s coming from.”

That’s when they heard Caitlin. It sounded like she was in pain, but they were pretty sure that wasn’t the case. 

“Do you think she’d mind if we watch her?”, Cisco asked. 

“Right now? If she feels anything like we do, probably not.”, Barry answered. 

They walked over by Caitlin’s lab. 

“Cait?”, Barry said. 

“Yeah.”, she said completely out of breath.   
Barry and Cisco were both breathing hard, rubbing themselves through their jeans. 

“Get in here!”, Caitlin said. Both of you. Caitlin was sitting on her desk chair, her skirt on the floor next to her, fingering herself urgently. 

They both dropped their jeans immediately. 

“Lay on the bed Cisco and take your shirt off.”, Barry requested. Cisco didn’t even question him. Once he was on the bed, Barry moved on top of him. He lined up his own hardness next to Cisco’s and started to move so their cocks were sliding against each other. 

Watching the two of them go at it caused Caitlin’s body to go orgasmic. Her pussy pulsed and liquid started squirting out. 

Once she recovered, she moved to the guys. 

“So frigin hot!”, she moaned, rubbing softly over her still swollen clit. 

She used her wetness to lube a finger on each one of her hands so that each finger was soaked. She slowly entered Barry first. He stopped his movements on Cisco at the feeling. He had never had anyone touch him there before, let alone enter him. 

“Barry? What the hell?”, asked Cisco when the friction on his cock suddenly stopped. 

Caitlin moved the other finger down to Cisco and gently entered him.

“Oh!”, Cisco moaned. He had experimented with his own finger before, but he never had another person enter him like this. Caitlin could tell Cisco liked it, he was pushing down into her finger. 

Barry however remained still. 

“Do you want me to stop Barr? Are you okay?”, Caitlin asked. 

“Yeah I’m..” She could tell he was close to a release. She must have already found his sweet spot.   
“Don’t stop. It feels really good.”, he breathed out. I’m so close.” She started rubbing up inside of him. 

He couldn’t breath. His mouth wide open as another orgasm shook his body. 

Once his body recovered, Barry climbed off of Cisco who looked to be about a second away from his own release. 

“Cisco, do you want me to..?”

“Yes Barry. Please.”

Barry used his own cum to lube up his hands and went to work on Cisco’s cock, pumping him hard as Caitlin continued moving in and out of his hole. 

Barry could tell Cisco was close, but he was also human and back to back orgasms didn’t come easy. He started using both hands. With one he continued to pump him and with the other hand he moved over his sensitive tip, gently rubbing around his head. 

“Cum for me Cisco!”  
Caitlin started to rub up inside of him. It only took a few more seconds before his seed spilled out all over Barry’s hands. 

Barry could see the evident look of relief on Cisco’s face.

“There you go man.”Barry said smiling down at him, still slowly jerking him through the remainder of his orgasm. 

Cisco smiled back at him.   
“Thanks.”, Cisco said letting out a breath. 

I need someone inside me., Caitlin said with heat in her voice.


	10. Something Smells Nice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning and felt like I had to finish this chapter. So here you go.  
This picks up where the last chapter leaves off.  
There’s vaginal sex, mutual masturbation, belly rubs, and some vibrations in this chapter. All sexual activity takes place between Barry, Caitlin and Cisco

“I need someone inside me.”, Caitlin said with heat in her voice. 

There was a part of Barry’s brain that told him they needed to get ahold of themselves and figure out what was happening to them, but his cock was too swollen and painful to listen right now. Not to mention there was a beautiful woman right in front of him asking to be fucked. A beautiful woman he had actually become quite attracted to the past few months. 

He looked down at Caitlin who had taken Cisco’s place on the bed. Cisco was wiping himself off with a towel, on a chair close to the bed, looking up at Barry. As much as he would have liked to be the one to take care of Caitlin, his body was not ready for that yet. 

Caitlin’s legs were spread wide open. She was fondling her nipples as her juices leaked out of her aching pussy.  
Barry grabbed his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Inside his wallet he had two condoms. He’d carried at least one around since senior year, replacing it periodically when it expired. Wishful thinking he had joked to himself on many occasions when he was younger, but now, this was no joke. He dropped his jeans back to the floor, his wallet on top of them, opened the condom and slid it on. Cisco was watching the action, slowly stroking himself back to full erection. 

“Are you sure about this Caitlin?” 

“I am Barry!”, and that’s not just whatever this is talking.”

He knew she was serious, as horny as she was right now, there was an undeniable attraction between the two of them. 

Barry got on the bad, straddled her legs and slowly pushed in. She was so wet! “Damn Cait!”, he could hardly breath.  
“You are so wet and so warm around me.”  
He took a deep breath and started moving. She started to moan loudly. 

“Barry!”

He slowed himself the best he could, his peak close by too. Her spasms started and her juices started pouring out of her. It felt amazing he thought. He had never had a girl have a wet orgasm while he was inside her. He was rocking back and forth slowly until her body started to relax. He looked at her to make sure she was ready. She gave him a quick out of breath, “faster”, and he let his body take over. 

He started moving fast and breathing hard. 

“I want to feel it Barry. I want to feel you cum inside me.” He moaned, letting her know he was all in with her request. 

Cisco was now humping urgently into the towel he had cleaned himself up with. His face red and desperate.

Barry and Caitlin’s moans were becoming more audible by the second. Barry suddenly slowed himself and pushed up gently into Caitlin, as far as he could, as his orgasm hit. It was a strong one too, at least eight spurts of cum escaping him and filling the condom. 

Caitlin started to rub over her clit. “Don’t pull out Barry.” His erection still fully intact. He held himself there for her, rocking slowly, just to give her the friction she needed. Another orgasm hit her body. More liquid spilling out onto his penis. He felt like his body may never calm down from this. 

He slowly pulled out and got rid of the condom. He looked at Caitlin and they both smiled gently at each other. 

“That was nice Barr."  
“It was!”, he agreed. 

Cisco’s desperate moans now filling the room. 

“Sorry man!”, Barry said jumping off the bed.

“Cisco!”, Caitlin said with sympathy looking over at him. 

“Let me help.”, Barry said kneeling next to The chair Cisco was sitting on. 

It was hard to do, but he stopped humping the towel and let Barry take hold of his penis.  
“You look really red and sore., Barry said.  
“I’m not going to jerk you.” 

Cisco looked at him with desperate eyes.  
“But I am going to take care of you.”, Barry assured. 

Cisco relaxed at that. Barry put one hand on Cisco’s length, and the other cupped his balls lightly. Cisco was breathing hard just at the touch. 

“Ready?”, Barry asked. Cisco had no idea what Barry had in mind, but he was definitely ready for whatever it was. 

Caitlin had recovered fairly well it seemed. She walked over to them and put a finger on Cisco’s hole, just for some added pressure. She was pretty sure she knew what Barry was about to do, and she was right. 

Barry’s body started to vibrate slowly, concentrating on Cisco’s thick erection. Cisco’s body immediately started to respond, pre-cum flowed first, followed by the strongest orgasm he had ever had. Barry stopped vibrating and lubed his hand up with some of the cum that had just splattered all over him, and stroked Cisco very cautiously throughout the rest of his orgasm. 

All three of them sat next to each other, basking in the euphoria of their orgasms and doing their best to let their bodies relax. 

“Where’s Dr. Wells?”, Barry asked Caitlin.

“It’s strange.”, she said. “I was starting to feel the effects of, whatever this is, and he grabbed his coat, said he had a meeting he had forgotten about, said he’d be back in a few hours and headed for the door. 

“That worked out well.”, Cisco said with a smile.

“It certainly did.”, Caitlin confirmed. 

Barry moved against the wall, his hand lightly rubbing over his abs. Both Caitlin and Cisco’s body had calmed down now, but his still seemed to be in hyperdrive. It made sense, his sexual appetite was always in hyperdrive, and after, whatever had happened, it would surely take his body more to slow down now. 

His fully erect cock moving on its own as he continued to massage his stomach. The back of his head against the wall. 

Caitlin moved to Barry’s side. “Want some help?”

“I don’t want to trigger your bodies to have another response. We have to figure out what happened to us.” 

“I’m ok Barr. I promise.”

She moved her finger to his hole, it seemed Caitlin had a thing for that. She wet her hand with his pre-cum, lubed up two fingers and entered him slowly. 

“Tell me if you want me stop or if you need me to do anything differed. He nodded, he could barely breath right now, let alone talk.  
Cisco sat next to him on his other side.

“You really have a thing for belly rubs, don’t you?”, he asked with a heated voice.

“Yes!”, Barry breathed out. 

Cisco moved Barry’s hand, replacing it with his own, and started to rub circles on his stomach, the same way Barry had been doing it. 

“Mmmm...” Barry moaned loudly, hardly able to contain himself. His cock leaking, hot, hard and red. 

Cisco moved closer to Barry’s lips, asking for entrance. Barry opened to give him access. Their tongues intertwined, both of them breathing hard. 

Caitlin’s stopped moving her fingers in and out and started to rub up on his spot. The kiss became more urgent, and finally, without touch, Barry’s cock started to spasm. Cisco broke the kiss and grabbed on to his erupting cock, slowly stoking him throughout his orgasm. 

Finally, his body fully relaxed. 

“Feel better?” Cisco asked. 

“I think so.”, Barry answered with a smile. They sat there again, letting themselves reflect on the past few hours.

They all felt better now, and the smell, whatever it was, was gone. 

Barry searched around the entire building, but couldn’t find anything. Caitlin and Cisco double checked around the Cortex and the halls leading into it. They couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. 

When Dr. Wells got back, they thought about telling him what had happened, but decided not too. They decided it was best to keep it between the three of them. 

Dr. Wells seemed pleased that Barry felt better. He didn’t stick around long though, said he was feeling a little off himself now. 

They didn’t think much of it at the time. 

As they were leaving for the night, they all addressed the mornings events. 

“Barry, I...”  
“I know Cait. Your not ready for a relationship yet. I understand. I’m not sure I am either, to be honest.”

They hugged. 

“I don’t regret one second of what happened earlier., Caitlin continued. She wanted him to know that.

“I don’t either Caitlin. No matter where life takes us, today will always hold a special place in my heart.”

They broke the hug, and with a smile Caitlin left for the day.

“Barr...”

Barry stopped him mid sentence. 

“Cisco, I know. I’m not gay either, and I actually enjoyed everything I did with you today. And no, it doesn’t change anything between us.”

Cisco smiled. “Same here!”

“See you Monday then?”  
“See you Monday!”, Barry confirmed. 

As Barry was walking out of the Cortex he noticed what looked to be some kind of aerosol canister inside a vent by the elevator. He must have missed this particular vent earlier, or, the can wasn’t there earlier, which meant, it must have been placed there tonight. 

He knew it wasn’t Caitlin or Cisco, the three of them went through the events of this morning together, none of them had planned that, but no one else had visited today, except, wait, no, that didn’t make any sense at all, he thought.

Dr. Wells? He had been acting really strange as of late, and leaving and coming back today at just the right times. What if he was checking on whatever he used to distribute the mist and absentmindedly left the canister?

Barry collected his thoughts. It couldn’t be. There was no reason for him to do something like this. He cleared his mind the best he could. He’d test the canister remnants at his lab, see what it showed. Depending on what he found he would have to let Caitlin and Cisco know, but for the time being he would keep it to himself. 

There has to be another explanation for this. There has to be., he continued in his mind as he shut the lights off and left Star Labs for the day.


	11. When Cold Becomes Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Leonard Snart a/k/a Captain Cold have and Icee Hot Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anal Fingering, Anal Sex and Masturbation ahead

“Guys, Snart hit me with his cold gun!”

“What’s happening?”, Barry asked Cisco as he started to feel extreme heat throughout the Flash Suit. 

“Thermal treading.”,  
Cisco responded. “Is it working?”

“Yeah, it is.”, Barry breathed out.

It took a second for Barry to take in the full extent of what he was feeling.  
He wasn’t frozen anymore, which was definitely a good thing, but it also was making his body react in ways he really didn’t want it to with Snart still close by. 

Barry was about to flash away when Start re-entered the room. 

“How many lives do you have Barry?”  
Snart was about to hit him with the cold gun again, when he noticed the large bulge around Barry’s crotch. 

“Damn Scarlet!”, Snart looked to be drooling now. 

“Yeah, well my body seems to have reacted to the sudden cold followed by sudden hot of the suit.”

Snart practically groaned. Barry looked over at Snart. 

“Geez Snart, if I didn’t know any better I’d think my situation is “exciting” you.”, Barry said looking at the sudden bulge in Snarts jeans. 

Snart got really close to him, his face almost on top of his, and grabbed Barry’s bulge, not hard, but enough to make him yelp, and started rubbing. 

Barry should have resisted, but his cock seemed to be in charge now, and even though Snart was a bad guy, he couldn’t help the attraction he had felt towards him. 

Snart himself was openly gay. Barry already knew, by word of mouth, how Len felt about him. 

“Mmmmm”, Barry leaned over and licked Snart’s lips requesting entrance. 

Luckily Snart’s father had left to work out a few more preparations for the bank robbery they had been planning. 

The kiss was becoming urgent. Barry was rocking into Snart’s hand and Snart was holding himself against Barry’s leg.

Barry broke the kiss and took a step back. Suddenly the suit was off and Barry was in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Shit Barry!” Snart gave himself a squeeze.

“Get those off!”, Barry breathed out pointing at Snart’s pants. 

Barry dropped his briefs and started jerking himself as he watched Len drop both his pants and briefs. 

Len’s 8 inch long and extra thick cock was hard as a rock and looking for attention.  
Barry wasn’t bad himself. He was about 9 inches long, not as thick as Len, but still thick, moving in and out of his fist. 

There was no bed in the hideout. The only furniture, Barry noticed, was a small table and an old couch.  
Once he was naked, Snart quickly connected his body to Barry’s once again. 

“Hang on man!”, Barry said gently pushing Snart away. He was breathing hard. Snart could tell he was about to release. 

Barry saw how disappointing he was. “It’s ok.” “I have no refractory period.”, Barry assured.

Len’s eyes went wide as Barry reached his first orgasm. Spurt after spurt of thick white cum shooting all over Barry’s hand and the floor. 

Snart kneeled down in front of Barry pulsing cock, catching the last couple of spurts in his hands. 

Once Barry’s body started to relax, Snart’s hardness met his. He was rubbing up against Barry, using Barry’s cum as lube,  
moving against him at a steady pace. 

“Let’s get more comfortable.”, Barry said, his body enjoying the sensations.

They broke apart, all hot and bothered, and moved over to the couch.

“What do you want Scarlet?” 

“I want to know what it feels like to have sex with a man.”, Barry responded. 

Snart growled with desire. 

Barry laid down on the couch spreading his legs wide.  
Both men leaking pre-cum now.  
When Snart left to grab some lube and condoms Barry started to probe himself. Using his pre-cum as lube he entered himself with one finger.  
He moaned, it felt good. He was slowly moving his finger in and out when Snart walked out of the bathroom. 

“You’re killing me Barry!” 

“Mmmm. It feels so good.” Barry wasn’t even considering stopping fingering his ass.

“Barry!”, Snart said trying to get his attention. 

Barry’s moaning was getting louder. Snart knew he was on the cusp of his second release.  
He moved to where Barry was working himself, leaned over and started working Barry’s cock. Barry’s breathing was labored now. 

“Switch with me Scarlet.” 

He didn’t want to, but he knew Snart knew much more about fingering a man than he did.  
He moved from his hole to his penis, pumping slow. Snart lubed up his fingers, entered Barry’s hole and started to work his magic. 

“You ok Barr?”, he asked when Barry suddenly became quiet. 

“Ah ha!”, Barry was barely breathing the sensations he was feeling were so intense.

“Ah!”, Snart said. “I found your spot.” 

“I’m gonna stretch you now Barry. Let me know if the pain is too much.”

“WAIT!”, Barry yelled. “Don’t stop what you’re doing. Please!”

“Damn Barry!” “I’m gonna cum just from watching you, and I do have to recover.”

The cum was shooting out of Barry again like his cock was a waterfall. Snart stopped rubbing inside of him and fingered him slowly through his the rest of his orgasm. 

“Okay Barr, now I’m gonna stretch you. You think you can wait for me this time?”

“I’ll do my best, Barry said with a half breath.”

Snart lubed his hand up again and stuck three fingers inside of Barry’s inviting hole. He started to stretch him gently, prodding, fingering, rubbing and scissoring inside of him. The entire time Barry was moaning urgently, but doing his best not to touch himself. He knew Snart wanted to have his own orgasm along with Barry’s this time.

Snart retracted his hand from Barry’s throbbing hole, and he moved the table far away from the couch.  
“Get on your knees Barry.”

Barry didn’t even question him.  
He kneeled down on all fours. Snart slipped a condom on. 

“This is gonna hurt at first Scarlet.”

“Okay.”, Barry said desperately. 

Snart entered him slowly. Once he was in all the way he checked to make sure Barry was ok before he started to move. 

Barry quickly gave him the thumbs up. 

Snart started to move, slowly at first, and when he was sure Barry really was okay he increased his pace. 

Barry put his forearms on the floor, moved his hands together and laid his forehead on his hands. 

“Feels so frigin good!”, Barry groaned.  
Len was squeezing his ass cheeks, one in each hand, as he continued to fuck him hard. 

“Fuck Scarlet! Your Ass is amazing!”

Both men were breathing hard. 

“I can’t hold it much longer.”, Barry breathed out.

“I’m right there with you this time.”, Len acknowledged. 

Barry felt Len’s orgasm hit, he could hardly breath at the feeling of Len’s cock pulsing inside him. 

Barry grabbed hold of his own cock, not to jerk it, just to apply some pressure as he let his orgasm overtake him. 

When Barry’s body slowed and his mind returned to a coherent state, Snart was gone. 

Barry cleaned himself off and got dressed at super speed. The suit was still warm and wet.  
His cock already getting hard again at the thought of what he had just experienced. 

Before he swooshed away, he took one last look around. He noticed the puddle of cum on the floor his anal orgasm had just produced. 

Snart wasn’t the type of person Barry would want to have a relationship with. He was a criminal and Barry was a hero, but he was attracted to him, and the sex he just had with him was some of the best sex he had ever had. 

There was no doubt in his mind now. Barry was bi-sexual. He still knew he wanted to live his life with Iris, she had always been the one for him, but he had to be honest with himself all the same. 

He rubbed over his bulge that was getting larger by the second. He squeezed himself at the thought of how it had felt to have a cock in his ass a few minutes ago, and flashed away. 

Barry came four more times that night when he got home. All four times he stimulated his prostate by vibrating his fingers inside him. He went to bed semi-hard and woke up the same way. 

He wasn’t upset about it though. He controlled it enough so that nobody noticed at work or at Star Labs, and the bathrooms were private enough so that he was able to give himself as many orgasms as he needed throughout the day. It was almost 24 hours later when Barry’s body finally cooled down and his penis returned to a soft state. 

He knew his sex life would never be the same again. His body would always demand that extra  
touch down below. He only hoped Iris would be up for experimentation. He figured she would, he’d known her to be very open to that kind of thing from their talks throughout the years. 

He also knew deep down that if the situation ever presented itself to him again, he may not try to escape, but for now, his fingers along with his powers were all he needed to keep himself fully satisfied.


	12. Barry and Oliver One Fun Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver spend the day together as buds, which turns into a night of release and relief. 
> 
> They are both horny young men, that satisfy one an others needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mutual masturbation and anal sex

“So Barr, you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”, Oliver asked

“Nothing is wrong Ollie. Just like I told you the last two times you asked me that same question.”

“Look Barry, I know I don’t spend time with you often, but I’ve spent enough time with you to know somethings not right.”

Barry had come to Starling City at Felicity’s request to spend time with Oliver while she left town to spend time with her mother. 

Right now he and Oliver were sitting at a bar having a few beers and waiting for their food to come out of the kitchen.  
They had spent the afternoon watching football, and even though Barry’s teams had won both games, Barry’s usual bubbly personality had been non-existent. It seemed to Oliver that his mind had been pre-occupied with something else. 

“Remember what happened last time you held your feelings in when Rainbow Raider got in your head.”, Oliver said.

Barry took a deep breath.  
“I really don’t want to talk right now.”, Barry said looking down at the food that was just placed in front of him. 

“Is it your back? Is it bothering you?”  
Oliver knew he had recovered from a broken back not all that long ago.

“No Ollie, it’s not my back.”, he said rolling his eyes while eating his fries. 

He knew Oliver wasn’t going to let this go.

“Look Oliver; Patty’s gone, Earth Two rattled me, and Jay’s gone.  
And Joe’s kid... “  
Barry rolled his eyes again, but not at Oliver, at the thought of Wally. 

“I just have a lot on my mind right now. Okay? It’s really nothing specific.”

Oliver was about to continue probing him, but Barry cut him off

“Look, let’s eat and after we can go to your house and talk.”

“Deal?”, Barry asked. 

“Deal.”, Oliver agreed. 

When they got back to the house, Oliver grabbed them each a beer from the refrigerator and sat down next to Barry on the couch.

“You know this stuff does nothing for me.”, Barry said taking a sip of the beer Oliver had just handed to him.

“I know Barr.”, Oliver already had the big brother sound in his voice. 

Oliver opened his own beer, sitting back on the couch, he asked, “seems like you’ve had a rough few months?”

Barry filled him in, not giving him a complete view of the emotions he was feeling, but Barry had to admit that it felt good just to talk about it. 

“Sounds like you need a drink.”, Oliver said, not intending to be sarcastic.

“Very funny Oliver.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Barry.”, Oliver said blushing. 

“Maybe...”, Oliver started and then stopped. 

“Maybe what?” Barry asked.

“Maybe you just need to get laid.”

Oliver was blushing big time. Barry looked at him, opened his mouth, but decided not to respond. 

“Look. I’m sorry. It’s.....”, Oliver started, but stopped. 

Barry looked over at him, willing him to continue. 

“I don’t know why I said that Barr. It’s just... sex is always on my mind lately.  
Felicity has been super busy, and I guess that part of our relationship isn’t her top priority right now.”

Barry knew Oliver had to be feeling pretty drunk right now from all the alcohol he had consumed throughout the day. 

“I’m sorry man. I didn’t know you two were having issues.”

“We’re fine, it’s just...”  
Oliver stopped talking and put his hand on his bulge giving it a squeeze. 

“Damn man!” Barry said starting to get hard himself. 

Oliver was so preoccupied with rubbing himself it seemed like he hadn’t even heard Barry’s reaction. 

Barry figured it may be best to ignore the situation and let Oliver do what he had to do. So he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. 

Oliver had unzipped his jeans and was now rubbing himself through his boxer briefs. 

Barry couldn’t get himself to stop looking at him. He was getting so horny himself, he had to stop him. 

“Oliver man!”,  
Barry sounded mad so Oliver stopped and looked at him. 

“What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?, Barry said.  
Do you see yourself?”, Barry pointed to Oliver’s hand. The one he was using to rub his cock. 

“I’m horny Barry! I’m in my house! I’m going to take care of myself.”

Barry just stared, unsure of what to say. 

“Honestly Barr, looks like your pretty horny too.”, Oliver said looking at the big bulge in Barry’s jeans. 

“Yeah, well..”

“Well what Barr?”  
“We’re both grown men, we both have the same body parts and needs. I don’t see why this bothers you.”

“Do you not masturbate?”

“Man, since I got my powers I have to masturbate at least twice a day, sometimes more. Everything in my body is sped up, including my sex drive.”

That just turned Oliver on even more. Barry could see that on Oliver’s face.  
Oliver looked at Barry, mouth wide open. Barry could tell Oliver was getting harder by the minute.

“Just take care of yourself then Barry. I guarantee that you’ll feel better after you do.”

Barry’s inhibitions weren’t as compromised as Oliver’s at the moment and Oliver knew that, so he asked Barry to hand him the remote and quickly turned the station to porn. 

That was all Barry needed to lower his inhibitions. He stopped arguing, sat back on the couch and started rubbing over his bulge. 

“I should warn you Ollie.”  
Oliver looked over at him.  
“Once I start, Barry said, it’s hard for me to stop.”  
“Especially when I’m worked up.”

Oliver moaned at the sight of Barry, who was already breathing hard Just from rubbing himself. 

Oliver pulled his hard cock out of his briefs and started to stroke.

Barry watched as Oliver’s hand slid up and down his length. He unzipped his own jeans and pulled his rock hard cock from his boxers and started to stroke himself. 

“How longs it been for you Barr?”, Oliver asked breathing hard.  
“ About two months.”, Barry answered already leaking pre-cum. 

“How about you?”, Barry asked.  
“About the same.”, Oliver answered, his cock starting to pulse in his hand. He moaned loudly, rutting up into his hand as his orgasm took hold of him.  
Barry immediately moved closer to Oliver, grabbing hold of him with his free hand, jerking him through his orgasm, when the spasms stopped, he rubbed his thumb lightly over Oliver’s tip, and continued to stroke himself. 

“Fuck Oliver!” Barry’s orgasm hit. Cum erupting everywhere, spurt after spurt of hot white liquid. It seemed like the cum was never going to stop. 

Oliver grabbed onto Barry’s pulsing cock and started stroking Barry through his spasms. 

Oliver moaned. “That a lot of cum Barry.” 

“Yeah. That usually happens on my first release of the day.”

Barry was still breathing hard. “You’re still as hard as a rock Oliver.” He was still rubbing softly over Oliver’s slit. “Are you sure your not a Meta-human yourself?” 

Oliver practically growled at Barry. 

“I guess I’m just extra horny right now.”

Barry stood up and pulled his jeans off. His cock sprung up at attention. 

Oliver stood up and pulled his jeans and briefs off as well. 

Barry. Have you ever....”, Oliver paused. 

“Done anything with a man?”, Barry continued Oliver’s question for him. 

“In high school once., Barry said. I slept over a friends house, we got a hold of a six pack of beer and one of his big brother’s porn movies. We were drunk and horny teenagers.  
Technically, I guess we both lost our virginity that night.”

“How about you?”, Barry asked.

“I haven’t, but..., he paused again. But there is one guy I have always wanted to be with in that way.”

It only took Barry a couple of seconds to realize what Oliver was saying. 

“I’ve thought about that too Ollie.”

They both leaned into each other at the same time. The kiss started slow and passionate, but turned into heated and desperate quickly.

Let’s go upstairs Barr.  
“Yeah, ok.” Barry flashed them up to the bedroom. 

Oliver grabbed the lube out of his bedside drawer, lubed himself up, and handed it off to Barry. 

“Lay down Ollie.”  
Oliver did as requested. His cock standing tall.  
Barry got on the bed and lubed up his fingers.

“Try to relax.”, Barry said.  
Oliver grabbed his cock and started stroking it slowly. He knew that would take his mind off of what Barry was about to do.

Barry entered Oliver’s hole with one finger, and started moving as gently as possible. Oliver seemed to be tolerating it well so he added another finger, then another, and started to stretch him. Still being as gentle as possible. 

“How you doing Ollie?”

“It feels really good.”, Oliver breathed out. 

Barry removed his fingers and straddled Oliver’s hips.

He lined himself up with Oliver’s hole and started to slowly push in.

“If it’s too painful or too much and you need me to stop just let me know.”

Oliver shook his head in acknowledgment. 

They were both breathing hard as Barry pushed himself in all the way.

“You feel so warm around me Ollie!”  
When Oliver didn’t respond Barry looked to see that Oliver’s eyes were shut tight. Probably from the pain.”  
“You ok?”, Barry asked

“It hurts, but I don’t want you to stop.”, Oliver responded. 

“I’m gonna start moving slow.”

Oliver nodded in acknowledgment again. 

As Barry started to move, Oliver started to relax, and after a minute or so, Barry could tell he was starting to enjoy the feelings. 

“I’m gonna start moving faster, okay?”

“Yeah. Faster sounds good.”, Oliver said hardly breathing. 

Barry started moving at a steady pace. They were both moaning and breathing hard. Oliver grabbed hold of his cock and started jerking himself with intention. 

Barry started to slow his thrusts, Oliver knew he was about to blow. Barry pulled out, about to grab his cock to finish himself off. 

“No man. I need you back inside me.”  
I’m gonna cum Ollie. Any second.”  
“I know Barry. I want you to, but not until you get back inside me.”

Barry wasn’t about to argue. Oliver’s hole was so warm and tight. He lined himself up again, and without hesitation pushed back in and started to move. A few more seconds and Barry’s orgasm took hold of him. At the feel of Barry’s cock pulsing and shooting inside of him, Oliver reached his own peek, suddenly shooting his hot cum all over himself and Barry.  
Barry held himself up tight inside of Oliver’s until both of their spasms subsided.  
Once their bodies calmed down, Barry slowly pulled out of Oliver and laid down next to him. 

Barry was still really hard, but Oliver was soft now, so he grabbed hold of himself and started to stroke. 

Oliver leaned over and kissed him, his tongue asking for entrance.

The kiss was filled with desire. Barry’s breathing quickened. Oliver had been grinding against Barry’s leg, his own cock hardening now. 

Oliver pulled away from the kiss. He put his hand over Barry’s on his cock.  
“Stop for me.”, Oliver said.

Barry took his hand off of his penis. Oliver straddled Barry’s legs and started to lower himself on Barry’s erection. Barry helped guide himself in.  
Oliver sat on him slowly, taking him all the way in. At the feeling, Barry let himself fall back on the pillow, arms out at his side. “Fuck Ollie” 

“You like that?”, Oliver asked with heat in his voice. 

“GOD YES!”, Barry practically yelled.

Oliver started bouncing on Barry. It felt amazing for both of them. Oliver’s orgasm hit him suddenly. He hadn’t even been touching himself. He slowed himself until he recovered. Barry could tell that Oliver was starting to get sore by the way he was tightening up around him. 

“Ollie, I’m really close. Let me finish myself.” 

Oliver got off, but he wasn’t going to leave Barry hanging. He used his cum to lube his hands and Barry’s cock and started to stroke him hard with both hands. Barry’s head fell back on the pillow again, and he started moaning loudly. Cum started shooting out of Barry’s cock again, not as much as his first orgasm, but still a lot. 

Once Barry recovered this time, his penis cooperated and relaxed along with the rest of his body. 

They fell asleep that way. Next to each other, completely nude. 

When Felicity got home the next morning they were eating breakfast and talking about the football games from the day before. 

As Barry got up to put his dishes in the dishwasher, Felicity whispered in Oliver’s ear. 

“I need you inside me the minute Barry leaves.” Oliver turned beet red, as his cock started hardening immediately. 

Barry had an idea of what was going on when he walked back over to the table. 

“Well, I should get going.”, Barry said.

“Thanks for everything Oliver", he said with a lust filled smile. 

“Thank you sir!”, Oliver responded. 

“We should do this again soon.”, Oliver said

“We definitely should.”, Barry said opening the door.

Barry took off for home, and Oliver and Felicity headed up to their bedroom. 

Nobody was home when Barry got there, so he took that opportunity to get himself off. He thought about Iris as he brought himself close to release, but then switched to Oliver. He came hard. So hard he couldn’t just wash himself off with a cloth when he finished, he had to take another shower. There was cum on his stomach, his face, his hair; honestly, it was everywhere. He had never had such a strong orgasm from masturbation before, but from now on he would, as the thoughts of what he and Oliver had done last night wouldn’t be leaving his mind anytime in the near future.


	13. Overactive Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s wakes up in an extremely horny state. Luckily Iris is there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, and Vaginal sex await.  
Be advised that this chapter contains some pee. Like before I tried to keep it light.

“Barr?” Iris knocked one the bathroom door. 

He had been in the bathroom for about an hour now. 

He woke up before her this morning, which was unlike Barry, he never got up early. Especially since he got his speed, there was no reason for it. 

“Yeah Iris?” 

“I need to get in there Barr. Are you feeling okay?”

“Honestly?”, he asked.  
“Yes Barr, honestly.”

“I can’t get myself to calm down for some reason.”

“What?” 

“I’m hard Iris, really hard.”

“Ohhhh”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, why not?”  
He sounded upset.

Since the lightning bolt, his needs in this area were really high. Over the past few years though, he had learned to control them. She wondered what was different this morning. 

When she walked in what she saw both shocked her and aroused her. Barry was sitting on the wall next to the toilet rubbing up and down his length with both hands. His hair was soaked with sweat, his cheeks were flushed and there was cum on his stomach from what must have been his most recent orgasm. 

He looked up to meet her eyes. It’s bad Iris. I can’t even get myself to calm down enough to pee. 

She’s seen him extra horny before, but this was different. He had told her about the first six months he had his powers, and how his new libido had caused him all kinds of trouble. She wondered if this was what it was like for him back then.

“I haven’t experienced anything like this in years.”, he said breathing hard. 

“What can I do to help?”, Iris asked.

“You have to go to work Iris.” “I’ve handled it before and I’ll handle it now.”

“You didn’t understand me Barry. I wasn’t asking if you wanted my help, I was asking you what part of my body you want me to connect to yours, to help you?”

He moaned as a wave of arousal overtook him at her words. 

“I can’t Iris. I have to pee really bad. I can’t take the chance of my bladder actually working at an inappropriate time.”

She put her finger in her mouth licking and sucking on it. 

She kneeled down next to him, her lips close to his.

“What if I told you, that doesn’t bother me?”, came her soft heated voice.

He’d know her since they were ten years old, and he would never have guessed she would even consider that kind of thing. 

She pulled her nightshirt off, kneeled back down and connected her lips to his.

She started to pinch her nipples.  
“Seeing you like this is making me ache for you.”, she moaned into his mouth.

She broke the kiss and straddled his legs.

“I haven’t peed either you know.”, she said as she lowered herself onto his rock hard cock.

He thought for a quick second: That’s right. She hadn’t been able to use the bathroom this morning because he hadn’t been able to leave it. 

The connection, him being inside of her, always made his entire body tingle with arousal, but right now the feelings were so strong he could hardly breathe. 

“Iris!” his cock immediately started to spasm. Rope after rope of hot cum shooting out of him into her. 

“I told you, it’s bad!”, he moaned as his orgasm took hold of him.

“Well for something so bad it feels really good.”, she moaned back. 

“How many times have you...”

“This was number six.”, he said.  
He looked over at the clock on the wall. In 90 minutes Iris.”

She could feel his still rock hard erection getting thicker inside of her again. 

He bought his hand to his stomach suddenly. His eyes closed in what seemed to be pain. Iris climbed off him and sat down beside him. 

“What’s wrong babe?”, she placed her hand on top if his. 

“I have to go so bad.” She looked at him with sympathy.”

“Okay Barr. I need you to trust me.” 

“I always trust you Iris.”

“Come with me, she said standing and holding her hand out to him. 

She led him into the shower. It was a beautiful shower. Barry had spared no expense when he found them a home. She turned the water on low. It was coming out at the perfect speed and temperature. She had him sit against the wall. The water was lightly running over his legs and crotch. It was actually hitting him just right. 

She could see he was about to release again, just from the feel of the water on his balls and cock. She bent down next to him and gently put pressure on his bladder. He was about to question her, when he realized her intention. She started to stroke him slowly with her free hand. 

He was breathing hard and fast.

“Just relax your entire body Barr.” When you feel your orgasm approach just let go.”

As his orgasm hit and his cum started to shoot out of him she started putting more pressure on his bladder. 

“Let go Barr.”  
She took his hand and placed it on her pussy.  
She closed her eyes and relaxed her own bladder. 

“You feel that baby?” 

“Yes!” He said barely breathing.”

It feels so good to let go like this.”, Iris said. Her steady stream flowing over his hand. He flicked her clit. Mmmmm she moaned as her sex started to pulse. Barry could feel how strong her contractions were, It made him even harder. She started pumping him again as her orgasm slowed. He felt Inside of her. He started to rub all around. He could see the pure ecstasy on her face. 

Another wave of pleasure ran through his cock, but instead of cum shooting out of his head this time, he bladder finally let go. It felt so good, and orgasmic. He had never felt so much relief and euphoria at the same time before. 

He stopped the flow of urine. 

“I need to cum again Iris!”, it was urgent. 

She could tell he wasn’t ready to do both at the same time. 

She climbed onto him again, lowered herself down. She took him inside of her as far as she could. 

She started moving up and down.  
Cum Barry!”  
He started to move his hips. It only took a few seconds before he came, and hard. 

“There you go baby!”

“Feels so good when you release inside me!”, she moaned. 

As his spasms slowed to a stop she climbed off of him again. 

She sat down next to him, rubbing his lower  
stomach. 

“Finish with me Barr.”

She took a deep breath, and started teasing her clit. She laid her head back on the shower wall.  
Barry watched as her stream of urine started up again. 

He held himself so his urine stream would follow hers. Took a deep breath himself, he pushed on his bladder lightly, giving it a little bit of incentive, and let go. 

Once his bladder was finally empty, he leaned toward Iris. Thank you he said as he planted a kiss in her. 

They broke the kiss so they could stand up and get cleaned off. 

Barry got out of the shower first, and when Iris got to the room he was laying on the bed slowly masturbating himself again. She noticed that it didn’t seem as urgent now. His body must finally be calming down, she hoped.

She looked at him, she really wanted to join him, but she knew if she did, his body would get all worked up again. So she walked over to the side of the bed. 

“Do you feel any better?”, she asked rubbing his cheek. 

“Yeah! I think I’m pretty close to getting back to normal now.”

She knew that meant one more release and he’d be back to where he should be on any given day. 

“I love you baby!”, she kissed his head.”

“Cum with me once more Iris.”, he said as he  
entered her with his fingers. 

A couple of minutes later Barry’s sperm spilled out on the hand he had wrapped around his cock and Iris’s sex clamped down around the fingers he had up inside her. 

Barry had no idea what caused the extreme arousal this morning. He didn’t know if he would ever wake up like that again, but if he did all he cared about was that Iris would wake up next to him. 

He learned something knew about his wife today, and he had to admit, it turned him on. She never failed to surprise him. That’s for sure!

“We should probably shower for real now.”, he laughed. 

“Yeah! I suppose we should do it separately., she laughed back.

He looked down at his now relaxed penis. Yeah, I guess we should probably let him relax for a while. 

She looked at him with lust filled eyes. “At least until tonight, I suppose. 

They just smiled at each other as she walked toward the bedroom door.


	14. For You I’d Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more Iris being horny than Barry.  
Iris is 10 weeks pregnant and horny. Barry’s not feeling 100%, but he still takes care of her needs, and in return she takes care of his.  
Because even when he’s not 100%, he’s still her Barry, and he’s still always horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains “belly kink” kind of. Nothing graphic. Barry ate something that disagrees with him. He’s gassy (burping). He also enjoys belly rubs from Iris.

It was Sunday, and Iris had just returned home after her morning run. 

Normally the first thing Iris noticed as she walked through their front door was the smell of Barry’s cooking. She always looked forward to his delicious breakfasts. But today when she entered the house, there was no wonderful smell, just complete silence. 

As she walked further into the house she noticed Barry was laying on the couch, his shirt pulled up over his stomach and his hand gently rubbing over it. His eyes were closed and he had earbuds in so he hadn’t heard her come in.  
Iris walked over to him, he looked a bit paler than normal, she hoped he wasn’t sick. She bent over and kissed his forehead. She was relieved that he didn’t seem to be feverish. He opened his eyes and took out his earbuds. 

“Good Morning!”, he said with a smile, moving his head so that he could meet her lips with a kiss.  
“Good Morning!”, Iris said returning the smile. 

“Everything ok?”, she asked.

“My stomach was feeling off when I woke up, but it’s starting to feel better now.”

This happened with Barry sometimes. He ate so much all the time, it was amazing it didn’t happen more often then it did. 

“Poor baby!”, she said kissing him again. 

He smiled again as she broke the kiss. “I don’t think I’m up for that yet Iris.”

Iris had been really horny lately. She was ten weeks pregnant and her hormones were already all over the place. 

“Well then, let’s see what I can do to help you feel better faster.”

She motioned him to sit up and then she took a seat on the other side of the couch. She held out her arms so that he would cuddle up into her. Once he did she moved her hand under his shirt and lightly started to rub. 

“How’s that?”, she asked. She was playing dirty now. Using his sensitive belly to get what she wanted. 

“Feels nice.”, he moaned. He tilted his head back looking for her lips. She instantly gave him what he wanted.

Her hand wandered down into his sweatpants, and she gently cupped his erection.  
He didn’t mind of course. He was always horny himself, so an upset stomach wasn’t about to stop him at this point. 

He stopped the kiss and sat up. 

“Hang on.”, he said holding his stomach. Iris removed her hand from his pants and started rubbing up and down his back. He let out a soft burp so she kept rubbing. She put her hand over his on his stomach. She could feel that he was really bloated and gassy. 

“I told you not to eat all that Ice cream with pickles last night with me.”

“I was just trying to be supportive.”, he said as a loud belch escaped his mouth.

Iris laughed. 

“I know Barr, and I love you for that, but I hate seeing you so uncomfortable.”

Another loud burb made its way up from his stomach, and then another. He sat back and looked at her.  
“Much better!”, he said.

They both laughed at his shenanigans. He was almost thirty years old, a superhero, the Flash, a caring and loving husband, and so much more, but sometimes he did things, like with the ice cream last night, like he was a twelve year old boy. 

Her hand now finding its way back into his sweatpants. “Much better feels nice.”, she said giving him a light squeeze. His hand went to his stomach again, but not because of pain or because it was upset, no, it was the hot feeling of arousal pooling in his lower abdomen the way it always did when Iris touched him that way.  
They quickly undressed each other, touching every sensitive part as they did. 

“You’re drenched!”, Barry said as he removed her underwear and entered her with multiple fingers.

“I’m always drenched lately.”, she said moving to take his hard cock in her hand. 

“You’re wet too you know!”, she said rubbing her thumb over his leaking head. 

“I’ve been wet for over five years Iris.”

She connected her mouth to his again. Mmmm.... “I know you have.”, she moaned. 

“I’m surprised we don’t have ten kids by now.”

With his free hand, the one that he wasn’t using to fuck her hard with, he started to rub softly over her stomach. Since she’d been pregnant she shared in Barry’s love for belly rubs. Her moans were becoming urgent. 

“Cum for me Iris!”, he started to rub up inside her. With a loud moan, Barry felt her orgasm hit as her pussy started pulsing around his fingers. 

When her body calmed down, Barry removed his fingers from her wetness, turned his head away from her, and started belching again, as some of the remaining discomfort in his stomach started to escape. Iris started rubbing his back again, and he let out one last soft burp. 

“Poor belly!”, Iris said turning her attention to his stomach now. 

“Upstairs.”, she whispered in his ear. 

Before she could blink they were in bed. She gently pushed him down on his back so that she could massage his stomach. When he seemed to be okay, she started licking and kissing around his belly button.  
His moaning was loud and urgent. She watched his cock as it started leaking heavy amounts of pre-cum.  
Barry’s hands were in her hair. She could feel his urgency, so she knew he was close. Her tongue now moving in and out of his belly bottom, her hands gently rubbing his abs, she watched as his cock started to pulse without touch. Thick white cum shooting up and out of him. She stopped her work on his belly and started to stroke him through the rest of his orgasm. 

Her most favorite thing about Barry’s powers, even more as of late, was the fact that he had no refractory period. He was still hard as a rock. 

“I need you inside me!”, she said desperately.

“I thought you’d never ask.”, he said with a smile. 

She laid on her back. Barry carefully climbed on top of her and slowly pushed in. Almost as soon as he started to move Iris reached another orgasm. He slowed at her sudden release.

“Keep moving!”, Iris instructed. “Please don’t stop.”

Iris’s entire body was tingling at the moment and she didn’t want the feeling to go away. 

Barry increased his pace. The fact that his stomach still didn’t feel right didn’t matter at all right now, because all he could feel was Iris’s heat inside and out. 

“Iris!”, he said with relief, as he laid his head on her chest while his cock pumped his seed deep inside her.

When his orgasm subsided he moved to Iris’s side and laid his head next to hers. She could tell he wasn’t feeling well. He was a lot quieter and a lot less “hands all over her” then normal. Iris kissed his forehead.

“Thank you babe!”

“Thank you?”

“Oh Barr. I can tell you don’t feel well, but even so, you took care of me.”

“I’m fine Iris.”, he said as another soft burp escaped him.”

“Let’s clean ourselves up baby.”, Iris said. We should let your stomach settle, get me some more ice cream and pickles....”

He put his hand over his mouth. 

“No pickles for you.”, she said rubbing over his back again, which brought up more gas. 

She looked at him and frowned. 

“Lay down baby.” He did as she asked and she massaged his belly. She made sure to keep it comforting this time and not erotic. 

She smiled at him, moving his hair from his face. When you’re really feeling better, you can put your pickle back in my ice cream. 

He laughed. “That sounds like a good plan to me!”


	15. Vitamins Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s immune system could use a little help, so Caitlin develops some special vitamins for him. Turns out they have an interesting side effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to use this as part of another story, but I feel like it fits much better here. 
> 
> Pee as a kink in this chapter

Barry fully recovered from his bout with the flu. He had felt pretty good for about a week. Caitlin had warned him that his immune system wasn’t as strong as it was before prison. She told him he was still much more susceptible to illnesses than he had been the past few years. Luckily he hadn’t come down with anything as severe as the flu again, but he had been toting around a constant cold he just couldn’t seem to shake for the past two weeks.

Caitlin hadn’t told him, but she had been hard at work on a vitamin concoction, and she was confident it would work for him. It would help him stay healthy until his immune system fully recovered. 

It was currently 1:00 pm. Barry had just returned from a quick battle with a meta human. Iris had mentioned to Caitlin this morning that Barry’s demeanor hadn’t been too great the past couple of days. She couldn’t blame him. His throat was scratchy, his nose alternating between being stuffed and runny, his chest congested, the poor guy was really in good spirits when you considered how he must have felt. 

“Hey Barr.” Can you come in here when you have a minute?”, Caitlin asked from her place at the door to the room she had been working in.

Barry reached over to the desk next to him and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose. “Be right there.”, he said with a slight cough into his arm.  
He wasn’t coughing so much as clearing his throat from his constant post nasal drip. 

“How are you feeling Barr?”

“I could be better.”, he said flatly. She could tell the cold symptoms were really starting to take their tole on him.

“I’ve got something I’m hoping will help you.”

Caitlin handed him a bag which contained small packets, each containing 6 different colored pills.

“Medicine?”, he asked, his nasal congestion evident. 

“Vitamins., she smiled. “Until your immune system has fully recovered, these should help it. I’m hoping you will actually be able to shake this cold.”

“Achoo”, he sneezed hard into his arm. “That would be great.” “Achoo”

“Oh Barr.”, she said handing him a box of tissues and a cup of water. 

“You can take a packet now and then every morning starting tomorrow.”  
He didn’t hesitate swallowing the contents of the packet quickly.

While he was there, Caitlin took his vitals and a blood sample. 

“No fever still.”, she smiled, and no sign of infection in your blood. 

Let’s hope the vitamins help. Drink lots of juice and stay hydrated. We’ll get you better Barry. I promise!”

“Achoo.”, this time he was able to grab a tissue. Thank you!”

“Why don’t you take the afternoon off?” “I think you could use it.” She could tell how tired he was. The cold was taking a lot out of him.

“Yeah. I think I will.”  
He quickly changed out of the Flash suit.

“Send me an alert if you need me.”  
“Will do Barr. Get some rest.”

When Iris got home, a few of hours later, she thought Barry was sound asleep upstairs in bed. She could tell by the full dishwasher that he had eaten plenty of food this afternoon. His appetite stayed strong, even with the misery of the cold. He had even run the dishwasher, which she was thankful for. 

Once she emptied the dishwasher she went upstairs to wake him up so that she could make a plan for dinner.  
She crawled up beside him in bed and started to kiss his cheek. She was surprised when he turned on his back, pulled her to him and quickly connected their lips together. She started to pull away. They had been careful when it came to intimacy since he had been sick.  
She quickly realized that something was off with him. She returned the kiss, she wanted it. Kisses on other body parts didn’t come close to the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was heated, so she let it continue.  
When they did break the kiss she noticed his face was flushed, but it wasn’t from sickness. She knew this look, and when she looked down at the blanket covering his waist she knew she was right. It looked as if his erection was about to break through the blanket.

“Before I lose myself Barr, how are your cold symptoms?”

“Better actually.”, he moaned. He actually sounded better than he did this morning, she thought.

“Caitlin said she started you on some special vitamins. Seems like they’re helping you?”

“Yeah. I think so.”  
“That’s great Barr!” “I’m sure Caitlin will be happy to hear that.” She was working hard on finding the right mix for you all week.” “I felt like I was watching a mad scientist the other day.”, Iris giggled.

“Okay.”, Iris said. “Now, let me know what’s going on here.” She put her hand gently on the tip of his erection. 

“I don’t know. I just feel extra aroused right now.”

“Iris”, he moaned suddenly, eyes shut tight. She could see his hips slowly moving up against the blanket. He gripped the blanket tight with both hands as an orgasm took hold of him. Iris moved the blanket when she saw his cock pulsing underneath. There was cum everywhere. 

“Oh God Barr. What’s going on. Talk to me.”

“That’s been happening for about an hour now. I don’t know why.” 

“How many times?”

“This was the third time.”

Iris started to laugh.  
“It’s not funny Iris!”

“It kind of is Barr.”

“Looks like Caitlin’s vitamins may have a side effect.” 

“Wonderful!”, he huffed. “So if I want to breath and feel better, I’m going to have to live with spontaneous orgasms and a non-stop erection?”

She was laughing hard now.  
“Iris!”

“”I’m sorry Barr.” “Look, I’m sure Caitlin can adjust whatever is doing this to you.” For now, let’s have some fun!”

She looked at his crotch under his sweatpants.

“I think we should start in the shower.”  
He couldn’t help but to start laughing now himself. He was a sticky mess.

“Probably a good idea.”, he giggled. 

Barry practically waddled like a penguin all the way to the bathroom. Iris was laughing so hard she thought she may pee her pants by the time they made it there. She had been so busy today she hadn’t made time to stop into the restroom since early this morning. 

When they got inside of the bathroom Iris grabbed onto her stomach, her laughter suddenly stopped. 

“Are you ok?”, Barry asked pulling his attention from the wetness inside his sweatpants. 

Iris blushed, “I just peed my pants a little from laughing so hard.”

“You did?, he moaned. 

He gripped himself.  
He was about to release again, she could tell.

Barry’s eyes were fixed on Iris’s crotch as he softly squeezed himself. 

She was obviously holding herself now. “I have to pee.”, she danced. He moaned again. 

She hesitated. “Is me being like this turning you on Barr?”

“I think so.” It’s making my belly tingle.”, his hand moved from his bulge to his belly.

“Maybe it’s the vitamins.”, he said.

“Get those off Barry.”, she pointed to his sweats. 

She undressed herself quickly, except she left her underwear on.

She walked past him and regulated the shower. 

“Come here.”, she said as she stepped in.

She crossed her legs tight, holding herself desperately. A small amount of pee started to trickle down her leg. Suddenly Barry’s penis erupted. 

“You do like this.”

He couldn’t deny it anymore.  
“Yes!”, he breathed out as his cock continued to pulse.

She was practically dancing trying to hold herself. .

“Move in further Barr., I’ll be right behind you.”

Their shower was beautiful. There was plenty of room for both of them. Barry joked when they had first moved in that the shower alone could be considered a small room. 

Iris groaned suddenly as more pee dripped from her underwear down her leg. Barry stood there staring breathlessly. He probably didn’t have to, but his hand was now moving up and down his length.

Iris was up against the wall.  
“Come here Barr.”  
He moved in front of her. 

He had stopped his movements on his hardness. It must have been too intense Iris figured.  
“Touch me.”, she said moving his hands to her breasts. 

He got to work pinching and rubbing her right away.

“I can’t hold it anymore baby. Look down.”, Iris said.

She relaxed her bladder. Her urine slowly escaping through her underwear and down her legs. Barry watched as the flow slowly got stronger. Finally with a loud moan, she uncrossed her legs and let go completely. Barry’s cock immediately started pulsing again. Iris rubbed herself quickly to orgasm. Once her body relaxed she started to rub around his still red head, which caused more of his thick white cum to erupt from the tip. 

Iris removed her wet undies. She moved so her body was touching his.

“Always learning new things about you.”, she said licking his top lip asking for entrance. 

“I just learned something new about myself too.”, he said as his tongue connected with hers. 

She moved her hand down to his relentless erection. 

“Does it hurt?”  
“Kind of, but as I release the pain gets less.”

“I’m ready and willing to take care of you, but promise me Barr, if the pain gets worse or doesn’t get better, you’ll contact Caitlin.” 

“I’m going to have to discuss this with her either way you know.”

“She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.”  
“Sorry Barr.” “I know.”

“It’s okay. It is pretty funny when you think about it.” “LOOK AT ME!”, he pointed to the rocket he considered his penis.

“I do promise Iris.”  
But right now I’m ready and willing to take care of you too. So let’s try that first.” 

She glided her hands over his abs. “Let’s get to work then baby!”

“You’ve got some interesting kinks Barry Allen.”

“Yeah. Guess I do.”

He wrapped his arms around her middle. His hardness in between her folds. 

“How about you Iris West-Allen? Do you have any interesting kinks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of kink(s) would you like to see Iris have?


	16. Vitamins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last chapter left off.  
Includes “belly kink” (feeding and burping) nothing explicit, and foot massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about so much Barry and Iris lately. They’re my favorite couple.  
I’m going to start working on a Barrison next.

“How about you Iris West-Allen? Do you have any interesting kinks?”

“Mm hmm. Sure do.” She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed. 

“I’d like a foot massage Barr.” Have you ever massaged feet before?” 

“Nope, but there’s always a first time.”

As soon as he touched her foot , her body twitched with pleasure. As he massaged deeper, Iris was coming undone. Every rub elicited stronger sensations and louder moans. 

“You like this baby.”, Barry asked. She couldn’t talk. She could barely breath. Barry could see the wetness already leaking out of her and he hadn’t even touched her there. “You gonna cum for me Iris just from this?” He was rubbing both of her feet deeply with his thumbs. “Yes!”, she was breathing fast. Her body tensed, her toes curled and her body shook as her orgasm took hold. The sheets underneath her now drenched. 

Barry sat up on the bed next to her, one hand moving up  
And down his hardness and the other on his stomach. 

Iris put her head on his chest, moved her hand between her legs and started masturbating herself. 

Mutual Masturbation, the joy of watching the other bring themselves to completion, was something they both enjoyed.  
They were both breathing hard, pre-cum leaking from Barry’s tip, his stomach muscles contracting in pleasure as his hand gently massaged his stomach. Iris’s juices still leaking out of her and her clit growing more swollen by the second as she continued rubbing slow circles all around it. Barry could feel Iris’s hot breath growing stronger on his chest and Iris could feel his heart beating faster as they both approached their peaks. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”, fair warning since he knew he was going to shoot hard. 

“Do it baby.”, Iris moaned. 

She started rubbing directly on her clit, a few seconds later Barry’s seed exploded from his swollen head and Iris’s juices flowed from her pulsing pussy. Once their bodies calmed down some, Iris used some of the cum on Barry’s chest to rub and tease his nipples. He was still rock hard and she knew he liked having his nipples played with. 

“You hungry babe?”

Barry looked at her like she was crazy.  
“I’m always hungry Iris, but right now...”, he looked down at her hands working his nipples and then his eyes moved to his erection.

“I thought you wanted to know about my kinks.”, Iris said noticing his confusion. 

“Ohhhh”  
“I could eat.”, he moaned. 

“Okay baby.” “Take over for me.”, she lubed his fingers up with more of his seed and moved his hand to his nipple. “I’ll be right back.”

“His cock was moving on it’s own at both the nipple play and the thoughts of what Iris could be up to at the moment. 

Iris returned right as Barry reached another release. His head was on the pillow, his eyes were closed, and his fingers were twisting his nipples. His cock twitching back and forth as his thick white cum ran down its sides. 

Iris quietly sat next to him, her hand rubbing on his cock. When he opened his eyes, what he saw almost made him instantly release again. 

She removed her hand from his cock, grabbed the can of whip cream sitting beside her and lathered Barry’s cock up with the sweet goodness. Barry’s mouth was wide open in shock. 

Next she grabbed the pint of strawberries she had also brought with her, put some whip cream on a strawberry and looked into Barr’s eyes. 

“Open up baby.” He did and she gently placed the strawberry in his mouth.  
“Does that taste good?, Iris moaned. 

“I bet this tastes good.”, she said lowering her mouth over his cream filled cock. 

She licked all of the whip cream off of him, sat on his lap and kissed his lips.  
“That was delicious.”, she said tasting his tongue with hers. 

“My turn.”, Barry said grabbing the whip cream. 

Barry’s entered her pussy with his fingers, rubbing over all of her sensitive parts, and proceeded to spray whip cream all over her sex.  
He gently picked her up, moving her to his side. He laid on his belly and started to lick the whip cream from her pussy. 

He had almost finished cleaning off the sweetness with his tongue, when Iris gasped as a release sent shockwaves through her body. 

Barry got up and laid down next to her. taking the rest of the strawberries and the whip cream with him. 

Barry fed her and Iris fed him. Strawberries covered in sweet creamy goodness.

When they finished, Barry noticed that Iris looked uncomfortable.

“Everything all right?”, Barry asked rubbing her cheek. 

She held her stomach. “I’m a bit overstuffed”, she wined. 

Iris never overate. She was a smart and healthy eater. This was strange to Barry.  
He started to gently rub her stomach. He could feel that she was bloated and that her stomach was making noise. 

“I’m sorry Iris. I should have stopped feeding you like that.” 

When he looked at her face she didn’t look uncomfortable anymore, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be aroused at his touch. 

“Is this turning you on Iris?”

“Looks like I’ve surprised you now.”, she moaned. 

Barry continued rubbing her belly. “I guess you did.”, he said putting his free hand on his own belly. 

He’d always known he had a thing for bellies, but knowing now that Iris had one, he was experiencing complete euphoria. The sounds her belly was making under his hand, the soft burps she was letting escape her mouth, his stomach was tingling with arousal. 

Barry bent over, his hand rubbing right below his bellybutton. “shared kink I see.”, Iris said with heat in her voice.  
“Guess so.”, Barry said through gritted teeth. 

“My belly hurts.”, she wined. 

“What can I do to make it feel better?”, Barry asked. 

“I want to feel you inside me Barr.” “I want to feel your stomach on mine when you fuck me.”

Barry didn’t hesitate, he lined himself up and entered her. 

Even though she loved having him inside her, he knew that what she really wanted right now was to feel his stomach on hers. The intensity from the arousal, of which he was feeling, made his own stomach turn from the whip cream and strawberries. When he let his stomach touch hers, the gurgling in his stomach made Iris moan. 

“Not feeling well baby?”, she whispered heatedly in his ear.

“Mmmm.”, “sympathy pains.”, he moaned.  
Now both of their bellies were making noises as he slowly moved in and out of her, rubbing his belly on hers.  
A few more thrusts and Barry pushed in and held still, his eyes shut tight as his seed pumped up into her. 

Once Barry’s orgasm subsided, he laid back next to Iris. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked rubbing his hand on her stomach. She really looked kind of miserable.

“I will be.”, she said. Maybe we shouldn’t indulge in this kink very often”, she sighed.

“Yeah, probably not.”, Barry said laying a hand on his own stomach. 

“It was fun though.”, he smiled. “Agreed.”, Iris said as a succession of small burps escaped her mouth. 

“Welp, looks like the vitamins have worn off.”, Barry said looking down at his penis which was now soft. 

Iris smiled, but he could tell she was hurting at the moment. “Be right back.”, he said throwing his boxers on and heading toward the bedroom door. 

Iris was thankful to see that he had antacid medicine with him when he came back. 

Barry cuddled next to her, rubbing her belly gently until she fell asleep. He looked at her sleeping form and he couldn’t help letting out a small laugh. This beautiful woman never seemed to run out of surprises. 

Neither of them were all that kinky, but they wouldn’t say they hadn’t enjoyed today. Barry would have to keep some of the vitamins in a safe place. He was sure they would come in handy someday, but for now, he was happy with good old fashioned love making, with a few subtle kinks mixed in every now and then.


	17. Ollie and Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver go to a sporting event, and when they get back to Oliver’s place they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belly kink (just some burps)  
Anal sex  
Gay sex  
Vibrations  
Oral sex  
They’re just friends with benefits

“Jeez Ollie! I thought I ate a lot.”, Barry laughed, as Oliver started on his third hotdog of the hour. 

Barry had met Oliver tonight at the Starling City Arena, per Oliver’s invitation, to watch the seventh game of the championship series basketball game. Tonight would determine whose team was better, Barry’s or Oliver’s. Before the beginning of the season, Oliver and Barry has been friends, but their friendship had been, for the most part, based on their shared efforts to fight crime and take care of their cities. 

They had talked sports in the past, but just in passing. Then one night when Felicity and Iris had gone out to a baby shower together, leaving the guys at Oliver’s house, they discovered how much they actually had in common, and basketball was pretty close to the top of the list. 

They had also discovered a couple more things they had in common that night, one of which they were excited to experience after the game had concluded tonight. 

“It’s the end of the third quarter Barr, and I’m way behind.”

“We’ve talked about this before Ollie.” My metabolism works at super speed, you can’t keep up with me.”

“Maybe not, but it’s fun to try.”, Oliver smirked. 

Barry felt his semi-hard cock twitch. His hand moving as casually as possible to his belly. 

“Do you need me to get you anything else?”, Barry asked softly. 

“I could go for a hot pretzel and another beer.”, Oliver smiled.”

Barry was gone and back in seconds. “I got us each two pretzels.”, he moaned softly. 

By the end of the game neither of them really cared who won, but they stayed until the buzzer sounded. Oliver’s team came out on top, but he didn’t gloat, he actually moaned. 

“You okay man?”, Barry asked with a quick rub of his back. Oliver held back most of a belch. “We should go.”, Oliver said a bit desperately. A few seconds later they were at Oliver’s door. 

Oliver looked really uncomfortable. “You don’t look so good Ollie.”, Barry whispered in his ear. 

“I told you so.” Barry said now rubbing his back. 

Just as Oliver got the door open a deep belch escaped his mouth. 

“Damn I’m hard!”, Barry said squeezing his bulge over his jeans. 

Oliver didn’t say anything. He walked over to the couch, took his jeans off and laid down. 

“I really feel kind of sick Barr.”, he looked up with a half smile. Barry pulled the coffee table over to the couch, sat down and started to softly rub Oliver’s stomach. 

At first Barry’s belly rubs were for comfort. He was upset with himself, he didn’t want Oliver to really get sick. He just wanted him bloated, gassy and uncomfortable, it had become their thing as of late.  
However, his regrets went away really fast when he heard Oliver’s soft heating moans, and he watched as Oliver started rubbing his bulge over his boxer briefs. 

“You like this Ollie! Don’t you?”, Barry’s voice was full of desire. 

“Your stomach is making all kinds of noises.” Oliver moved his hand to Barry’s crotch. 

“I know!”, Oliver said. “I can feel it!”  
Barry moaned. He pulled Oliver’s shirt up over his stomach and started to lick around his belly button. Oliver sat up a bit and let out a succession of burps, his hand still rubbing over Barry’s bulge. 

“You gonna Cum Barr?” Oliver could see on his face that he was. That was another thing Oliver couldn’t keep up with. Barry’s stamina was off the charts due to his powers.

Oliver unzipped Barry’s jeans and started rubbing him over his underwear. Barry moaned even louder, but it was muddled since his tongue was still hard at work in Oliver’s bellybutton. Barry kept his hand on Oliver’s belly, but he suddenly stopped the work he was doing with his tongue inside his bellybutton as his first orgasm was about to take hold of him. 

Oliver rubbed gently over his head through his underwear. There was already a big wet spot from his pre-cum. Barry bent over and connected his mouth to Oliver’s as his pulsing cock started to release his seed, filling up his underwear. 

“I think you’re gonna have to throw these away.” Oliver said squeezing at a mound of cum inside them.  
“Mmmm, guess so.”, Barry agreed. 

“Get these off.”, Oliver said. 

Barry quickly flashed his pants to the floor and his underwear to the trash. 

“How’s your stomach Oliver?” Barry asked rubbing circles on his slightly swollen belly. 

“Still hurts.”, Oliver was all in now. Barry knew that meant he felt a little better, so he had to enjoy this while he could.

“I know how to make you feel better.”,  
Barry said as he took Oliver’s cock in his hand and swirled his tongue at its tip. 

Oliver sat up a little bit again and let out another deep belch, which made Barry so damn horny, he took Oliver’s hard cock all the way into his throat and started to suck him hard. 

Oliver couldn’t really reach any of Barry’s hotspots at the moment, so he started rubbing his lower back, teasing close to his ass crack. 

Oliver was breathing hard. “I’m close Barry!” Barry gave him a thumbs up and went down on him as far as he could. Oliver’s orgasm tasted delicious. Barry swallowed all of his seed without a second thought. 

Once Oliver’s orgasm subsided Barry turned around and laid next to Oliver connecting their mouths once more. 

“Upstairs Barry!” 

They were upstairs in less than a second. 

Barry laid Oliver on the bed, grabbed the lube from the bathroom, and started to lube himself up. 

“Do I get any of that?”, Oliver asked. 

Barry smiled and squirted a fair amount into Oliver’s hand. “Here you go.”, Barry said, but I still need this for now.”

Barry moved down to Oliver’s ass, he lubed up both his hands and then Oliver’s hole. 

“Ready man?”, Barry was already breathing hard with anticipation. Oliver’s stomach started gurgling and he started to rub his stomach. 

“Mmmm.”, Oliver moaned. “More then ready!”

Barry lined himself up and entered slowly, looking up at Oliver to make sure he was ok. Barry was about half way in when Oliver’s stomach made another loud gassy sound.  
“Shit!, Barry said.  
It’s fine Barry!, Oliver breathed out. Fill me up now and then fill me up again. Barry closed his eyes as his seed made its was up inside of Oliver. As soon as he could, Barry started to push in again. This time he made it all the way in. 

Barry looked up at Oliver. “I’m good.”, Oliver said, so Barry started to move. 

They were both breathing hard. 

“You’re so swollen Barry!”

“You’re so warm and inviting Ollie.” 

Barry’s slow movements turned quickly into fast and urgent. Oliver grabbed hold of his cock and started to jerk himself at a fast steady pace. Barry must have hit Oliver just right, because after a quick push in Oliver released hard, and a few seconds later Barry was filling up Oliver again. 

Once their bodies relaxed, Barry laid down next to Oliver. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Great game.”, Don’t you think?”, Barry laughed.  
“Yeah.”, Oliver said. It was fast paced and filled with excitement.”  
They both laughed.  
“How’s your stomach?”, Barry asked.

“I’ll be okay.”, Oliver said. 

“You know that I would want to be here with you even if you didn’t indulge in my kink, right?”

“Yeah. I know, but honestly, he smiled, I kinda like it.”

“You know what I like?”, Barry asked licking his lips and moving his finger to his hole. He closed his eyes and started to move the tip of his finger in and out of his hole. 

Oliver looked at his cock. “Mmhmm.” Looks like I’ve got it in me.”, he said looking down at his erection. 

“I’m rubbing off on you man.”

“Sure!”, Oliver said. Or, you just make me really horny. 

“Mmmm.”, Barry moaned spreading his legs. 

As Oliver pushed into Barry, he was slowly vibrating. “Not yet Barr.” Or I’m not going to last long enough to move inside you.”

Barry stopped the vibrations. “Sorry! I didn’t even realize...”

Oliver just smiled. “Damn Barr!!!!” Barry just smiled. 

Oliver was always so gentle when he entered him, and there was nothing that felt better. Barry held onto the sheets moaning softly as Oliver moved in and out of his warmth. Barry’s entire body tingled with each one of Oliver’s thrusts. 

Suddenly Oliver’s stomach was making noise again. Barry’s soft moans became loud and he reached out for his cock. They were both seconds away from another release. Barry’s orgasm hit at almost the exact same time as Oliver’s. As their orgasms took hold, Barry vibrated his body again. 

This time when they relaxed Oliver moved up to lay next to Barry. 

“I hope Felicity isn’t horny when she gets home tonight.”, Oliver laughed. 

“I’m so turned on right now man. I really hope Iris is!”, Barry said.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous Barr.”

Barry looked at his hard on. “It’s can be a good thing and a bad thing.”, Barry said getting out of bed. “I’m gonna go take a cold shower and think about dead puppies.”

“Yeah, guess so .”, Oliver laughed.


	18. Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is 5 months pregnant, and has been dealing with morning sickness, so her sexual appetite has been non-existent. Barry has a wet dream and comes to the conclusion that he needs to take care of himself. Iris hears him going at it and gets extremely horny herself. The next few hours turn into a sticky but fun and satisfying mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris and Barry again. Sorry I couldn’t help myself! 
> 
> Chapter includes  
Masturbation, mutual masturbation, clothed cum, pregnant belly worship, multiple orgasms, sex toy, Anal orgasms, vaginal sex 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hi dad.”, Iris said as she answered her phone.

“Yes, but I feel better right now.”

“A little nauseous still.”, Iris rubbed her pregnant belly. 

“I will let you know if I need anything. I promise!”

“He’s still sleeping.” He was feeling a little bit off this morning.”

“Sympathy pains I guess.”

“I will dad.”  
“We love you too.”

The truth was that Barry woke up extremely hard this morning. They actually hadn’t had much sex for the past few weeks since the morning sickness had really taken hold of Iris. 

Being so sick had really taken everything out of her, and her sexual appetite had become virtually non-existent. 

Barry had been handling things well, at least he thought he was, but this morning he woke up a sticky mess. Apparently if a speedster wasn’t going to give his body what it needed, then that speedster was going to ejaculate in his sleep. 

At first he was going to just clean himself up and go on with his day, especially after another wave of morning sickness took hold of Iris, but as soon as his hand made contact with his aching cock, he knew he was going to have to dedicate today to sexual release. 

There was no need to shower or change the sheets, he knew the mess already present was just the beginning of the mess yet to come. 

As soon as Iris started to walk up the stairs she could hear Barry’s desperate moaning. Then when she heard the bed squeaking she knew he was currently humping something. For the first time in over a month, she felt a tingle of arousal in her belly, and almost immediately she felt a spot of wetness forming in her underwear. 

Sure enough, when she walked into the room, Barry was humping the bed hard, and he still had his underwear on. 

At the sight, another wave of arousal shot through her body. This time she lightly touched herself under her pj’s, but over her underwear. 

She hesitated at first, but she wasn’t sick at all right now, she felt fine, and at the moment she felt extremely horny. 

Barry’s eyes were closed tightly as he moved his hips frantically on the bed. Iris took her clothes off except for her panties, grabbed her pillow, and just like her moaning husband beside her, started to grind and hump. 

Barry turned his head toward her when he realized what was happening. The sight of his beautiful wife, her baby bump visible, grinding her sex into her pillow made his cock start to pulse instantly. His already cum soaked underwear being filled with even more of his seed. 

Once he recovered he turned to Iris. 

Can I help? He was really asking permission. He knew how sick she had been and how turned off to sex she had been lately. He didn’t want to make her feel any of that right now, since she was obviously enjoying herself at the moment. 

“Touch me Barr.”, she moaned loudly.  
Barry’s mouth went immediately to her nipple and his hand lightly rubbed her stomach. 

He looked at her face, he knew she was about to cum hard. He moved his hand from her belly to her nipple and his tongue to her mouth.

“Mmmmgonnacum.... “ she moaned as her orgasm took hold of her.  
“Me too!” Barry squeezed over his aching head as his cum erupted for the second time in ten minutes. 

Once their orgasms subsided, Iris moved the pillow off the bed, pulled her soaking underwear off and then pulled Barry’s cum drenched underwear off of him, intertwined her body with his, making sure his erect cock was hitting her clit just right, she held him close and started to grind her pussy on his sensitive head. Both of their lips connected, moaning into each other’s mouths. Neither one saying a word. They were both extremely aroused at the moment. The only feelings and thoughts running through both of their minds were sexual. 

“Iris!”, Barry groaned. “I can’t hold it.”

She moved her hand to hold his cock still in between her folds, she covered the tip with her palm. “I want to feel it babe.” She was holding him so tight, still grinding on him. It felt so good for both of them as he released into her warm hand. She yelled his name as her orgasm took hold. Her juices dripping down the sides of his still fully erect cock. 

“I want you inside me Barry.” She laid down on her back and he climbed on top of her. He lined himself up at her entrance. “Are you sure Iris.”

“Dammit Allen!” He smiled and gently pushed in. 

Barry moved in and out at a steady pace. Sweat was posing down his face. It was at this moment that Iris could tell how extremely aroused he actually was. His eyes were closed and his breathing was fast. As his movements became faster and more desperate she moved her hand to his hair. “You’re so swollen baby.” He moaned. “It feels so good!”, she said rubbing over his cheek.  
“Sooo Gooood!”, he breathed out. Iris felt his cock explode inside of her. Spurt after spurt of his seed shooting non-stop up into her. Her hand went to his hair again. He was really flushed too. When his orgasm slowed he opened his eyes. Iris could see the sense of relief on his face he was feeling. 

He climbed off of her, laid his head on her belly, moved his hand to her sex and started to work her to her release. Iris kept running her hand over the back of his head. Her moans growing stronger by the second. He felt her clit swell under his fingers and her pussy tighten as her orgasm took hold. He fingered her through the spasms and once she relaxed, he moved up to her side. 

He rubbed her belly and kissed her forehead. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel wonderful babe!”  
He smiled.

“I’m really sorry Barr!”  
“For what?”, he asked.

“For ignoring your needs baby.”

“Iris, you’re five months pregnant with my baby. You’ve been sick as a dog for over a month. If anyone should be sorry it should be me.”

They were both right actually, so there was no point to argue, besides they were both still horny. Iris connected her lips to his. She explored his mouth, tasting every part of it. His finger gently rubbing in and around her bellybutton. 

He could feel her hot breath inside of his mouth getting faster. He felt her body tighten and she moaned deeply as another orgasm washed over her. 

“You’re so good to me baby.”  
She kissed his nose, rolled off of the bed and opened the small drawer at his bedside. 

He moaned in anticipation.

Iris lubed her hands, the thin dildo, and Barry’s entrance. 

They had discovered this technique when Barry had been so horny one weekend he couldn’t get himself to calm down. 

Iris slowly entered him with two fingers.  
“Let me know when you feel comfortable.”, Iris said.  
He was breathing hard and his cock was already leaking.  
“Yeah.”, he moaned as Iris’s fingers got to work. She started moving in and out, using her fingers to stretch him.  
“Add more.”, came a low heated voice. 

As soon as she started moving the three fingers inside of him, his cock unloaded. Barry held his hand right below his stomach at the intensity. Iris looked up and smiled.

She removed her fingers and Barry took a deep breath.

She put more lube on the dildo and showed it to him with a smirk. “Ready baby?”

He shook his head yes.

“Let’s see how many times Barry Jr. sings for me today.”

“Mmmmm”, he started to gently rub his hand on his length. 

Iris entered him with the dildo slowly. About ten minutes in there was cum everywhere. Barry’s stomach and chest were covered in his white thick seed.

Iris was currently working on what would be number five, but Barry stopped her. 

“I’m in a good place now. How about you?”, he asked.

“Still horny, but better.”, she answered. 

“Come here.”, he held out his hand.

“I want to finish this morning inside of you Iris.”  
“Do you want that too?”

She climbed over him and lowered herself down onto his erection.  
He rubbed gently over her stomach and smiled.

“I can’t wait Iris!”  
“You’re gonna be a great dad Barr.”, but right now...” she started to move up and down. He moved his thumb to her sensitive clit, rubbing slow gentle circles. They both reached their peak at the same time. They held each other close letting their bodies bask in each other’s euphoria. 

Barry stripped the top layer of sheets quickly off the bed so they could let their bodies relax for a little bit before cleaning themselves up. 

“Oh.”, Iris said; I’ve been meaning to tell you something I found out at the doctors yesterday.”

“What is it?” “Is everything ok?

“Everything is fine”, she assured.

“It’s just, she looked into his eyes and smiled. “We’re having twins.”

He opened his mouth but no world came out, and then he smiled. “Twins?”

“Yup.”  
“One boy and one girl daddy.”

He held her tight and kissed her head. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the world Iris!”  
“I’m pretty luck myself Mr. Allen.”

Iris giggled “I am definitely going to have Caitlin develop some form of speedster birth control.”, she said looking down as his still semi-erect penis. 

“That’s probably a good idea.”, he laughed.


	19. Harry and Barry Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s recovering from Zooms attack. He’s  
doing well, so Caitlin decided she would sleep at home tonight. Harry is there to help Barry if he needs anything. Barry has to reach out to Harry for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be two chapters.  
This chapter contains mutual masturbation and pee as a kink  
It contains some plot with some porn.  
The next chapter will be mostly porn with less plot.

Barry’s back was broken. That’s what Caitlin had told him when he woke up and realized he couldn’t feel his legs. 

It had been four days since he had been humiliated in front of his friends, family, and the entire city. Zoom could have killed him, he would have killed him if it hadn’t been for Cisco’s quick thinking. The tranquilizer dart may not have knocked Zoom out, but it did do enough damage to Zoom for him to discontinue his assault on Barry and disappear. 

Barry was currently laying in bed at Star Labs. His back was healing, thanks to his powers. If he wasn’t a speedster he would have been paralyzed for life.  
This would be the first night that Caitlin wouldn’t be spending at Star Labs with him since the night it happened. She had been taking care of Barry all day everyday morning to night.  
She had always been dedicated to his well being, and she would never let him down. Especially after having such disabling injuries. 

The only reason she felt confident enough to leave him tonight, was because Harry would be there to help Barry should he need him. Barry had made significant progress the past two days and she was positive that he would be as good as new within the next few days.

“Do you need anything before I leave Barr?”  
He was currently finishing up his dinner.

She had made sure everything he may want to use or he may need tonight was close by so he didn’t have to move far from the bed.

“Cold you fill my pitcher of water please?”

“Sure thing.”, she smiled.

“Here’s two.”, she said, when she returned. This should last you at least an hour, she laughed.

“Thanks Cait. Thanks for everything!”

“Of course Barry! See you in the morning.”

When Barry finished his dinner he was really thirsty, so he drank almost both pitchers of water. It wasn’t his fault. They had given him Chinese Food for dinner and that always made him extra thirsty. Now though, he really needed to pee! 

This shouldn’t have been an issue for him, he had been back and forth to the restroom all day today. That was actually a condition Caitlin had set before she would consider leaving for the night, lbut at the moment he was experiencing some pain in his legs and he was finding it hard to get out of the bed.

As much as he wanted to do this himself, he knew he couldn’t at the moment, so he grabbed the iPad monitor and buzzed into Harry’s room. 

“What is it Allen?”

“I need your help Wells.”

“With what Allen.”

Barry hesitated. “I have to pee.”

“Not sure I can help you with that Allen.”

“No. I mean.. I need your help getting to the bathroom.”

“Snow said you could do that on your own.”

“I can, but right now I’m dealing with some pain, and I’m having trouble getting out of bed.”

Harry picked up his iPad monitor and looked at Barry. 

He could see that something was wrong with Barry. He looked very uncomfortable, and he was sweating.

“You okay?”, Harry asked actually sounding concerned now.

“Yeah.”, Barry moaned. He was squeezing himself, trying not to let his bladder go. “I just really need to go bad.”

Harry felt his cock start to harden immediately. This was a kink of his he never wanted exposed. 

Barry moaned again. 

“Please Harry! I can’t hold it much longer.”

That did it. Harry was now officially erect. 

“Calm down Allen. I’m on my way.”

When Harry got to the room Barry’s eyes were closed and he was holding himself with both hands.

Harry nearly moaned at the sight. He wasn’t gay, but right now he wanted nothing more then to see Barry Allen completely naked and desperate. 

“Barry.”, he said gently as he approached the bed. He hoped that Barry was distracted enough to not notice the tightness around his crotch. 

Barry’s eyes opened. There were tears in his eyes. 

Harry sat next to him, braced him under his shoulder. “Ready?” Barry shook his head in acknowledgment. 

One arm around Harry and the other holding himself tight. 

Once he was up, he started to walk slowly. 

“I can’t make it.”, he cried. My back hurts too much and I can’t hold it anymore. 

Harry could tell how upset he was and he knew that if Barry was saying he couldn’t make it, he really couldn’t. If there was one thing he had learned about Barry Allen over the short time he had known him was that he didn’t give up. 

“Ok Allen, listen to me. Put your arms around my neck.”  
Barry slowly did what he was asked.

“I can’t hold it.”, he cried again. 

Harry pulled Barry’s sweatpants and underwear down. 

“Jeez Allen. You’ve got a pretty big boner going on there.”

“Yeah, well it’s been a few days.” It took Harry a second. “Your a speedster. Your sexual needs must be high?” 

“Yes.”, Barry answered. 

“Harry!”, Barry half yelled half moaned. A small amount of pee started to escape His tip.

Harry was currently feeling his own hardness through his jeans. 

“Fuck Allen!” He wasn’t even trying to hide it now. He unzipped his jeans letting them drop to the floor along with his boxers. 

Barry’s arms were still around Harry’s neck. 

Harry pulled his body against his own..  
“Is this ok?, Harry asked as he slid his hand in between them, wrapping it around their cocks. 

“Yes.”, he breathed out, but I really can’t hold....”, a spurt of pee slid down his cock amd over Harry’s hand. “I’m sorry” he moaned. 

Harry looked into his eyes. “I don’t want you too hold it anymore Barry.”

Wells started to jerk their cocks together.  
“Let go Barry.”  
“It’s not good for your bladder to hold it in like this.”

Suddenly Barry felt something warm and wet flowing over his cock. When he looked at Dr. Wells, his eyes were closed in ecstasy. When he looked down at their cocks he saw why. 

Barry really couldn’t hold it anymore anyway, and to make matters worse, Harry had made him horny as hell. So he took a deep breath and let his urine flow.  
The feelings were so intense Barry’s stream of urine was quickly followed by thick spurs of cum. His orgasm was strong. Harry felt Barry’s hot breaths on his neck. Harry moaned deeply into Barry’s ear as he continued working both of their cocks together.  
When his orgasm subsided, Barry let the rest of his urine flow. “Sorry! I drank a lot today.” Barry moaned as his bladder continued to empty. 

Harry was fully enjoying the feel of Barry’s emptying cock next to his. He started to slowly move his hips.  
“Nothing to be sorry for.”, Harry said as his orgasm finally took hold of him. The feeling of Harry’s pulsing cock against his own made Barry’s cock start shooting again. 

“One of the advantages of being a speedster, hey Allen.” 

“Yes.”, Barry moaned. 

When they both started to relax Barry looked down at the floor. 

“Caitlin would lose her mind if she saw this.”

“Don’t worry Allen. I’ll take care of it.”

“You think you can move?”, Harry asked. 

“Yeah. The sharp pains are gone now.”

Once Harry dropped Barry off back at the bed, he took his sweats and underwear all the way off. He grabbed his cane and dropped the clothes into the laundry bin. Then he walked over to the closet and grabbed some more sweats.  
The pain was still gone. He hoped for good. He was about to lay back down, but his stomach was telling him he actually had to use the bathroom again. This was why Caitlin was so dead set about him having to be able to handle his bathroom trips by himself.  
He was grateful that this time he had no issues getting there and getting back to the bed.  
By the time he got himself comfortable he noticed that Harry had cleaned everything up. Caitlin would never know what had happened when she got in tomorrow. Actually no one would ever know what had happened between them tonight. 

Barry’s iPad started to buzz.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re ok Allen.”, Harry said with a slight smirk. 

“I am!”, Barry smirked back. 

“Good.”  
“I’m gonna finish my work then.”

“Yeah, ok.”, Barry said. 

“Harry?” 

“Just between us Allen. I know.”

Barry smiled. “Night Harry.”

“Night Allen.”

Barry used the remote to move the bed down to a more comfortable position. His body was still hot with arousal. He had intended to let himself cool down and get some rest, but after about thirty minutes of staring at the walls, not only did he still have an erection, but it was starting to hurt. So he gave in. He slowly got back up, still no real pain thankfully. He grabbed a few disposable cloths from the bathroom, pulled his sweats off and got back into bed.

He got comfortable again on his back. He slipped his hand under the covers, and gently started rubbing up and down his length.


	20. Harry and Barry Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where the last chapter ended. Barry is still horny and Harry winds up joining him in some more overnight male bonding.
> 
> Mostly porn with some plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes   
Masturbation, mutual masturbation, pee, Anal sex, gay sex

He grabbed a few disposable cloths from the bathroom, pulled his sweats off and got back into bed.

He got comfortable again on his back. He slipped his hand under the covers, and gently started rubbing up and down his length. 

Mmmm, Barry moaned. “so hard.”, he breathed out. 

Four days and only two orgasms for a speedster was like not having sex for months. 

He wanted to start slow, he knew he was going to have to release numerous times tonight in order to feel better, but just rubbing himself was not cutting it.   
He thought about how he felt a little while ago, being desperate to pee, along with the arousal Harry had elicited. Man did that feel good.   
He pictured the moment in his head, with Harry’s hand wrapped tightly around both of their cocks, the release of urine flowing over them as both of their orgasms hit.   
Suddenly Barry moaned loudly, he yanked the covers off quickly and watched as his cock unloaded into his hand. 

“Shit Allen! Could you close your monitor please?”

Barry picked up his IPad with his clean hand.

“Sorry!” 

“Mmhm.”, Harry returned. 

“Hey Harry...., do you want.., I mean are you still..”

“Horny?”

“Yeah.”, Barry blushed. 

“I would say so.”, Harry said, showing Barry his hand which was currently moving up and down his thick erection.

“Fuucckk.”, Barry said as more of his seed started to escape out of his head.

When his seed stopped spilling out of him, he looked back at the monitor. “Can I watch you do that?”, Barry asked

“Watch me jerk off?”, Harry asked sounding confused. 

“Yeees.”, Barry breathed out.

“I like watching people get themselves off.”, Barry said.

Harry smiled. “Well then, pretty sure I owe you from earlier.” “I’ll be right up.”

Barry moved the bed into a sitting position, laid his head back on the pillow, grabbed a cloth, and wiped himself up. 

When Harry entered the room Barry was lightly rubbing over his balls. 

“Thirsty Allen?”, Harry asked handing Barry a pitcher full of ice water.

Barry smiled. “I am actually.”

Harry pulled his pants and boxers off and sat down in the bed next to Barry, handing him a 32 ounce cup filled with coffee. 

“Thought you might like some caffeine.”, Harry smiled. 

“Sure.”, Barry said starting to sip the lukewarm, but tasty coffee. 

Harry wrapped his hand around his erect cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. 

Barry stopped sipping and drank the coffee fast.   
“You’re really thick Wells.” Barry was practically drooling. 

“You’re not bad yourself Allen.”

Barry took hold of his hardness and slowly started to jerk himself along with Harry. 

Barry’s eyes were glued to Harry. He watched his face, his body movements, his hand move up and down his cock.   
Harry let himself get lost in his approaching orgasm. He knew that was what Barry wanted to see. He wanted to watch Harry go at it the way he would if Barry wasn’t there. 

Barry’s bladder was already feeling pretty full after drinking the huge cup of coffee, but he reached over and filled up a glass with water. 

Harry looked up at him with lust in his eyes, still stroking himself fast and moaned. 

Barry chugged three full glasses of water while he continued watching Harry approach his peak. 

Barry’s free hand was on his belly. Suddenly Harry reached over and rubbed lightly on Barry’s balls.

“Fuck Wells!” Barry’s cock instantly started to unload. His cum shooting strait up in the air. 

He gripped his lower belly at the intensity of the sudden release. 

“Allen!” Harry’s cock shot his think seed all over his hand and down his forearm. 

When Harry’s orgasm subsided, he looked over at Barry who was now massaging his stomach. “Bellyache Allen?”, Harry moaned. 

Barry’s eyes were shut and his hand was rubbing gentle circles over his stomach. 

“A little bit.”, Barry answered. 

Harry grabbed a cloth near by and wiped both of them off. As he got closer to Barry’s stomach, Barry moaned. 

“Need some help?” Harry wasn’t sure if he was crossing the line, but he really wanted to touch Barry. He was hoping for more than mutual masturbation this time. 

“Ha?”, Barry asked 

“Do you want me to rub your stomach?” 

Barry thought about it for a second. Truthfully, deep down he had been hoping they may do more than last time. He had always thought about experimenting with a male friend like this, but had never had the opportunity. 

“Yes.”, Barry breathed . 

Barry laid his head back on the pillow and got comfortable.   
Harry hesitated. Do you really feel sick?

“No.”, Barry smiled. “I um, have a thing for stomachs.”

Harry groaned. “We have a lot in common Allen.”

Harry got to work massaging Barry’s stomach. Barry started stroking his cock with one hand and Harry’s with his other hand. 

Harry leaned over to kiss Barry and Barry reciprocated. 

Barry broke the kiss breathing hard. He stopped Harry’s hand on his stomach. 

“Have you ever.., Barry looked down blushing.

“No I haven’t, but I wouldn’t mind finding out what it’s like.”

Barry moved Harry’s hand over his bladder. “I have to pee first.”

Harry smiled. “No you don’t.”

Harry got off the bed. “Take the rest of your clothes off Barry.”

“How’s your back feel?”, Harry asked.

“The sharp pains haven’t returned.”

Harry knew they had to be careful. Even though Barry looked much better then he had the past few days, he was still recovering from a major injury. 

Harry grabbed his jeans from the floor and reached into his pocket pulling out a tube of lube. Barry smiled. Seems Harry was hoping for more too.

“This is going to feel really wired Allen. If you want me to stop don’t be shy about it.”

Harry lubed his fingers and then he started to rub around Barry’s entrance. 

“That feels amazing.”, Barry moaned.

“Yeah.”  
Harry started to enter him with one finger. Barry was really quiet.  
“Ok Allen?”

“Definitely!”, Barry answered. So Harry added another finger and then another. Barry was moaning.   
“You like this?”, Harry asked. “Mmmm...”, Barry moaned. 

When Harry removed his fingers Barry looked down. “Why did you stop?” Then he saw that Harry was lubing up his thick hard cock.

Harry got back on the bed and lined himself up at Barry’s hole. “Same thing Barry. If the pain is too much, let me know.   
At just the feel of Harry’s tip at his hole Barry’s cock started to unload again. Barry was breathing really hard and his hand was right above his bladder now. 

“Hold it just a little longer for me Allen.” Barry shook his head in acknowledgment.

As Harry pushed in, Barry started stroking himself slowly. Harry was about halfway in when Barry started to feel some real pain. 

“Hurts Harry.” 

“Do you want me to stop.”

“No.”   
Harry pushed in again. When he was all the way in he looked up at Barry’s face.   
“How you doin?”, Harry asked.

“It hurts, but it also feels good being filled like this.”

“I’m gonna move now.” “Just breath ok?” Again Barry acknowledged him. 

The first couple of minutes were pretty painful for Barry, but then it started to feel really good. 

Barry’s moans were desperate by the time Harry’s orgasm approached. Harry pulled out, lined his cock up with Barry’s and started to grind them together. 

“How’s that bladder Allen?” Harry was breathing hard.   
“Ready to burst.”, Barry moaned. 

“Let go with me Allen.” Barry hesitated.   
“I’ll help you clean yourself up after.”

Harry moved his hand in between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks again. 

Barry started moving his hips against Harry’s strokes.

“Careful Allen.”

“I know.", Barry moaned. 

Harry felt Barry’s urine start to flow, so he let go of his bladder too. 

They were both breathing hard. Barry slowed his hips as his cum started to shoot from his cock again. Harry’s hand and arm were covered with warmth as he continued to move his fist on their erections. He rubbed over his slit and then his own cock started to shoot again. 

When his body relaxed, he moved up to lay next to Barry again. 

“I thought we made a mess earlier!”, Harry laughed. Barry laughed too. “Ahah.”

“That was really good Harry!”   
“It was!”, Harry agreed. 

They both stayed quiet for a minute or so. 

“Between us Allen. I know!” “You have nothing to worry about.”

Barry smiled. “Thank you Harry!”

Harry just kept smiling. 

“Ok kid. Let’s get you in the shower and then I can clean this mess up.”

Harry got up and grabbed Barry’s cane. He was going to help him out of the bed, but Barry insisted he could do it himself. He felt much better, which made everyone happy. It had been really scary there for the first 48 hours after Barry was injured.

“I’m going to wash off with you and then I’ll get out and you can do whatever you need to do.” Harry said looking down at Barry’s still obvious erection.

Barry blushed. “Yeah, ok.”

Harry grabbed supplies out of the cabinet. He regulated the water and then had Barry step in to the shower first. He handed him a washcloth, soap and shampoo. Harry stepped in next. Barry couldn’t help but touch himself as he watched Harry quickly wash his body and hair. When Harry had finished Barry was extremely close to another orgasm. 

“I would really love to stay and play, but it’s already 1:30, and I have to get that mess cleaned up. And you really need to clean up and get some sleep so your body will continue to heal.”

“I know.”  
“I’ll stop...” Harry cut him off. “Don’t stop until you feel better, but don’t hurt yourself. Just be careful Allen. Got it?”

“I will and I do.” He was really close now. 

“If you need help at all pull the cord.”

“Yes.”, he acknowledged right before his seed made another appearance. 

Once Barry recovered from the release, he washed himself up. He finally wasn’t rock hard anymore, but he knew he wasn’t quite done. His back was starting to ache a bit though so he decided to sit in the shower chair.   
Star Labs was fully equipped, and Caitlin made sure her medical area was always a priority. 

Between the coffee and the water, Barry’s bladder was still pretty full so he decided to experiment a little bit. 

He stroked himself until he was on the cusp of another orgasm. As his orgasm started to take hold of him, simultaneously, he started to pee, and he had the strongest orgasm of his life. 

When his body relaxed, he cleaned himself off again. He wrapped himself in a towel and headed to the medical room. When he got there, the bed was freshly made and a clean set of Star Labs sweatshirt and sweatpants were laid out for him. Under the sweats was a note from Harry. “Get some sleep kid, and don’t forget to shut off your monitor.”

Barry laughed. He got dressed, climbed into bed carefully, he was a little sore, and fell asleep. 

The next morning Caitlin didn’t notice anything out of sorts, Harry continued to do whatever research he had been doing, and Barry started to use his treadmill.   
Harry and Barry interacted as they always had and nobody suspected anything. That night Barry was a little disappointed when Caitlin told him Joe would be by to take him home, but all in all, things were almost back to normal now, and that is what really mattered. 

So whether or not the opportunity ever presented itself again, Barry knew the events of last night would be with him for quite a while, and they would present themselves during his masturbation sessions for weeks to come.


	21. A Little More Than a Bromance Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barry’s libido, getting caught masturbating was not a new experience, but when Cisco caught him one night they added another benefit to their friendship, which was a very new experience.  
Cisco and Barry have been jerk off buddies for a while now. With a little bit of help from alcohol they are both finding the courage to move forward with more male on male sexual experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot, mostly porn  
In this chapter Barry and Cisco masturbate themselves and each other.
> 
> This Chapter includes  
Cumming untouched; masturbation, mutual masturbation, multiple orgasms, and frottage
> 
> The next chapter will include gay anal sex and be more explicit.

As soon as they picked a date for Barry’s bachelor party, Cisco had vowed to his friend that he would make sure he could enjoy the effects of alcohol, along with everyone else. He had been so determined to keep his promise that he worked on the special elixir every night after work for a month. So when the night finally arrived, he handed the completed formula to Barry smiling wide.  
Barry, on the other hand, was somewhat hesitant to use it on this particular night. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust Cisco, he always had and always would. It was because Barry had a bit of a problem today, a problem that wasn’t going away. 

Since the lightning bolt, Barry’s sex drive was high. The slightest arousal, and his body instantly reacted. The reaction ranged from feeling horny to a rock solid erection he couldn’t satisfy. Sometimes, like today for instance, he woke up to his entire body tingling with need, and that need usually lasted twelve hours or more. He was always able to calm himself enough to go about his daily activities, as long as he took care of himself almost every hour. 

“What’s the matter man?” I promise it won’t hurt you.”

Barry was grateful that of the three people that knew about his enhanced libido, Cisco was one of them. 

“It’s not that.”, Barry said quietly, trying not to bring attention to their conversation. 

They were leaving for the restaurant from Joe’s house, and right now the others were in the next room socializing.

“Well what then?”, Cisco asked sounding confused. 

Cisco had invented some specially made compression boxer briefs for Barry, which not only soaked in the leaking pre-cum and an occasional actual unwanted ejaculation, but they also made it so his erection wouldn’t be noticeable on days like this. 

Barry looked into the living room. Everyone was engaged in conversation. He reached out for Cisco’s hand, and gently pulled it toward his crotch. 

“Oh.”, Cisco said licking his lips as he rubbed his thumb over Barry’s swollen cock.

Barry and Cisco weren’t a thing. Barry was in love with Iris. He would be a married man shortly, but they were jerk off buddies. 

They had discovered how much they liked getting off together one night when Barry was staying at Cisco’s place. It had been a day like today for Barry, and Cisco had caught him masturbating on his couch in the middle of the night. 

Cisco could have walked away and Barry wouldn’t have ever known, but he was so turned on by what he saw, he sat on the chair opposite the couch, pulled his hard cock from his boxers and started jerking at the sight. 

Barry was laying on his back rubbing up and down his length when he heard Cisco’s desperate breathing. He rolled on his side, made a fist and started to rock in and out of it not taking his eyes off of Cisco. Both of them just stared at each other breathing hard. Barry came hard all over his hands and the floor. He quickly wiped up and went over to sit next to Cisco. Barry’s cock still rock hard and leaking. He wrapped his hand around Cisco’s thickness and started to stroke him. Cisco reaches over to Barry and returned the favor. 

“Is this ok?”, Barry asked sounding breathless.

“Oh hell yes!”, Cisco confirmed. 

Barry came first, his powers were in full swing that night. It was only a few seconds later when Cisco moaned as his orgasm took hold. 

Since that night, they had jerked off together numerous times. Mostly at Cisco’s after a guys night out, but when Barry had days like the day he was having today, they had found themselves in the Star Labs bathroom during the day on numerous occasions. 

Now:

Barry was already breathing hard from Cisco’s touch, and when he removed his hand Barry actually moaned.

“Sshh....”, Cisco said quietly. 

“I have to.”, Barry held himself tight. 

“Yeah. Go.”, Cisco said. “I’ll meet you in the living room.”

When Barry left for the bathroom. Cisco pored them both a glass of champagne, only he added the vile of Barry’s elixir to his. He knew he shouldn’t have. Barry’s inhibitions being lowered in his current state would make his urges stronger, but to be honest, that’s what Cisco wanted. Being jerk off biddies was great, but Cisco wanted more now, and he knew deep down that Barry did too, but he was afraid. The elixir would take that fear away. 

Cisco hesitated for a second. He didn’t want to embarrass his best friend. He thought quickly; He has his special briefs on so no one will see his erection no matter how hard he gets, the elixir works on a time release, so he won’t feel the full effects of it for a few hours. He’ll have a nice buzz, so he won’t be drunk. His mind will function the same way it would if he didn’t have powers with a good buzz. 

When Cisco was sure things would work out as planned, he took both glasses of champagne to the living room and joined the others. 

“Where’s Barry?”, asked Joe.

“He had to use the bathroom. He’ll be down soon.”, Cisco answered. 

Barry entered the room looking normal and took a seat next to Cisco. He’d gotten good at hiding how aroused he felt when this happened over the past few years. 

Cisco handed him his glass, held his own up and proposed a toast.

“Before we head out to dinner, I’d like to propose a toast.”

Everyone grabbed their glasses.

“To my best friend.” “Congratulations!” “I love you man!”

After the toast they finished up their drinks. As they were grabbing their jackets Barry was already feeling the effects of the elixir. 

Cisco, he tapped him on the shoulder.

“Did you? Cisco tried to speak, but nothing came out, but then Barry smiled.

“It’s ok Cisco.” “I trust you. I’m sure you know how it will effect me and you’ll make sure nothing bad happens.”

Barry had wanted more out of their sessions too, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself, although now he was sure that with the help of Cisco’s elixir, tonight he would be able act on his feelings. 

Cisco sat next to Barry at the table. They had numerous appetizers and drinks, followed by steaks and more drinks. Cisco was happy when it seemed that as he continued his own alcohol intake, Barry’s elixir was keeping up with him. Barry seemed to be feeling just as buzzed as he was. 

Barry excused himself twice during dinner, but no one noticed. Everyone was feeling really good from the alcohol, so the fact that Barry couldn’t get drunk wasn’t even crossing their minds. He was acting the same as everyone else. 

The third time Barry excused himself, Cisco excused himself as well.

“Gotta go too.” “I’ll be back.”

Again, nobody thought anything of it. 

When Cisco walked into the bathroom, Barry was already in a stall moaning softly. 

“Barr?” “It’s me.”, Cisco knocked. 

Barry opened the door. When Cisco entered, Barry’s pants were unzipped, but his underwear was still on and he was rubbing himself. 

Cisco unzipped himself. Fuck! This underwear is incredible if I do say so myself. 

“Made a pair for yourself I see.”

“Uh ha.” They we’re both rubbing themselves. It felt so good. 

Barry pulled his pants and underwear off. There was cum leaking out of his head and down his length. 

“You didn’t make it in here?”, Cisco asked seeing the evidence from his most recent release. 

“Nope.”, Barry said taking a seat on the toilet.

Cisco was about to leave. This was the first time he had seen Barry drunk. He didn’t want it to be the first time he saw Barry poop, but then he realized that wasn’t what Barry was doing. His cock was standing up at attention. Barry wrapped both hands around it and started rutting up into it. 

Watching Barry go at it like this was making Cisco come undone.  
He dropped his own pants quickly and moved close to Barry. 

“Trust me?”  
Barry shook his head yes. 

Cisco straddled Barry’s hips, gently motioned for Barry to move his hands. He gripped their cocks together with both of his hands and started to move his hips. 

“I’m gonna cum Cisco, but don’t stop.”  
Barry’s cock started shooting. His seed landing all over Cisco’s hands. 

As Barry had asked, Cisco didn’t stop. 

“I’m so fucking horny right now.”, Cisco said as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Barry was seconds away from a back to back orgasm. He gripped Cisco’s hands with his own and started to vibrate. He leaned over and placed his lips on Cisco’s. Cisco opened his mouth providing entrance. Barry’s cock started shooting again. Barry stopped vibrating and moved his hands off of Cisco’s, but he didn’t break the kiss. Cisco continued to jerk them both slowly while they kissed. 

Barry broke this kiss slowly. 

“We have to clean up and get back to the table.” 

“Ok., but one more quick kiss.”, Cisco connected his tongue to Barry’s, just tasting and moaning. 

They finally separated, Cisco leaving the stall first. Barry was going to need another quick release before he could pretend to be normal again.

When Cisco looked at his watch he was happy to see they had only been in the bathroom for about 20 minutes. He doubted that anyone had noticed considering the state of mind the alcohol had put them all in. He was right too. When he got back to the table it seemed like he had never left. 

Barry returned to the table about five minutes later. He looked at Cisco and smiled when he realized they had gotten away with their bathroom break. 

That was one of the Benefits when you were drinking with all guys. They didn’t notice things like long bathroom breaks. 

They were at the restaurant for a little over four hours. Barry had to excuse himself two more times after their bathroom adventure, but Cisco controlled himself and stayed put. Now they would be heading back to Joe’s house. Everyone was feeling really good, and Barry was hoping that no one would notice if he and Cisco escaped to his apartment shortly after.

Barry and Cisco got their own Uber, since they couldn’t fit all eight people comfortably in just two.  
Barry’s hand laid gently on his crotch. Cisco could tell the elixir was hitting him at full force now. He slowly moved his hand to Barry’s crotch, hoping to not pull the drivers attention to them. The driver seemed to be in his own little world listening to the talk show on the radio, which was a really good thing right now. He could feel how hard Barry was now, even through his reinforced briefs. He alternated between squeezing and rubbing. He felt as Barry’s cock started to pulse under his hand. When he looked up at Barry’s face, his eyes were closed and his head was on the back of the seat.

“You ok?”, Cisco asked softly.

“Yes and no.”, Barry answered. 

“We’ll get out of there fast. I promise.”

“We can always use my old room.”, Barry suggested. 

Cisco smiled. “That could be dangerous.”

Barry smiled back. “Ah ha, but i like danger.”

Cisco squeezed himself tight. He was drunk, horny and the thought of experimenting with his also drunk and horny best friend was almost enough for him to release right then and there. 

Luckily they pulled up to Joe’s house before he let himself go.


	22. A Little More Then a Bromance Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last chapter left off. Barry and Cisco have sex. Iris hears them, gets herself off, Barry hears her and goes to help her and than Cisco and Barry have sex again at Iris’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains gay sex, Anal sex, masturbation, vibrations

Luckily they pulled up to Joe’s house before he let himself go. 

The arousal Barry was feeling was more intense then he had ever experienced. He got out of the car and stood there. 

Cisco noticed Barry wasn’t moving as the driver pulled away. 

“You ok man?” Barry didn’t answer. “Barry?!”

“Yeah.” “Sorry!” “I’m having short continuous orgasms.” 

Cisco was scared. He figured something was going wrong with Barry from the elixir. 

“This is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced.”, Barry said 

“Well then, this is something I need to see.”, Cisco said.

“Can you walk?” 

“I can do better then walk.” 

He grabbed Cisco and flashed them up to his old bedroom. 

Cisco’s phone started to buzz. 

“Awesome!”, Cisco said reading the text. 

“What is it?”, Barry asked.

“Wally puked in the car on the way here.” “Joe had the driver bring them to Wally’s apartment and he’s going to stay there with him tonight.” The rest of the people in that car squished into the second car, and Ralph took that car to a strip joint.”

Joe says it’s very unlikely anyone will show up here tonight.”

Cisco’s phone buzzed again.

“Joe said to tell you that he loves you and he hopes you had a good time tonight.” 

Cisco sent a quick text back. “He said he had a great time and that he loves you too.”

“Barry and I are just going to crash here tonight if that’s ok.”

“Of course!”, Joe said. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night Joe.”

When Cisco looked back at Barry he was laying down on his back completely naked. His cock was fully erect, red, and leaking. 

Barry’s eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic as he slowly rubbed up and down his length. 

Cisco didn’t even hesitate. He pulled his clothes off quickly, sat down next to Barry, leaned over and started to lick and suck his hard cock. 

Barry let out a loud moan.   
“I can’t hold it man.”  
Cisco gave him a thumbs up and went down on him as far as he could, and sucked him harder. 

A few seconds later Barry’s cock unloaded down Cisco’s throat. He came so hard he could hardly breath. 

When his orgasm diminished, Cisco slowly removed his mouth from around his cock and used his tongue to clean it off, sucking at the tip to be sure and get the new pre-cum forming at the slit. 

“Come here Cisco.”, Barry moaned.

Cisco moved up next to Barry and connected their lips and tongues again, the same way they were connected in the bathroom earlier tonight. They both turned on their sides so their bodies were touching.   
Barry reached down and made sure their erect cocks were touching, he held them together and he started to vibrate. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their orgasms hit seconds apart. 

As he stopped the vibrations, Barry reached around and grabbed Cisco’s ass, quickly locating his hole with his finger. 

At the feel of Barry’s finger rubbing around his hole, Cisco slowly pulled away from the kiss. 

“Do you want me to stop?”, Barry asked. 

“No.” “I like it.”

Barry was breathing hard into Cisco’s neck.   
Cisco knew he was close to releasing again. 

He was right, because seconds later he could feel Barry’s cock unloading again on his still hard cock and belly. 

“Well we have lube now.”, Cisco pointed out. Barry couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yup.” “We definitely do.”, Barry agreed.

“Lay on your back man.”

Cisco did as Barry requested. Barry used his cum to lube himself up and also to lube up Cisco’s hole. 

Cisco’s entire body was tingling with desire.   
Barry started rubbing around his hole again. 

“I love how that feels”, Cisco moaned. 

“I bet you do.” came Barry’s heated voice.

Barry gently entered Cisco with the tip of his finger. He held his finger there without movement waiting for Cisco to respond. 

“That feels even better.”, Cisco breathed out.

So Barry continued pushing his finger in, and once his finger was all the way in he started to move it in and out. 

Cisco was moaning at the intense feelings. 

“I’m going to add another finger.” “Let me know if it’s too much.”   
Cisco shook his head yes. 

Cisco tolerated two fingers and then three. Barry moved his fingers inside of him. He stretched him, rubbed him and fucked him with all three fingers. When Cisco grabbed onto his own cock, Barry gently pulled his finger out of his hole. 

“Not yet.”, Barry said looking up at Cisco. 

Cisco acknowledged him and moved his hand to gently rub over his balls. 

Barry got up on his knees and lined himself up. at Cisco’s hole.  
“Are you sure about this Cisco?”

“I am, but I want to make sure you are too.” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”, Barry admitted, “but I just couldn’t get myself to talk to you about it.”

Cisco smiled.  
“Well then, what are you waiting for.”

Barry smiled back and as gently as possible started to push in. 

Once he was all the way in he looked up at Cisco, who he knew had to be in pain right now. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” It hurts, but it also feels really good having you inside me.” 

“Shit!” I’m...”

Cisco could feel Barry’s cock expanding inside him. 

“It’s fine. I want to know how that feels too.”

The feeling from Barry’s orgasm inside him made Cisco cum without so much as a finger being placed over his cock. 

“I guess you liked it.”, Barry smirked.

“Hell yes!”, Cisco confirmed.

Somehow Cisco was still hard as Barry started to move inside him. The first few minutes were uncomfortable for both of them. Cisco was hurting and Barry was barely moving because of it. Suddenly the tightness that had been holding Barry back went away. When he looked up at Cisco, he could tell the pain had subsided and that he was starting to enjoy it. 

Barry let himself go, the same way he did when he was buried inside of Iris. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the intense feelings of pleasure shooting through both his body and cock. Cisco grabbed onto his own cock and started to urgently jerk it off. They were both extremely close. 

The moans coming from both of them were loud, desperate and urgent, so when Iris opened the front door she froze. 

She had heard from Joe, and he had told her that the guys were sleeping at the house. She figured it would be fun to surprise them with Chinese food. But now, there was a big part of her that wished she hadn’t decided to surprise them. She wasn’t upset that this was happening, or even surprised for that matter. Barry had told her a very long time ago that he had fantasized about being with another man in that way. He loved her more than life itself, and she felt the same way about him. She knew nothing would ever change that, but she didn’t want to embarrass or upset Cisco, and she didn’t want prevent Barry from enjoying something he had dreamed about for so long. 

As she stood there at the door, coat still on and food in hand, the moans coming from both men were getting louder and even more desperate, and Iris’s body was starting to respond. 

She quickly put the food on the table, took her coat off, unbuttoned her shirt, unzipped her skirt and laid on the couch. 

She was already drenched at the thought of what was happening upstairs and the sounds reverberating throughout the house, so now she needed to give her body the attention it needed. With one hand on her breast and the other in her panties, she started to masturbate urgently. 

Upstairs:

Barry slowed his movements and pushed in hard as his orgasm washed through him. When Barry pushed in, he must have hit Cisco’s prostate just right because Cisco’s cock immediately unloaded. There as cum everywhere. When their bodies calmed down, Barry gently pulled out. He moved up to Cisco’s side and initiated another kiss. They were both still horny as hell, and it was clear to Cisco that the elixir was still at work. Not to mention, the alcohol he had consumed tonight was still affecting him.

(Iris moaned loudly)

Barry pulled away from the kiss. “Did you just...” “hear that?”, Cisco finished Barry’s question. 

Barry jumped out of bed quickly, his rock hard erection leading the way. He threw his jeans on, jamming his swollen cock inside. As he headed down the stairs there was no question that the moans they had heard were Iris’s, and that they were coming from the living room. He hadn’t thought he could get any more aroused than he already was tonight, but he was wrong. His cock was leaking so much he could feel it running don his leg. 

When he reached Iris, her eyes were tightly shut, her hand was moving fast under her skirt and underwear, her breathing was shallow, and her moans desperate. Barry sat down on the couch beside her and quickly unzipped his jeans, pulled his throbbing cock out and started to jerk. When Iris opened her eyes she reached over to Barry’s cock replacing his hand with hers. Barry immediately returned the favor by pulling her skirt and underwear off so he could finger her and rub her clit.

Cisco had made his way down the stairs, still  
completely naked. His cock still hard and leaking. He sat down on the chair next to the couch so he had a perfect view of his two friends, and slowly started to rub up and down his length. 

“You’re so beautiful Iris!”, Barry said.

“Mmmm..” “you’re not bad yourself baby.”, Iris returned.

Cisco stayed quiet, just watching and stroking. 

Iris reached down to hold Barry’s hand still and put pressure where she needed it as her orgasm hit her hard. 

“I want to see you and Cisco.”, she said breathing hard. 

Barry bent over to kiss her, his left hand massaging her breast and playing with her nipple.

“I love you Iris.” 

“Let’s go upstairs.”, Barry said right before he flashed all three of them to his old bedroom. 

Cisco moved to the bed quickly, rolled onto his stomach and started to hump. 

“He had some drinks.”, Barry smiled at his friends lack of control. 

“Mmhm.” “Looks like he could use your help.”, Iris said.

Barry pulled off his jeans and climbed onto the bed. 

Cisco rolled onto his back and Barry climbed on top of him. 

Cisco didn’t need to be stretched this time. Barry easily pushed in and started to move. There was no pain or discomfort for either of them this time. The moans Iris heard when she walked into the house were back in full force. 

Iris stripped off her clothes and got on the bed next to them. She started lightly rubbing her clit. 

“Feels good! Ha baby?”, she moaned at Barry. 

“Yes!”, Barry moaned back. 

Iris got up on her knees, moved to Barry’s ass and started fingering him. She had done this for him many times in the past during their masturbation sessions, but as she entered him while he was inside of Cisco the feeling of being filled made him instantly ejaculate. At the feeling of Barry’s seed shooting up inside of him Cisco’s orgasm immediately followed.   
Once Barry and Cisco recovered Barry pulled out of Cisco and laid next to him. 

All three of them laid there silently for a few minutes until Iris excused herself. 

“I’m going to clean up and head home.” “I’ll see you when you get there.”, Iris said giving Barry a quick kiss. “See you later then.”, Barry said. 

After Iris left, when Barry looked over at Cisco he had fallen asleep, or maybe passed out. The elixir seemed to have run its course with him now. He felt normal again, still a bit more aroused then normal, but normal for a day like today. 

He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Cisco was still out cold when he finished. So he covered him up with a blanket and laid down beside him.  
He sent a text to Iris to let her know the situation and that he would see her in the morning. 

“Guess I’ll have to use my trusty old vibrator tonight since I won’t have my live one.”, Iris texted back. 

“You’re killing me Iris!”

“Love you Barr.”

“Love you too babe.”

Barry grabbed his special underwear. There was no question in his mind that after the night he had he was going to have multiple wet dreams tonight. So he pulled them on, laid back down, fell asleep, and let his body do it’s thing.


	23. When Nature Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is especially horny when she gets home from work. She’s discovered a masturbation technique she hasn’t told Barry about.   
Barry is always horny, and always willing to give something new a chance.   
Masturbation leads to mutual masturbation which leads to sex and multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains pee as a kink

Barry was currently cooking dinner when Iris walked in the front door and quickly ran past him heading toward the bathroom. He shut the burners off and followed her to make sure she was ok. 

“Everything ok Iris?”, 

“Yeah, just really had to pee.”

“Ok, just checking.”

As Barry turned to walk away, he heard Iris moan. It wasn’t the kind of moan that pain would cause, no, it was the kind of moan that came with extreme pleasure.

Iris had been pretty horny lately. She was on some pills to help her body prepare for pregnancy. The doctor had said that they would increase her chances of conceiving, but that there was a good chance they would increase her libido, and they most definitely had. Not that it had been a problem, Barry was up for it of course, with his sped up libido, he was horny almost all the time. But feeling aroused all the time had been a challenge for Iris. Getting through the day without touching herself was nearly impossible now. 

But she was home now, and he was there. So he couldn’t help but wonder why she hadn’t just told him she needed attention, and why she had decided to hide in the bathroom. 

He was going to leave her alone. He figured she must have had her reasons, but the she moaned again, and it sounded desperate. 

“Do you need me Iris?”

“I have to pee Barry.” “I told you I’m fine.”

“Ok, but you said that five minutes ago, and since when does having to pee make  
You moan?”

She knew he wasn’t stupid, and she also knew he wouldn’t think she was odd. He had some pretty interesting kinks himself. 

“Just come in Barry.”

When Barry walked in and saw her he was even more confused. She was sitting on the toilet in her underwear. One hand on her stomach and the other on her sex, but over her underwear.

“Iris! “What in the world...”

“It feels good to hold it as long as possible.”, she said through gritted teeth.   
A sharp tingling sensation shot through Barry’s body at the realization of what she was doing.

She moaned again. This time a small amount of pee leaking through the sides of her underwear.   
“Oh God!”, Barry said squeezing his hard cock.

“I can’t hold it much longer.”, she moaned urgently. 

Barry bent down next to her, stuck his hand in her underwear and gently rubbed her clitoris. 

“Then don’t hold it anymore.”, he said in a low voice.   
Barry brought her to orgasm fast. As soon as her orgasm took hold she let her bladder go. 

He could feel how strong her orgasm was.   
He understood why she would enjoy this. 

He leaned over to kiss her, still rubbing her as her bladder continues to empty. He felt as another orgasm ripped through her body. 

“Does that feel good baby?”

“Yes!”, she moaned.   
He couldn’t take the pressure in his jeans anymore. He unzipped quickly, pulled his rock hard cock out and started to rub it.

They were breathing hard as he continued to rub both of them.   
“Your gonna cum again Iris. I can feel you swelling up.” A second later her pussy exploded and his orgasm followed. His cock started shooting. It was like a water fountain.

“Oh baby. Was that your first orgasm today?”  
He just moaned, his cock still unloading. 

“Lay down.”, Iris cried. “I can’t wait any longer.”

As soon as his orgasm let up he quickly pulled his jeans off, his cum still running down the sides of his erection.   
Iris lost her underwear quickly. She waisted no time lowering herself onto him. They both moaned in the satisfaction as he buried himself deep up inside of her. Iris’s body was on fire, she started to move quickly on top of him. Barry watched breathlessly as his beautiful wife bounced up and down on his already pulsing cock. She slowed down as his cum continued to shoot up inside her, but she got faster again as his orgasm slowed. 

“I’m so horny Barr.” “Mmmm”, he moaned. 

“It feels so good Iris!”, his eyes shut tight as her movements got even faster. Iris’s entire body shook at the intensity of her orgasm. 

It seemed her body was finally calming down as her orgasm diminished, so Barry pulled her close and kissed her gently until she was ready to separate from him. One of the blessings that came with his speed was that he could stay hard for her as long as she needed him to be. 

When she was ready he had been slowly rocking his hips, gently moving his cock up and down inside of her. She stilled him as she moved up and off of him. She laid beside him and gently rubbed his stomach under his t-shirt.  
He knew her intentions right away. His cock red and swollen as her fingers began teasing around his bellybutton. He touched himself a little bit, but he didn’t jerk, he didn’t have too. Her finger moving inside and around his sensitive bellybutton was all he needed. When Iris pulled his shirt up and replaced her fingers with her tongue it quickly put him over the edge. He held onto his cock, gently rubbing the swollen head with his thumb as his orgasm swept through him. 

“That’s my boy.”, Iris said still rubbing in and around his bellybutton as his cum shot all over both of them.   
Once Barry was able to get his body to relax, they cleaned up the bathroom. 

“I’m gonna finish making dinner.”, Barry smiled. 

“I have to pee. I’ll be right there.”

Barry looked back at her with questioning eyes. 

“Really this time Barr.”   
“Just a normal bathroom break. I promise.”

They both laughed as Barry turned to walk out the door. 

After dinner they went up to the bedroom and cuddled together. 

“How do you live like this Barr?” He looked at her not sure what she was asking him.

Iris noticed his confusion. 

“Being horny all the time babe.” “How do you manage it?”

“I masturbate.”, he said simply.   
He laughed.   
“Honestly, it took me a long time to get used to it. Some days it’s still difficult to manage. You’ve seen me have those days.”

She reached under the blanket, and gently started to rub him over his boxers. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to handle it as well as you do.” “Good thing it’s only temporary.”

Barry was rock hard again. 

Barry moved so his body was up against hers. He cupped her breast and leaned over for a kiss. 

“I’ve got your back Iris.” “I always will.”


	24. Joining In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is horny. Iris helps him out, and Caitlin and Cisco join them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F, M/M, F/F  
Masturbation, mutual masturbation, anal gay sex, multiple orgasms

Barry woke up extra horny today. Last night he and Iris had an argument. They hadn’t been upset with each other very long, but it was long enough to prevent them from engaging in any kind of sexual activity. It wasn’t that Barry had to have intercourse every night, but he did have to release. He should have taken care of himself, but the argument had upset him and he just wasn’t in the mood for that kind of thing. 

This morning there was still a significant amount of tension between the two of them,  
and Barry still wasn’t in the mood for masturbation. 

So right now he was sitting in a chair at Star Labs while Caitlin cleaned him up after his latest meta confrontation. 

“You ok Barr?”

Every time Caitlin touched him, he felt a pulse of arousal shoot through his lower belly. He hadn’t even realized his hand was on his stomach until Caitlin asked if he was ok.   
Luckily the Flash suite was made in a way that it hid the fact he had a throbbing erection. 

“My stomachs a little off today, but I’m fine.”

She didn’t think much of it. He had to eat so much all the time, it was normal for him to have an upset stomach from time to time. 

“Do you want something for it?, Caitlin asked. 

“I think I’m just going to go up and relax in the lounge for a while.”  
He knew he had to take care of his real problem now. If he ignored it any longer, he would have a very embarrassing and unwanted orgasm somewhere. 

“I’m going to meet Cisco at Jitters and grab some lunch then., Caitlin said. Be back in about an hour or do.” 

“I’ll be here.”, Barry smiled.

Once Caitlin had left, Barry changed out of the Flash suit, and headed to the lounge. He laid on the couch, unbottoned his pants and lightly touched himself over his underwear. The slightest touch sent shivers down his spine. He loved Iris more than anything, they were sole mates in every definition of the word, but he had always been attracted to Caitlin and right now he couldn’t get her out of his mind. 

His peak was approaching fast, he grabbed the box of tissues on the table next to him, and gently pulled his hardness from his underwear and started to stroke. His orgasm hit fast and hard. Stream after stream of hot white cum shooting into a handful of tissues. 

While his orgasm slowly tapered down, his arousal did not. Using some of the mess from his orgasm, he lubed himself up, and slowly started to masturbate again. 

Barry’s phone buzzed. 

“I’m sorry about last night babe.”, the text came through from Iris, but he couldn’t text her back at the moment, he would need two hands for that, and there was no way he was going to remove the hand he currently had on his hard cock.

He quickly face-timed her.

It only took Iris a second once she looked at him to realize what he was doing. She had always thought his face was sexy when he masturbated. His lips partially separated, his flushed cheeks, closed eyes, heavy breathing and that look of euphoria. One look at him like this and she could already feel the wetness forming in her underwear.

“Oh God Barr!”

He moaned. “I’m so hard Iris.” 

“Where is everyone?”, Iris asked 

“Out to lunch.”, he barely got out as his cock started shooting again. Iris watched as he directed the globs of cum erupting from his slit to his belly. She quickly grabbed the breach device from her desk drawer. 

As soon as she arrived, she removed her skirt and underwear, and then she quickly lowered herself down on his rock hard erection.  
“You are really hard right now.”, she confirmed as she moaned with pleasure.

They locked their lips, and iris started to move up and down at a fast steady pace.   
Neither of them noticed when Caitlin and Cisco took a seat on the couch across from them.

Barry moaned loudly and held Iris still and close as his 3rd orgasm ripped through him. Iris’s body shook with extreme pleasure as her orgasm immediately followed his. 

When they came back to reality, they heard what sounded like heavy breathing. They quickly looked up and found were the sound was coming from. 

Caitlin had her hand down her skirt. Her face flushed as she rubbed herself with urgency. 

Cisco sat next to her rubbing himself over his jeans. They could see the outline of his hard cock as he moved his fingers up and down his length. 

“Look what we did baby.”, Iris moaned. Barry was still rock hard, and seeing Caitlin masturbate, while his wife lightly rubbed over his abs, had him leaking and ready to pop again.

“Mmmm”, I think Caitlin needs some help., Iris said moving away from Barry and heading to sit beside Caitlin. Both Barry and Cisco just watched as Iris reached under Caitlin’s  
skirt, pulled her underwear down and started to finger her. 

Cisco stood up, dropped his jeans, and headed over to Barry. 

Barry knew exactly what he wanted. They’d done this before, once, not long after Barry got his powers. Barry hadn’t figured out how to control the extreme arousal yet, and Cisco was desperately horny from watching Barry walk around palming over his bulge all  
day. Caitlin had asked Cisco to get readings on Barry while he did some running on the treadmill. One thing had lead to another, and they had masturbated together, and not just once. They were both extra sticky that day. Barry had never told Iris about what had happened. He wasn’t sure how she would feel knowing that he touched another man that way, but right now Iris had her fingers inside another woman, and she was obviously enjoying herself, so he was going to get off with Cisco, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to bother her. 

Barry quickly flashed his clothes off, and then laid back down. Cisco waisted no time getting his own clothes off, and then getting on top of Barry. Cisco grabbed both of their cocks in his hands and started rubbing them together while he jerked them off. 

While the boys frothed, Iris continued rubbing and fingering Caitlin’s now dripping pussy.

Caitlin screamed as Iris brought her to orgasm. Iris continued to slowly finger her through her it while at the same time she started touching herself. Once Caitlin regained control of her body, she returned the favor to Iris. Her fingers now buried deep inside her.

Barry could barely take his eyes of the girls, but when Cisco started to moan, his attention turned to him. He watched as Cisco’s cock erupted.

Barry didn’t know why, but he loved watching Cisco have an orgasm.   
He continued rutting his still swollen cock against Cisco’s, until a few seconds later when his cock started to spasm in pleasure again.

Barry could tell by looking at Cisco’s face that he wasn’t done. 

“You need more man?”, Barry asked rubbing his thumb over Cisco’s slit.   
Cisco could barely breath so he just shook his head yes. 

Barry looked back over at Iris and Caitlin. Iris was laying on top of Caitlin, and they were kissing as they rubbed their sex’s together. 

Cisco was rubbing inside his hole when Barry looked back at him. Barry moved his fingers away, replacing them with his own.

While Barry fingered Cisco his cock started leaking with anticipation. 

“I’m ready Barry.”, Cisco moaned looking at his hard wet cock.

Barry removed his fingers from Cisco’s hole, and Cisco climbed back on Barry. Only this time he slowly lowered himself onto his erection. 

Barry laid his head back, letting the feelings of Cisco’s warmth take over. 

They both heard the girls reach orgasm. Barry grabbed Cisco’s hard cock and stroked it. Cisco felt Barry’s cock swell inside him.   
“Fill me up Barry”, he breathed as his cock started spirting his seed all over Barry’s hand and stomach.   
Iris was now leaning over Barry’s face. She licked his lips. “Mmmm.”, “yeah baby. Fill him up.” She connected her Lips to Barry’s, and rubbed his chest. Barry pushed up into Cisco and let himself go. 

Caitlin was now behind Iris, her hands on Iris’s breasts, gently rubbing her nipples. 

Cisco slowly moved off of Barry.  
“Switch with me Caitlin.”

Cisco knew Barry had been attracted to Caitlin, and right now was the perfect opportunity for him to actually be with her.   
Caitlin looked to Iris for confirmation that she was ok with this. Iris’s tongue was still in Barry’s mouth. Iris reached her arm out, grabbed Cisco’s hard cock, and started rubbing his swollen head.

She looked from Caitlin to Barry “Mmhmm.”, she moaned into Barry’s mouth. Caitlin quickly took Cisco’s place as she lowered herself onto Barry’s cock. All four of them were connected to each other now. Iris continued to kiss Barry as she jerked Cisco’s cock. Cisco played with Barry’s nipples, as Barry played with Iris’s, and Caitlin bounced up and down on Barry with urgency.  
They all felt like their bodies were on fire. 

“Iris.”, Caitlin said as she slowed her motions on Barry.   
“This belongs to you.”, she said rubbing Barry’s cock as she moved off of it. “I’ll take care of this one for you.”, Caitlin smiled as she placed her hand on Cisco’s cock as Iris let him go. 

Caitlin took Cisco by the hand and lead him back to the other couch. As soon as she laid down she pulled Cisco down to her. He lined himself up and pushed into her without hesitation. 

Iris laid on top of Barry, taking him deep inside of her. 

They had fun with their friends today. They had experienced things they had never done before, and it was good. They had both enjoyed it. But now as Iris moved slowly on top of Barry, her body touching his, their tongues intertwined. These were the feelings that couldn’t be duplicated. They reached orgasm together. Barry held onto her tight as the  
waves of pleasure swept through them.

Iris gently moved herself off of Barry’s softening cock, and squeezed herself next to him on the couch. 

“I love you Iris!”   
“Love you too babe.” They were in their own little world as they held each other close. 

“Harder!”, Caitlin screamed. Cisco was moving fast and breathing hard.   
Barry and Iris watched as Caitlin’s orgasm rocked her so hard her juices started squirting out all over the place. With a loud moan, Cisco pushed in hard. He closed his eyes as his cock unloaded inside of her. 

About thirty minutes later the four of them had cleaned up and were dressed. 

They had no regrets about the events of the afternoon. In fact, they hoped to do it again someday. 

Barry decided to close Star Labs early, so they all left together. 

“See you guys in the morning.”

“See you in the morning Barr.”, Caitlin smiled.

“See you tomorrow.”, Cisco said.

Caitlin gave Cisco as ride home. They both felt something special today. It was something they shared that they would always cherish. Cisco kissed Caitlin on the cheek as he got out of her car. 

“See you tomorrow.”  
“See you tomorrow Cisco.”, she smiled. 

Barry was inside of Iris again the minute they stepped into the loft.

He couldn’t even remember what they had argued about last night. All he could think about was what they had all just experienced, and by the look on Iris’s face and the heat he could feel coming off of her body, he knew she had enjoyed it just as much as he did. 

“We should argue more often.”, Iris moaned into his mouth, as he continued to thrust up into her. 

Barry laid his cheek on hers as another orgasm ripped through him. 

“Yeah. We should!”


	25. In My Dreams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes some allergy medicine that has a strange, but eventually welcomed side effect.  
This chapter contains short sexual encounters with people Barry’s body and mind desire.  
(Explicit sexual content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry/Felicity (oral sex)  
Barry/Iris (vaginal sex)  
Barry/Oliver (Anal sex and Belly play)  
Barry fingers himself to orgasm (solo masturbation)  
Barry/Oliver (Anal sex and pee)  
(Cisco jerks off while watching Barry have a wet dream)

It was one of those day’s, we’ve all had them. Well actually, most of us have never had a day like this, a day like the one Barry Allen was about to have.

Last week, one night before he left S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry had mentioned to Caitlin that even with his rapid regenerative healing powers, he was frustrated that he was still having allergy symptoms.  
Every spring, ever since he could remember, Barry had suffered with springtime allergies,  
and now that he was The Flash, he had hoped that this year would be different, but turns out it wasn’t. Today when he showed up with red itchy eyes and a stuffed up nose, Caitlin had been enthusiastic to tell him that she had developed some medication that would help to control his symptoms. The medicine would work just like over the counter allergy medicine, but his metabolism wouldn’t burn right through it like it would the others. Barry was all for it of course. Having allergies really sucked, and if this medicine worked for him, why wouldn’t he try it. 

Caitlin rolled up his sleeve, cleaned his skin where she intended to administer to shot and injected the medicine into his arm.

Unfortunately the medicine hadn’t seemed to work, and although Caitlin was disappointed she got right back to work on figuring out why. 

Fast forward one hour. 

Barry was sitting at his desk at the CCPD, his eyes focused on some paperwork on his desk and his hand gently rubbing and squeezing his painfully rock hard erection. He wasn’t just aroused either, that he could have handled. His mind was foggy, he felt like he was in a dream, in a very erotic dream. The dream was vivid, almost like virtual reality, but without the goggles. Right now, in his mind, Felicity Smoke was sucking his cock, and mmmm it felt so good. She licked his balls with a seductive smile. She licked his sensitive head like it was a blow pop, and she moved up and down his shaft, taking him all the way down her throat. There was something in the back of his mind telling him that this wasn’t real, but the rest of his mind and body told him it was. He laid his sweaty forehead on the desk. Felicity continued to suck him hard. His mouth wide open, sweat pouring off of his face. He could feel every sensation. Her tongue, her breath..suddenly his cock exploded in Felicity’s throat. Well in his mind it did. In reality....

“Barry!” “Bar?”  
When Barry opened his eyes Joe was staring down at him with concerned eyes. 

“Joe?”, Barry was obviously disoriented.  
“Are you ok?”, Joe asked. 

Barry’s hand was still on his erection, over his now sticky and wet pants.

“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not sure.”

“I know you need to... Joe blushed looking at Barry’s hand and wetness, but you just can’t.

“Please Joe.” “I know that.” Something’s wrong.” He couldn’t stick around and try and explain to Joe what had just happened. 

“I have to go Joe.” “I’ll explain later.”  
Before Joe could say another word Barry was gone. By the time Barry got to his apartment his head had cleared up, and his body had calmed down, or at least he thought it had, until mid-way through his shower that was. His body reacted first. He was thankful to have no clothes on this time. He soaped himself up and gently started to stoke himself, a few seconds later his solo session turned into Joe’s couch, or more accurately his naked body plastered against Iris’s as he urgently thrusted in and out of her inviting pussy. 

In reality his forearm was against the shower wall, his forehead on his forearm, as he rutted urgently in and out of his fist. 

While the erotic pictures of Iris flashed through his head. He sucked gently on her nipples as she moaned into his hair. He loved Iris, and he was more attracted to her than anyone he had ever met. His orgasm approached quickly this time.  
“Fill me up Barry.”, Iris moaned. With a loud moan of his own, Barry pushed deep inside of Iris as his cock shot spurt after spurt of hot cum inside her. 

In reality, he shot all over the shower wall, but it was that reality that didn’t feel real. that wasn’t the reality his mind had just experienced. 

When his mind cleared this time he was sitting on the shower floor, one hand on his cock and the other right below his stomach. He was super close to another orgasm. He thought about Felicity, and how she looked at him while she licked and sucked his cock, and Iris, how good it felt to be inside of her. The intensity of his orgasm had him doubled over. His body lit up with electricity. 

When he was able to stand, he quickly cleaned the wall and floor, and then finished washing up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his bedroom. He should’ve called Caitlin, maybe she could give him something to fix this. Whatever was going on had to be related to the shot she gave him this morning, but his body was still demanding attention. 

He dropped the towel and laid down on his bed. His stomach started to feel strange. It felt nervous but excited. He gently massaged around his abs, and It felt really good. He started to explore his body even more, he could feel his mind drifting away again, but he didn’t care, he was safe at home, and honestly, he wanted this now. He had been so horny for over eight months now. Even though he conditioned himself to control his urges now, he never felt satisfied. 

His belly was really tingling now, it felt so good. Having Oliver Queen’s tongue lick in and around your bellybutton, while massaging your stomach was pure euphoria. He reached down and grabbed Oliver’s hair with both hands.  
“Ollie.”, he moaned. “How’d you know?”

“I’m in your mind Barr. I know anything and everything you want me to know.”

“You’re really Kinky Barry Allen.”, Oliver said continuing his assault on Barry’s defined stomach. 

“What do you want first Barry?” In reality, Barry had turned around and was humping into a pillow frantically. In his mind he was on his knees and Oliver Queen was now pushing into him. 

“You want to be fucked first ha?”, Oliver said, his hand and arm now wrapped around Barry’s sensitive stomach as he started to move inside of him. 

Barry stopped his movements on the pillow and gripped his stomach. 

“Feels so good Ollie.”, he moaned. 

Oliver turned Barry over and pushed back in. He was moving fast now, his stomach rubbing against Barry’s.  
Barry had always wanted to tell a partner how much he wanted to engage in belly play, but he never had the courage. Even though this was only happening in his mind, the satisfaction his body felt right now, made his body start to vibrate. 

“Is it too much Oliver?”

“No.”, Oliver moaned as his cock shot his cum deep inside of Barry.

Barry’s orgasm hit him. This time he wasn’t even touching his cock. When he came back to reality, his hand was laying still on his belly while his body vibrated.  
His body felt so hot! In his mind he had just had a sexual encounter with Oliver Queen, and even better, Oliver has engaged in some belly play.  
He hadn’t known he had been attracted to Oliver that way, but there was no way he could deny it now. He sat back on his bed, spread his legs, and lightly touched himself in places he had never touched himself before. 

His fingers settled into a rhythm, sliding in and out of his hole. He moaned quietly as his body adjusted to the newly found sensations.  
His eyes closed, his belly tingled and his cock erupted like it never had before.  
His mind remained stable as his orgasm washed over him. He felt the spasms in his hole with his fingers. As his body slowly relaxed he started moving them in and out again. One thing he knew for sure now, was that he wanted to experience anal sex. 

He was already about to cum again, when suddenly his phone started to buzz. 

“Hey Cisco”

“Hey man. Joe just stopped by, said you weren’t feeling well. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just...”

“Just what?”

“Look, the medicine Caitlin gave me earlier has some side effects.” “Side effects that I need privacy to deal with.” Barry took a deep breath, “Mmmm”, he moaned into the phone as he twirled his fingers inside of him.

“Ohhhh.”, Cisco said. So you know how to handle that than. Barry should have told him about the hallucinations, but his approach to his orgasm outweighed his concern.  
“Yeah man. I’m good. “Fuck Cisco!”, he moaned as his cock started shooting once again. 

“I guess I’m gonna go take care of myself now.”, Cisco said softly. “I’m hard as he’ll now.”

All Barry could do was moan as his orgasm continued to rip through him. 

“I’ll tell Caitlin you’re good. Talk later.”

“Later man.”,  
Barry said as his body started to relax. “Sorry!”

Barry put the phone down and laid back onto his pillow. His body finally relaxed and his erection softening. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

When Barry woke up he felt much better, so he decided to shower and get back to his usual daily activities. 

Cisco jumped a mile when Barry swooshed into the Cortex. 

“Don’t do that!”, Cisco said his hand on his heart. 

“I didn’t think we’d see you again today.”, Caitlin smiled. Barry could tell Cisco had told her about the side effect he had experienced. 

“Feeling better are we.”, Cisco chimed in with a smile. 

“Yeah. I feel fine now.”, Barry blushed. Achoo...Achoo....Achoo..., except for that he sniffled.  
“Did the allergy symptoms go away at all Barry?”, Caitlin asked sounding concerned. He had to think about it. He didn’t remember sneezing at all during his erotic adventures today.  
“Actually they did. I hadn’t sneezed in hours.”  
Achoo!  
Caitlin handed him a box of tissues, when he finished blowing his nose she got a good look at his face. “Your eyes are puffy and red again Barr. “Come with me.” Barry followed her into the treatment room. 

“Was the only side effect arousal Barr?”  
He was currently rubbing his eyes. “Yeah.”, he lied.  
She handed him a small shot glass filled with some red liquid. “This is similar to shot I gave you this morning, but The active ingredient should last twelve hours instead of four-six.” “It releases slower too, so hopefully the effect it had on you earlier will be much less. 

Barry was about to come clean, but then he thought a more gentle release might not even cause any side effects this time, and his throat was scratchy, his nose blocked, and his eyes itchy, so he quickly swallowed the medicine. 

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit. You look like you could use a nap.”, Caitlin said. “I have to run over to Mercury Labs this afternoon, but call or text me if you need me.  
Achoo... Achoo... “Yeah, ok.”, Barry said grabbing for another tissue.  
“You’ll start feeling better soon I promise.”, Caitlin gave him a sad smile as he laid down on the bed. 

Fast Forward 90 minutes

When Barry woke up he was buried deep inside of Oliver Queen.  
(He was actually flat on his back on the medical bed, at S.T.A.R. Labs, right where he had fallen asleep.)  
But that’s not where his mind told him he was. 

He thrusted hard into Oliver while Oliver pumped himself just as hard. Barry bent over Oliver, his tongue asking for entrance at Oliver’s lips, Oliver’s tongue quickly meeting his. Barry’s thrusts getting faster, his moans louder. Oliver’s cock about to pop. 

Cisco stood there watching Barry’s cock move inside his pants. His friends eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open and soft moans were escaping his mouth. His cock moved up and down a few times and relaxed, this repeated every few seconds. There was already a small but noticeable wet spot on his jeans where his head was leaking into his jeans as it moved. 

CIsco rubbed over his increasing hard bulge. His friend was having an actual wet dream right in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. 

Barry pushed into Oliver desperately. He bent down grabbed onto Oliver’s hair with both hands, their tongues still intertwined. “Ollie!”, Barry moaned as his Orgasm took hold, his cock unloading inside of Oliver’s warmth. Oliver’s arms wrapped around Barry’s back, his hips starting to move. “Barr.”, Oliver moaned as his hot white cum shot out in between them. 

CIsco watched as Barry’s cum started to fill his underwear and jeans, he came  
so hard, his cum came right through his jeans, seeping down the side of his bulge. 

Cisco’s cock was so hard he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat down on the floor against the wall, undid his button and zipper and stuck his hand down his pants. He didn’t even care if Barry woke up at this point. Hell, he just watched him have an orgasm in his sleep. He certainly didn’t care if Barry saw him jerking off now.

Barry pulled out of Oliver, his cock moving slowly against Oliver’s on his belly. 

“Finish with me Ollie.” “I’m about to burst.”

Cisco’s pants were off now his hand around his hard cock, stoking urgently. 

Barry moaned into Oliver’s mouth as he started to let his bladder go. He let some pee escape then he rutted against Oliver’s cock. It felt like he was having multiple mini orgasms back to back.  
“Barr!”, Oliver moaned into Barry’s ear as he let his bladder go. That’s what Barry had been waiting for. He held his bladder and stopped moving, just basking in the feeling of Oliver’s steady stream of warmth surrounding his cock. Barry’s entire body was tingling again. “OLIVER!”, he breathed out as another orgasm rocked through his body. Oliver licked the top of Barry’s ear. “Now finish for me Barry.”  
Cisco watched as Barry wet his cum soaked jeans. It wasn’t gross though, it was erotic. Barry cock still rock hard, his stomach clenched, his eyes still closed and the sounds he was making. Cisco’s cock started shooting hard. 

Barry eyes opened, consciousness returning just as Cisco’s orgasm took hold.  
He was horrified at the mess in his pants, on the bed and on the floor. He was embarrassed that Cisco had obviously witnessed what had happened, but most of all, he was turned on and rock hard as Cisco’s spunk continued to form a puddle on the floor.


	26. In My Dreams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the previous chapter.

Reality

Barry eyes opened, consciousness returning just as Cisco’s orgasm took hold.   
He was horrified at the mess in his pants, on the bed and on the floor. He was embarrassed that Cisco had obviously witnessed what had happened, but most of all, he was turned on and rock hard as Cisco’s spunk continued to form a puddle on the floor.

They stared at each other, Cisco’s breathing starting to even out.

“I’m so sorry. I...”

“Look at me Barry. Do you really think you upset me?”

“No. I guess not.”, Barry blushed. 

“It’s from the medicine? You were dreaming?”, Cisco asked.

“Something like that, but it’s more than just dreaming. It seems so real!”, Barry answered. “It doesn’t just happen when I’m sleeping either.” “It started at the CCPD this morning.”

“And Joe..”, Cisco started  
“Was standing over me when I came out of my trance, hand on my cock, as it unloaded inside of my pants”

“Damn! No wonder why Joe was so cryptic this morning when he told us you weren’t feeling well. 

“Look man lets just keep it between us for now, ok?”, Barry asked.

“You really should tell Caitlin Barr.”   
Barry knew Cisco was right, but there was no way he was going to let Caitlin see him like this. 

“Yeah, I will, but first I’m gonna run home and clean up.” “If she gets here before I return, just please don’t tell her anything about what just happened.”

Cisco pulled up his underwear and grabbed his jeans. “Got it. I won’t tell her.”  
“Are you sure you should leave though.” “Just grab some S.T.A.R. Labs sweats for now.” 

Barry thought about it for a few seconds.   
“That’s a good idea actually.” He was still rock hard, and running like that wouldn’t feel so great, and also, what if he didn’t make it home before another hallucination set in. 

Barry grabbed a set of sweats, cleaned himself up the best he could in the bathroom, jerked himself off at super speed hoping to relieve some of the pressure in his throbbing cock, and then went down to the basement floor so he could throw his soiled clothes in one of the lab’s washing machines. 

When he got back up to the Cortex Cisco was sitting at one of the computers chewing on a Twizzler. “How do you feel?” CIsco asked.

“Really horny.”, to be honest. The words sent a chill down Cisco’s spine.   
“How about your mind?” 

“No issues.”, Barry confirmed. 

Cisco looked over at Barry who had sat down at the computer next to him. Barry’s bulge was huge. Cisco couldn’t help but think about what he had witnessed less than an hour ago.   
He squeezed his thighs together. Barry wasn’t the only one aroused at the moment. He turned so his back was towards Barry, and quietly stuck his hand in his pocket so he could touch himself. 

“Cisco!”, Barry said urgently. “What is it?”, Cisco jumped. But Barry didn’t answer. 

Barry was hallucinating again. He felt it start this time, but he couldn’t stop it. 

Barry and Caitlin dream sequence

Barry was in Caitlin’s bedroom. He was sitting on a chair and his hands were tied behind his back. Caitlin sat in front of him on another chair completely naked rubbing up and down his length. Between the cock ring, the remote control mini vibrator in his ass, and Caitlin’s constant stroking, his cock was about to erupt, but Caitlin was edging him perfectly, and he was able to hold it back. 

Reality

“Barry.”, Cisco called again. Barry was staring blankly at his computer screen, his bulge now a tent in his sweatpants. When Cisco laid a hand on his shoulder he moaned. Cisco’s other hand still in his own pocket to take the edge off.   
Cisco moved his hand from Barry’s shoulder to his back, eliciting another soft moan. When he started to gently rub circles into his back, Barry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned even louder. Cisco could tell that the touch he was providing was giving him something he needed. 

Back at Caitlin’s

Barry couldn’t stop the cum this time, even when Caitlin let him go quickly, his cum shot out in multiple long white spurts. Caitlin kneeled closer to his cock. She licked the cum leaking down the sides off of his shaft. They had been at this for a while now and Barry’s cock was hot, red and swollen. Caitlin stood up, straddling his legs, rubbed her pussy, kissed his lips asking for entrance, turned the small vibrator in his ass up a notch, and lowered herself down on his cock. A second later more of his sweet white milk started to erupt from his swollen head. 

Reality

Cisco watched as Barry moved his hand to his crotch. He squeezed and moaned. He was definitely about to orgasm. Cisco was right too, Barry’s eyes closed, his mouth opened, and a wet spot started to form at the tip of his cock while he continued to squeeze himself. 

Cisco was still rubbing Barry’s back when his eyes opened suddenly. “Cisco?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” “You’re back I take it?”, Cisco asked.

“Back from where?”, Caitlin asked stepping into the Cortex. 

Talk about bad timing. Barry’s sweats full of cum both inside and out, and Cisco’s cock so hard there was no way he could hide it. The current circumstances couldn’t have been worse. 

Well maybe they could. 

Barry moaned loudly. His hand was now inside his sweats and it was obvious that he was jerking himself off. 

“Barry!”, Caitlin yelled, her eyes wide.

“It’s not his fault.”, Cisco said. 

“What?”, Caitlin asked.

“It’s the medicine.” Apparently he’s been hallucinating on and off all day. 

Barry dream sequence 

Barry was 16, and horny as hell at the moment. He had just opened the bathroom door where Iris had been busy masturbating in the bathtub. Luckily she hadn’t seen or heard him, but he couldn’t get what he saw out of his mind. Her breasts and hard nipples the only visible body part he could see through her bath bubbles.   
Her hand was fast at work below the bubbles, her eyes closed tight as she moaned. He watched as her body tightened up right before it relaxed as her orgasm swept through her. 

He quickly turned around and headed to his room. He closed his door and pulled his shorts and boxers off. His cock standing at attention. Iris had developed into a beautiful woman this past year. He couldn’t deny that she was the person he thought about now whenever he masturbated, but this, seeing her masturbating, was too much for his body to handle.   
He grabbed onto his erection and pumped it fast. There was no starting slow this time. It felt good as his hand slid up and down his hardness, but he needed more, so he grabbed an old t-shirt from a drawer, moved up on the bed and laid on his belly. He moved his hips so his cock slid back and forth against his mattress. His cock was so swollen. He closed his eyes picturing Iris’s perky nipples. He imagined himself sucking on them, bent over her body, as she masturbated. He quickly grabbed the t-shirt, covered his leaking head just in time, as his cock started to erupt.

Reality

Barry let out a half moan/half cry, his free hand joining his other hand down his pants.   
“This must be some hallucination!”, Caitlin said as she watched Barry pumping himself with two hands as he came undone. 

“Yeah, must be.”, Cisco said his eyes glued to Barry’s crotch. He was still rubbing himself in his pocket.

“Barr?”, Caitlin bent down to him. I’m going to pull these off of you. She tried to stay as professional as she could. His hips were moving so she was able pull his sweats past his ass and crotch. He was leaking a heavy amount of pre-cum. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his movements were desperate. She gently laid her hand right below his stomach, and with her other hand, she gently cupped his balls. She rubbed both spots gently. He slowly opened his eyes. “Caitlin?”

“It’s me Barr.” “You’re safe. Just relax your body for me.” He did as she asked. She moved her hand from his balls to his erection. He understood and let go, letting her take over.   
“Cum for my Barry.” He put his hand on top of the one she had on his stomach and pressed down. He liked pressure in that spot when he masturbated. Caitlin rubbed her thumb all around his leaking head until his orgasm took hold. 

“Be right back.”, Cisco said as he quickly headed out of the Cortex. He made it into the bathroom in time to pull his pants down and his cock out as his cum made a puddle on the floor in front of him for the second time today. 

When Cisco got back into the Cortex, Caitlin had Barry back in a bed. He only had shorts on, and she was gently rubbing his stomach. His cock still noticeably rock hard. 

Cisco watched as Caitlin brought a chair over to the bed and sat down. She started to rub his stomach again and Barry let out a soft moan.   
“You like that.”, Caitlin smiled looking up at him. 

“Does his stomach hurt?”, Cisco asked suddenly. At this point, he thought he may be hallucinating. 

“It’s a sexual focal point for him.”, Caitlin said softly. 

My objective is to give his body the touch it desires. If I can do that for him, he shouldn’t hallucinate again. 

Barry moaned.

“You still with me Barr.”

“Yeah. It’s just....

Caitlin looked down and started to rub over his bulge.

“You need this?”, Caitlin asked looking back up at him. 

“Yes.”, Barry let out a sigh of relief.

CIsco just stood there for a few seconds as his cock started to harden again. 

“I, my body can’t...”, CIsco stuttered. 

“If you need to leave you can go CIsco.”

“It’s pretty close to quitting time anyway.”

Caitlin was really rubbing his cock now. Two of her fingers rubbing up and down his length and over his still leaking head. 

“Mmm.” “I have to pee.”, Barry breathed out. 

“Then pee Barr.”, she gently pushed down on his bladder. 

Cisco had turned to leave but froze. He didn’t know why, but watching Barry desperately pee earlier made his entire body tingle with arousal, and at the thought of him doing it now, he was feeling that same arousal again. 

Caitlin looked at Cisco, he was obviously aroused at the situation. “Did this already happen today CIsco?”

“Yeah, during one of his hallucinations.”

“I think the hallucinations are repressed sexual desires Cisco.”, 

Barry moaned, his hand on his stomach. 

“Do you want your shorts on or off Barr?”

“Off.”, Barry said through clenched teeth, pee starting to escape his hard cock

Caitlin pulled his shorts down, his cock springing up at attention. 

He grabbed onto his cock and started to slowly stroke it. He was breathing hard, his urine squirting out in spirts. 

“Cisco!”, Barry looked over at him.   
Cisco walked to Barry’s side and dropped his pants. Barry reached over and rubbed over Cisco’s bulge.

“Do you like this too?”  
He had wanted to ask earlier, but his mind was so foggy he wasn’t sure what was real anymore. 

“It really turns me on, so yes, I guess I do.”

“Try it man.” “I’ve enjoyed watching porn, but today was the first time I actually experienced it, and I’m glad I did.”  
Barry felt warm wetness on his hand. He watched as Cisco let his bladder go.

Cisco moaned as Barry continued to rub him over his underwear, as his steady stream continued.

Barry had stopped his own urine and masturbation so he could help Cisco.

“Finish Barr.”, Caitlin reminded him pushing gently over his bladder. 

“The three of us have more in common then you know boys.", Caitlin said, her skirt now on the floor and her hand inside of her underwear. It was obvious that Caitlin enjoyed what she was watching at the moment. 

Once their bladders finished emptying, Barry sat up and Cisco joined him on the bed.   
Cisco pulled his underwear off and reached over to Barry’s hardness. Barry shook his head yes as Cisco looked at him with questioning eyes. Barry reached over to Cisco’s hard cock. Cisco assuring him it was what he wanted too. 

Slow strokes turned into quick and urgent jerking and desperate moans quickly.   
Caitlin was rubbing her clit just as urgently. 

Barry used his free hand to rub around his stomach, his moans even louder now. 

“Mmm”, CIsco moaned as he started playing with his nipple. 

Caitlin’s orgasm was the first to hit, her body shook as the intensity swept through her body. 

Barry’s orgasm hit next, cum shooting up and out of him like a water fountain. Cisco’s orgasm hit him a few seconds later, and it was just as intense as his friends. 

Caitlin and Cisco’s bodies relaxed and Barry’s cock softened, but he looked like something was wrong. 

“You ok man?”

“I feel kind of nauseous all of a sudden.”

“Now that’s a potential side effect I was prepared for.”, Caitlin said as she started to pull her skirt back on. “Be right back.”

She left the room and returned a few seconds later with another shot glass filled with medicine, this time pink. He knew what this was. Caitlin had developed “speedster ant-acid” months ago when he was getting used to eating every five minutes. It had come in handy many times those first few months.   
He drank it down fast and it worked almost just as fast. 

“Thanks Cait!”, he said laying back.

They all relaxed for a few minutes, even though they needed to clean themselves and the room. They smiled, they laughed, they talked and they blushed. They all felt sexual satisfaction like they never had before, especially Barry.

As they were getting ready to leave Barry felt a lot better, but Caitlin insisted he stay with Cisco or at Joe’s tonight. 

He was afraid if he stayed at Cisco’s his body wouldn’t fully calm down, so he told Joe his stomach was upset from the allergy medicine, which wasn’t really a lie, it had been upset and it was still a bit off, so he was staying in his old room tonight. Joe was fine with that. It was nice to have Barry there, he had been lonely since Iris had moved out. 

Barry did tell Joe that the medicine had been the cause of what happened this morning at the CCPD, but he told him nothing else had happened after that, just the upset stomach. His allergies started up again in the middle  
of the night, but they were a lot milder then they had been as of late, and even if they weren’t, he would just have to deal with it. Because there was no way he was taking another dose of Caitlin’s allergy/sex drug until she worked out the “kinks”.


	27. Secrets and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a secret kink and Barry doesn’t mind giving her what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers around belly kinks.   
Mentions of gassy bloated belly’s with burping. 
> 
> Chapter includes belly rubs, grinding, masturbation and vaginal sex

Iris had a secret, and tonight was the night she had decided to let Barry in on it.

As soon as the last guest left their housewarming party, Iris cut herself a piece of cake.   
She sat on the couch and started to eat. She was so full at the moment, and being so full felt so good, but not good enough. This morning Barry had woken up bloated and gassy, it happened to him sometimes, with all the food he had to eat everyday they were surprised it didn’t happen more then it did. 

They spent a good hour in bed this morning as Iris gently massaged his noisy and upset stomach. Iris’s magic hands did the trick, they always did. He felt well enough to get himself out of bed and begin the day. Iris however had an issue of her own to deal with when he left the bed for the shower, her sex was aching with arousal. Unfortunately she had to get to work too, so she slowly rubbed herself over her wet panties until Barry left the bathroom, but didn’t bring herself to orgasm.

Sick, gurgling, upset bellies were Iris’s kryptonite. Yet somehow she had managed to hide it from Barry for months now. Tonight though, she was ready to share the information with him, she wanted, no she needed to indulge in belly play.   
So now she had already started and there was no going back. She hoped that Barry wouldn’t be too shocked or upset when she told him what she wanted. She didn’t think he would, he loved her for who she was, and this was a part of her. 

After walking Joe downstairs, Barry returned. He still looked uncomfortable. She wondered if his stomach was still out of wack. They hadn’t really had any alone time today, so she hadn’t had a chance to ask him. 

“Barr, can you bring the rest of the chips and dip when you come in.”, she called from the couch. She had just finished the cake, her stomach starting to protest now. The feeling making her pussy start to ache again. 

Barry put the chips and dip down in front of her. He sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. His hand on his stomach. Iris put her hand on top of his. “Still bothering you babe?”

“Kinda.” “All the food I ate tonight isn’t helping either.” Iris put her hand under his shirt. “Sorry babe.” She could feel as a pocket of gas started to move in his belly, and then she heard him burp softly, holding most of it back. 

“You have to let it come up Barr, or you’re not gonna feel any better. He just moaned. Iris moved her hand, got up on one knee and kissed him gently on the lips. “Don’t hold it back.”, she said before sitting back down to start in on the chips and dip. Not even a minute later he let out a deep burp. Iris immediately felt a tingle in her own belly.   
“Mmm” there you go baby.”, she moaned.   
She really wanted to touch herself, but she didn’t want to completely blind side him with this. She needed to discuss this with Barry first. 

Barry sat up straining to bring up more gas.   
Iris rubbed and lightly tapped his back.  
“Do you want to try some ginger ale?”, she asked him  
“Yeah good idea.”, he answered.  
“I’ll get it”, Iris said getting up. She grabbed the drink and another big piece of cake for herself.  
She handed the ginger ale to Barry, took a seat next to him and started to eat her cake. 

“How are you still hungry?”, Barry asked opening his drink.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just really hungry today.”

Barry started to sip the soda. He laid back again, but quickly sat up when another loud burp made its way from his stomach.

Iris clenched her thighs together, quickly finishing her cake. She was overly stuffed now, just like she had set out to be.

She laid into Barry, placed her hand in his loud stomach and put his hand on her bloated stomach. “I over did it Barr. Could you rub my belly for me and I’ll rub yours?”

“Told you.”, he said starting to rub.

The sick gurgling feeling in both of their stomachs was making her body quiver with desire. Barry’s rubbing was bringing her close to orgasm, but she wasn’t going to let it happen like that if she could help it. Her stomach must have known she wasn’t ready, because she had to sit up quickly when a sickly burp reached her mouth.   
“Are you ok?”, Barry startled.   
“I’m fine.”, she said swallowing hard.   
“That didn’t sound fine Iris.”

She had overdone it, she was going to have to come clean now, and fast. 

She put his hand back on her belly and started rubbing his again. He laid back once more. His belly felt sick too, so he was happy to accept her belly rubs. Both of their stomachs rumbling with sickness and gas.

“I need to tell you something.”, Iris said eyes closed enjoying the sensations of her full stomach and Barry’s hand rubbing it. “I hope it doesn’t change the way you feel about me Barr.”  
That got Barry’s attention. “Iris, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me feel different about you.”  
“You say that.”, she moaned in arousal as her stomach gurgled loudly under his hand. “You ok?”, Barry asked. She laid her head on his stomach. It sounded just as bad as hers. “This Barr, upset, gurgling, gassy and bloated stomachs...., she looked up at him, really turns me on.”

“So, then you did this to yourself on purpose Iris?”, he sounded upset. 

“Oh no!”, she thought to herself. This was exactly how Eddie had reacted when he found out about her fetish. It had almost ruined their relationship. She had to assure him that she would never do anything like this again. She had agreed because she really loved him, and she didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“I know, it was really stupid of me, wasn’t it.” “I don’t know what came over me Barry.” “I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

Barry pulled her head closer to his stomach. “My tummy is really upset Iris.”, he wined, his hand rubbing circles on it. “Just listen to it.” 

It sounded even more sick now. He moved the hand he had on her stomach to her breast. “Do you like the way it sounds Iris?” 

“Yes.”, she breathed out. Her stomach felt awfully stuffed, the gurgling felt to be in sync with his. She started to rub her belly. Barry bent down to kiss her lips. “You don’t have to do this Barr.” “I know its not normal for me to like this.”

“I know I don’t have too Iris, and don’t say that about yourself. It’s completely normal to have sexual kinks.” He started to kiss her again, his hand still preoccupied on her breast. Her stomach made a loud sound, and she moaned into his mouth. “What would you like me to do for you baby?”, he asked seductively. He covered his mouth as a burp escaped from his upset tummy. “Mmm, well for starters don’t suppress your gas.”, she rubbed his stomach. 

“Keep rubbing”, he said. Her head glued to his stomach now, as her hand continued to massage it. He sat up a bit, letting the burp surface and escape at full force. 

She pulled her thighs together again. She was so aroused, her body so hot. She really wanted him inside her now, but she was enjoying this too much to stop. 

“That a boy!” His stomach sounded a little better now. She felt better knowing that he was benefiting from her craziness. 

“Can you get more up for me baby?”, she asked. He sat up and she massaged his stomach. Another burp was almost there. She could feel and hear it.   
His hand went to his stomach and he rubbed along with her. Finally a loud long burp escaped his mouth. She kissed his belly. “Feel better now?”, she asked. He took a deep breath. “I actually do.” “Thank you babe.”

What else would you like me to do for you Iris?”, he kissed her earlobe. 

That did it, she really needed to cum now. She had him move so his back was against the side of the couch, she moved in between his legs, her back against his belly. She reached for his arms and pulled them to her gurgling stomach. “Rub Barr.” He was hard, she could feel it on her butt.   
She relaxed her body completely, melting into Barry’s body, giving herself to his hands. 

As he rubbed her belly, she rubbed her breasts. She closed her eyes, her body moving on its own. She imagined Barry’s hard cock, the one fully erect and currently moving slightly against her back, inside her. 

Barry may not have had a belly fetish like Iris, but listening to her soft moans and watching her move in his arms as he rubbed her stomach was doing just as much for him as his rubbing was doing for her. He buried his face in her hair. “I’m close baby.”, he said softly, his hips slowly moving against her backside.   
She couldn’t even speak with the intensity she felt, so she leaned her head into his shoulder. Quick wines and quick breaths let him know she was just as close as he was.   
“Together then.”, he breathed into her hair. 

Iris felt his cock pulse behind her, and the wetness on her back as his seed broke through his jeans. His quick breaths in her hair as his orgasm swept through him. She moved her legs up on the couch and spread them wide. She flicked her clit fast, his hands still massaging her belly. Her body tightened, and released, her pussy squirting hard. 

“How’s your stomach Iris?”  
“Still full, but not as full. How’s yours?”  
“Much better!”, he whispered in her ear.

He moved his hand to her breast, gently rubbed her nipple. “Upstairs?”  
“Mmhmm.”, she moaned.  
Barry flashed them to the bedroom. They both quickly stripped their clothes off and got in bed. 

Iris laid on her back and Barry wrapped his body around hers. “I’m so hard Iris.” “I can feel it.”, she moaned. Both of their bodies on fire. He kissed her, his breaths heavy in her mouth. She reached down to his swollen cock, rubbing what she could reach. This time it was him wining into her mouth. “I want you in me Barr.”

He gently pulled her on her side, he guided himself so only the tip of his erection was inside her. He made sure his stomach was against hers. “I’m still gassy.”, he said as his stomach gurgled and a burp came to the surface. Barry could feel her pussy clenching on his sensitive head, trying to suck him in. He moved his hips just a little, teasing her, his cock wanting more too, but he was also thoroughly enjoying watching her come undone, so he held back. He felt as her stomach gurgled back at him, and then he felt more of her juices squirt out all over him. He watched her face as her orgasm continued. He felt more of her juices run down his cock. He couldn’t take it anymore. He held onto her back, gently moving her back down. He kneeled over her, lined himself up and gently pushed in. His hips moved fast. Iris’s moans filled them room. Barry groaned, his seed squirting into her fast and hard. Her pussy spasming. Barry didn’t stop when his orgasm diminished, him having no refractory period was one of Iris’s favorite things about sex. He was breathing fast and his hair was soaked with sweat. Iris ran her fingers through his hair. “I love you so much baby.”, her other hand was slowly working her clit. Barry felt her pussy grab onto him. “I love you too Iris.”, he said in half breaths. His orgasm hit him hard again, his seed shooting deep inside her, while her juices flowed out all over him. 

They laid next to each other, Iris cuddled into his arms, but sat up quickly. She let out some gas and laid back into Barry’s arms.   
“Now I feel sick.”, she moaned. Barry held onto her. He rubbed her back for comfort. “I’ll take care of you Iris. I always will.” 

She would’ve thanked him for being him, but her stomach really didn’t feel good now, so she staid there, safe in his arms. The man who she loved and the man who loved her, the man who loved her for who she was. As icky as she felt, she wouldn’t have changed one thing about tonight. It wouldn’t happen again anytime soon, but she knew that when she was ready, Barry would be happy to give her what she wanted, and she could never ask for anything more.


	28. Never Really Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s having a hard time accepting Oliver’s sacrifice, but when Oliver pays him a visit while he’s asleep accepting Oliver’s sacrifice gets easier to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story includes 
> 
> Vaginal and Anal sex.
> 
> Heterosexual and Gay sex
> 
> Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Masturbation, Ghost/Spectre sex 
> 
> The sexual encounters are separate between Barry and Iris and Barry and Oliver

It had been 96 hours since Crisis, and despite his destiny, despite the future news paper article, Barry had survived, but sadly Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, and Barry’s mentor did not. Barry wasn’t handling it well either. He wasn’t eating right, he was barely sleeping, his mind was pre-occupied all of the time, and worst of all, he refused to be The Flash. It wasn’t out of fear, it was because of what Oliver had done. He couldn’t accept the fact that Oliver had sacrificed himself so Barry could live. 

Today Iris had convinced him to stay home from work. He had spent the night on the couch starring blankly at the ceiling. When Iris approached him to make sure he was ok, she knew right away that he wasn’t. His body was shaking and he had tears in his eyes. When she sat next to him he grabbed onto her. She rubbed over his back while he mumbled incoherently into her hair. Luckily she was able to calm him down, get some food into him, and get him to go into the shower with her. 

She knew he would feel better if he was clean, so she washed him. While she washed him, his body started reacting to her touch. Having sex hadn’t even crossed her mind lately with the way his emotional state had been, but now, seeing how erect he had become, that was all she could think about. 

“Do you want some help with this?”, she asked gently taking his hard cock into her hand. He shook his head yes, so she slowly started to move her hand up and down his length. It didn’t take long before his breathing became erratic. Barry reached out for her breast gently teasing her nipples. His cock swelled in her hand, she knew he was close. 

“Cum for me baby!” With a low groan his cock pulsed hard. His thick white seed covering her hand and the shower floor. When he recovered she looked into his eyes, they seemed so distant, even after what they had just experienced. When she noticed his erection had gone down, she couldn’t believe her eyes. For a normal guy, sure, but for Barry one orgasm had never been enough. Not to mention the fact he hadn’t even masturbated in who knows how long.

After they finished the shower Iris convinced Barry to try and take a nap. He agreed, he was really tired and she knew that. They climbed in bed together and she rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep she had to give her body what is was aching for. 

The scene from the shower still at the front of her mind, his half naked body laying next to her as he snored softly. She pulled her underwear off, laid on her back, and slowly started to rub her swollen clit. She pinched her nipple like he had, closed her eyes imagining it was him now. Her mind wandered to how his body reacted to her touch in the shower. She pictured how hard he had been and how it had felt in her hand when she brought him to orgasm. The look on his face while his cock pulsed hard, and the feel of his cum on her hand. Her clit swelled even more under her finger, the pressure built up fast, her breathing practically stopped when her orgasm raced through her. She felt the spasms deep inside her pussy. Her entire body shook in euphoria. When her body relaxed she took a deep breath and rolled over to Barry, who was now sound asleep. She was thankful for that. Even though she wanted his body on top of hers right now, he needed to sleep. She hoped with some real deep sleep he may feel well enough to have a real conversation. She quietly moved from the bed to the bathroom so she could clean up from her release. 

Iris was right, Barry was in a deep sleep, or was he?

“Barry”, Oliver whispered in his ear. “Ollie?”

“Yeah Barr, it’s me.”  
“It can’t be.” “You can’t be real.”

“I’m real alright Barr. I’ll show you.”

Barry felt Oliver’s swollen cock gently pushing into him. Over the years they had been together from time to time. It had started innocently enough one night when Barry was extra horny after taking down a metahuman together. He was so hard that night Oliver noticed his erection under The Flash Suit. The sight had been too much for Oliver, his cock hardening under his own suit. They were on top of Queen Consolidated, it was late and there was no one in sight. Barry had been unintentionally palming himself for the last thirty minutes. Oliver sat down against the building, and waisted no time to start touching himself. His hand rubbing and squeezing his hard erection over his pants. 

“Join me Barr. You’re as hard as I am. I can see it.”  
Barry was actually harder. Along with the gift of speed came a super sped up sex drive, and they had been so busy catching this meta today he hadn’t had any time to take care of himself. And honestly, seeing Oliver in that tight green suit had always secretly turned him on. 

Barry sat down next to Oliver, he needed more then a rub now though. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock under his underwear, the touch eliciting a soft moan from Barry’s lips. Oliver followed Barry’s lead, his need escalating quickly. They watched each other jerk themself to completion that night. After which they had agreed to do it again, which they did. Over time, masturbation had led to oral sex, which had led to penetrative sex with a mutual understanding that it was just a branch of their friendship. They both were in love with a woman, women they had eventually both married, but the sex they shared had always left them with a satisfaction they hadn’t been able to achieve with their partners. It became so much more then sex as time went by, it was their sanctuary. When life got crazy their time together had become like therapy for both of them. Being together had always made things better. 

At the moment Ollie was filling him up with his thick cock and it felt so good. 

“Oliver.”, Barry moaned. 

“You’re so warm inside Barr.”

“I thought you were gone Ollie.”

“I’ll never truly be gone Barr.”  
With that Barry lost himself. He let himself feel Oliver’s thick cock hitting him just right. Barry moaned when he felt Oliver grab onto his cock, his thumb on the tip of his sensitive head, slowly rubbing around the leaking slit. The faster Ollie moved inside of Barry, the faster his hand moved on Barry’s length. 

“I can’t hold it much longer Barr.”

“Fill me up Ollie.”, Barry moaned, as his own cock erupting in Oliver’s hand. 

He felt Oliver’s cock swell, which was followed by that familiar intensity of Oliver’s cock bursting inside of him. 

Barry’s eyes opened suddenly. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the bedroom, right where he should have been. At first he thought he had been dreaming, but the way his body felt was too familiar to him to write off what he had just experienced as a dream. 

His cock was fully erect, the evidence of his release on both his cock and belly. His hand wandered down to his sensitive hole. His finger making its way inside him. Every time he and Oliver had sex his body had craved more when it was over, just like it was now. 

He was fingering himself urgently when Iris walked into the room. She had never seen him touch himself there, she didn’t even know he did. It didn’t matter that she had just washed herself up for the second time today. Seeing him so worked up, watching his fingers at work inside of him, she couldn’t resist the temptation to join him. So she quickly discarded her bathrobe and laid next to him on the bed. 

“That’s so hot babe!”  
Barry looked over at her, his expression both breathless and appreciative of her comment. 

Iris watched as ropes of cum started shooting fast out of his cock. 

This time, Iris noticed, his cock didn’t soften when his orgasm subsided. She looked at his face, his focused eyes staring back at her. He seemed present for the first time since Crisis had ended. She moved her lips to his, her body was so heated up she needed more. She carefully moved on top of him. His face lit up with anticipation. They both wanted this, there was no question about it. She lowered herself onto his hardness. Her movements were slow and steady, filling the room with soft continuous moans. Barry’s orgasm hit first, filling her up with copious amounts of his hot seed. Iris’s orgasm followed close behind, her pussy gripping onto his cock as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her. 

When she regained control of her mind and body, she slowly moved off of his still hard cock. 

“Now that’s my boy.”, she said smiling, looking at how hard and tall his cock still stood. 

He laughed embracing her in a hug. “I’m sorry for being so distant lately Iris.”

“It’s ok. I understand how difficult it must be for you. Oliver was like a brother.”

“He was, you’re right Iris, but no one is ever really gone. He’ll always be with me.” 

She was so proud of him. It seemed getting, even a little bit of sleep had really helped him. 

“If you’d like me too I wouldn’t mind”, she moved her body down. She rubbed her finger over his hole and around it.

“I wouldn’t mind.”, he breathed out.

She gently entered him with one finger, he was wet inside. She wondered if he used lube, but when she pulled her finger out to ask him if he wanted her to use it, she realized the wetness was actually semen. He must have used cum from a prior release to lube himself, she figured. 

“You’re still pretty lubed up down here Barr. Do you need me to add more?”

“Lubed up?”, he questioned.

“Yes.”, she said showing him her cum drenched finger.

He started for a minute, not believing what he was seeing. “It was real.”, he whispered. 

“Barr? Everything ok?”

“Yeah. I just feel really good right now.”

She pushed her finger back in. Barry’s body reacting immediately. His cock leaking, his stomach moving up and down along with his fast breaths. 

It didn’t take long for another orgasm to take hold of him. Iris felt the spasms with her finger as his cock pulsed hard above. 

They spent the rest of the day together, not just having sex, but just being together. Barry opened up about how he had felt after Oliver’s sacrifice, and Iris helped him to come to terms with what had happened. The following day Barry suited up as The Flash again, and things went well. His days returned to the way they were before Crisis. When life got crazy Oliver returned to him. There was a part of him that thought it was only in his mind when it happened, but each time there was evidence to the contrary. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he didn’t care anymore. He missed working with Oliver, having heart to heart talks with his friend, but the heated sexual experiences held him together. He still had Oliver, and as long as he did, he would be ok.


	29. Slip Sliding Away Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Meta makes people horny. Barry is always horny, so when the Meta affects his, horny is an understatement. Luckily he’s got good friends to help him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco are the main characters for this chapter.  
Chapter includes masturbation, mutual masturbation, frottage, multiple orgasms

There was a new meta in town, that Cisco had taken the opportunity to name “Lust”. There was no challenge to coming up with this particular name. In fact the meta practically named itself. 

They weren’t sure how she was doing it, but at every crime scene she had left every person she had come in contact with in a intense state of sexual arousal. Thankfully the effect didn’t last very long, at least on humans anyway. But come to find out, the effect on a metahuman, or at least the effect on The Flash a/k/a Barry Allen, was different. It was stronger and longer, but not immediate as it had been on the other victims. 

Caitlin hadn’t figured out why yet, she couldn’t really spend enough time with Barry at the moment to get any blood or urine samples. It would have been way too embarrassing for both of them. 

When Barry returned to Star Labs, after his encounter with Lust, he seemed unharmed, but soon there after, it became apparent that he had most definitely been affected. 

Barry was currently sitting at one of the computers in the Cortex, his hand on his obvious bulge, quietly rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

They knew Barry’s needs in this department were high. Caitlin and Cisco were his two main caregivers when in came to how his body had been affected by the lightning bolt. His speed, his metabolism, and his sex drive were the Big 3, is what they had called them back then. His speed developed naturally for him with the help of Dr. Wells. He mastered his speed in no time. 

His other two gifts had been a bit more challenging to deal with. Being caught a little light headed from not eating enough was one thing, but being caught with a large erection in your pants was another. 

His friends worked diligently though, and they both provided him with the help he needed and piece of mind. Cisco, developed high calorie granola bars to help him keep up with his metabolism, and Caitlin had helped him figure out what he needed to do to keep his libido in check. The masturbation regimen he lived by now worked great. He was never caught with a full on erection anymore, never mind being caught touching himself in front of anyone. So when Caitlin and Cisco saw him in the state he was in now, there was no question in either of their minds that he had been affected during his encounter with Lust. 

Caitlin looked at Cisco and Cisco looked at Caitlin, neither one of them wanted to approach Barry right now. And to make things worse they could tell, by the look on his face, that he was approaching orgasm. But they knew they had to, because when he came back to reality he would be horrified by the mess he was about to have in his pants. 

“I’ll go talk to him, Cisco said. Maybe that will at least bring his mind back to reality.”

“Good idea.”, Caitlin agreed. 

“I’m going to grab, she hesitated, a coffee at Jitters. I’ll be back in a while.”, Caitlin said moving quickly out of the Cortex.

Cisco understood why she wanted to leave, but he couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Once she was gone he grabbed a chair and nonchalantly rolled it over by Barry, who, he noticed, had a big wet spot on his pants now. It didn’t look like he had reached orgasm yet, there wasn’t any sign of cum. But he also knew by the amount of pre-cum visible, that he was about to blow.

Seeing Barry like this, seeing the outline of his long swollen cock under his jeans, the look on Barry’s face, and the soft moans coming from his mouth, Cisco’s urge to touch himself was getting stronger by the second. 

He sat down and hesitantly put his hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Barr, are you hungry man?”

Barry opened his eyes and looked at Cisco. He stopped touching himself immediately, but moaned at the loss of contact. 

“Cisco man. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, but I figured you may want to have clean pants when you feel better.”

“Yeah, thanks! I’ll, ah, head to the bathroom.”

Cisco took a deep breath. 

“Caitlin’s not here.”

Barry had stood up, but stopped to look back at Cisco at his statement. The bulge in Cisco’s pants was also evident now. 

“You want to jack off together?”, Barry asked. 

They had done it back in the day. Barry was doing his best to control his new found libido, but from time to time he had to take care of himself during the day. One day Cisco heard him going at it in the bathroom, one thing led to another, and well, it felt better to masturbate together than alone. But when Barry gained full control of his urges, their sessions had stopped, but they were something Cisco never stopped thinking about. 

“Yeah man! If that’s ok with you.”

“Absolutely”, Barry moaned giving himself a squeeze. 

“Usual place?”, Cisco asked.

“Workshop it is.”, Barry smiled. 

As soon as he entered the workshop Barry grabbed a box of tissues and unzipped quickly dropping his pants. As soon as he sat down he pulled his leaking cock from boxer briefs. 

Cisco pulled a chair up beside him. He couldn’t help staring. Barry was as long and thick as he remembered. 

He watched Barry wipe over the tip of his erection so he could use the pre-cum as lube, and then he watched his hand start to slide up and down his swollen length. 

Cisco unzipped and stuck his hand inside his pants, lightly feeling himself over his underwear. He knew Barry was close and he wanted to really enjoy this, so he was happy just watching Barry reach his approaching orgasm before really getting into pleasuring himself. 

“Looks like Lust got you after all.”, Cisco said. 

“Yeah, guess so.”, Barry was breathing hard, about to release. Cisco’s breath hitched when Barry grabbed a couple of tissues and held them on his shooting cock as his orgasm swept through him. 

The euphoria on Barry’s face did Cisco in. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed his hand to be on his cock. He stood up and quickly dropped his pants, he sat back down and grabbed his own cock out of his underwear just like Barry did. 

Barry looked over and smiled as Cisco’s hand started moving up and down his erect cock.

Barry was jerking himself again, his breathing already faster than normal. 

“I’m so horny man.”, Barry moaned. 

“Let’s go upstairs. I have a feeling Caitlin won’t be back for a while.”

“She saw me touching myself, didn’t she?”, Barry asked. 

Yeah, but she knew what was going on, and it’s not like you had it out or anything.”, Cisco pointed to Barry’s hard cock.

Barry’s concern about Caitlin witnessing his indulgence quickly went away when Cisco  
moaned softly as he rubbed his thumb over his leaking head. 

“Don’t cum without me man.”, Barry said

“Let’s go up then.”, Cisco said standing up.

As soon as they got upstairs Barry grabbed a sheet from the cabinet and put it on the floor. He sat down and Cisco sat in front of him. They hadn’t done this before, but it was progressing completely naturally. Barry’s intent was for them to jerk each other off, but the closer they got the more things just felt right. When their balls touched they both moaned. Barry took his hand and rubbed over both of their leaking heads. He was about to start jerking both of them separately, but they were so close together now it just felt right to hold their cocks together with the same hand. As soon as he started moving, jerking them together, there was no question that this was the right way to go. Barry moved Cisco’s cock up and down against his own. The feelings from being connected this way were like nothing either of them had ever felt before. 

Barry moaned. “This feels so good CIsco!” 

“Mmhmm”, Cisco moaned. 

Barry’s hand moved fast, up and down and over both of their sensitive heads. They were both breathing fast, their cocks swollen and red, about to explode. Barry’s cock let lose first, his thick white seed shooting out and running down both of their cocks. Cisco’s cock followed suit only seconds later. His thick white seed mixing with Barry’s. 

After his release, Cisco’s body relaxed some, but after Barry’s, his didn’t. Sitting like they were, and the sight of Barry’s still swollen cock, made Cisco’s cock recover fast. Both of Barry’s hands were on Cisco’s thighs and his hips were moving while his cock slid up and down Cisco’s cum soaked cock. This time it was Cisco that wrapped his hand around their cocks, but he didn’t jerk them, he just held them together while Barry continued to move. Barry’s eyes were closed and his face was beet red, he knew he needed more. 

Cisco rubbed his thumb over Barry’s red and swollen head. Barry moaned and opened his eyes. 

“Lay down Barr.”

Barry did as Cisco asked, his cock springing straight up. Cisco climbed on top of him, he gripped their cocks together, made sure they were both nice and lubed and started to move against Barry. The moans escaping Barry’s mouth were loud and his breathing was erratic. 

Cisco moaned as his cock unloaded first this time. Barry gripped their cocks together and started moving his hips frantically, a few seconds later his orgasm raced through him, his seed shooting out of his cock fast and hard. 

Cisco could tell Barry wasn’t even close to being done, but he knew he needed to let his body relax for a little while. Not that he wanted to stop, but he was only human after all. 

When they had both fully recovered from their most recent release Cisco carefully moved off his friend. 

“I’m sorry man, I just need...

Barry cut him off. “I know man. I don’t want you to over do it. Besides I think we’ll have plenty of time to play later.”, Barry said with a smirk gently squeezing himself. 

Barry’s cock was only semi-hard now. They both knew that wasn’t going to last very long, so he quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and headed home. Promising Cisco that he would come get him when he was ready. For now Barry needed toys, and lots of them. So home was where he needed to be.


	30. Slip Sliding Away Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry heads home for some good old masturbation time. When he gets there things start out as planned, but when Iris shows up, pre-relationship, he gets more help from another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains humping masturbation, mutual masturbation, multiple orgasms.
> 
> Sexual encounter is between Barry and Iris in this chapter. 
> 
> They’ll be at least one more chapter of this particular story. 
> 
> Do you guys want to see more Cisco and Barry, Iris and Barry, or all three of them together? Or maybe some of each?

The second Barry walked in the door of his bedroom he got naked. Just in the quick run from Star Labs, the inside of The Flash suit was soaked with cum. Once freed, his cock was still fully erect, red, swollen and dripping with cum. The orgasm he had experienced on the way home wasn’t normal by any means. There wasn’t any type of build. He had felt a sudden strong burst of adrenaline, which was followed by continuous orgasmic spasms. 

He quickly rubbed over his aching length while making his way to his closet. 

Buried behind a couple of gym bags, a few pairs of sneakers and comic books, was his bag of sex toys. He knew Joe wouldn’t have thought any different of him if he saw them. Joe knew about all of Barry’s gifts from the lightning bolt of course, but out of respect, and to prevent embarrassment for both of them, he kept them in his closet safely tucked away.

He brought the bag over to his bed and grabbed his cleaning kit from his dresser drawer, but the urgency to release was so strong that before he could do anything else, he had to cum. He grabbed his bath towel from this morning which he was thankful for not placing it in the hamper. He wrapped it around a spare pillow from the closet and got to work. He got on his knees, made sure his cock was in a good position on the pillow and started to hump. He moved his hips back and forth quickly, it felt so good to have this kind of friction again. All he could think about was how it had felt when his and Cisco’s cocks moved together like this. He couldn’t wait to do that again, but for now this would do. His orgasm was approaching quickly; with his right hand he used two fingers to softly rub around his red swollen tip. He moved his left hand in front of his sliding cock. He knew he was going to shoot hard and he didn’t want it to get all over his bed. He stopped his hips, the pressure in his lower stomach letting him know his cock was about to erupt. With a soft moan his orgasm took hold. The orgasm was so strong he felt the spasms through every inch of his body. He had been right too, the orgasm had produced copious amounts of cum. The towel, his hand and his cock were covered in his white thick sticky liquid. 

He cleaned up with his speed, covered his bed with an old sheet and blanket and laid down on his back. He wanted to try and calm his body some so he slowly explored his naked body with his hands. His hands quickly made their way to his cock. He held the bottom of his erection with his hand, but used his fingers to fondle his balls, pulling and tugging gently. His other hand moved further down below his balls. He hadn’t touched himself there for quite some time, but right now he needed to be touched all over his body, especially places that could help with his current predicament.

As soon as his finger made contact with his sensitive hole he could barely breath. He let go of his cock, grabbed his bag of toys and searched for his lube. He pulled the lube out. 

He lubed his hole and fingers. Just rubbing around down there had his cock moving on its own. 

He was about to lube his dildo when he heard the front door open and close. Then he heard someone climbing the stairs, then he heard a knock on his door, and then he heard his name. 

“Barr?”, Iris started. “I went to Star Labs looking for you and ...., she hesitated, Caitlin told me what happened to you.” “Are you ok?”

Barry froze! They had just decided to give being a couple a try. They hadn’t even been on a date yet. He’d dreamed of the moment they would be together, their first time. It would be romantic, passionate, soft, and thoughtful. It would never be driven by lust. As much as he wanted a partner right now, and as much as he loved Iris, he didn’t want her to see him like this. 

“I’m fine Iris. I just need to rest for a while.”

“Can I come in?”, she asked acting like she hadn’t heard his response. 

There was something about the way she asked, that told him she knew his true situation and she wanted to help. 

“Iris, I’m pretty worked up right now.”

“I know.”, she said using that same voice.

The hand he had on his cock was moving now, on its own it seemed. He was obviously much more than “pretty worked up” at the moment .

“You can come in Iris, but I just hope you don’t see me differently after you do.” 

“I won’t. I promise!”

She opened the door and slowly made her way to the bed. When she sat next to him all he could do was stare into her eyes. His hand was moving fast on his cock. He was only seconds away from another release. 

Iris’s body was hot! She too had dreamed of being with Barry like this. She had imagined it almost exactly as he had. But right now that didn’t matter. She discarded her shirt, bra, and pants immediately. She could tell by his face he was closing in on his peak, so she got on her knees to lean over and kiss him. The kiss turned desperate for both of them almost right away. They tasted each other as they exchanged heated breaths. 

Barry stopped jerking and moaned into Iris’s mouth as his cock let go. Iris turned to watch as the thick white ropes of cum shot out all over his hand. 

She grabbed the tissues next to the bed and wiped him down. She climbed on top of him, her lips connecting to his again. She was about to lower herself down on him, but he stopped her.

“Iris, wait!”, he said urgently. 

“Please. As much as I want this, I don’t want our first time to happen this way.”

“I saw this happening different too Barry, but it’s obvious what you need right now, and I want to be the one to give it to you.

“Maybe we can do something else?”, Barry asked.

“Well then, let’s see what else we can do.”, Iris agreed. 

Barry didn’t argue at all now. His erection still rock hard and leaking. He needed her help. 

She sat down right below his cock. She wrapped her hand around it, rubbing her thumb gently over the head. She could see by the look on his face that it felt good, but that he also needed more, and to be honest, she did too. So she lined his cock up with her wet pussy and started to slide back and forth. 

Barry was breathless. He watched Iris move on him. He could see on her face that it felt just as good for her as it did him. He reached out to her breasts, he gently squeezed and teased her nipples. Her moans were soft but full of heat. He rubbed over her stomach and down to her clit. Every time she slid up on him, he gently rubbed her. When she was really close to orgasm she stopped moving so he could help her reach her climax. Barry rubbed his thumb in circles over her swollen clit, and she rubbed her thumb over his swollen tip. He couldn’t help but move his hips slightly. They were both moaning from each other’s touch. Iris’s orgasm hit her first. Barry continued to rub her lightly as the waves of her orgasm rushed through her. He felt her strong spasms on his cock. 

“Iris”, he warned. 

“Mmm baby. I want to feel it.” 

She leaned into him, his cock still nicely tucked in between her pussy lips. He moved his hips urgently. With a deep groan she felt Barry’s cock pulse underneath her, but to both of their surprise none of his seed made an appearance. He had, had a dry orgasm. He must have cum so many times today that even his speedster body couldn’t keep up. When his body relaxed he laid back on his pillow. Iris carefully climbed off of his still hard cock and laid down next to him. 

“Do you feel any better?”, she asked concerned. 

Her body was still heated up, but she knew he needed to try and let himself recover now. He didn’t answer, he just pulled her close connecting their lips. They stayed that way for more than ten minutes. It would have been longer, but Barry’s phone started to buzz. 

Barry looked at the message on his phone and moaned at what he saw.

“I’m hard as hell and ready to go if you still need me.”


	31. Slip Sliding Away Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 picks up where part 2 leaves off. 
> 
> All porn really no plot in this chapter. 
> 
> The metas affect on Barry leads to more masturbation and sex.
> 
> Characters in this chapter   
Barry/Iris and Barry/Cisco  
Barry and Iris have sex   
Barry and Cisco masturbate some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes pee as a kink

Barry looked at the message on his phone and moaned at what he saw.

“Bladders full and I’m hard as hell. I’m ready to go if you still need me.”

When he looked back at Iris she was moaning, her hand on her pussy and her finger moving in and out. 

“I think whatever that meta did to you is doing something to me now.”

She was flushed and sweaty all of a sudden, and her pussy and fingers were drenched. 

That was a new and unexpected development. He would have to tell Caitlin the next time he saw her. 

“Barry! I need you in me now!”

Before she could blink Barry had Cisco in the room and Barry was climbing on top of her.

“Now you have clothes on Barry.”, she whined.

“Oh yeah”, he said quickly getting naked again. 

He climbed on top of her and didn’t hesitate, he slid into Iris’s soaking pussy. It felt so good to be inside someone, especially Iris. His cock was so hard again, and he was ready to pop.   
His hips were moving fast, but suddenly he stopped. 

“Iris are you” she cut him off. “It’s safe. I’m on the pill.” 

With a sigh of relief he started to move his hips again. They were both breathing fast. Iris’s moans reverberating off the walls of his bedroom. The sound of Barry’s cock sliding in and out of Iris, skin hitting skin mixing in with her moans. The sounds of sex were flooding the room. 

Cisco sat down looking breathlessly at the scene playing out in front of him. He didn’t know what his part in this would be, but honestly he didn’t care, he was just happy to be there. He undressed quickly. His cock standing tall as it sprung from his boxer briefs.

He spit into his hand because even though his cock already had pre-cum leaking out of it, he was a little sore from earlier, so he wanted to make sure his hand slid easily up and down his length. 

He started slow. Hoping to last as long as possible before his first release took hold. He laid his t-shirt on the floor under the chair. His bladder was extremely full, and he wanted to keep it that way for a while, but just in case he started to leak he didn’t want to make a mess on Barry’s floor. 

“Barry!”, Iris screamed as her body convulsed underneath him with pleasure. Cisco’s eyes widened as her pussy juices started to squirt out all over Barry’s cock and his bed. He quickly squeezed the head of his cock to make sure nothing escaped. 

“Iris.”, Barry moaned pushing in and holding himself still inside of her. The look of relief and ecstasy on his face telling Cisco he had reached his peak inside of her. 

Barry connected his lips to Iris’s again. His cock still shooting hard inside of her. Iris moaned into his mouth. “I’ve never been filled up like this before.”

“I’ve never cum like this before.” 

When his orgasm slowed he moved to Iris’s side. They kissed some more while Barry gently played with her breasts. 

They both stopped and looked over at Cisco when a loud sound, somewhere between pain and pleasure, left his mouth. 

“Cisco”, Iris called to him. “There’s plenty of room up here”., Iris smiled. Barry was still really wound up. He smiled at Cisco, letting him know he wanted him on the bed too, but then his attention went right back to touching Iris. Barry had climbed back in between her legs and he was kissing all over her belly. She thought he was going to enter her again, but then he laid down on his belly and explored her leaking pussy with his thumb, which felt good, but when he moved his tongue to her pussy, it felt so good she could hardly breath. While Barry was focused on pleasuring Iris, Cisco climbed onto the bed. Barry moaned when Cisco slid his hard cock inside his crack. He wasn’t trying to penetrate him, he knew they wouldn’t go that far, but he needed something, and the feeling of his cock rubbing over Barry’s sensitive hole felt really good. 

Barry spread his legs to allow Cisco easier access. Cisco held and rubbed his leaking cock over Barry’s hole. Barry couldn’t help but to gently push back into him. All three of them were on the verge of orgasm when Barry’s body started to slowly vibrate. The tip of Cisco’s cock putting pressure on Barry’s hole, and Barry’s tongue vibrating on Iris’s clit, while at the same time two of his fingers vibrated inside of her. The pressure building quickly for all of them. Iris’s clit swelled quickly under Barry’s tongue and her pussy started to pulse hard. More of her juices pouring over Barry’s tongue. When her body relaxed enough Barry moved to her side, his hand immediately going to his cock. Iris was still breathing hard from her release when she looked down at Cisco who looked fully aroused yet confused and unsure. 

“What are you waiting for Cisco?”, Iris smiled.  
“He’s all yours for now.”, she winked. 

He wanted to climb on top of Barry, sit there with their balls connected like earlier and jerk them both together to orgasm, but he wasn’t sure if he could hold his bladder now. In the old days Barry had enjoyed watching Cisco jerk with a full bladder. They used a big stall at Star Labs and Barry always used his speed to clean up the mess. Barry himself had never tried to overfill his bladder, he was happy just watching Cisco do it while he jerked himself the old fashion way. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom first.”

Cisco turned to walk out the door but Barry called him back. 

“No, don’t Cisco. There’s plastic covers on my mattress.”

Both Iris and Cisco looked at him with questioning eyes.

“I still have wet dreams.”, he blushed. 

That just turned them on even more. Cisco grabbed himself, and once he was sure he wasn’t going to leak he headed to the bed. 

Cisco sat on Barry and moaned as his balls touched Barry’s. Iris rubbed over Barry’s chest watching their faces as they positioned themselves for what they were planning to do. Her body seemed to have calmed down some now, she was still horny, but it wasn’t as urgent as it was a few minutes ago. 

Cisco wrapped his hands around their cocks and rubbed gently over the tips. Barry was leaking enough pre-cum that there was no need for lube. He wanted to start them off slow, but he needed fast. Iris was starting to need more again too, so she bent down to Barry for a kiss. 

“Does that feel good baby?”, Iris asked when he was breathing so hard he broke the kiss. 

“It feels really good.”, he said sounding breathless.

Iris watched as cum started shooting out of both of their thick cocks. Cisco’s hand was soaked with their thick white spunk. She could tell that something wasn’t right with Cisco though. There was still a desperate look on his face.

“Iris.”, Barry said softly. “I’m not sure if you want to watch what we do next.” “I don’t want to upset you.”

“He has to pee, and he’s going to do it on you.”, she said simply. 

“Yes, and I haven’t gone for hours.”, he blushed. 

“And you think I would want to miss that?”, she asked rubbing inside her folds. 

Barry’s lips connected to hers again as Cisco moved so his body was now flat on top of Barry’s. When Cisco started to move his hips their cocks slid together easily side by side. It didn’t take long before all three of them were moaning again. Iris rolled her clit in between her fingers and laid her head on Barry’s shoulder. Cisco was starting to let his bladder go, just a little at a time. The warm liquid running over both of their cocks. Barry’s orgasm washed over him, his seed mixing in with Cisco’s warmth. The feeling of Barry’s cock pulsing next to his own caused Cisco’s cock to join in. Iris laid on her back, her head next to Barry’s, still rolling her clit in between her fingers. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of their cocks. Cisco’s bladder now emptying again. 

“Barr. I want you to touch me and I want to see you let go like Cisco is.”, Iris said looking into his eyes. 

He moved his hand to her breast and teased her nipple. Then he looked down at Cisco who was still moving his hips at a steady pace, giving their cocks the perfect amount of friction. He took a deep breath and started to pee. Cisco let out a low satisfied moan at the feeling of Barry’s warmth running over his cock. 

While Iris watched both guys finish emptying their bladders, and Barry have another strong orgasm, she was carefully bringing herself to the cusp of orgasm but denying herself of release. When she was sure they were at the point of separating she tapped Cisco’s shoulder and smiled. 

“I’d like him back now if that’s ok with you.”

“He’s all yours Ms. West. “I’m going to hit the bathroom now for real.” 

“Aha.”, Iris chuckled at how much of a mess he was. 

Once Cisco was gone she moved closer to Barry. 

“You’re still pretty hard.”, she said softly rubbing his stomach. “How do you feel?”

“Normal for me.”, he laughed looking at his erection.

“Think you got one more in you?, she asked rubbing some of his cum off his cock. 

“Mmhmm”, he moaned. 

When Iris stopped rubbing his stomach he looked at her sadly. 

“What’s wrong?”, she asked noticing the look on his face. 

“You rubbing my stomach felt really good.”

When she put her hand back on his stomach, he moaned. “Point taken.”, she smiled. 

“I promise this will feel just as good though.”

She climbed on top of him, slowly lowering herself down on his erection. She started bouncing up and down with urgency. 

“Are you close Barr?”, she asked both hands on her lower belly. He shook his head yes.

Iris relaxed her bladder, but kept moving up and down until she felt him erupt inside her. 

When Cisco got back to the room, the bed was changed, Barry and Iris were cleaned off and dressed. Barry’s cock was soft now and he appeared to be sleeping with Iris cuddled up into him. There was no sign of the sexual activity they had all just experienced. He was going to wake them up, but he knew Barry probably needed to sleep after what his body had just been through. He also knew how long Barry had wanted to be with Iris, and he couldn’t help but smile looking at how peaceful and satisfied his friend looked right now. So he shut the light off and quietly closed the bedroom door. His Uber came five minutes later, and he was back at Star Labs in fifteen. Caitlin didn’t question his whereabouts when he returned. He figured she probably really didn’t want to know. The remainder of the day flew by, which was good because he was still horny somehow. 

He had just sat down on the couch after eating dinner, his hand rubbing softly over the bulge in his briefs when Barry called. 

“Hey man.”, Barry said sounding winded. 

“Hey.”, Cisco responded sounding just as out of breath. 

They didn’t say anything else for almost a full minute. They listened to each other breath. It was obvious that they were both masturbating. 

“Can you describe to me what you’re doing Cisco.”

“I’m jerking my swollen cock, rubbing my thumb over the tip with every pass.”

“You?”

“I’m all lubed up. I’m fingering myself for the first time in a very long time, and it feels so good.”

They stayed on the phone describing their session, moaning. and breathing hard. Once they both reached orgasm they agreed to do this again at least once a week. Even though Barry was officially with Iris now, getting off with Cisco was something he didn’t want to end, and Cisco was happy to participate. 

They had to find the meta that caused so much havoc today, and they would, but for now, Barry couldn’t help but feel a little bit thankful for what that meta had given him today. 

He laid on his bed and slowly started to stroke himself. He wasn’t even sure if it was still from the meta or if it was just his own sped up libido, but he was still feeling worked up. So he grabbed a box of tissues and braced himself for a long night.


	32. Forbidden Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night Barry is reminded of a repressed kink he has kept hidden for many years when Iris wakes suddenly sick to her stomach and promptly runs to the bathroom to empty her stomach. When Barry wakes up so aroused he can’t get himself to calm down he lets his mind wander back to a time when he and Iris were 18. It was then that he had not only really discovered his kink, but that Iris shared it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter may not be suitable for everyone. I wanted to do something similar but different. I read some fics and tried to do something not too disturbing. I think I managed to accomplish that. I want to try some other kinks, but I want to do it so they are readable for everyone, even if they could never imagine such a thing. 
> 
> Be advised that there are mentions of vomiting as a form of sexual arousal. The two characters are both vomiting and they also partake in mutual masturbation. There are also mentions of inducing vomiting through belly stuffing, overeating, and water chugging, with the intent to vomit. The descriptions are not overly explicit, and it’s the sounds that cause them to get heated up. 
> 
> Lastly, the characters are both 18 years old at the time of Barry’s memory. 
> 
> Im uploading this here because this is my most smut based work. If it’s well received I may write a part 2.

Barry had a kink that he only indulged in privately. It was something he couldn’t tell anyone about because he was ashamed of it. But some days, the need to get off to it was to strong to avoid. Today was one of those days. He woke up extra horny. Being The Flash he was always horny, but today he was extra horny, even for him. 

He got out of bed quietly as not to wake Iris, and headed to the bathroom where he started clicking through some porn online. It wasn’t much, but normally it was enough to get him off quickly, but today however he needed more. He knew why, Iris had eaten something that hadn’t agreed with her last night and had gotten up twice in the middle of the night to vomit. Hearing someone sick like that had always done something to him. Ever since he could remember, when someone, including himself, had stomach issues, he had become aroused. So listening to Iris, the woman he loved and had sex with on a regular basis, heave, burp, gag, and cough through her episodes of vomiting, heated his body up like it hadn’t been in years. The second time she had vomited Barry followed her to lend comfort and support. When they got back into bed, once he was sure that Iris was asleep and feeling better, he started lightly touching himself over his boxer briefs, but the more his brain broke through his arousal, the more he felt wrong about how he felt, so he decided not to do anything about it and force his body to relax enough so that he could fall asleep. Which is probably why his body felt the way it did right now. 

He gave up, closed out the porn and headed back to the room. He laid back down and took a quick look at Iris who was still sound asleep. He loved her so much, and he was thankful she was ok. He didn’t want to disrespect her at all, but he needed to take care of himself.  
He was so worked up he knew he had to let it happen, so he laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and let his mind take him to where he needed to go. 

He didn’t have to wait long until what he needed surfaced in his mind. 

It was the first time he let himself indulge in his fetish. He was in high school. It was track season and Barry’s coach was monitoring the weight of the entire team. Barry never had any issues with his weight, his metabolism was always fast. He had spent the night with the rest of the team at a friends house. They had stayed up all night watching movies, talking, and eating every ounce of junk food they could find. 

Before they left to go home the other boys had talked about making themselves puke. No one wanted to have issues with the coach on Monday. They talked about how they were going to do it, and the different methods they had used in the past. The discussion gave Barry a very persistent erection, and to make things worse, or better, depending on how you look at it. when he got home that morning he really did feel bloated and sick from all the junk food.

Luckily Joe had gone out and Iris was in her room on the phone, which gave him the chance to do what he knew he needed and wanted to do. He went down to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and started to drink glass after glass of water until he felt like he was going to throw up. 

When his stomach felt so sick he couldn’t put anything else in it. He gently put his hand in his mouth and stuck his fingers down his throat. Right away a retch brought up a gush of the water he had just drank. He was about to try again when a deep belch forced up the rest of the water. Once the water was up he stood at the sink, leaning over and moaning at how sick his stomach felt now. He took a breath and stuck his fingers down his throat again. It was causing his stomach to spasm, but so far the food was staying put. 

“Barry, what’s wrong? Iris had come down to watch some television, but when she heard him she detoured to the kitchen. 

“I need to throw up Iris. I feel really sick.”

He wasn’t lying, he felt terrible.

He looked like he was in pain. She hadn’t seen him upset like this in years. 

“Stick your fingers down your throat, it will make it start.”, she said nervously approaching him.

“I tried.”

He looked green, she could tell he felt terrible. 

“Try again.”

He did, but still only making himself gag and even more nauseous.

“Look at me Barr. Use these two fingers, stick them down as far as possible and rub your tongue.”

He did, and finally all the chips, cookies, chocolates, pizza and candy started erupting from his sick stomach. His heaves and retches were strong, and quickly followed by belches, and copious amounts of chunky vomit. He vomited almost non-stop for fifteen minutes.  
Iris stood with him rubbing his back until it was over. 

“Jeez Barr, how much did you eat?”

“Way too much.”, he moaned

“Boys.”, she said continuing to rub his back. He hung his head over the sink trying to burp, It was obvious he wasn’t done. 

Finally another deep belch brought up more of the undigested food. He was coughing and hiccuping in between sickly belches. When he finally seemed to have finished he rinsed his mouth and Iris had him sit with her on the couch for a little while to make sure he was ok. 

“You’re pretty hard.”, she said noticing his bulge in his jeans. He blushed, not really sure how to respond. 

“I’m wet.”, she said blushing herself.

Barry cleared his throat. “Does this kind of thing make your body become aroused too?”

“Yes!”, she said laying her hand gently on his thigh. “I thought I was just really weird. I can’t believe it happens to you too.”

“I think some of my friends are the same way. I really think the kid whose house I stayed at last night had us all overeat on purpose, and then this morning he was telling us he was going to throw it all up on purpose. I thought about trying it myself to be honest, but then I didn’t have to because my body needed to get it up anyway. 

Iris could see his erection growing by the second. 

“I’ve done it before.”, she confessed.

“Is that how you knew how to..”

“Make yourself throw up properly? Yes.”

“I haven’t done it with food though, only milk and water.”

“Can I see you do it?”, he asked in a hushed tone.

“Will you touch yourself while I do it?”

“Yes.”, he said gently giving himself a squeeze.

Iris stood up. “Follow me.”

When they entered the kitchen Iris pulled out a gallon refillable plastic bottle, and quickly filled it up with water. 

Barry was squeezing and pulling himself over his jeans.

He watched Iris start chugging the water. She drank about a quarter of the jug at a time, just stopping to breath and let out the occasional belch. 

When she finished she sat down on a chair in front of him. She pulled her shirt up over her belly. “Look how bloated I am. I feel gross.”, she whined. 

She reached out for his free hand. “Want to feel my belly slosh and gurgle?”

He unzipped his jeans and put his hand inside so he had better access to his aching erection and then he laid his other hand on her belly. 

The arousal he felt from the feeling of her stomach making sick noises under his hand made him start to leak. 

“I feel like I’m gonna puke Barr.”, she frowned. 

“Will you come with me?”, she asked standing up.

Barry stood and walked to the sink with her. She laid her hand on his arm attached to the hand he had on his cock. “Don’t finish.”, she said with pleading eyes. He removed his hand from his pants and washed it quickly. Iris leaned over the sink looking extremely nauseous. “Rub my back, but I want to feel you on my body.”, she said looking at his straining erection. 

Iris bent over the sink as her stomach gave a slight push, bringing up some drool. Barry pressed his body against hers and started rubbing her back.

“Time to rub.”, she held her fingers to her mouth. A couple of gags and the water started to rush up from her stomach violently. Barry pushed his pants down to his ankles and pushed his erection into her and started slowly moving his hips.

Iris belched and gagged as the water continued to expel from her stomach forcefully. When the vomiting let up some,  
she couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Barry’s hard erection pushing into her and his slow heavy breathing in her ear. 

“I better finish quick ha?”

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned

She stuck her fingers down her throat and rubbed again. This time bringing up the water and the remainder of her breakfast. Another couple of retches and splatters in the sink and her stomach started to settle. Barry stopped moving, he was really close to release, but he still held himself into her as he continued rubbing her back. 

When she finished they sat back on the chairs. “I’m going to rinse my mouth out and then I’ll meet you in your room?”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”, he smiled.

“Remember don’t finish.”, she reminded him laying her hands on his thighs.

“I remember.”, he said getting up. 

Barry laid on his bed trying to get his body to calm down some. He really didn’t want to reach his orgasm as fast as he was sure he was going to. Between last night with his friends stuffing himself, the talking with his friends this morning, his own stomach issues, and then Iris.  
“Oh God Iris!”, he thought to himself. Not only was she gorgeous and the girl he had wanted to be with all his life, but she actually shared this incredibly strange kink of his, and she had just engaged in it with him, and now she was coming to his room to watch him get himself off. Thinking about it made his cock leak even more. The small wet spot on his briefs was now large. He removed his shirt and laid back on his pillow. He rubbed gently over his stomach, willing his cock to relax some. 

Iris thought he must have fallen asleep because when she walked in his room he had his forearm over his eyes, his other hand on his stomach, and his hard cock was standing tall in his briefs as more and more pre-com leaked from the tip. When she sat next to him on his bed, he quickly turned his head. She only had her underwear and a tank top on. He was about to pop! 

“Iris.”, he said desperately. “I can’t hold it much longer.”, he looked upset. 

“So don’t Barr.” I’m sure you’ve got enough stamina for more than one orgasm.”

Iris moved his hand away from his stomach and replaced it with hers. 

“Something about stomach’s”, she said in a heated voice as she softly rubbed around his belly. 

He was about to pull his underwear off but Iris stopped him. “I like watching guys cum in their underwear.”

“Good. Because I like to cum in my underwear.”, he moaned. He was so close. 

Iris pulled her shirt over her belly and placed Barry’s hand on her stomach. Her free hand now rubbing herself over her underwear. 

“Bet we can cum together in less than a minute.”, she moaned. 

Barry pulled down on his balls over his underwear and a second later his cock started to erupt under his briefs. His thick white cum filling and pushing through his briefs as he laid there breathing hard letting his body ride the waves of his orgasm. Watching Barry was the only thing Iris’s body needed. She pushed her finger where she needed it to be, the pressure built quickly and with a desperate moan her pussy started to pulse, and her body shook with pleasure. 

“Looks like you were right.”, Barry smiled. 

He pulled his briefs off and used his shirt to clean up. He pulled both of his pillows from under the bedspread and placed them against the headboard.

He sat up against one and Iris followed. His cock was still rock hard.

“Tell me what you ate last night. Tell me what made your belly so sick this morning.”

Iris had her underwear on, but her hand was inside and she was clearly fingering herself. 

Barry gripped his cock and started to stroke as he began to describe his food intake. 

“Mmmm., and it felt good to get that nasty stuff out of your stomach, didn’t it?”, she sounded extremely close again.

“It did.” 

Barry’s breaths coming just as fast as hers. 

She grabbed Barry’s hand from her stomach and pulled it inside her underwear. “Put pressure here.” He did and she fingered herself fast. 

“Oh Barry!”, he felt her pussy start to pulse and his hand get wet as a second orgasm rushed through her body. When Iris came back to reality Barry was cupping his balls is his hand gently squeezing. 

“You want some help?” 

“Sure.”, he smiled

She cupped his balls and started to squeeze and pull in the same way he had. He moaned and started to jerk his cock using his pre-cum as lube. 

“You’re big Barr. Even your balls are thick.”

He leaned back, his eyes rolling up into his head. 

“Iris.”

“Mmmm cum Barry. I want to see what it feels like.”

She rubbed his balls like they were two pool balls in her hand. 

“Oh God!” He held his belly and softly rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb while it exploded. 

“That’s amazing!”, she said watching spurt after spurt of white cum shoot from his cock. 

“It feels amazing.”, he breathed out as his orgasm slowed. 

She laid her head on the pillow as Barry used the clean part of his shirt to wipe off his body again. Once he was clean he laid next to her. 

“My stomach feels strange.”

“Well you threw up a lot earlier. Maybe you should try to put something in it. I’m definitely hungry.”, Iris said. 

“I’m definitely hungry too, but I don’t think that’s why.”

“Maybe you’re just still horny then. I usually feel arousal that way.”

He thought about it for a few seconds.

“I think that’s it.”, he blushed.

“Your kink is just like mine.”, she rubbed over his stomach. 

He moaned at her touch. He held his cock lightly as she rubbed. He couldn’t believe he was getting off this way, but he was. They were so close together, their faces practically against each other. The more she rubbed, the better it felt. She gently rubbed around his bellybutton and then inside. He was leaking again. He’d never experienced anything even remotely like this before. He moved his left hand to her breast and started to gently rub all around it, softly pinching her nipple. 

“That feels good Barr.”

“So doesn’t the belly rub.”

“I know. My stomach is sensitive too. You know”

Barry rolled on his side and placed his hand on her belly. Both of them now enjoying the feel of each others hand. 

“Mmm, that feels amazing Barr.”, she said as he rubbed. I think I should head to my room though. We don’t want to..”

“Yeah. I know Iris. As long as you know how much I will always cherish this morning.”

“I know. I will too!” She kissed his cheek, got off the bed and headed to the door. 

They both wanted more now, but they were also very aware of what that could mean. They had a special relationship. It was much more than just friendship, and they weren’t willing to jeopardize that. So that’s as far as they went that day. 

They spent most of the afternoon in their rooms. They were still both horny as hell, so  
they both masturbated multiple times. Every time they passed each other in the hall they smiled and blushed. 

Later that night Barry told Joe he had been sick when he got home today, and that he wasn’t up for dinner, but Iris had brought him up a plate anyway. His stomach was actually still off. He wondered if maybe he was actually coming down with something, and it wasn’t just over indulgence that did him in. 

“You should try to eat, and if it comes back up I’ll be right here with you.”, Iris said handing him a tray with a plate of food. 

“If you promise.”, he smiled.

He ate, and he actually felt much better after. 

“Looks like it was all the junk food that made me sick after all.”, he said as Iris removed the tray. 

“Yeah and the fact you were so worked up all day.”, she said with a devious smile. 

He couldn’t say much, she was right after all. 

This was a day he had never forgotten, but had never relived in his mind completely until today. 

TODAY

Iris watched Barry sleep, his cock had released three times in the past half hour. His boxer briefs drenched in cum. 

“Barr?”, she moved his sweaty hair from his eyes. 

His eyes opened slowly. “Iris?”

“Yeah babe. I think your body is in overdrive this morning.”

He felt the wetness and stickiness in his underwear. His face turned beet red. 

“I’m sorry Iris. I guess...”

“Me being so sick last night did you in didn’t it?”

They hadn’t talked about this since that day so many years ago. 

“Yes.”, he said sadly.

“Why are you embarrassed Barry? You know I have that same kink.”

“Yeah, but I mean we haven’t talked about it in forever.”

“Well neither of us have been sick like that in forever.”

He smiled. “How do you feel?”

“Much better baby. Now why don’t you go clean this up a bit so we can go chug some water together. I’m sure if we try hard enough we can beat the metabolism of yours.”


	33. Some of This and Some of That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Caitlin/Barry by request, but I couldn’t help myself so Cisco is in there too.
> 
> No plot here, just porn  
Sexual Content between Caitlin and Kara, Cisco and Barry, and Kara and Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Gay and Lesbian Sex

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were drunk as hell and sitting on Caitlin’s couch. Caitlin had been so devastated after Ronnie’s funeral that when they went back to her house she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a pint full of the alcohol she had developed for Barry, with the intention of getting herself and her friends drunk. It had worked too. The first time she had given the formula to Barry it had hit him quick but only lasted a few seconds. But this time, not only did it hit him quick, but it wasn’t wearing off one bit. 

“I’m get Kara.”, he slurred.

“Barry, she lives another Earf’, Cisco slurred in response. 

“I’m gonna run.”, Barry said standing up. And before anyone could protest he was gone. 

“Do you think he really just” before Caitlin could finish her sentence Barry was back with Kara by his side.

“Barry, what the hell?”, Kara asked.

“I wanted you to here.”, he answered.

“Are you drunk?” 

“Yeah...”, he laughed, Caitlin and Cisco joining in.

“You’re all drunk, aren’t you?”

“Yeah...”, Barry said again.

Cisco stood up and grabbed Kara’s arm. “After funeral came here for drinks.”, he wobbled and then fell over.

“Oh no.”, Caitlin said seriously, but her concern turned to laughter quickly. Somehow Barry still had enough sense to flash Cisco to the couch and make sure he was actually ok. Once he confirmed that he was, he turned back to the two woman whose lips were now locked in a heated kiss. 

Barry had brought Kara there for this exact reason, but he didn’t think it would have happened so easily. The alcohol had made him even more horny then he normally was, and seeing them kiss turned need into desperation. He sat down next to Cisco on the couch trying to wake him up. He knew Cisco would want to watch two beautiful girls having sex together, and he was sure that’s where they were heading. 

“Cisco man, wake up.”

When Barry looked back over at the girls they had both discarded their clothes. Caitlin was on top of Kara and they were grinding their clits together. Barry’s hand quickly made its way into his jeans. 

“Fuck”, Cisco said, his eyes opening and now glued to the girls. They both moaned from the friction as they continued rubbing their sensitive parts vigorously together. 

“Dude am I hallucinating?”

“No man.”, Barry said breathing hard. His orgasm approaching fast. Cisco wasn’t as discreet as Barry, he unzipped and pulled his pants down to his knees. As soon as his hand made contact with the thick bulge in his underwear he let out a loud groan. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, Kara yelled. Followed by a low heated “me too.”, from Caitlin 

Barry quickly pulled his cock out of his underwear, pulled his shirt off and held it on his cock as his it started to shoot hard. 

“Damn man let me see.”

Barry showed Cisco his cum soaked shirt, his cock still slowly shooting into it, his breathing erratic. 

“Do you always shoot like that?”, Cisco asked his cock about to pop too.

“Yes and no. I have before, but this is even stronger then in the past. 

“Look at them go at it.”, Cisco reverted his attention back to the girls. 

Caitlin was currently fingering Kara, while Kara licked her clit. “I’m cuming!”, Caitlin screamed, her juices squirting all over Kara’s tongue. 

Cisco’s cock was shooting now too, but his attention was focused on the girls and not on his spasming cock. Without holding it, his cock shot up, down, side to side, all over the place.

Barry needed more. Between watching the girls have sex and Cisco cum uncontrollably, his cock was already leaking again. He pulled his pants and underwear down and slowly started to enter himself with his finger. 

“Ohhhh.”, Kara screamed, her orgasm taking hold. Caitlin was now returning the favor with her tongue on Kara’s swollen clit. Kara’s juices now covering Caitlin’s face. 

Barry listened to and watched the girls as they continued to bring each other to orgasm. Their bodies intertwined and their lips locked. 

He could hear their heavy breathing.  
Their perky nipples one on top of the other. His body was so hot. He quickly started moving his finger in and out of his tight hole. He hadn’t felt the affects of alcohol in over a year and right now he was way beyond buzzed. He was about to get up and head over to the girls, he needed to touch them and he needed to be touched. His cock was so hard and swollen. He wanted nothing else but to be inside one of them, or maybe both of them. He was The Flash after all. 

He stopped in his tracks when he felt Cisco’s  
hand on his ass quickly followed by his finger on his hole. His initial shock was gone almost instantly when Cisco’s finger pushed in and started to move in and out. He turned his head to look at Cisco, who looked just as drunk and horny as he was. He looked back at the girls who were now licking and sucking each other at the same time. They were both so beautiful, Kara was so toned, her body so feminine and strong. Caitlin was just as beautiful, her curves in all the right places. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. 

Cisco jerked himself with one hand as he added another finger into Barry’s virgin hole. 

Barry knew Cisco was bi-sexual, it had always fascinated him honestly, and right now the way he was moving his fingers inside of him was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

Barry moaned. “That feels so good man.”

“Come here.”, Cisco said patting the couch. He gently removed his fingers and Barry sat down next to him. 

“Man how many orgasms can woman have back to back?”

They both stared at Caitlin who was putting a strap-on around her waist. 

“Where did that even come from?”, Barry asked rubbing over his leaking head. 

They watched as Caitlin entered Kara just like they would.

“Barry, I can’t take it anymore.”

“I’m all in man, but you’ll have to guide me.”, Barry said. 

“I would love to enter you man, but it would take too long to get you to the point where I could do it without hurting you. 

“Do you want me to..”, Barry was about to ask.

“Yes.”, Cisco breathed out. 

“I’m gonna cum!”, Kara screamed as her juices shot out of her again. 

Cisco laid down on his back. “Just like you would with them, but go slow, it’s been a while.”

Even through her drunken haze Caitlin saw what the guys were up to. “Barry.”, she called. When Barry looked at her she tossed his a bottle of lube. 

“Where did that even come from?”, Cisco asked this time. Barry didn’t answer. He was too busy lubing his hard cock. The alcohol was hitting him again. Caitlin had warned it would fluctuate between drunk and really drunk over the next few hours, and this was one of the really drunk times. 

“Do you have protection?”, Cisco asked.

“Oh yeah. Sorry, I didn’t think about it for this.”

Cisco couldn’t help but laugh. Barry grabbed the condom from his pants pocket and lubed himself up again. 

“Can I have some of that?”, Cisco smiled.”

“Mmhmm. I’ll do it.”, Barry answered.

He did too. He lubed up his fingers and slowly entered Cisco with them.

Cisco’s attention was fully on Barry now. His friend looked drunk, horny and determined. He would have never admitted it to Barry, but he had always felt attracted to him. Barry was his best friend and heterosexual, and most of all, Barry was head over heals in love with Iris. So he was happy with what they had, but right now he wanted nothing more than to have him inside of him. 

“I’m ready Barr. Remember slow at first.”

Even drunk Barry was gentle and caring. He pushed in slowly, watching Cisco’s face for queues. Once he was all the way in he held himself still.

“Feels really good Cisco.”

“Yeah Barr. It feels amazing. You can move when you’re ready.”

Barry looked over at the girls. Looking at the way they were connected, his cock was about to pop.  
He took a deep breath and slowly started to move. 

“Feels So Good.”, Barry moaned as his hips continued to move faster and faster. Cisco slid his hand In between them so he could grip his cock. Barry was so far gone he didn’t even notice. His eyes were closed tight, his breathing was heavy and his hips were on a mission. 

“I’m gonna cum Barr.”, Cisco warned.

“Me too.” Barry moaned a second before his cock started to unload. Even with the condom Cisco could feel rope after rope of cum shoot from his cock. When Barry’s orgasm diminished he slowly pulled out of Cisco and disposed of the condom. He quickly realized Cisco hadn’t finished. Honestly he hadn’t really finished either. His powers made it so that he always needed much more than a normal guy, so he got back in between Cisco’s legs, but not to enter him again, he gripped both his and Cisco’s cocks together in his hands and slowly started to vibrate. Cisco’s orgasm hit first and hard. His hot thick cum shot out everywhere. Barry’s followed close behind. More and more cum covering Cisco’s belly and chest. 

When they both came down from their euphoria they noticed there was sudden silence around them, or at least Barry noticed. Cisco seemed to have passed out again, and this time Barry was pretty sure he wouldn’t wake up any time soon. He grabbed his shirt and wiped off as much of the sticky mess from Cisco’s belly and chest as possible. He was about to go look for the girls when Kara walked in. She was still completely naked and so was he.

“Where’s Caitlin?”

“Like him, she said looking at Cisco, but tucked in her bed.” 

She sat on the love seat opposite the couch. 

“Come here Allen.”

Barry didn’t hesitate of course. 

“Was that your first guy on guy experience?”

“Yeah. Was it your first...

“No, it wasn’t.”, she cut him off.

She gripped Barry’s erection. “But I like having the real thing inside me even more.”

He looked dazed. “Feeling ok?”, she rubbed his cheek.

“Yeah, just a little... “drunk?”, Kara finished for him.

“Mmm.”, was all he could say.

“Do you want to be inside me Barry?” She got on her knees, leaned over him and started to rub her clit. “I want you inside me.”

She could tell by his eyes, and his hard leaking cock that he wanted it just as much as she did, so she moved on top of him and lowered herself down on his hardness. He moaned as she moved. The sounds telling her he was feeling as heated as she was. She felt him start to vibrate but then hold it back. 

“You don’t have to worry about hurting me you know.”

That was the reminder he needed. His entire body started to vibrate, and not slow. His cock started to erupt, his seed shooting forcefully out of his cock non-stop. Her orgasms hitting her just as fast and hard. His seed mixing with her juices. She wasn’t sure how many orgasms she had when he stopped vibrating, but her body had never felt so satisfied. 

This time it was Barry whose eyes were closing. She could tell he was about to pass out. As he started to collapse Kara gently helped him to a laying position. Once he was out, she grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and wiped him up the best she could. Once she was sure he was ok she cleaned herself up and grabbed her clothes. 

Before she left she took a good look at all three of her friends to make sure they were all sleeping peacefully. She made sure to put bowls down near each of them, just in case. She gave Barry a kiss on his forehead and Caitlin a soft kiss on her lips. She hoped Barry would seek her out again sometime for these kind of festivities, but she also knew they were all loaded, and none of them were actually drinkers, so if he didn’t come to her like this again, she was ok with that. 

Being Supergirl her body was almost just as needy as Barry’s was when it came  
to sexual satisfaction, so maybe, at least the two of them would hook up again. At least one could only hope.


	34. My Need is Your Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is away for the weekend. Barry’s doing fine on his own except for one thing. He’s so horny by the second day Cisco catches him jerking off at Star Labs. When Iris finally gets home that night she finds Barry in a compromising position, one she had expected. The night begins with some bathtub sex, which turns to mutual masturbation, pegging, oral sex, vibrations, and ends with more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two masturbation scenes with Barry and Cisco. The first one they masturbate together and the second they masturbate each other. They’re just horny friends getting off together.
> 
> The scenes between Barry and Iris include vaginal sex, mutual masturbation (with pee), strap on anal sex, oral sex (Barry Allen is a human vibrator), and multiple orgasms

Barry was sitting butt naked in an almost empty bath tub. The water running just enough to give him the pressure he needed for the massager he was currently holding over his balls and cock. 

Iris had been gone for forty eight hours. She had left two nights ago for Coast City. She had accepted an invitation to be in her friends wedding, and this was the weekend they were going to get fitted for dresses. Her friend had invited her and the other three bridesmaids to stay the weekend, and Iris had accepted. Barry was fine with it. After all he was a grown man, more then capable of taking care of himself for a couple of days, and so far things had been fine, well most things anyway. He did have one, not so slight, problem since she had been gone. Barry was horny! He always was horny, but not having Iris home meant no sex, and because of that his usual overactive libido was triple what it normally would be.

Since the moment he woke up this morning, thirty six hours after Iris had left, his body had been on fire with arousal. He did his best to control himself enough so he could make it through the day without incident or without anyone noticing, and again for the most part things had been going well, nobody noticed, well almost nobody noticed. 

It was the end of the day, both Cisco and Caitlin had left Star Labs, or at least he thought they had. He hadn’t jerked himself off for a few hours and he was extremely horny. Actually, he was so horny that he didn’t think he could run home as hard as his cock was at the moment. He was about to head to the bathroom, but his body was so hot he decided he needed more then just his hand to get him off in order to obtain his desired orgasm. 

It wasn’t all that long ago he had caught Cisco clicking through some porn in his work room. Barry’s brain instantly focusing on that memory. He remembered how Cisco’s initial embarrassment had quickly turned to excitement when Barry pulled a chair next to him and sat down. 

They had sat there just watching clip after clip of sex. They watched woman masturbating, woman kissing other woman, and lots of traditional intercourse. The more they watched, the quieter they both became. The arousal taking over their higher brain function. 

They were both trying to be as discreet as possible about how aroused they were. They started giving themselves a quick squeeze every now and then. 

When they had finished watching, they both desperately needed to get off. There was no reason to hide it now, they were both obviously erect, so they headed over to the men’s bathroom across the hall. They stood side by side at the urinals, listening to each other moan, to the sound of their hands moving over their cocks. They watched each other’s face, watched as they approached orgasm. The look of relief on their faces as their cocks shot hard against the back of the urinal. 

The memory of that day made Barry’s cock twitch under his jeans. He knew what he needed now, so he gave himself a quick squeeze and headed down to the workroom. 

It wasn’t difficult to find the website, it seemed Cisco had been browsing it recently. The thought made his belly tingle with arousal. He took a deep breath and clicked on the first clip, which returned a young perfect looking couple twisted together and moaning. They were in bed touching each other, lips connected as they gently rubbed each other over their most sensitive places. It reminded him of how he and Iris engaged in foreplay. He unzipped his jeans and started to touch himself over his briefs. He slowly started to bring himself close to orgasm, but denies his body the release. His next click brought up a lesbian couple. One woman was on her back while the other worked diligently to bring her partner to orgasm with her fingers. 

Barry rubbed the tip of his cock, he was leaking now. Again when his orgasm approached he squeezed himself tight, not letting himself reach his peak. He was about to click to another clip of woman when something in him urged him to click on a different link, the link to gay porn. It would have been lying to say he hadn’t been curious about gay sex, he definitely was curious. So he clicked on it. 

When Cisco walked in the room Barry had his pants down, his cock pulled out of his briefs, and his hand wrapped tightly around it while he moved it up down his length. The clip Batty was currently masturbating to had two guys, one on top of the other, sliding their cocks together. 

Cisco walked over pulling a chair with him, just as Barry had done that day. Barry froze, but only for a second. He was too horny to stop even if he wanted too. Cisco quickly dropped his pants, and once Barry saw how hard he was he got back to work on his own erection. Cisco pulled his hard cock from his briefs and started to jerk, and not too long after, both of them turned their attention from the computer to each other. They focused on each other, how they touched themselves. Barry’s breathing was becoming erratic, he was about to blow, and this time he was definitely going to let it happen. Cisco was pretty close already too. His cock was red and leaking. He stood and pulled his chair closer to Barry’s. 

“Can I finish you man?”

“Yeah.”, Barry breathed out.

“Can I?”

“Ahah.”, Cisco assured.

Barry moved his hand to Cisco’s cock and Cisco’s hand went to Barry’s cock. They both sat there breathing hard, thoroughly enjoying the pleasure of each other’s hand. 

“Cisco!”, Barry warned as his orgasm was about to take hold. 

“Mmmm, me too.”, Cisco moaned. 

Both of their cocks exploding simultaneously, their white thick seed landing on and around them as they continued to jerk each other slowly through their orgasms. 

“I’m glad I forgot my bag.”, Cisco smiled.

“Me too!”, Barry smiled back. 

“I forgot Iris was away. You must have been so frikin horny all day.”

“Yeah it’s bad.” Barry said looking down at his still fully erect and swollen cock. 

“When does she get home?”

“Around 10. So only about 3 more hours.”

“We should probably clean this mess up.”

“Yeah. I got this.”

Barry cleaned the mess up at super speed. They didn’t talk about what kind of porn Barry had been watching, but Cisco did let him know that jerking off together the way they just had was much better than the way they did last time. They would definitely do it again, no questions about it. 

Two Hours Later:

So now here he was, in the tub, massaging his erection with warm pulsing water, with no Iris in sight for at least another two hours. Edging himself again, his bladder full, and his fingers probing his hole. 

That’s exactly how Iris found him twenty minutes later. She had arrived home early, it was meant to be a surprise. She was pretty sure he would be in a compromised position when she walked in. The Face Time masturbation last night had been really good, but she knew he needed more. She knew he needed her, and she needed him. Her body had become accustom to having sex nightly with Barry, and sex with The Flash was a lot different than sex with a normal guy. Most nights Barry would ejaculate at least three times during sex. Some nights she lost track of how many orgasms he would have while his vibrating cock caused her to have one orgasm right after another. 

“Iris.”, he said moving to turn the water off. 

“Mmhmm. Don’t stop now baby!”

She stripped her clothes as quickly as possible. Her underwear was soaked.

“I’m so close.”, he moaned.

She climbed in the tub next to him, immediately connecting her lips to his.

“What do you need me to do baby?”, she whispered in his ear. 

“I need to cum.”

“Put that down.”, she pointed to the shower head massager he was holding near his balls. 

He turned it off and placed it out of the way. Iris straddled his legs and gently lowered herself onto his leaking erection. He was so swollen and it felt so good to have him inside her. 

“Cum babe.”

He leaned his head back on the wall, laying a hand on his belly, and moaned loudly. His cock erupted inside of her. Each thick burst of cum lighting her up with more arousal. She starting moving faster as the intensity of his orgasm slowed. It was her turn now. Each time her body moved up and down his length her breathing became faster. Barry’s second orgasm was approaching now too. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek, just staring at her beauty. Iris reached over to his hand with her mouth. Barry knew exactly what she wanted so he gave it to her. She erotically licked and sucked on his finger. This was something she only did when her body was really aroused. Barry laid his head back on the wall again, his cock erupting inside her again. Only this time Iris’s wet sex was pulsing too. As their orgasms diminished they both sat there doing their best to catch their breath. 

“I missed you babe!”

“I missed you too Iris!”

She was already moving on him again.

“What do you say we get out of here and get comfy on the bed?”, he said gently teasing her nipple. 

“Mmm, that sounds good Barr.”

She gently moved off of him and got out of the tub. Barry drained the small amount of water in the tub.

“Iris, I need to..

“Pee?”, yeah me too. I can always tell when you’ve been holding your bladder babe.

She pulled the toilet seat up and sat down.

“Masturbate with me and then we’ll go in the room to pick up where we left off.”

Without hesitation Barry reached over for some shower gel and quickly lubed his swollen erection while Iris was fingering and rubbing herself on the toilet. 

Once again with one hand on his cock and the other probing his hole he started to masturbate, but this time he had no intention of holding back. 

“I love watching you touch yourself like that.”, Iris said in a heavy breath.

“It feels really good.”, he breathed out. 

“Mmmm. I bet it does.”, she moaned.

He watched as Iris’s orgasm rushed through her, and as she let her bladder go. He knew how intense her spasms must have been by the look of complete ecstasy on her face. He was ready to feel the same intensity. His cock started to squirt, bursts of yellow and white liquid ropes shooting out of his hard cock. 

When their orgasms slowed they both relaxed their bladders. The full release giving them both great aftershocks from their orgasms. 

With a devious smile Iris cleaned up and headed to the room. Barry was still so horny it took him a few minutes before he was ready to let go of his cock. When he was ready, he cleaned up quickly and headed to the bedroom. What he saw when he got there made every fiber of his body tingle with desire. 

Iris had a wonderful surprise waiting for him. The harness Iris was wearing had a long realistic looking cock hanging off of it. She was sitting on the bed moving her hand up and down it’s length.

“Am I doing this right baby?”

Barry was about to cum right there. He could barely speak. 

She got off the bed and motioned him over to lay down. She had him lay so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. She moved the cock in between his legs and started to move her hips so it moves slowly against his hole, only penetrating him with the tip. 

They had both known he’d wanted this for a long time. He had never came out and said it, but every time he masturbated he entered himself with his fingers. 

She looked up at his face. His eyes told her what h wanted.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

She grabbed the bottle of lube laying next to him, lubed up the long thin cock on her hips and then used her fingers to lube his hole. The feeling of having her fingers inside of him caused his cock to release. Iris smiled as his pulsing cock let lose without being touched whatsoever. Barry laid there moaning. When the orgasm slowed he used some of the cum on his nipples. Seemed he liked to touch himself there too. She hadn’t noticed that before. 

“Ready babe?”, he quickly shook his head yes, so she slowly started to push in. 

He tolerated it well, so once she was all the way in she started to move. Almost right away his cock started shooting again. No refractory period was definitely her favorite Flash power. 

Barry’s laid there, his mind lost to the feelings of almost constant release. He had never experienced anything like it. He’d heard this could happen with prostate play, even for regular guys, but he never imagined how good it would feel or how much he had needed this. When number six hit, once his body relaxed, Iris gently pulled out of him discarding the harness. Her body needed attention now too. 

She laid next to him, using an old t-shirt to wipe his cum soaked chest. Once she discarded the shirt she moved in close to his body connecting her lips to his. 

“How do you feel baby?”

“Amazing Iris! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, and thank you for giving me the opportunity to see that gorgeous cock of yours erupt so many times. 

“Lay down Iris. It’s my turn to make you feel good.”

This was Iris’s second favorite Flash power. “Vibrations”

Who wouldn’t love a vibrating tongue inside them and on their clit. 

He laid on his stomach, gently humping the bed as his tongue worked magic inside of Iris. Her orgasms were hitting her just as fast as his had been. Her pussy squirting as the contractions took hold. She was only human though, so he made sure to give her time in between to recover some. Fingering her slowly while she did. 

After her third release he felt her hands on his head so he looked up. 

“Inside me now Barry. I need your swollen cock inside me!”

So that’s what he did. His movements were slow and gentle. His body receiving what it had needed, now he could give both of them the absolute pleasure they both deserved.

It was easy to tell when Iris was close. She would always move her hand in between them so she could rub her clit. He was relieved when he felt her hand move, because he was extremely close himself. Her fingers moved fast and as soon as he felt her pulse on top of his cock he let go. His seed shot up into her pulsing pussy. He bent down so he could connect his lips to hers. They were both moaning into each other’s mouths as they road the waves of their orgasms. 

Once their bodies relaxed Barry moved to Iris’s side, obviously exhausted, and cuddled up to her, and Iris gently moved her hand through his hair. 

“So, everything went well while I was gone?”

They both laughed. 

Even as he fell asleep in her arms she could feel his semi-erect cock on her stomach. She smiled at the feeling. That was her man, The Flash, and she would always be there to take care of him, just like he would always be there for her. And if he liked her to penetrate his ass, she would happily do so, and honestly she actually really enjoyed it. She definitely enjoyed what he did for her after. 

So with her brain filled with the nights sexual endeavors, and his still hard cock poking her side, despite the wetness in her panties, she let herself drift off to sleep. Knowing that her mind would give her body what it needed tonight, and when she woke up so would Barry.


	35. Fast, Hungry and Aroused Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s increased his speed and with the increase in his speed his other speed given powers are increased. And when it comes to his sex drive he can’t get enough. 
> 
> Not much plot here, just porn. 
> 
> Barry and Cisco have a quick masturbation session on the phone.
> 
> Barry and Iris masturbate separately and together. 
> 
> This chapter is leading into the next. More sex and more pairings to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco Male/Male masturbation (quick and on the phone)  
Iris and Barry  
Masturbation  
Anal fingering  
Anal orgasms  
Oral sex  
Anal toy  
Vaginal fingering  
Multiple orgasm  
Clothed orgasm

Barry had been working extremely hard to increase his speed. If he wanted to beat Zoom he had to be faster. Zoom had already shown how much stronger and faster he was than Barry. He had almost killed him. Finally today during his training session with Cisco and Harry, Cisco had confirmed that Barry had moved faster than he ever had before. 

Barry still wanted to go faster of course, but for now the confirmation of his increased speed was satisfying enough. Honestly, it had to be satisfying for now, because along with his increasing speed came an increase in his other meta powers and abilities, and his other powers requires much more attention as they increased than his speed did. 

Over the past few days the changes to his body were evident. He couldn’t seem to get enough to eat, and worse, he couldn’t get a handle on his increased sex drive. 

He was literally hungry and horny every minute of the day. Yesterday was so bad he had been jerking off every couple of hours, but today had been an extremely busy day for The Flash, and he hadn’t had much time for himself at all. So right now his erection was straining painfully inside The Flash suit, and he was pretty close to ejaculating without so much as a squeeze. 

Luckily, the suit was perfect for this situation. Cisco had designed it, unintentionally, in a way that hid his erection, it surrounded his cock perfectly, cradling it with just the right amount of pressure. So if he did release, none of the wetness would be noticeable, and the suit would rapidly clean and dry the area on its own, which also felt amazing. As a matter of fact, It had already happened twice today and nobody was the wiser. 

Currently Barry was surrounded by food. He had a box of donuts on one side, a meal from Big Belly Burger in front of him, and two boxes of cookies on the other side. The more he ran, the more he ate, and the harder his cock became. 

Harry, Caitlin and Cisco had just said goodnight, leaving him alone in the Cortex to finish his meal. He thought about changing out of the suit and heading to the bathroom, but his hard swollen cock felt so good just how it was, so he continued to eat, relaxed his body, closing his eyes, letting his mind wander to Iris, and letting his orgasm wash over him.

“Mmmm”, he groaned at the feeling of release. The intensity of it made his entire body shake. His cock shot hard, at least seven ropes of his hot seed escaping one after another. He gasped when the suit’s technology turned on. The warmth surrounding his cock almost sent him overboard again. 

When the suit’s temperature returned to normal he changed at super speed. He knew he had to, or he would never have taken the suit off, and if it got damaged, explaining what had happened to the team would have been humiliating. 

He sat back down, his bulge now fully visible inside his jeans. With one hand he finished his dinner and with the other he held, squeezed and rubbed himself gently over his jeans. By the time he finished eating there was a very visible wet spot where the head of his cock had been pushing against. He unzipped his pants and gave himself a squeeze. There was no way he could head home like this he had to release again first. 

As he walked into the bathroom his phone started to buzz. 

“What are you doing to my suit?” Was the text from Cisco. 

Barry turned beet red. He had forgotten that Cisco would have gotten alerts when the suits cleaning systems were online. 

He couldn’t answer the text. There was no way he could remove his hand, now in his underwear, from his cock. So he quickly entered the stall, dropped his pants and briefs and sat down. As soon as his hand found a rhythm moving up and down his cock, instead of a text he hit the facetime option on his phone. 

“Hey”, he breathed out when Cisco answered. 

As soon as Cisco saw his face it dawned on him. 

“Oh man. When you said your increased speed had increased your libido you weren’t kidding.”

“I’m so horny man.”

Cisco was already fully erect. His hand inside his own pants.

“You, ah, need anything?”, Cisco asked

Barry moved the phone so CIsco had a better view. They were best friends, and they had gotten off together from time to time. 

Barry’s cock was standing straight up in the air. His head was red and there was a ton of pre-cum all over his length. 

CIsco moved his phone to his swollen cock. He didn’t say a word, he just touched himself from his balls to his tip. 

Barry started moaning. He stilled his hand on his cock.

“You gonna cum?”, Cisco asked sounding breathless.

Before Barry could answer his orgasm rushed through him again. His seed shooting quickly out of his cock. Cisco didn’t need more than a few more strokes before his cock let go too. When he looked back at Barry he was still sitting down, looking really uncomfortable.

“Everything ok Barr?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna hang up man. I’ll call you back when I get home.”

Truth be told he was about to cum again. This had definitely never happened to him before and he was a bit freaked out, even though he felt really good.

He didn’t have the time to hang up. He closed his eyes at the intensity, as his cock let go again. He moved his hand to his lower belly, trying to catch his breath. 

“Damn Barr!”

“Yeah.”, Barry breathed out. 

“I’m gonna get out of here.”

“Ok man. I’m here if you need me.”, Cisco said with a smile.

Barry had never been so horny in his life. On the way home his stomach was sending him mixed signals. He felt a bit nauseous, but he was starving. His cock had relaxed some, for the time being anyway. He was so hungry he didn’t even make it home before devouring three large pizzas.

The pizza quickly took the nausea away, and the food intake once again ignited his sex drive. He was rock hard and leaking by the time he arrived home, and he was still hungry. 

When Barry walked in the house Joe and Iris had just sat down to eat, and there was a plate full of food waiting for him. He hesitated at first. There was no way he could hide his erection from them, but he knew they both understood how his body worked, and having a thick bulge around the house happened to him every now and then. He’d never been fully erect like this in front of them before, but he was confident that they would be respectful and try not to focus on it. And he really needed more food. So he walked over and sat down. 

He was right that Joe did his best not to bring attention to his situation, but when it came to Iris, the way she kept looking at him was making his body react in ways he really didn’t want it to react at the dinner table. Thankfully when they finished eating Joe offered to take care of the dishes, which was much appreciated by both Barry and Iris. Especially Barry whose orgasm was fast approaching. 

Iris couldn’t help herself. She stood up and walked behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. Right away his body tensed and his cock started to shoot. Barry moaned and grabbed his stomach again. The same way he had after his orgasm with Cisco. 

“Oh God Barry! What’s going on?”

“I just had an orgasm and felt the intensity of it in my stomach.”, he said through gritted teeth.

“Well that only makes me have more questions.” She started to gently rub his back. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I just need to get upstairs before I soak through my jeans.”

“Go! I’ll clean this up and help dad.”

“Thanks Iris!” 

Before she could blink he was gone. 

As soon as he entered his room he stripped completely and used an old t-shirt to clean up the mess on and around his still rock hard cock. 

He laid down and started to gently rub all over his heated body. The sensations causing his cock to release once again. He couldn’t stop to clean up this time. His body demanded touch.

“Barry.”, Iris knocked.

“Come in Iris.”, he said softly. 

When she walked in she didn’t know if she was more turned on or concerned. She quickly locked the door and walked over to him.

“Talk to me Barr.”, she said laying next to him. 

“My powers.”, he moaned.  
“The stronger and faster I get, the faster my metabolism gets, the more food I need, and the stronger my sex drive..”, he was breathing fast.

“What’s wrong with your stomach?”

“I don’t think anything is wrong. It’s just where I feel the most intensity from my current state of arousal.”

She placed her hand gently on his stomach and started to rub softly. “How’s that?”, she smiled.

“Feels nice, but I might..” 

“Have an orgasm.”, she finished for him.

“Yes.”, he breathed out. 

“I’m counting on it.”, she said with a heated breath. 

Iris couldn’t take it. The sight of her, should be boyfriend, butt naked, fully erect, cum on his rock hard abs, was making her own body tingle with arousal. 

Suddenly without warning Barry felt her tongue, and than her lips surround his cock. 

“Ohhhhhh....”, Barry moaned loudly.

She hoped her dad had left for a walk like he said he was going to do. Although, at this point, she was so worked up she barely cared.

The continuous flow of pre-cum escaping from his cock tastes salty and warm. Barry wanted to do something for her. To return the favor, but he couldn’t move. 

She licked him and sucked him. Her hand gently squeezing his balls. 

“Iris.”, he whispered. 

She removed her mouth just in time as his cock erupted. Thick white strands of cum shooting fast and hard from his spasming cock. 

Iris moved beside him gently rubbing his defined stomach. She really wanted to climb on top of his still hard cock, but this wasn’t the time for it. That time would be special, and she didn’t want to ruin that. 

“Do you have any toys Barr?”

“Duffel bag. In the closet.”, he chocked out as his cock started leaking heavy amounts of pre-cum again.

After she grabbed the bag she sat next to him.

“Barry, I want to be with you. You know that!”, Iris started.

“But not because my body is undergoing some kind of meta metamorphosis.”, Barry concluded.

“I don’t either Iris. I want our first time to be special.”

Iris smiled and opened his bag.

She grabbed the lube first. Barry’s hand was slowly moving up and down his length. It was obvious he didn’t need any lube on his cock. The cum and pre-cum coating both his hand and cock.

She lubed her fingers and showed them to him. 

He shook his head yes, knowing what she had planned. The first finger elicited a soft moan. The second finger, another moan, but just a little louder. When she started to move her fingers inside of him, the sounds he made set her body on fire. He let go of his cock and laid back on his pillow. Iris watched as his cock released, and as it released again. 

“Ready Barr?”

“Yes.”, it sounded heated but soft.

Iris quickly lubed the vibrating but plug. He liked to vibrate his own fingers in there, but in times of real need, like today, the nice long vibrator up his ass was what he really needed. 

“Ok Barr, I’m going to head home after I start this for you. If you don’t feel any better after, call me or even better come to me.

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned at the insertion.

As soon as she started the vibrator Barry’s moans turned from desperate to urgent. His cock swollen, leaking and ejaculating. She quickly removed herself from his bed and out of the room. 

There was no way she was going to make it home as heated up as she was, so she sat next to the door. She listened to the sounds of the toy, to Barry’s moans. She pictured his cock ejaculating over and over again. Her hand in her underwear desperately rubbing her clit. A loud moan of relief from Barry came in sync with her own. Her orgasm racing through her heated up body. 

She sat there for a few minutes catching her breath. Barry’s moans seemed less urgent now. She hoped he was feeling better, but she couldn’t risk going back in. She stood up and was about to walk away when she heard Barry’s voice. 

“Are you home?”, she heard Barry say.

He must have been on the phone she figured. Which seemed strange to her.

“Good.” Do you want some company?”

“A little better.”

“Be there in a Flash.”, he chuckled.

“Oh, and Cisco. Do you have condoms?”

Iris gasped. Luckily low enough that Barry hadn’t heard her. She couldn’t believe it. Barry was, well he had to be, bisexual. 

“The thought made her body even more in need then it was before.”

She heard Barry’s bed shift so she quickly ran into the bathroom, which really wasn’t smart when she thought about it. Barry would definitely need to clean up before he left. 

Her mind was so clouded with arousal she couldn’t think straight, and for some reason, unknown to her, she stripped her clothes and started to run the water to fill the bath tub.

“Joe?”, Barry knocked on the bathroom door.

“It’s me Barry.”

“Iris?”

“Yeah. I’m.... taking a bath.”

“Here?”, Barry asked sounding confused. 

“Yes.”, she moaned.

She was in the tub now. Her fingers moving in and out of her sensitive hole. 

“Just come in Barr.” “And lock the door.”

Barry had briefs on now, his cock still hard, but not as hard. Well at least it hadn’t been before he saw Iris naked and masturbating in a tub full of hot water. 

Barry kneeled down next to the tub. His lips finding hers. 

“Barry. I want...”

“Me too.”, he breathed into her mouth. 

Barry’s hand made his way to her pussy. He rubbed her clit as his fingers made their way inside of her. 

“My turn.”, he moaned into her mouth. 

They were both lost in the feeling of each other’s breaths when the sound of the front door closing shocked them back to reality. 

“My apartment Barry. Now!”

Barry’s stomach growled loudly.

“First food!”, he said seriously. They both laughed at that. 

Barry used his super speed to get Iris out of the tub and her and himself dressed. The Flash suite surrounding his cock again felt so good. By the time Joe got upstairs they were gone and the bathroom was clean. He would never know what was happening seconds before he arrived. 

They stopped at Jitters where Iris went inside so she could purchase two dozen donuts, which Barry ate six of right away. They stood on the roof looking down on the city. Barry’s cock getting harder again as he ate. As he swallowed number six he moaned. 

“Did you just?”

“Ejaculate in the suit?” “Yes I did.”

Iris looked at his crotch.

“Wow. If I didn’t know you did.”

“I know. You can’t tell. Cisco’s a genius.”

He moaned again as the suits cleaning systems started. 

“Mmm. Cisco is a genius. We should go thank him. Don’t you think?”, Iris said as she licked his ear.


	36. Fast, Hungry and Aroused Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from the previous chapter  
Barry’s still super hungry and super horny
> 
> Barry and Iris head to Cisco’s for some food and sex.
> 
> All three of them get exactly what they are looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes  
Oral sex  
Fingering  
Vaginal sex and Anal sex  
Vibrations (Barry is a human vibrator)  
Multiple orgasms  
Eating/feeding as a sexual turn on

“Mmhmm. Cisco is a genius. We should go thank him. Don’t you think?”, Iris said as she rubbed his tight ass.

Barry smiled at Iris. She had to know about his and Cisco’s unique relationship, and by the heated look on her face, she was more than ok with it. 

He was about to stand up and flash them away when his stomach made a really loud gurgling sound. He immediately wrapped his arm around his middle and groaned. 

Iris quickly started to rub his back in concern.

“You ok?”, she asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”, he said as the pain started to subside.

“I’m going to have some pizza’s sent to Cisco’s. I need to eat something more than donuts I guess.”

“Yeah ok. Good idea.”, Iris said still rubbing his back and sounding concerned.

Barry ordered the pizzas on his phone and sent Cisco a text to let him know they were on the way along with he and Iris.

Cisco sent him three emojis letting him know he was concerned, horny, and excited. The text elicited Barry’s cock to push against the Flash suit again.

Iris put her hand on the suit over where she knew his cock was. 

“Mmmmm. I wish I could see what’s happening under here right now.”

Barry pulled her body close to his and held her close.  
“I’m so worked up my cock is pushing against the suit.”

“I’m gonna cum.”, he moaned into her ear. 

Iris’s lips found his instantly. Her tongue pushing inside so she could taste him and feel his deep breaths inside her mouth as an orgasm rushed through him.

“Dam-it man. Every time the suit’s cleaning alerts go off my cock gets harder.” (Barry’s phone buzzed with a text from Cisco)

With one last quick sensual tasks of his mouth Iris disconnected her lips from his. When she looked as his phone she laughed. 

“We should go before he’s cumming spontaneously like you are.”

“Pizza’s here BTW.”, Barry’s phone buzzed again.

Seconds later they were in Cisco’s apartment. Cisco was in nothing but his boxers, his cock fully erect underneath. Barry quickly stripped out of The Flash suit, which left him in just his boxer briefs. There was a large stain on the front from all of his ejaculations today even though the suit had cleaned and dried itself, his briefs were toast. 

Iris wasn’t quite ready to strip in front of Cisco, but she wasn’t to proud to sit on the couch and quickly stick her hand inside her pants and underwear so she could masturbate. With everything she had experienced over the past couple of hours, and what she was still experiencing now, she had to touch herself.

Barry’s stomach hurt. I mean it really hurt he was so hungry. Luckily Cisco had piled the ten large pizza’s on the living room table. So Barry quickly took a seat next to Iris on the couch and started to eat, his cock leaking through his briefs. 

Cisco sat next to him, his eyes meeting Barry’s. 

“Yes.”, Barry moaned as he swallowed. 

Cisco’s hand quickly making its way into Barry’s briefs to gently rub his cock. 

Iris dropped her jeans but left her underwear on. She grabbed a slice of pizza and started to feed Barry. 

She continued to provide Barry with a constant flow of pizza. Barry’s hand made its way into her underwear, and the more he ate the hornier he got, and the more his fingers worked on and inside her soaked pussy, making her reach orgasm over and over again. 

Cisco watched as Barry took a large bite of a slice of pizza while Iris held it at his mouth. This time, instead of letting him finish the slice, she connected her lips to his as he chewed. It should have grossed Cisco out, watching Iris’s tongue enter Barry’s mouth with food in it, but it didn’t, it heated him up even more. 

Cisco’s pulled Barry’s cock fully out of his briefs and started to suck him like a blow pop. Between the feeling of Cisco’s lips and mouth surrounding his cock, the pizza he had just consumed, Iris’s tongue in his mouth, and her wet pussy leaking all over his hand, Barry’s body finally felt like it was getting everything it had needed all day. 

There was one pizza left. Iris took a large bite from a slice and then fed the rest to Barry. This time she kissed him, her mouth full of pizza too. Barry’s cock exploded. Cisco removed his lips just in time, but kept stroking him as his thick white cum shot strait up into the air, rope after rope of continuous cum just like a water fountain. 

The pizza was gone now so Cisco quickly moved the table and boxes out of the way. 

Both he and Barry dropped their underwear.  
There was no hesitation this time by Iris, she quickly dropped her underwear too. 

Barry grabbed a pillow for Iris and gently laid her down on the floor. Both guys grabbed a condom, pushing it down over their erect cocks. This wasn’t planned, but you would have never known it. Everything fell into place so easily without one word from anyone. 

Barry gently lowered himself on Iris and pushed in. Her moans instantly telling him it was what she had needed too. 

Cisco lubed himself, then his fingers and carefully entered Barry with multiple fingers, stretching and preparing him for his entrance. 

Barry came almost right away when Cisco probed his prostate. Iris was patient though. She had no complaints as he pulled out disposed of the condom and grabbed another. Another satisfied moan filled the air as he quickly pushed back in. This time as Barry moved Cisco straddled his back and slowly entered his ass with his hard swollen cock. 

All three of them enjoying the sensations shooting through their heated up bodies. 

Barry bent down to kiss Iris, holding his stiff cock still inside her while Cisco slowly moved in and out of his warm tight hole. Iris didn’t mind that he wasn’t moving, but he didn’t want to disappoint her since this was their first real experience too, so he slowly started to vibrate his cock inside her while they kissed. 

“Barry!”, Cisco moaned, his head laying sideways on his back as he slowly moved his hips. The vibrations making their way into Barry’s anus and surrounding Cisco’s cock.

“Barry!”, Iris moaned loudly when her juices exploded and her pussy pulsed around his cock. 

Barry felt Cisco push in and hold still, then he heard the satisfied moan as his cock started to spasm and shoot inside of him. 

With the feeling of Iris’s pussy spasming on his cock and Cisco’s cock shooting in his ass, Barry’s cock joined in. 

The vibrating stopped as Barry’s cock filled another condom to the brim with his hot seed. 

Once they calmed down enough to separate, they cleaned up and sat together on the couch. 

“We should do this more often.”, Iris said breaking the tension.

Both guys smiled wide. Their relationship was special. They were best friends, but they also were attracted to one and other. Neither of them called themselves gay or bisexual, they had both always only pursued woman, but there was something about each other that had made them experiment, and when they realized how much they enjoyed their sexual experiences together, they knew it could get complicated one day. So now hearing Iris being so, not just understanding, but completely supportive of it, made them both extremely happy. 

Barry’s stomach was gurgling again. Both Iris and Cisco knew he needed to eat again. 

“You really need to talk to Caitlin Barr.”, Cisco said sounding concerned. 

“Yeah, guess I probably should. I’m just still really...

“Erect!”, Cisco cut in.

“Yeah.”, Barry blushed. 

“How about we go to my apartment, order lots of food and see if we can’t get someone satisfied enough so you feel better about talking to Caitlin?”, Iris proposed.

“That sounds good to me.”, Barry smiled rubbing his now sore belly.

Cisco smiled.  
“Sounds like you’re in good hands man. I’m gonna shower. Call me later.”

Once they all said goodbye Barry held onto Iris and flashed away. It was time for more food and more sex, and there was no one he would have rather been with right now to enjoy both of those things.


	37. Fast, Hungry, and Aroused Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last chapter left off.  
No real plot, just some kinky porn  
This chapter is all Iris and Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content in this Chapter  
Feeding, belly stuffing, belly rubs  
Vaginal sex  
Mutual Masturbation  
Vibrations (Barry’s a human vibrator  
Oral sex  
Strap-on Pegging (Anal sex)  
Multiple orgasms  
Pee (shower masturbation and sex)

Once they all said goodbye Barry held onto Iris and flashed away. It was time for more food, and more sex, and there was no one he would have rather been with right now to enjoy both of those things. 

As soon as they entered Iris’s apartment and closed the door, Barry stripped the suit off and sat on the couch holding his stomach. 

“I just ordered lots of food. You want me to get something for you while we wait?”, Iris asked taking a seat next to him. 

“No thank you. I feel so weird Iris. I’m still overly aroused, but my stomach, it’s turning and it hurts, and somehow it’s actually making me even more horny.”

Iris could feel the wetness leaking into her underwear again. 

“Lay down Barr.”

When he did she started to gently rub his stomach. 

“When you were eating the way you were at Cisco’s it did something to me Barry. I mean I’ve never felt that kind of arousal before. And now, feeling your stomach gurgling under my hand, it’s awaking that same arousal again.”

Iris was about to lean over for a kiss when the doorbell rang. 

She had ordered enough Chinese Food for at least twenty people. She quickly placed everything on the tables surrounding the couch and they both started to eat. 

Iris wanted to wait until Barry had enough food so that the pain in his stomach was gone before encouraging him to play, but when she felt his hand on her breast she knew he was ready for what she had in mind.. 

“Mmmm, feels good”, she moaned. 

She quickly pulled her clothes off, grabbed two of the food containers, one container of dumplings and one of chicken fingers. She was so horny, she couldn’t wait any longer. She quickly sat on his lap, containers in hand. His hard cock, still inside his briefs, now pushing into her sensitive parts. 

“One for me, and one for you.”, she said placing a piece of chicken in each of their mouths. 

“Now your turn.”

Barry didn’t question her, he quickly repeated what she had just done. 

When the two containers were empty, Barry picked two more.

“Are you sure Iris? You don’t want to overeat.”

“Oh I’m sure!”, she assured 

The two containers Barry grabbed were filled to the top with spring rolls.

This time as they fed each other they masturbated. The more bloated Iris got the more intense her moans were as her fingers rubbed gently around her clit, and Barry’s cock leaked in his grip as he rubbed over the swollen tip. 

They finished the egg rolls fast. Both of them belching and holding their gurgling stomachs now. They both felt uncomfortable, but they were also enjoying every second of it. Iris rubbed her belly. “I need something else.”, she said reaching over for two containers of rice. 

Despite Barry’s fast metabolism even his stomach was feeling overfull. 

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea to eat more right now. We’re eating so fast my stomach is extra full.”, he said looking nauseous.

She grabbed a full spoon of rice and shoved it into her mouth.

“I’m still hungry.”, she said as she swallowed. 

Of course the discomfort Barry had felt in his stomach was already almost gone, and it was quickly being replaced by an even stronger sexual need. Not that he needed it, his cock had already been fully erect, swollen, and leaking before the egg rolls. He had really wished he could have kept that overfull feeling for a while though. It had felt really good to be worked up and stuffed. When he looked over at Iris she was still feeding herself the rice. When he looked down at the towel she had been sitting on there was a big wet spot. It was then that he realized filling her stomach the way she was, was doing the same for her as it had been doing for him all day. 

Watching Iris eat and rub herself made his body need more than just his hand, and he was pretty sure she needed more too. 

Iris sat up and placed the empty container on the table in front of her. When she sat back down she grabbed her bloated belly and started to rub. She let out a belch, holding her hand over her mouth.

Barry connected his body to hers and replaced her hand with his on her belly.

“I don’t feel good Barr. She belched again and Barry could feel how gassy and bloated she was now. He could hardly breath he was so worked up from the feeling and sounds coming from her stomach. 

He gently rubbed her belly as the belches continued. Barry was breathing hard, his head sideways on her belly while he rubbed. 

“I’m gonna..., he moaned as his cock filled his underwear with his hot thick seed.

Despite the sickness she was feeling in her stomach, a wide smile shined on Iris’s face, as Barry was coming completely undone.

He quickly disposed of his soiled briefs and leaned back into Iris.

“How can I make you feel better?”, he asked starting to slowly finger her.

“Lay on your side.”, she said

Once he did she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. They were belly to belly and face to face. 

“I feel really sick.”, she groaned. “I don’t think I can handle moving, but I would definitely like to feel movement inside me.”

“I don’t have a condom on.”, Barry said sadly.

“It’s safe. I promise.”, she assured.

Barry gently held her body into his, now sharing the movements and sick sounds inside her belly, and slowly started to vibrate his cock inside of her. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. Every time an orgasm washed through her Barry heard her soft moans of release in his ear, and every time Iris felt Barry’s hot seed erupt inside her she opened her eyes so she could see the look of ecstasy on his face. 

Her orgasms were plentiful, and her juices ran down his cock. 

Barry slowed the vibrations. Iris’s stomach really did sound sick now. He sat down against the side of the couch encouraging Iris to sit against him, which she did, only not against him, on him. She lowered her wet dripping pussy on his hard cock again. She still needed more. Her back now facing him.

“I want to feel you inside me Barry.”, she said in a low voice. 

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her sick stomach and the other in between her legs, feeling on and around her sensitive parts.

He laid his heated face on her back and continued to rub lightly over her gurgling stomach. 

“As long as that’s what you want.”, his voice just as low as hers. 

“Relax and let it out Iris, you’ll feel better.”, he breathed out feeling the gas he knew she was holding back. 

His hard cock getting harder by the second. 

Iris did as he suggested and started to belch, they were soft and controlled. Barry’s cock was twitching inside her with each small sigh of relief she felt. Honestly, Barry wondered how she kept all of the food down, but she had. So he figured she must have known her limit. As more pockets of gas escaped her stomach, Barry felt more and more of her orgasmic contractions around his cock. 

“Iris.”, he groaned as his cock spasmed inside of her. Each one of his orgasms felt amazing for both of them. 

“I need a quick break Barr.”, she kissed his forehead as his orgasm slowed. 

They separated and Iris headed to the bathroom. Barry sat there waiting for Iris to get back. His stomach felt off again. He felt queasy and hungry, the cramps starting to settle in. He quickly started to eat the remaining food, but this time he didn’t stop when he was full. He had finished the rest of the food by the time Iris returned. 

“Don’t sit down.”, he said urgently holding his stomach. He stood up and grabbed her hand so she would follow him. When they got to the kitchen sink he looked at her. 

“I think I’m gonna throw up. I’m sorry Iris.”

“I’ll be honest with you Barr, I just did.”, she said one hand on her stomach and the other rubbing his back as he moaned from the sickness in his stomach. 

Growing up, Barry had a sensitive stomach, and he never wanted to be alone when it revolted on him. Iris had been with him many times over the years when that had happened, so she knew exactly how to keep him relaxed, before, during, and after he got sick. 

“I’m sorry you got sick. This was a bad idea.”, he said, right before he started to retch over the sink. 

None of the food he had just consumed stayed with him. It came up fast and violent. Iris stayed right next to him, gently rubbing his back while she talked softly to him to keep him calm. 

When he finished vomiting, his body relaxed. It really relaxed. Iris had to help him from the sink to the couch, and as soon as he laid down he fell asleep. 

She looked around at the mess of empty containers. Her own stomach still not feeling terrific. At first, she couldn’t help but think that eating like they did was really stupid, but then she thought of the arousal she had felt from being so overstuffed, and then she thought of Barry, and how it seemed that food had fueled his overly active sex drive all day today. She hated feeling like she did at the moment, but she would definitely do it again if the time was right. She would do anything for and with Barry. There was no kink or desire that involved sex with Barry, she wouldn’t at least give a chance. 

She cleaned up the room while Barry slept off the events of the day. When she finished she grabbed both her and Barry a glass of water . When she sat down next to him, she gently started to rub his stomach. He woke up long enough to drink the water, and he kept it down, which was definitely a relief to Iris. Once she was sure he was ok, she slowly walked him into the bedroom. She was tired too, and being in her bedroom, she could lay down too. The poor guy was so out of it, he barely said a world to her before he laid his head on the pillow falling back to sleep. 

They slept for a good two hours, well Iris did. She was woken up when the bed started to move. As her consciousness awoken, she heard the soft sensual moans coming from Barry. When she looked at him he was grinding his cock into the bed. His hips slowly moving up and down, his eyes closed, his face red, and the moans sounded heated. 

“Oh Barr.”, she turned to him, moving his sweaty bangs from his eyes.

“It hasn’t let up at all has it?”

She moved off of the bed quickly and headed to her closet. Barry was oblivious, his cock about to explode. He was going to owe Iris new sheets, there was no doubt about it. 

Iris was cleaning the toy she had just pulled from her closet when Barry turned on his back, held his cock, and started shooting in quick thick spurts on his belly. 

He reached over for the box of tissues next to the bed, but Iris stopped him. That’s when he noticed the toy she had just secured around her waist. 

“Don’t wipe that off yet.”, she said climbing in between his legs. 

He had no words, all he could do was stare at the gorgeous woman about to penetrate him with the long thin dildo she had strapped to her waist. 

“I’ve wanted to use this for a long time, but never had the chance.”, she said grabbing a nice big glob of the cum from his belly and using it as lube on the dildo. Once she was lubed up, she gently rubbed his stomach. 

“How does your belly feel?”

He moaned at her gentle touch. “I’m hungry, but it doesn’t hurt and I’m not nauseous.”

Iris smiled as she grabbed some more of his cum.

“Ready then?”, she asked rubbing over his hole.

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned again as she started to enter him with two fingers.

He was still pretty loose from the sex he had with Cisco earlier in the day, so it didn’t take long before he was ready for her to enter him.

“Just enough left.”, she said grabbing the rest of the cum from his chest so she could lube up his thick erection. 

She was pumping him and fucking him. All he could do was lay back on the pillow and moan at the pure ecstasy he was feeling.

Her hips were moving fast. The long dildo moving in and out felt better than anything he had ever experienced. This was it. This was what he had yearned for all his life. The woman he loved and desired more than anything in the world was on her knees, his legs wrapped around her hips, and she was fucking him. Fake cock or not, he never wanted this to end. 

Barry’s body shook, when his strongest orgasm to date raced through his body. His hard cock shot harder and faster than it ever had. His thick seed coating his belly and chest all over again. Iris stilled herself, enjoying the feelings of his orgasmic spasms on the finger she now had tracing circles around his hole. 

Barry looked down at her, her concentration on his hole.

“Iris.”, he called softly. “Come here.”

He unbuckled the harness she was wearing and then positioned her so she was straddling his face. She touched herself in anticipation. 

When he entered her with his tongue, her sweet juices started to pour down all over him. She was so aroused, so swollen, it was her turn to feel as good as he did. He licked her, he sucked her, he entered her with his tongue. Her moans were both urgent and desperate. She held onto the back of his head, her pussy about to explode.

“Right there!”, she groaned, when his tongue found a particular spot. Her moans were so loud and her body so hot, Barry’s own orgasm was approaching again too. 

“I’m gonna cum Barry! I’m gonna cum!”, she screamed, her hands gripping his hair. 

One more lick was all it took. Her juices squirted out of her in rhythm with her the contractions in her pussy. 

She moved off of Barry once her body allowed her to move. She reached for the tissues, grabbed a couple and wiped Barry’s face up the best she could. 

Barry’s hand had moved to his cock, and he was rocking his hips, his cock moving in and out. She moved to his belly, kissing and licking around his bellybutton. 

“Iris, I’m almost there.”, he warned 

“I know.”, she confirmed licking inside his sensitive bellybutton.”

He couldn’t really control the blast this time. His cock erupted, rope after rope of his hot seed landing on and around them.

“I think we need a shower.”, Iris laughed pulling white sticky from her hair. 

Barry tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell quickly took him down.

“You need food. I’ll be right back.”, Iris said heading out of the room.

She was back a minute later with two of his high calorie granola bars. 

“I’ve had these for a while now.”, she said handing them to him.

“I’m glad I left them here that day.”, he smiled.”

“Me too.”, she rubbed his cheek. 

Iris couldn’t help but notice how hard he still was. Not that she minded, but she was getting concerned for him. 

“How’s your stomach, still ok?”, she asked. 

“It’s good. I actually feel normal now.”

“That’s normal for you after so much activity?”, she asked looking at his erection.

“Yes.”, he said blushing.

“When I’m really worked up, I actually have to meditate sometimes to get my body to relax. Right now is one of those times, even though I do feel satisfied.”

“Interesting. Well then, I’m going to take a quick shower so you can try and get yourself to relax.”

“One second.”, he said stuffing the last piece of his bar into his mouth.

“Can I pee first? I think that may be part of the problem too.”, he was blushing even more now. 

“You have to go bad?”, she asked her hand over his bladder.

“Really bad. I haven’t gone in hours.”

She grabbed his hand. “Come on. You can go while I’m in there. I’m not shy.”

He followed her. His erect cock leading the way. He was about to head to the toilet, but Iris stopped him. She grabbed his hand again and lead him into the shower with her. 

She maneuvered the tip of his cock so it was right inside her hole, just the tip. 

“Are you ok with this Barry?”

“Mmmm.”, I’ve done it with Cisco before.”

“Really?”, she asked a bit shocked but even more excited now to know he enjoyed this too.

“Well a little differently, but yes. We both enjoy being desperate.”

Barry groaned as a small amount of pee escaped his cock. “I can’t hold it much longer.”

“Together? Or do you want to go first?”, she asked.

“I’ll start.”, he moaned. He really couldn’t hold it anymore. The steady stream of urine was hitting her just right, causing her to reach her peak quickly. As she started to cum Barry stopped his stream and stroked himself, bringing himself to orgasm just as fast. When they had recovered enough, Barry grabbed her hand this time, leading her to the shower wall. He sat down encouraging her to lower herself on his cock, which she happily did. 

She sat there, his hard cock inside her, and his thumb rubbing her clit. She looked into his eyes, receiving the confirmation she was looking for, and relaxed her bladder completely. Barry loved the feeling of the warmth and wetness surrounding his cock. Another orgasm fast approaching. Iris moaned as her spasms started again. Her pussy squeezing his cock seemed to set his still overfull bladder off again. 

“Iris, can I finish inside you?”

“Ahah.”

Barry’s warm stream started up again. This time inside of her. The pressure built right away, causing her third orgasm in the past few minutes to rock her body. 

When she removed herself from Barry he was still finishing. She couldn’t believe how full his bladder must have been. He was stroking himself again, white cum was mixing in with the remaining urine, his own continuing releases racing through his body. 

Finally, his body relaxed. 

“Looks like I won’t need to meditate after all.”, he smiled. His erection had softened, his stomach felt normal, he actually felt better than he had in days.

Iris felt just as good. She didn’t have powers to contend with, but being with Barry had been a long time in the making, and being with him today, as much, and in so many different ways, had satisfied her more than she had ever been sexually satisfied before. 

Once they were clean, Barry put the Flash Suit back on. It was definitely going to need to be hand cleaned by Cisco. 

He kissed Iris gently on the lips. 

“I’m training next week too.”, he smiled seductively. 

“Are you now?”

“I am.”

Iris looked at him seriously.

“Maybe Barr, if we spend the nights together it won’t get as bad as it did this time.”

“I’d like that Iris!”

“That’s the plan then?”

“Absolutely.”, he confirmed.

And with that he was gone. Off to save the world. She couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever experience a day like today again, or if the nights they were going to spend together would be just as much fun. She really hoped they would be, but she would be happy to give Barry whatever he needed, and she knew he would do the same for her.

She knew he would be getting faster, and when he did, she would be happy to provide him with the nourishment and activity he required.


	38. A Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Barry By Request  
This takes place in Season 1 not to long after Barry woke up from the coma. 
> 
> Barry’s so horny one morning at the CCPD Eddie catches him masturbating at the urinal in the men’s room. One thing leads to another and they spend the afternoon at Eddies house exploring each other’s sexual needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes Gay Sex, masturbation, mutual masturbation, Anal sex, anal toy, multiple orgasms, pee as a kink

Returning to work after being in a coma for nine months wasn’t as bad as Barry had thought it would be. He had actually adapted so fast it was like he had never been gone. 

Returning to normal life after being blessed with certain abilities was much harder than he had expected. 

Caitlin had warned him “it’s going to feel like you’re in puberty again, only a lot worse.” She said it as professionally as she could.

“You’re going to need to masturbate a lot until you can manage to control it.”, she said simply.

He was sure it couldn’t have been worse than puberty, so he assured her he could handle it, and he had handled it for an entire month now, but today he was horny, hornier than he had ever been in his life. 

At the moment for instance, he was standing at the urinal in the men’s room at the CCPD trying to get his erection to relax somewhat so he could pee. The thing was, he was so horny, he hadn’t meant for it to happen, but he was actually slowly masturbating right there and he didn’t even realize it. 

“Hey Allen.”, Eddie said approaching the urinal next to him. 

“Hey.”, Barry returned, still moving his hand on his cock. It felt too good to stop. 

“You ok Barr?”

Although Eddie couldn’t see that Barry was actually masturbating, he could see Barry’s flushed cheeks and sweaty brow. Not to mention he could hear his uneven breaths.

“Yeah. I’m just..”  
he closed his eyes as his orgasm raced through him.

“Dam-it Allen, did you just?”

“Yes.”, Barry breathed out.

Eddie stood there staring as Barry continued to gently stroke himself through the remainder of his orgasm. 

Barry zipped his pants and headed toward the sinks. As he washed his hands, trying to come up with some kind of believable excuse for his actions, Eddie turned on the sink next to him. 

“You’re big.”, Eddie said as he turned the water on. Now he was flushed too, but from embarrassment.

Barry was already fighting the ever growing bulge in his jeans, and now Eddie, a good looking guy, just complimented him on it. Now Barry couldn’t help but wonder how big Eddie was. 

“I bet you’re just as big if not bigger.”, Barry said in a low heated voice. 

Barry squeezed himself and moaned. 

“What’s going on Barry?”

Barry thought quickly

“My doctor started me on some new medication, and this, he looked at his hard cock bulging inside his jeans, is a side effect.”

“I need to go home Eddie.” The sweat was pouring off of his face.

“Come on Allen. I’ll take you home.”

Barry sat in the passenger seat, his hand immediately going to bulge. He was breathing fast when Eddie started to drive, and by the time they made it to the first intersection his cock was leaking.

“Damn!”, Eddie said looking at the thick and long erection in Barry’s pants.

“I’m just so damn horny Eddie. I’m really sorry you have to see this.” 

“Look at me Allen, I’m not upset.”, Eddie said looking down at the distinct bulge in his own pants.”

“Do you want to go to your apartment? It’s closer than mine.”, Barry asked. 

Yeah. Good idea.”, Eddie agreed.

The second they walked in the door Barry dropped his pants and boxers. His cock was standing at full attention. All Eddie could do was drool. Truth be told he had been attracted to Barry since the day he met him. If the particle accelerator hadn’t exploded, it may have been Barry he had pursued and not Iris. Eddie was bi-sexual, well he was gay, but his parents would have never accepted that when he was younger, so he had decided to pursue woman. As he matured he pursued both men and woman, and it just so happened that he wound up with Iris in the end. He loved her and he loved sex. Luckily Iris had no problem when it came to fulfilling his needs. She actually enjoyed wearing a dildo and entering him from time to time. 

But now, as he stood there, looking at a naked Barry Allen, his cock knew what it really wanted, he was hoping Barry would want that too, and so far it had definitely seemed that he did. 

Before he could say anything Barry walked over to the wall, held his hands up on the wall and spread his legs.

“I think you should arrest me for indecent exposure.”

Eddie dropped is pants and quickly walked over to him. His cock just as swollen and hard as Barry’s.

“Are you sure?”, Eddie said softly stroking his cock behind him. “I mean have you ever...”

“I’m sure, and no, but I’ve fucked myself numerous times with a thick nine inch dildo I have in my closet, and I want to know what it feels like to have a real cock inside me.”

“Do you have?” “Lube and condoms in the drawer under the desk light.”, Eddie said cutting him off mid sentence. 

Barry stayed against the wall while Eddie left to retrieve the goods. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to move his hips. His cock moving through his hand. The sounds of his moans quickly filling the room.

Eddie could tell Barry was on the verge of orgasm so he put the condom on and lubed his fingers first. Not only to help Barry reach orgasm, but to see how tight or loose he really was. He definitely didn’t want to hurt him. He entered him cautiously, moaning as his fingers were quickly being squeezed inside his warm hole. Barry was neither to loose or too tight. He was just right. 

“More!”, Barry moaned as Edie moved three fingers slowly in and out of his inviting hole.

“I’d give you my hard cock, but I don’t want this to be over too fast.”, Eddie said softly. 

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m like a fountain. You keep pumping, and I’ll keep cumming.”, Barry assured.”

Eddie moved quickly. He lubed his cock, gently grabbed Barry around his midsection with his left arm and slowly guided his hard cock into Barry’s ass with his other hand. 

“Oh God that feels good!”, Eddie said sounding out of breath. “You ok Barr?”

Even when Barry assured him he was fine, Eddie stayed still for a few more seconds. It had been so long since he’d been with a man, and having his thick swollen cock warm and cradled inside of Barry, being gently squeezed, while Barry continued to move his hand over his own cock, was the best feeling in the world.

Barry didn’t need him to move his hips right away anyway. The feeling of being filled was doing it for him. 

Barry closed his eyes and moaned, as his orgasm raced through him. The contractions on Eddie’s cock lighting up every inch of his body. He moved both hands to Barry’s chest, gently fondling his nipples as the spasms continued. 

“I want you to fuck me Eddie.”

Eddie took a deep breath and slowly started to move. He was extremely close to release himself, but he was determined to enjoy every second of Barry’s warmth until he got there. 

Barry stroked himself fast. He wanted to vibrate his hand on his cock so bad, but he knew Joe would have been extremely disappointed in him if he told Eddie he was The Flash. So he continued to stroke himself the old fashioned way. It wasn’t going to take long for him to get there anyway the way Eddie was pounding his prostate.

“Barry!”, Eddie groaned as his cock shot hard inside of Barry’s ass. 

“Me too.”, Barry moaned, as his cock exploded for the third time in just over an hour. 

“Let’s shower.” Barry said, once Eddie had slowly pulled out of his ass.

“We have to check in with Joe Barr. He’s gonna wonder where the hell we both are.”

Barry grabbed his phone from his pants pocket. 

“Joe, I’m with Eddie at his house. We went for food and he had some kind of reaction. He seems fine now, but I’m gonna stay with him here for a bit just to make sure he’s ok.”

“That was quick thinking.”, Eddie said smiling.

“Yeah, I’m good at coming up with excuses.”

They both chuckled. Both men still standing in the living room, their cocks rock hard and fully erect. 

Barry moved in first, connecting his lips to Eddie’s. 

“I want to see what it feels like.”, Barry moaned into Eddie’s mouth. His hand exploring Eddie’s ass. 

“I’m up for anything Barry, but let’s get more comfortable.”

Over the past month Barry had discovered a few kinks that had helped him to deal with his constant need to masturbate. Having different ways of getting off kept him satisfied, and when he indulged in one of them in-particular, it kept him satisfied much longer.

“Ok, but let’s hit the shower first.”, Barry insisted.

“You want to shower and than get dirty again?”, Eddie questioned. 

“Kind of.” “Look, when you caught me earlier I was trying to pee because I hadn’t gone since I went to bed last night.”

Eddie was going to ask more questions, but Barry cut him off.

“I was horny when I woke up, and holding my pee, well, it feels really good when I’m worked up like that, but I didn’t want to have an accident at work so I tried to go, and I couldn’t. I couldn’t pee so, unintentionally, I started to jerk off, and it felt so good. That’s when you walked in, and I was so embarrassed I didn’t even try to pee after I came.”

Eddie cupped his balls and moaned “I know where this is going.”

“I had a partner who liked to do that.”, Eddie said in a low heated voice. 

“Mmmm!”, Barry moaned as a trickle of pee started to escape his hard cock. His hand going to his lower belly as he fought to hold the pee back.

“Where’s your bathroom man?”

As soon as they stepped into the shower Eddie pinned Barry against the wall, lined their hard cocks up perfectly, and started to move his hips. 

“When you need to let go Barry, just let go.” 

The sounds of pleasure coming out of Barry were like nothing Eddie had ever heard before. Barry’s cock was so hard and so swollen. Eddie connected his lips to Barry’s. 

“Let go Barry!”, Eddie breathed into his mouth. 

They both moaned when Barry let his bladder go. The flow of urine escaping onto Eddie and down his legs.

Barry moved his hand in between them and grabbed their cocks. Eddie watched as Barry jerked them, his cock alternating between squirting pee and cum. When his bladder was empty and his orgasm relaxed Eddie started the shower. As he washed his body, Eddie did his best to contain his own orgasm. and his own bladder. That was going to be a special surprise for Barry later. 

When they entered Eddie’s bedroom Barry’s cock was still so hard he could have hung something on it to dry. 

“Man Barr, did you tell your doctor what was happening to you.”

For a second Barry had forgotten about his excuse, but he recovered quickly from his hesitation. 

“Not yet, but I will. It’s not like it’s a bad thing right now anyway.”, Barry said as he reached out for Eddie’s cock and started to rub up and down his length.

“Mmmm, Nope not a bad thing.”, Eddie moaned. 

Barry was so horny, even after multiple orgasms he still needed more. He missed having a full bladder now. He wanted the extra kick when he entered Eddie. So while Eddie prepared the bed and found the lube, Barry excused himself telling Eddie he needed a drink of water. He wasn’t lying exactly, he did drink a glass of water, but not just one glass. Barry used his speed to fill his bladder so it was just as full as it had been before their quick masturbation session in the shower. 

When Barry entered the room Eddie was laying in bed with a thick dildo in his ass slowly pushing it in and out. 

“Getting ready?” Barry asked climbing onto the bed next to him. 

“Yes, and I am definitely ready.”, Eddie moaned. 

Eddie put the dildo aside quickly. He starred at Barry, placing his hand on his lower stomach. He spread his legs open, just awaiting Barry’s entrance. Barry lubed himself quickly, climbed in between Eddies legs, and entered him slowly. A quick squirt of pee escaping his cock as he did. 

“Oh shit!”, Barry whined.

“Was that?”, Eddie asked. 

“Yeah man, I guess I didn’t finish earlier.”

Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Mmm. Well I hope there’s more.”

This time when he started to move, Barry purposely let out a little more pee.”

“There’s plenty more.”, Barry assured.

They both moaned as Barry’s hips really started to move. 

Eddie started to slowly relax his own bladder. 

“Me too.”, Eddie moaned, as the warm yellow liquid slowly ran down his hard cock. 

Barry could barely breath he was so worked up. His orgasm was approaching fast. He pulled out quickly grabbing both cocks in his hands rubbing them together just right. Thick ropes of cum started shooting out of both men. 

Once Barry’s orgasm stopped he quickly entered Eddie again. This time letting his bladder go completely, and Eddie moaned in approval. Barry placed his hand on Eddie’s lower belly and carefully gave it a push. Eddie didn’t argue, the steam of urine starting up right away. The pressure he felt from Barry letting go inside of him caused Eddie’s cock to shoot again. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. 

The afternoon was like nothing either of them had ever experienced, and also something they’d never forget. They promised each other they would keep it between the two of them, which they did. 

Eddie went back to Iris, and Barry, well, he was still trying to get used to his new libido. 

From time to time Eddie would just happen to use the men’s room when Barry was in there. Barry would always be smart enough to use the stall at work when he was worked up now, and Eddie had no problem using the one next to him. Barry got good at jerking off silently, but when he knew Eddie was beside him, and if it was just the two of them in the bathroom, he’d let his horniness manifest into sounds. They’d heard each other reach orgasm numerous times now, but they never saw each other naked, or in the act again, and they never pursued each other either.

Eddie loved Iris, hell Barry loved Iris. Someday one of them would be her husband, and if it was Eddie, which it seemed was in the cards, all Barry could do was hope that Iris would be open to a three way, and that Eddie would have the balls to suggest him and number three to Iris.


	39. Deep Down Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris Chapter by request
> 
> Be warned this chapter is not for everyone! Please read Chapter Notes fully before reading!
> 
> This is all porn and not much plot.
> 
> Iris and Barry return from a holiday party. Iris has had way to much to drink. Her stomach is bloated and sick. By request, and wanted to as much as she wants him to, Barry helps Iris empty her stomach.   
(Note) this is a sexual kink they both share. 
> 
> When her stomach relaxes they masturbate and have sex.
> 
> Later, when Iris falls asleep Barry decides he deserves to have a bloated swollen and sick belly too. Even if he is The Flash. Using a meta dampener to suppress his powers he accomplishes it. 
> 
> Pretty much the same thing unfolds as it did with Iris, when she wakes up and finds him in the bathroom masturbating with a stuffed gurgling belly.
> 
> After some oral sex and more masturbation they find themselves in the shower together, where they conveniently empty their bladders and have more sex. 
> 
> I did my best to keep the love and care Barry and Iris have for each other in this story. It’s not meant to be just smut, it’s still about them loving and caring for each other, but with a lot of kink woven in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit as a kink: I tried to make this readable for everyone. Hopefully it’s not overly gross. 
> 
> BUT be aware they both use their fingers to help each other vomit into the toilet, which they both enjoy. 
> 
> Also Pee as a kink: nothing new here. 
> 
> Other kinks: Belly kink, overindulgence (Iris alcohol) (Barry food), bloated sick bellies

“I feel so sick.”, Iris hiccuped. “Need you help me.”, she slurred from the passenger seat.

They had been at the CCPD holiday party and Iris had really overdone it with the open bar. Barry didn’t blame her, life had been so stressful over the past few months. Between Crisis and then the aftermath from Crisis, he wondered how she had kept herself together as long as she had. 

Right now though, there was more going on besides her being drunk. She wanted to indulge in a kink, a kink they both shared, but hadn’t partaken in since college. 

“I know what you want and need Iris?”, Barry said softly, giving himself a squeeze. 

“Mmmm.”, she said touching her breast over her top.

“I’ll help you as soon as we get in the house.”, he moaned, squeezing himself again, and holding on a little longer. 

They had just pulled into their parking spot, and when Barry looked over at Iris she was about to place her fingers in her mouth. He should have acted quickly and told her to stop, but his bulging cock was doing something to the logical part of the brain. He watched as she started to lightly rub the top of her tongue with two fingers. The sight sending a strong feeling of arousal through his body. 

“Iris!”, he startled as she started to gag. 

“Need throw up.”, she whined.

Before she could blink, Barry had them in the house and was locking the door. Less than a second later, he whisked them off to the bathroom. 

Barry stripped them both, he used speed for himself, but not for Iris. He was going to enjoy every second of this. He touched her softly all over. She was just as soaked, as he was hard. 

He held her into him and she fully gave herself to his touch. 

He laid his hand on her stomach. “You’re so bloated. You drank so much tonight.”

She connected her lips to his. 

“I did, and I don’t feel well. Help me feel better babe. Please!”

She kneeled down in front of the toilet and Barry kneeled behind her. He wrapped his arm around her midsection, his hand on her upset belly, and than moved the other hand to her mouth. She opened up, giving him immediate access. Her stomach was already moving under his hand, he knew she really did need to get the alcohol up. 

“You feel sick baby? You need me to help you feel better?”, Barry asked 

“Yes please. I want to feel you.”, she moaned.

He lined his hard cock up in between her folds.

“Yessss.”, she moaned 

She pushed his hand into her mouth. Barry moved his fingers slowly down her tongue as far as he could go and started to rub. 

Two gags is all it took. A sickly belch started to bring the excess alcohol, she had consumed all night, up and over his hand and into the toilet. 

He wiped his hand with a towel. Then he held her again, moving his hips, just a little, to give them both the friction they needed. 

“More?”, Barry asked. 

Still feeling the sickness in her stomach. 

“Yes. I don’t feel good.”, she groaned. 

He held her close, his fingers lingering at the top of her tongue. “Ready?”, he asked. He knew she was, her mouth wasn’t dry, he could feel the excess saliva on his hand, so he slid his fingers down her throat again. She started to gag right away, the hot liquid rising fast from her stomach this time and into the toilet in a violet burst. 

Once it started it didn’t stop. The erotica he had been feeling, quickly turned to concern and care. 

Barry got up and washed his hands quickly. Then he kneeled back at her side, while retch after retch brought up the rest of her drinks and dinner from the night. 

When her stomach finished emptying itself, Barry wet a cloth and helped her clean herself up. When he was sure she was ok, he grabbed and filled a glass with water, handing it to her, and she happily accepted. 

They sat against the wall while she sipped the water. Barry moved his hand through her hair, gently caressing her cheek. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Much.”, she said sounding relieved. 

“That’s good.”, he said, his finger moving down to find her clit. A loud sigh of relief coming from her mouth. They sat there, Barry’s deep hot breaths in her ear while he worked to bring her to release. His hard cock pushing into her side. 

Barry felt her clit swell, and her body tensed against him. She moaned softly, and then he felt her pussy let go. He moved his fingers down to her hole so he could feel her spasms around them. His cock hard and leaking on her side.

She turned her body and got on her knees in front of the man she loved more than anything in the world. He wasn’t The Flash right now, he was the man who had given himself to her so many years ago. He sat there looking into her eyes, completely submitting himself to her. He was hers, and he always would be. 

She put her fingers at his lips asking for entrance. When he opened up she rubbed his tongue, both of their bodies lighting up even more. 

“I wish your belly needed my help.”

He sucked her fingers, his cock so red and swollen.

“You can help me in another way.”, he said letter her fingers loose and looking down at his cock.

“Mmmhmm, my turn to help you then.”, she said lowering herself on his hard thick cock. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment. 

“This is going to be quick.”, he said breathing fast. She was moving really slow, partially because she was still pretty nauseous, but also because she wanted the moment to last as long as possible. She moved her fingers back to his mouth. Something about him sucking them and the feeling of his tongue made both of their bodies respond. 

Barry’s cock exploded. His orgasm was stronger than they had ever experienced before. Rope after rope of his seed shot up into her. He held his stomach at the intensity. Iris held onto him tight, letting her body enjoy every second of it. 

His body relaxed slowly. His cock was still spasming inside her, even though he had stopped ejaculating. 

“That felt.... “amazing!”, Iris finished his sentence. 

“It was!”, he agreed. “We haven’t done that in a long time.”, he smiled.

She looked like she was about to pass out, so they took a quick shower together, and once they were done Barry helped Iris into bed. 

“You really overdid it tonight.”, he said, gently rubbing her stomach. 

“Guess I’m not nineteen anymore.”, she smiled. 

“Get some sleep, and we’ll test your reflexes in the morning old lady.”, he teased.

She smiled and then closed her eyes, and maybe a minute later she was sound asleep. 

Barry laid there, he was still hard, still horny, and all he could think about was helping Iris, and by doing so, indulging in their long forgotten, well suppressed, kink. He wanted nothing more than to stuff himself right now. To reach that feeling of no return. He wanted to have a big bloated upset belly. 

He closed his eyes, imagining Iris’s fingers moving in and out of his ass while he stroked himself and his stomach gurgled.

He touched himself lightly over his boxers, he needed to masturbate, but that wasn’t enough. He knew what he really wanted, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t accomplish it with his powers. 

“With his powers.” 

He quietly got out of bed and headed down the stairs. He walked over to the wall safe, opened it up, and pulled out a meta dampening bracelet.

He thought about it for a few more seconds, but he knew this was definitely what he needed right now, so he clasped the bracelet around his wrist and closed the safe.

He ate his way though the kitchen cabinets and into the refrigerator. When he was so full he felt sick, he grabbed a cup and started to chug water from the sink. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. 

When he couldn’t get anything else down, he shut the water off and headed back upstairs to the bathroom. 

He sat down in front of the toilet and quickly started to masturbate. His stomach was so full, so bloated, so gassy, so sick, and it felt so amazing. It gurgled and sloshed, he was so close to orgasm. It felt so good he didn’t want it to end, but the taste of sickness in his throat made him realize it wasn’t going to last much longer. He had to hurry up and cum before eating like he had would have all been for nothing. He gripped the tip of his cock with his palm and rubbed. His cock pulsed hard under his hand. His orgasm just as strong as it had been when he had done this so many years ago.

As soon as he recovered from his orgasm, he leaned over the toilet. He was about to stick his fingers in his mouth to get it over with, when he felt Iris’s hands on him. She had been so quiet, he hadn’t even heard her come in. Her hands were positioned exactly the way his were earlier. 

“That was so hot baby!” “You suppressed your powers for that, didn’t you?”, she asked blowing into his ear. 

“Do you want some help ridding your stomach of all the nasty food you filled it with?”

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned

She knew him too well. It turned her on even more thinking about what he must have ate to accomplish how swollen and sick his belly felt.

Iris placed her fingers at his his mouth, and he gave her immediate access. She gently stuck two fingers inside, rubbing the top of his tongue and he moaned at her touch. Her own sex was drenched again. 

He had stuffed his stomach so much that a single retch quickly brought up a burst of water. Even though her hand was barely in his mouth. 

He wanted to warn her, tell her he had more than ever before, how he’d over done it, but she slid her fingers down more. Which quickly elicited the same response, only stronger this time. Another large gush of water projected up over her hand and into the toilet. 

Iris knew that when Barry did indulge in this kink, he always overdid it. So honestly, she knew what to expect once her fingers made it to the right spot. She rubbed, he heaved, and heaved, the food he had just consumed left his stomach in violent bursts. It was so violent she quickly removed her hand so she could quickly wash up at the sink. When she finished she kneeled back down by his side. 

“You always go overboard when you do this.”, she said rubbing slow circles on his back. 

“I know.”, he choked out, before his stomach pushed again. The vomit was thick and chunky. His stomach hadn’t done much digesting at all. 

He could hardly breath. It was worse than Iris had ever witnessed with him. Something just didn’t seem right to her. He was pale, sweaty, and gasping for air now. 

She knew Barry’s stomach hadn’t been full like this in years. Since he became The Flash, his stomach never felt full. Food was digested in seconds now, so this, as much as he had enjoyed his masturbation session, was not the smartest idea he had ever had. 

She reached down to his arm and unlatched the bracelet. Right away his breath returned. 

He leaned over again, one more retch brought with it a loud belch, but nothing came up. Barry sat down placing his face in his hands, just concentrating on his breathing. 

Iris flushed the toilet and sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry Iris.”

“Are you kidding me Barr?”

She gently pulled his hand away from his face.

“Are you ok?”, she asked

“I’m fine! Thanks to you and my powers.”

She got on her knees, and moved his hand to her wet pussy. She leaned over licking his sensitive leaking tip, quickly taking him into her mouth. Barry returned the favor, he fingered and rubbed her wet pussy, while his other hand went to the back of her head. He wanted to feel her head move up and down as she sucked and licked his erect throbbing cock. 

Barry moaned. “I’m close Iris.”, she let him go with an audible pop and started to pump him with her hand. 

Barry wanted them to reach their peaks together so he slowly started to vibrate two fingers inside her. 

Their orgasms hit seconds apart. Iris’s juices poured down Barry’s arm and Barry’s seed shot out of his cock rope after rope, leaving thick white sticky everywhere.

Once they came down from their high, Iris reached up, pulling sticky from both of their hair. 

“Shower?”, they laughed as they asked at the same time.

Barry regulated the water. When they stepped in the shower Iris intertwined her body with his, and quickly positioned his still erect cock under her pussy. She groaned and laid her head on Barry’s chest. At first he thought she wasn’t feeling well again, so he rubbed her back not sure how to respond to the current situation. It was very possible she was still feeling the affects from all of the alcohol she had consumed, even after getting so sick. But she had placed his hard cock on her wet pussy, so there was also a chance that she still needed more attention. He knew he did. 

“I drank so much baby.” A soft moan was followed by the feeling of warmth running over Barry’s hard cock. Barry moaned, holding her close. His cock twitched as the steady stream of urine continued to flow.

“Iris.”, he said softly, gently placing his hands on her face. She was stopping and starting the stream now, he knew she was on the verge of orgasm. He reached down to her clit and started to rub. 

“Do you have to go?”, she whispered in his ear.”

Iris reached down directing the tip of his cock inside her. 

“Yes!”, he whispered back. The hot urine warming her up inside, causing her pussy to pulse around his tip. Barry’s cock reacted immediately, he pushed his cock all the way inside Iris’s inviting sex as his orgasm raced through him. The warm urine replaced by his hot white seed.

Barry pulled out of Iris, guiding her against the shower wall. He sat down and she joined him, but she didn’t sit. She lowered herself onto him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. 

“Finish with me Iris.”

She pushed down onto him so his cock hit her just right. Barry waited until he felt her urine surround his cock before relaxing his own bladder. 

This was a kink Barry’s powers hadn’t interfered with, well negatively anyway. His bladder filled at super speed now, so whenever they wanted a little something extra in their daily sexual activities, it was their go to kink.

Iris’s bladder had finished emptying, but Barry’s stream, although not as strong as it was, was still hitting her just right. 

She picked herself up slightly, still holding onto him. His pee flowing out of her as her orgasm exploded. Her body practically shaking from the intensity.  
Barry gripped her butt cheeks with both hands and squeezing as more cum erupted from his tip. His bladder finally empty. 

They both sat there, just holding each other. The night had turned out to be one of the best they had in a long time. Their sexual needs had been fully satisfied. Their bodies completely exhausted. They cleaned themselves up and then Barry helped Iris into bed. She was practically sleeping standing up now. 

He knew she was starting to feel the after affects from the alcohol now. The drunkenness now pretty much gone.

“Can I do anything for you?”, he asked kissing her forehead.

“Can you transfer some of your healing powers to me?”, she asked trying to lighten the moment.

“I wish I could.”, he said giving her a squeeze.

“This works then.”, she said softly, cuddling up into him even more as her eyes closed. 

“I love you Iris.”, he kissed her again.

“Love you too.”, she got out before sleep took her. 

It didn’t take long for Barry to join her either. Neither of them were nineteen anymore, although he sure felt like he was earlier tonight.


	40. Flash; Vibe; Frost Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s in the midst of an extra horny day, and his friends come to his rescue. 
> 
> This is mostly porn and not much plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes: Anal fingering, Anal orgasms, Milking, Rimming, Oral Sex, Gay Sex, Cumming untouched, Vibrations. 
> 
> Lots more to come in Chapter 2

It was days like today that Barry didn’t look forward too. The days he woke up so hard and horny no matter how many times he reached orgasm it just wasn’t enough. 

Barry wasn’t the only one effected by days like today either. It effected everyone around him. 

Luckily, Joe was able to cover for him at the CCPD today, because he would have been the talk of the station if he was there. A CSI walking around all day with an erection would have dampened productivity to say the least. 

Then there was Star Labs, and most notably Cisco. He had a man crush on Barry, he had for a very long time. Cisco had never divulged his desires to Barry, but he was pretty sure he knew, and watching Barry brush over his bulge all day, sometimes in plain sight, made Cisco’s body react, taking his own arousal to new heights. 

Cisco knew that one day looking at that bulge all day would give him the incentive he needed to really tell, or even show, Barry his deep down desires.

Cisco spent days like today sneaking into bathrooms when Barry was taking care of himself so he could listen to his moans and the sound his hand made sliding up and down his swollen cock, and then hearing the sound of his seed hitting the water as he reached orgasm. The sounds made his body ache with even more need.

It was days like this that made Cisco come undone!

It happened every six to seven months to Barry, ever since he had become The Flash. 

Caitlin didn’t know why it happened to him. She had run test after test. She figured it was just his new body’s reproductive system’s way of cleaning itself out twice a year. His body produced so much sperm everyday it would have been virtually impossible for him to keep up with it. 

She had suggested Barry just take the day off every year. Especially now, since he had Iris who was more than willing to stay home with him and help him deal with his body’s needs, but he insisted he couldn’t do that. The Flash was too important to the city. He couldn’t just abandon it for the day because he was horny. 

Usually he could handle it. Lots of masturbation during the day and then lots of heated sex with Iris at night. But this time it was different. Everything post Crisis was different, it stood to reason, this would be too. 

Barry had noticed an uptick in his libido almost two days ago. It was a bit bothersome, but it was also manageable. Today though, it was not. 

Iris had woken him up twice last night after humping the bed in his sleep had caused him to reach orgasm. This morning he had taken care of himself twice in the shower, and once at the breakfast table, well Iris had taken care of him at the breakfast table, and he had just taken care of himself again in the Star Labs bathroom. 

Now, it was 10:00 AM and he felt no relief from his prior orgasms, and his cock was about to break free of his jeans, or at least it felt that way. And just when he didn’t think he could get any more uncomfortable today, Caitlin had just reminded him that it was the day she had set aside time for his monthly exam. 

He wanted to tell her to reschedule. I mean she knew how he felt on days like this, but there was something about the idea of Caitlin touching him all over today, that he couldn’t deny himself of. 

He actually really needed that right now, and he knew Caitlin was professional enough to ignore his erection. Even on regular days when she examined him he would get hard. It wasn’t his fault, his body was very easy to arouse, and she knew that. So today he knew it wouldn’t bother her. 

The minute Caitlin saw him sitting on the medical table she knew he was in a heightened state of arousal. She could always tell by his rosie cheeks, large pupils, and of course the wet spot on his boxers at the head of his more than slight erection. She wasn’t upset with him at all for not disclosing his current situation, she actually needed this today too. She knew she could be professional and still get everything she needed from the exam, but she would also get what she needed in order to take herself to ecstasy when it was done. She hadn’t been with anyone in quite a while now, and with Crisis, she just hadn’t taken care of her needs in months. 

His body was extra warm to the touch, but she didn’t mention it to him. Just like she didn’t mention that she could feel the extra deep breaths he was taking, or the way his belly tightened as she gently felt around it. 

They were both enjoying her hands roaming gently around his body. It was all going fine until it came to the part of the exam when she had to check him for a hernia. When she gently cupped his balls, he quickly released. His breath hitched, his stomach muscles tightened, and his cock started to shoot thick white ropes of cum all over his stomach. 

“Oh Barry, I’m so sorry!”, she should have known better. She didn’t want to embarrass him like that. 

“It’s not your fault.” “My system is in cleaning mode.”, he blushed. 

“I noticed, and I should have been more careful Barr. I’m so sorry.”

He laid back on the pillow. “I’m ok if you want  
to finish.”

Caitlin looked out the window of the room to see what Cisco was up to at the moment. He wasn’t in the Cortex, he must have been in his work room. 

Barry wanted help and she wanted to help him, so that’s what she was going to do. 

She lubed her fingers up and started to slowly probe his anus. 

“If you need me to stop Barry.”

“I know.”, he breathed out. 

She checked his prostate, his cock so hard and leaking, her own body was begging to be touched. 

She slowly started to move her fingers in and out, getting him ready so she could really stimulate his prostate, for him this time, not for medical purposes. 

She had done this for him more than once the first year he was The Flash. His increased sex drive had been a lot for him to adapt to, so as his doctor, she did what she could to make his adjustment easier. So she knew exactly what he liked and needed to feel some relief now. 

The more she massaged his prostate, the more of his white sticky seed shot out all over his belly. His moaning was loud and his breathing was desperate. Caitlin was drenched. The intensity of the arousal she was feeling had her pussy pulsing without touch. 

“One more.”, she said rubbing over his prostate. This time as his orgasm took hold she removed her fingers and slowly stroked his cock through the remaining spasms. When it slowed she used a wet cloth to clean him up. His cock softened some, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. 

“Do you feel any better?”

“Yes. Thank you!”

“Of course Barry. You know you can come to me for help with this. Don’t forget that.”, she was hoping he would take her up on that. 

“I know.”, he blushed. 

“I have some errands to run. Can you tell Cisco I’ll be back in a couple of hours?”, Caitlin asked. 

She was going home to masturbate like she never had before. There was no way she could wait until tonight, and her underwear was so wet now, she had to change them anyway. 

Barry’s brain was less clouded now, so he was about to do some research in the Cortex, but when he turned the workshop monitor on so he could let Cisco know about Caitlin, the sight of what Cisco was doing caused his body to freeze in place. 

Cisco was naked from the the waist down, his cock was rock hard and both of his hands were moving quickly up and down his length. And if that wasn’t enough to get Barry all worked up again, the sight of what Cisco was getting off to most definitely was. 

Cisco had somehow recorded Barry and Caitlin’s exam session, and he was jerking off to it with obvious intention. 

Barry wasn’t mad or upset at all. He knew Cisco was attracted to him, and it didn’t bother him. Especially on days like this, he actually was thankful for it. 

Barry’s cock was straining in his jeans again. It was almost like he hadn’t just reached orgasm over and over again with Caitlin. That was ok though, because he’d wanted to be with Cisco for a very long time now, and he knew CIsco wanted that too.

“Cisco.”, Barry called into the intercom. “Meet me in the time volt after you finish getting off.”  
“Oh, and nice video by the way.”

Cisco stopped jerking, and just held himself. He was breathing hard, his cock was leaking pre-cum. He was so close. 

“Don’t stop man. I need this.”, Barry moaned, his hand rubbing the tip of his cock over his jeans. 

Cisco didn’t hesitate. He rubbed his leaking slit, and started jerking himself again. A few seconds later his hard cock pulsed in his hand. His seed forming a thick white puddle on the floor in front of him. 

“That was beautiful Cisco.”, Barry’s hand slid over his thick erection. 

Barry grabbed lube and a blanket from the medbay, and quickly flashed himself to the time volt. 

When Cisco entered Barry was laying on the blanket in only his boxer briefs. His hand inside, gently rubbing over his balls, soft moans escaping his lips. Cisco waisted money time quickly stripped his clothes off except his briefs, his cock was still rock hard, and laid down next to Barry. 

Barry quickly pulled his underwear off, his cock standing tall. 

“You’re so swollen.” “Your body’s in one of this phases?”, Cisco asked.

“Yeah, and it’s worse than ever.”

Cisco moved his lips close to Barry’s

“Are you sure you want this?”, Cisco asked.

Barry’s answer was clear when he started to kiss him. 

Barry moved on top of Cisco, his ass facing him. Even though Cisco was the one with experience being with guys, he let Barry take over. He was going to enjoy every touch Barry was giving him. 

Barry’s aching hole laid at the tip of Cisco’s cock and he was slowing moving on it up and down. Not taking it in, but it was the perfect friction for both of them at the moment. 

Cisco moved his finger over Barry’s hole. 

“Bring this to me. Back up man.”

Barry did as he asked. His tender virgin hole in the perfect position for Cisco’s tongue. Barry was so horny, and it felt so good as Cisco started to lick inside and out, strands of pre-cum leaking out of Barry’s cock as he moaned in delight. 

Barry’s moans were met with Cisco’s when he felt Barry’s tongue and lips on his cock. It didn’t take long at all for Barry’s body to go orgasmic again. His orgasms were hitting fast and close together. It didn’t surprise Cisco, he had seen how he was with Caitlin, but It did intensify his own arousal. 

“Barry!”, Cisco moaned as his orgasm raced through him. Barry removed his mouth off of Cisco’s cock breathing hard as another orgasm raced through him as well. Cisco licked over Barry’s hole and slowly massaged Barry’s balls from behind, and Barry slowly jerked Cisco through their orgasms. 

Both of them still completely erect and in need now.

Barry turned around on his knees, positioning his cock at Cisco’s entrance, his eyes glued to Cisco’s. 

“What are you waiting for?”, Cisco asked softly. 

Cisco’s hole was inviting for Barry, but it was still much tighter than Iris’s pussy. It hugged his swollen cock just right. Barry was long and thick, so for Cisco it was much bigger than his last partner’s, and it felt amazing when Barry started to move in and out. 

Barry moved to his knees gripping Cisco’s legs in his arms. His hips moved fast, and his moans grew desperate. Cisco grabbed his cock, softly rubbing over the head with his palm and fingers. He wasn’t going to have to stroke it, because Barry was hitting him just right. His cock erupted, his seed covering his hand and belly. Barry pulled out quickly, placing his pulsing cock right next to Cisco’s. 

Both guy’s breathing slowly returning to normal and their bodies started to relax some. Before anything could be said Barry started to move again, this time against Cisco’s cock on his belly. Cisco’s cock responded right away. He was rock hard again in no time. Seconds later Barry’s cock shot fast and hard again. Rope after rope of cum adding to the white sticky mess all over Cisco’s belly. 

When his orgasm diminished, Barry slowly rolled off of Cisco laying on his back beside him.

“That was everything I had imagined it would be.”, Barry said with a wide smile on his face.

“Agreed!”, Cisco acknowledged still trying to catch his breath. 

Before he knew it, once again Barry was back on top of him. He was on his knees, facing his face this time, but his hole was hovering over and rubbing against his hard cock again. 

“You want to feel it inside you, don’t you?”, Cisco asked in a heated breath. 

“Yes.”, Barry answered sounding just as heated. 

Barry had used toys before, and he had been played with and massaged down there, but he had never had a real cock inside him, but he wanted to, and he wanted it to be Cisco’s. 

Cisco cupped Barry’s balls giving them a gentle tug. Barry’s moans causing a strong tingle of arousal to shoot through his body. He used the mess of seed on his stomach to lube up his cock and Barry’s hole. He easily fit two fingers inside of Barry, gently rubbing and feeling around inside him. Barry’s cock was leaking again. It was obvious that he got off anally on a regular basis. 

“Mmm, your nice and loose Barr.”

He looked at Barry’s face. His eyes were closed and his breaths were coming fast.

“You wanna cum for me?”, Cisco asked rubbing his prostate.

Barry moaned as his cock unloaded without touch. 

“Mmhmm”

Cisco held his cock, guiding his tip into Barry’s hole. 

“Mmmmmm”, came a high pitched moan from Barry. 

“You like that?”, Cisco asked in a half breath.

Barry pushed down, taking him in slowly. 

“Feels so good!”, Barry moaned. 

When Barry started to move his body up and down on Cisco’s cock the world seemed to freeze for both of them, it just felt so right. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, Cisco warned.

Barry stopped and removed himself from from his cock. They both sat up, balls pressing against each other’s and Barry’s hands wrapped around their cocks, his thumbs rubbing over their slits. Cisco’s orgasm hit seconds before his own. Not as much cum erupting from Cisco this time, but the spasms were still stronger then they were last time. Barry’s seed continued to flow in large spurts between them. The Flash was never out of spunk. 

When their orgasms diminished Barry lubed them up some more, still holding their cocks together.

“I need this man. If it’s too much for you just let me know.”, Barry said, right before he started to vibrate his hands around their thick cocks. 

Barry’s cock started erupting like a volcano, while Cisco just leaned his head on Barry’s chest and held on for the ride. Cisco was reaching orgasm too, but they were dry. It didn’t matter though, they were all intense and wonderfully satisfying. 

Suddenly there was a cold draft in the room. 

“Well, not what I was expecting to find, but YUMMY all the same!”, Frost said, dropping her tight black leather pants to the ground.


	41. Flash Vibe Frost Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Cisco and Frost have sex together in the perfect environment chosen by Barry in the spur of the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes: Gay Sex, Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Masturbation, 3 Way Sex, and Pee

“Well, not what I was expecting to find, but YUMMY all the same!”, Frost said, dropping her tight black leather pants to the ground. 

It was obvious to Barry and Cisco why it was Frost in front of them and not Caitlin. It was much easier for Caitlin to express her deep down desires through her alter ego, and honestly, neither one of them were complaining.

Barry suddenly stopped the vibrations and let both himself and Cisco go.

“What’s the matter Allen, do I intimidate you?”, she said sounding heated and yet frosty. 

“Sometimes.”, he admitted with a smile.

As she approached them the air got cooler, which was really nice actually, they were both so heated up. She sat down next to Barry and whispered in his ear.

“Cait told me to get a urine sample.”

They had always teased Caitlin about her urine samples. She seemed to always be asking for them. She was a doctor and it was only part of the exam, but somehow they knew it was more than that. Now, they knew they had been right. 

Before they could blink Barry had them out of Star Labs and somewhere else, on what seemed to be a private beach. 

There was no questioning or no hesitation. All three of them naked, laying in the sand close to the edge of the water, touching themselves first, and then moving on to touching each other’s most sensitive parts.

They were in Coast City, the sign could be spotted not far from the beach, and not far from home, but it felt like they were light years away from Central City, as they did from the rest of the world and reality at the moment. 

Barry laid on his side, feeling Frost’s cold breath inside his mouth as his tongue met hers. Cisco’s hard cock pressed up against Barry’s hole, prodding and teasing just inside his entrance.

“Mmmm, he likes that Cisco!”, she could feel Barry’s heated breaths getting faster the more Cisco teased his hole. 

Frost moved her chilly pussy right on top of Barry’s leaking cock.  
“If that won’t get me my sample nothing will.”

Barry had to go, he had been so worked up all day he hadn’t emptied his bladder once. Not even during Caitlin’s exam now that he thought about it. He held his cock, relaxed his body the best he could in his current situation, directed himself towards Caitlin’s sex, and with a moan of relief his warmth flowed freely onto Frost’s aching pussy. 

“Mmmm”, I’ve wanted to feel you do this to me since the day you woke up.”

Frost never held back, so even though he knew it was really Caitlin’s desire, it didn’t upset Barry to hear it. Deed down he had known all along. 

Barry moaned as he felt Cisco push in and slowly fill him with his thick cock. 

“I couldn’t wait anymore.”, Cisco moaned into Barry’s ear from behind. 

“I didn’t want to too.”, Barry assured.

Caitlin looked at Barry’s face as his cock continued spraying her with a constant flow of urine, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from the intensity of it all. She held his swollen cock and quickly guided him inside her. 

“I think I can give you a urine sample too.”, she moaned with pleasure. 

The cool feeling surrounding his cock quickly became warm. Her pussy spasmed over and over again, her urine starting and stopping with each orgasm. Between Caitlin’s orgasmic state and Cisco’s thick cock moving inside him, Barry’s orgasms were continues again, each one sending extreme waves of pleasure through his body. 

When he was in this state, after a few hours most of his ejaculations contained immature or non-fertile semen. It was highly unlikely he could conceive during this time, so she had no worries about his hot seed shooting up inside her. The more it did, the more she enjoyed the feeling. 

It was obvious to Caitlin that this state was for his body’s maintenance only. It wasn’t for reproductive purposes. Frost had caught on to that one. 

Suddenly Cisco pushed up hard, rubbing Barry’s nipple from behind. “Barr...”

“Do it man.”

Cisco let out a huge sigh of relief as his cock exploded, rope after rope of his seed shooting up inside Barry’s hole. 

Barry held Frost steady, her urine flow now stopped. Both he and Frost moaned loudly as his cock shot again, but this time harder than in had all day. 

The three of them held onto each other letting their bodies ride through the waves of their orgasms. 

The tide was moving closer to them now, they could feel the cold salt water brush over their feet. 

Suddenly the cold body in Barry’s arms turned warm, and when he looked down, the frosty white hair of the woman in his arms was now brown. 

They all gently separated, moving up higher on the sand, far enough away from incoming tide so that they could enjoy the scene around them and just being together. 

Caitlin was ashamed of what she had done, but Barry assured her that he was not upset at all that it had happened. He loved Iris, but he also knew she enjoyed the times they had with a third partner, just as much as he did. He loved watching Iris have sex with her best friend from college. It always made their sex hotter, more urgent, and thoroughly satisfying.  
He was sure she had only never suggested Caitlin because she thought it would be too uncomfortable after it had happened since they saw each other everyday. Even so though, they both agreed to keep it between themselves, well and Cisco of course, who also agreed to keep the day’s activities between the three of them. 

They laid back on the sand, all still horny, all still aroused, and slowly masturbated together. Barry had started the session unintentionally, the poor guy still had a long way to go before he felt better, but Caitlin and Cisco were both still worked up too, and what better way to end the afternoon they had just shared, than and intense masturbation session on a private beach with your two best friends. 

Once they reached orgasm, they waited for Barry to reach his third, they slowly entered the water to clean off. 

When they got back to Star Labs they got dressed, cleaned up and said their goodbyes for the day. It was 5:00 now, close enough to quitting time, and Barry was in desperate need again.

When Barry got home the first thing he did was strip his clothes off. His body was so sensitive and flushed with arousal that having clothes on his body actually hurt. He sat on the couch and looked at the clock. Iris wouldn’t be home for another hour. He knew he couldn’t wait that long for another release so he headed upstairs. 

He grabbed his vibrating but plug first, lubed it up and inserted it inside his hole, which already gave him a slight sense of relief. He went into the bathroom, grabbed a bunch of old, well “for Barry’s use” hand towels and filled the tub half way with lukewarm water. His but plug was water proof thankfully, so it stayed tucked inside of him as he entered and laid down in the tub. 

He started to softly caress his body. When he got to his cock, it was rock hard and leaking. He slowly moved his hand up his length and it bounced on its own over his belly. He laid his head back on the wall and let his body take over. 

The days events still vivid in his mind. He envisioned Cisco’s thick cock inside him and Frost’s cool pussy taking him in. His body was on fire. His cock continued moving up and down over his belly on its own. Loads of pre-cum dripping down both sides. A few more deep breaths and his orgasms started again. 

Every time he came he used the towels to wipe up what he could. He didn’t want the tub to be an absolute mess, but the rhythm of the vibrator inside him, his cock, and his orgasms felt so good, after a while, he just gave up and let the mess happen. He’d clean it up later when he felt better. 

He didn’t think he had ever cum so much in one day before. He laid there moaning as orgasm after orgasm kept racing through him. 

His body felt a little better after each release, which meant this years first cleanse was slowly coming to an end. 

As soon as Iris entered the loft she could here his soft moaning coming from upstairs. She could only imagine what he was up to. These were some of her favorite days, and her body tingled with anticipation. 

The sight in front of her when she entered the bathroom didn’t disappoint. There was so much cum! Barry was laying in the tub, white sticky surrounding him. His belly and chest were covered with it. She saw the soiled towels next to him on the floor, she knew he would have tried to contain it, but it had obviously been too much for him to keep up with. His eyes were closed and his moans sounded desperate. His cock swollen and bobbing up and down on his belly. She wondered how long he’d been at this. Even though she knew he had powers, she couldn’t believe his body actually produced so much semen. 

Iris kneeled down beside the tub, gently rubbing his cum soaked stomach. Her finger making its way into his bellybutton. His cock exploded immediately. 

“Mmmm, Iris.”, he sounded tired but aroused. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me. Looks like you’ve had a good day. How are you feeling.”

She was still gently rubbing his stomach and around his bellybutton. Still taking it all in.

“Horny.”, was all he could say. 

She stayed with him, slowly removing the but plug from his ass. She drained the tub and refilled it. She helped him clean up and calm down enough so they could enjoy the rest of the night together in their bedroom. Which they most certainly did.

There was nothing like having sex with Iris. That was really what Barry had needed all day, but Iris was only human, and that would have been way to much in her in this state. 

He had enjoyed his day regardless. He experienced things he may never experience again, but he was happy he had. And he had discovered something major about himself. He was bi-sexual. There was no doubt about it. He loved watching Iris have sex with another woman. He wondered if she would be up for watching him have sex with Cisco. He would need to find out. 

So tonight, as he came inside Iris, on Iris, on himself, and then inside of Iris over and over again, for the first time in six years, he was actually looking forward to the next time this happened to him. Although next time, he may have to follow his doctors orders and just take the day off, since he really did that today anyway.


	42. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting faster is what Barry has always strived for. When given the opportunity, he’s willing to use any technology deemed safe to do so. He and his team have invented the ultimate way to enhance his speed and today they are going to test it out. The testing is successful in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Frotting, vaginal sex
> 
> Barry is definitely a human vibrator
> 
> Kinks  
Pee (mild) and feet (mild)
> 
> Pairings  
Barry/Cisco, Barry/Harry/Cisco, Barry/Caitlin

Tachyons, they’d done it before. Leaving Barry in a heightened state of arousal at the end of each training session that is, and this time would be no diffrent. Actually, this time there would be a slight difference. 

With the help of Harry, they had combined the velocity drug with the tachyons themselves, strengthening the natural effect of the tachyon particles, and if that wasn’t enough, Barry wasn’t wearing a tachyon devise, no, they had injected him with nanotechnology, obtained from Ray Palmer, which delivered the enhanced tachyons to each of Barry’s cells continuously. 

So now, he couldn’t just take off a devise after his training session was complete, he would have to wait until the drug was depleted and had left his system, before he could even start feeling “normal” again. 

Barry was already at the testing sight when the Star Labs van pulled up. He had run there with Caitlin. She wanted to be with him after his first real run, once the drug was in his system, so she could monitor his vitals. 

When Harry and Cisco stepped out of the van they could tell the new tachyon delivery system had worked. Barry was flushed and his fist was carefully placed beside his hard cock, providing pressure over the Flash Suit. 

Caitlin whispered into Barry’s ear and he headed into some trees.

“Just as I thought, he’ll have to take care of himself as we go.”, Caitlin said joining her colleagues at the van.

“Ok, but really?”, Cisco asked, looking at Barry who had not hidden himself very well at all. He had unzipped the suit, pulled his erection out, was leaning on a tree with one hand, and moving his hips as his hard cock slid in and out of his fist. 

“Cisco.”, Caitlin said, getting his attention. Think about the most aroused you’ve ever felt. Now multiply that by one hundred.”

“I guess I get it.”, Cisco said, brushing over his own hardening cock. 

“I’m not done.”, Caitlin said, as Barry’s hips moved faster and his moans grew louder. 

“Now you already know that Barry’s speed naturally increases his libido anyway, some days more than others, as we’ve both witnessed. Now, multiply his most extreme day by one hundred, and that my friend, is how he feels right now.

“Oh.”, Cisco stood there taking in what Caitlin had just said. His own arousal growing by the second. 

A sudden loud moan turned into Barry’s first release of the afternoon. The three of them watched as what seemed like endless ropes of cum shot forcefully from his spasming cock. 

“Feels so good..”, Barry moaned, slowly stroking himself as his orgasm slowed. 

Once fully recovered, Barry casually walked to the van, grabbed the hand sanitizer from inside, cleaned his hands, and walked back over to his team.

“Feel better?”, Cisco asked with a smile, trying to be supportive. 

“Actually I do.”

“For now.”, Caitlin said, urgency in her voice. “Let’s start training.”

Once they got started, the training went great! Barry had jumped the canyon three times already without issue. He had also used his speed to phase through trees, as he ran through the woods at speeds he had never achieved before.

Caitlin checked his vitals periodically, and they were terrific too. Everything was perfect.

All the time and money they had put into this new tachyon product had been worth it. The delivery system was a complete success. 

“How many is that man?” Cisco took a seat next to Barry on the log he was currently sitting on, as he quietly worked to bring himself to another orgasm. 

Caitlin had asked him to try and stay somewhat quiet because, honestly, it was affecting everyone now. The guys were hard, rubbing and squeezing themselves as discreetly as possible, and she was completely drenched. 

Cisco sat there, his hand on his bulge, gently squeezing it over his jeans, just staring at Barry, who currently had one hand inside the suit slowly vibrating over his balls.  
“Not sure. I lost count.”, Barry breathed out

“Is he going to reach orgasm inside the suit?”, Harry couldn’t help himself but to ask Caitlin, he just couldn’t stop himself. 

“It certainly looks that way.”, she responded. 

“But we’re not done yet. We have a few more tests.”, Harry said, ignoring the fact as to what Barry was dealing with. He was in this for the science after all. 

“The suit will absorb it like it never happened. Cisco designed it that way.”, Caitlin assured.

“Ha.”, Harry said sounding intrigued.

“So if he had to pee?”, Harry asked.

“He could just pee.”, Caitlin confirmed.

“Has he ever?”

“I don’t know, Caitlin answered, It’s not something I would ask him.”

“Yeah, guess not.”, Harry acknowledged, sounding disappointed. 

While her conversation with Harry had cooled Caitlin down some, it had obviously done the complete opposite for Harry, who now had a large visible bulge in his pants. 

“You can disappear in the woods for a bit if you need to Harry.”, Caitlin said as professional as she could. 

A quick “I’m ok.”, was all he said. His eyes glued to Barry who was mid orgasm now, and Cisco’s bulge much more visible under his hand Harry also noticed. 

All six eyes now glued to Barry as he slowly stroked himself inside the suit through the remainder of his orgasm. 

“One more time through everything and then we can get out of here.”, Harry shouted to Barry who had just stood up.

Barry didn’t hesitate. He ran to his starting point, jumped the cliff, with virtually no effort, and finished the course by phasing through almost every solid object in the forest. 

“Thirsty Allen?”, Harry handed him a two gallon cooler filled to the brim with ice cold water. 

“You probably need fuel too.”, Cisco smiled handing him a few power bars as Barry started to down the water. 

Barry consumed three power bars just as fast as he had consumed the water. 

“I’m gonna drive home with you guys., Barry advised. I don’t think running home is the best idea at the moment.” 

It had nothing to do with his ability, they all knew that. He was hard and extremely horny. He was going to be very active all the way home. 

“Well then, Everyone, if you gotta go, go now or forever hold you “pee”., Harry smirked.

“I’m good.”, Barry said heading into the van. Harry wasn’t sure how that was possible, but he let it go and headed into the van himself. 

“Come here.”, Barry whispered to Cisco, who had decided to ride in the back of the van with him.

They had set up a long couch on one side of the van. It was a long ride and they wanted to be comfortable. 

Cisco peaked into the front of the van, both Caitlin and Harry seemed to be entranced in a conversation. 

“I need contact.”, Barry said once CIsco sat down.

He didn’t have to ask or explain what he was thinking. They’d done this before on many a horny day, just never with an audience.

Cisco hesitated, only for a second. Was it a big deal for Caitlin and Harry to find out they masturbated together? No, it wasn’t at all, he concluded. He was sure Caitlin had done the same with Barry on occasion, and it was obvious that Harry had been a little bit overly excited watching Barry down all that water. 

Barry already had the Flash Suit off. He was so heated up, he needed to let his body cool down some.

Cisco kicked his sneakers off, dropped his jeans, and pulled his throbbing cock from the front of his boxers. The same way Barry had his at the moment. They didn’t have any lube, but they didn’t need it. Barry’s cock was soaked with pre-cum. 

As soon as Cisco sat on his lap, Barry grabbed their cocks together in his hands and started to rub them against each other. 

“Mmm, that feels so good, Cisco moaned. I’ve needed this all day.”

They were both already on the edge of orgasm only about two minutes in. The feelings were so intense they hadn’t even realized the van had stopped. As their cum erupted onto Barry’s stomach and chest, they started to realize what was happening around them. 

If watching Barry bring himself to orgasm twenty plus times today wasn’t enough to take down Harry and Caitlin’s inhibitions, seeing him bring both himself and Cisco to orgasm as he just had, definitely was. 

Harry was in the back of the van next to them, slowly stroking his own leaking cock, and Caitlin, well she was spread across the front seat, her skirt MIA, and her hand inside her underwear, clearly fingering and rubbing herself to orgasm. 

Barry squeezed his cock. Cisco’s cock still rock hard beside his.

“You’re not gonna be able to hold it much longer are you?”, Cisco noticed the look of desperation on Barry’s face. 

“Probably not.”, he moaned. 

Cisco looked over at Harry whose cock had just started to pulse in his hand. 

“If you need to go, you should probably let Harry know. I think he was hoping for an accident.”, Cisco smiled. 

This was Barry’s thing. His secret only a handful of people knew about. He liked to be desperate when he was aroused like this. Something about the intensity and the losing control gave him what he needed during periods that mandated constant masturbation. 

“I was holding it for you.”, Barry said sounding out of breath, his cock ready to pop again any second. 

“Mmhmm, Cisco gripped the top of Barry’s  
Leaking cock. I’m not against letting him watch if you’re not.”

A quick high pitched moan turned their attention to Caitlin whose entire body was shaking through her own orgasmic spasms. 

It was lucky they were still in the middle of nowhere, because they were all still very much aroused. 

When Caitlin came down from her orgasm, Barry was already jerking him and Cisco again, but with a little extra vibration as he swiped his hand over their tips. 

Barry stopped stroking and loosely gripped over his and Cisco’s tips with his palm as he continued to vibrate. Harry watched them, practically drooling at the sight beside him. Barry held his free hand out at Harry, who quickly shook his head yes as he moved closer. 

Both Cisco and Barry’s boxers were covered with pre-cum, which continuously flowed down their lengths. 

“You want this?”, Barry asked slowly starting the vibrations on Harry’s tip.

“Yes.”, Harry moaned, as his first Flash induced orgasm ripped through him. 

Caitlin was being extremely patient because she knew what she wanted, and she was more than willing to wait her turn. Cisco wasn’t the only one who’d benefited from Barry’s sped up libido from time to time. 

Barry slowly stopped the vibrations, carefully letting all of their cum soaked cocks go. He quickly moved both of his now free hands to his lower belly. His full bladder was starting to protest, and he knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. 

They all watched, even Caitlin, as he groaned and a tiny amount of pee escaped down his length. 

“Not in the van.”, she didn’t want to stop it from happening, but if any of them were thinking clearly, especially Barry, he would never have even considered it. So far the mess in the van was contained to skin and clothes, and it had to stay that way. 

Barry used his speed to remove his boxers and replace them with the bottom half of the Flash Suit. The way it was designed there were two flaps, one on top of the other. The inner flap was the one that absorbed and refreshed on demand, and the see through material it was made of would provide everyone with a perfect view of Barry’s inevitable wetting. 

“You have to go really bad, don’t you?”, Cisco asked in a breathy tone, as he placed his hand right on top of Barry’s extra full bladder. 

Harry’s eyes were glued to Barry’s covered cock inside the suit. 

“It’s amazing Cisco. The way it cradles him perfectly. That must feel so good even when he’s not hopped up on this new tachyon juice.”

Barry braced himself on the couch with both hands while Cisco continued to slowly rub around his stomach, and while Harry felt around his cock over the clear material. 

“Can’t hold it.”, Barry moaned as his bladder let go. Harry was practically drooling, his hand still on Barry’s cock. The way Harry was rubbing around his tip had him seconds away from a pee orgasm. If it was possible for anything to feel better than an orgasm it was a pee orgasm, and for Barry, he needed it right now. 

“Just like that.”, Barry moaned as Harry continued his assault on his sensitive head. The steady yellow stream quickly turned to thick white spurts of cum, and then back to a yellow stream again. Barry’s breathing was erratic, the pee and cum continuing to alternate until his body finally started to relax. 

When his cock and bladder finished unloading, there was no sign of any of it under the flap or on Barry’s cock. 

“You’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you Ramon?”, Harry asked

Barry pulled back the flap so they could feel around inside, and so they could feel him. This nanotechnology wasn’t fading anytime soon it seemed. 

“Sorry guys, but it’s my turn.”

Caitlin was naked from the waist down. Barry looked at her knowing exactly what she wanted, he wanted it too. Before anyone could blink the suit was off again, and Barry was completely naked, hard dripping cock and all. 

Caitlin straddled his legs, lowering herself down on his hard cock, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Go.”, she whispered into his ear. 

Barry’s cock started to vibrate inside her. It didn’t take too long for her to adjust, she was just that horny. She moved on him very slowly, it was just enough for both of them. Barry’s cock shot continuously hard up inside her, and her pussy clamped onto his cock as it spasmed, over and over again. 

Cisco had pushed his cock back inside his boxer briefs and moved to the floor, his balls now flush against Barry’s toes. 

This was Cisco’s well kept secret, and Barry waisted no time in giving him what he wanted. 

Barry carefully started to massage Cisco’s balls and cock over his boxers with his foot and toes. Cisco’s moans we louder then the rest. His cock swelled, moving on its own as Barry’s toes and foot, rubbed, stroked, and caressed his all around it. 

Harry must have been satisfied now because he had disappeared to the front of the van with the Flash Suit. Science had taken the place of his sexual need it seemed. 

Barry’s cock was hard at work inside of Caitlin and his toes were working just as hard on Cisco’s balls. They were all breathing hard as their orgasms approached. 

Cisco moaned, “Oh My..., his cock shot so hard the cum escaped his boxers landing on his stomach. Caitlin had stopped moving, Barry knew she was getting sore now. “I’m gonna cum.”, Barry moaned, his cock not vibrating anymore, just spasming quickly as another six ropes of cum shot up into her drenched pussy, causing her own orgasm to sweep through her one last time. 

Once their orgasms diminished, Caitlin was the first to get herself together, along with Harry, who was still studying the Flash Suit. 

Once they had cleaned up, Caitlin started to drive again. It was maybe ten minutes later when Cisco peaked into the front. 

“It’s worn off. He’s out cold.”

Barry was sound asleep on the couch completely naked, soft cock and all. 

“What time is it?”

8:00.

“Well now we know that the serum is active for eight full hours.” “Today was a definite success.”

“I’d say so.”, Cisco agreed, but probably not for the exact same reasons.”

“Nope!”, Harry said suddenly. “I think we all can say we are happy with everything we achieved today.” 

He was so serious, and he was absolutely correct. There were multiple successes about today’s training and they all enjoyed each one of them. 

“So good.”, Barry moaned in his sleep. His cock hard again and quickly moving up and down, seconds before ropes of cum shot erratically all around him, before it softened again. 

“I guess maybe it’s not fully out of his system yet.”, Cisco blushed. 

They all laughed as they watched Barry’s cock slowly starting to move again.

“Maybe we should put this back on him.”, Harry held up the Flash Suit pants. 

They all laughed again, except for Barry who moaned. His cock letting go again. 

Cisco grabbed the pants from Harry, it was going to be a long night for all of them.


	43. Training Day Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues at Star Labs. Turns out the new delivery system lasts much longer than they had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex   
Gay sex and Vaginal sex
> 
> Partners   
Barry/Harry, Barry/Caitlin, Barry/Cisco
> 
> Chapter contains pee as a kink (all partners)

As they pulled into the parking garage Barry moaned. The poor guy had spent the last two hours sleeping, groaning, moaning and cumming inside The Flash suite. 

“It’s not letting up Snow! I think it’s getting worse.”, Harry said 

Harry was in the front of the van with Caitlin. He had to stay away from Barry, he was older than Cisco, and so much arousal was taking its toll on him. Even Cisco had to keep his briefs on now. His cock was still hard as hell, but without actual lube he was too sore to touch it. It was ok though, he and Barry had figured out a way to satisfy themselves without touching their cocks.

For the first time in his life Cisco had something inside his ass, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Caitlin had brought Barry a set of three butt plugs. She figured they would help take the edge off for him if his body had needed more attention then he could give it. Little did she know just how much her gift would actually be appreciated. 

“I wanna try it.”, Cisco whispered into Barry’s ear. He was sitting on Barry’s lap, Barry’s hand inside the back of his briefs, pushing the butt plug gently, while his cock vibrated under his suite. Cisco could kind of feel the vibrations on his balls, but honestly, it was just an afterthought at the moment. The feelings in his anus were the most incredible feelings he had ever experienced. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it so much, he wanted to feel the real thing. 

When Cisco brought up anal sex to Barry, he had been hesitant, but Patty was gone now, he was single again, and most importantly he needed to have penetrative sex.

“I want to too.”, he moaned, digging into Cisco’s shoulders as another orgasm ripped through him. 

“There’s nothing I can do Harry. We all knew it was going to have to work it’s way out of his system on its own. His vitals are normal, he’s not sick or in pain, he’s just really horny. We all have to wait this out.”

“What if, Harry looked back at the boys, they do something they may regret?”

“They’re adults Harry, and the formula has no effect on brain function. Also, Cisco hasn’t used any of it anyway.”

Harry hadn’t considered it, but maybe Barry’s current condition was actually what they were using as an excuse to do something they had wanted to do. Experimenting with another guy was something he had done in college, and he had no regrets. 

“Go ahead Harry. I’ll get him up to the Cortex.”

Harry left and Cisco quickly followed with a little bit of persistence from Caitlin. She had to relax Barry the best she could and Cisco was impeding her effort. 

“Lay down Barr, and just breath.” He was flushed, both his chest and his face, and he had sweat pouring off of him.

“We need to get you upstairs and hydrated before you pass out like this.” He laid there while she rubbed his chest.

He grabbed onto her shirt. “I need, it’s coming, one more”, he gripped her tight. She couldn’t help herself, she moved her hand underneath the open flap on his suit, she felt his cock start to spasm and she watched the suit quickly clean up after it. 

“Better.”, he said sounding out of breath. She zipped him up and carefully got him moving. 

When they entered the Cortex there was only silence. She figured everyone was trying to calm themselves down. 

She walked Barry into the medical room. “The fridge is filled with Gatorade. Get the suit off so your body cools down and hydrate. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Before she left she handed him a bag. 

“Lots of toys, but hydrate first!”

The suit came off and the Gatorade disappeared into his stomach, an entire fridge of it. 

He grabbed the bag of toys, pulled out the thick dildo, lubed it up, and laid down on the bed. He entered himself slowly, holding his cock while he did. It didn’t hurt at all. The only thing he felt was pure euphoria.

“Need some help with that Allen?”

“Harry?”, he thought he was imagining it at first. 

Harry closed and locked the door to the room. 

“It’s me Allen.” Harry was obviously hard. His thick cock pushing against his jeans. He moved closer to Barry and gently laid his hand on Barry’s balls. Then he moved his other hand to the one Barry had on the dildo, pushing Barry’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

“Help feels good.”, Barry breathed out. 

Barry jerked himself slowly, his palm and hand moving carefully over his long hard cock. 

“What does it feel like Allen? Your body being in such a heightened state of arousal that it can’t be satisfied.”

“It actually feels amazing.”, Barry conformed. “It’s like edging, being on the verge of orgasm constantly.”

“I’m bi-sexual Barry.”, it came out of nowhere. 

“Before Jessie’s mom I had more than one relationship with a man.”

“Mmmm”, Barry moaned. The way Harry was fucking him with the dildo, and touching his balls, his cock was about to pop.

The moans filling the room, Barry’s hard cock moving in his fist, and Barry’s balls in his hand were putting Harry over the edge. His own cock was about to pop inside his jeans without touch. 

Barry’s orgasm took hold of him suddenly. Harry watched his thick white cum erupt into his hand and all over his chest. He pulled the dildo out slowly, and watched as Barry’s hole pulsed along with his cock. 

Cisco had the perfect view of Barry and Harry on his computer in the work room. He still wanted to be with Barry, but he knew he’d get the chance, and right now he was really enjoying watching what was transpiring between Harry and Barry. He unzipped, pulled his cock out of his briefs and jeans, and just let it be. He was determined not to touch himself, but if he reached orgasm without touch, then so be it. 

When she noticed Harry in the room with Barry Caitlin walked away, and had now locked herself in the other examination room in the Cortex. Her clothes were off and her computer monitor was on. Her fingers working diligently inside her pussy as she watched, not only Harry and Barry, but also Cisco. His thick cock dripping pre-cum while he sat there watching his screen. 

“Allen?..”, Harry wiped through the thick cum on his abs with his hand.

“Yes I want to.”, Barry answered the question before it was asked in a low heated voice.

Harry stripped quickly, both men completely naked now. 

Harry climbed up on the bed, gesturing Barry to his side. He positioned his hard cock at Barry’s hole and slowly started to push in.

“You ok Allen?”

“Mmhmm.”, “feels really good!”

Once he had filled Barry completely he slowly reached around to Barry’s still erect cock. He started to move in and out slowly, jerking Barry’s cock along the way. Barry’s moans were double what they had been minutes ago with the dildo. 

Barry had never felt anything like it before. The toys he had used in his ass didn’t compare in the slightest to the real thing.

“I’m gonna cum Harry, but please don’t stop.”

“Mmmm.”, I’m gonna milk you until you’re dry.”, Harry said feeling Barry’s hot cream erupt into his hand. 

“Perfect!”, Barry said, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Cisco moaned, his forehead on the desk and his hands out to the sides. His cock had just started to create a puddle of white sticky on the ground in front of him. 

Caitlin had made her way onto the medical bed in the examination room. She was so horny, the fingering and rubbing of her clit was causing her to squirt every time she reached orgasm. The sheets she was on were already drenched and she was nowhere near satisfied. 

Harry slowly pulled out. “I’m not gonna last much longer.” He motioned Barry to his back and once he was comfortable he climbed on top of him. Harry stopped moving for a second, just reveling in the amount of cum on the side of the bed and on the floor. Barry shot so hard, so many times while he was inside of him, he couldn’t help but to be proud of himself. 

He mounted Barry, sitting on him right below his balls. He gripped them together and, using Barry’s seed as lube, stroked them together quickly. Barry’s moan when he started to rub their cocks together was about the hottest thing Harry had ever heard. 

“Like this too Allen?”

“Mmhmm.”

This time they both shot hard, cum landing all over Barry’s belly and Harry’s hands. 

“I have to go Harry, really bad.”

Harry felt his own cock recover from his orgasm right away. 

“Get up Allen.”

Once Barry was up Harry kneeled on the bed, his ass in the air. Barry understood and accepted the invitation. He got back on the bed and mounted Harry from behind. 

“Oh God!”, Cisco moaned out loud. He grabbed the small remote control in his pocket and turned the vibrating butt plug on.. another orgasm hit him fast. More cum joining the growing puddle in front of him on the floor. 

Caitlin laid on the bed, working to catch her breath, her hand still softly rubbing around her sensitive parts, staring intently at the monitor. 

Barry slid his long swollen cock inside Harry. He started slow, but it was much easier to fill him than he had anticipated. His knees were bent but he was standing, his cock positioned perfectly for what Harry wanted. 

“Are you ready.”, Barry’s hand on his stomach.  
Even if Harry wasn’t ready it was coming.

“More than ready.”, Harry confirmed. 

Barry let his bladder go, filling Harry to the brim and beyond. The pressure from Barry’s urine caused Harry to reach orgasm again. The pee squirting back over Barry’s cock, and his bladder wasn’t even close to being empty yet. 

Barry stopped the flow of urine and carefully pulled out of Harry.

Harry laid on his back and Barry laid next to him. Harry was spent now, just trying to catch his breath, but Barry needed to cum and his bladder was still about to burst. 

They both froze when they heard the door being unlocked. 

Caitlin only had her shirt on and it wasn’t even buttoned up. 

“Just checking vitals.”, they had no idea how she said it with a straight face. 

Harry rolled off the bed. “He’s all yours, but it’s a bit messy up here.”

That didn’t seem to matter to Caitlin one bit. She climbed up on the bed next to Barry and whispered in his ear. “I’d like a urine sample.”

She laid on her back and spread her legs wide. 

“I can do that.”, Barry said getting back up onto his knees. 

He positioned himself on her exactly the way he had on Harry. He entered her and stayed still so she could get used his thick cock being inside her. 

“Still have to go bad?”, she asked sounding out of breath. 

“Really bad!”, he assured

“Mmmm.”, she moaned, his warm urine already filling her up. 

Barry was breathing fast. His cock was so hard, his body so hot, and Caitlin’s pussy was so tight. He filled her up as much as she could take. The pressure causing her to reach orgasm quickly, just as it had with Harry. Her sex pulsed hard, the urine squirting out as it did, mixing in with her juices. 

Barry pulled out quickly, his own orgasm not far behind hers. He laid next to Caitlin, stroking himself fast. His cock erupted, his thick white seed joining the mess all around them. 

Caitlin rolled over, placing her hand on Barry’s stomach, both of their bodies still enjoying the after shocks from their orgasms. 

“How do you feel?”, the doctor in her asked.

“I’m actually finding some relief now.”, he confirmed.

Not completely intentionality she moved her finger to his bellybutton and his breath hitched. 

“How’s your stomach?”

He smiled. “You gave me a lot of Gatorade.”

She rubbed softly around his stomach and inside his bellybutton. “Finish for me Barry. We’ll clean up when your done.”

His cock was hard again, and there was still something he wanted to do before the intensity of the arousal really wound down. 

“What happened to Cisco?”, he asked softly. 

He didn’t want to upset Caitlin, he had enjoyed everything they had just done together. He’d also had an experience with Harry he wouldn’t forget anytime soon, but Cisco was the one he had hoped to be with today, and as of right now, he was the only one he hadn’t been with. 

Caitlin smiled. “I’ll take a quick shower and then find him for you.”

“I’m right here.” Cisco stood at the entrance to the med-bay, his cock hard, red and leaking. He had finally taken his jeans off, his only piece of clothing a t-shirt. He looked as needy as Barry had felt all day. 

Caitlin moved off of the bed and toward Cisco. 

“You’ve been watching?”, she whispered in his ear. 

It was no secret how much they were all turned on when they got back. They were all in this together. 

“Yeah.”, he groaned, his hand slowly stroking his cock. 

“Go.”, she looked from him to Barry. “Go finish what you two started earlier.”

Barry wasn’t sure why he did it, but he cleaned the room and bed with his speed before anyone could question him. 

“Have fun.”, Caitlin said looking back at Cisco who was already on the bed and lining himself up at Barry’s entrance. 

Cisco was high on lust. All the visions of the day circling his mind. Luckily Barry was still nice and stretched from Harry, so Cisco entered him fairly easily, and he didn’t feel any pain, just pure delight. 

Cisco moaned softly, his hard cock moving at a steady pace inside of Barry, whose moans were just as soft and heated as his own. 

“I can’t hold it.”, Barry’s cock was about to blow. 

Cisco pulled out and quickly moved up so his cock was against Barry’s. His hips moved fast, cock sliding against cock and it felt so good for both of them. Their orgasms hit simultaneously, cum erupting from their cocks filling the space in between them. 

“That felt so good.”, Cisco laid next to Barry. 

“It did.”, Barry smiled. 

“How do you feel? Is the need any less?”, Cisco asked. 

“Actually, it is.”, finally he felt some relief.

“I think once I pee It will be even less.”, he laughed. 

Barry was about to get out of bed so he could head to the bathroom but Cisco stopped him. 

“Lay back Barr.”, Barry did without question and Cisco grabbed hold of his cock and slowly started to stroke him. 

“Just go when you need to.”, Cisco instructed. 

Barry slowly let his bladder finish emptying, and he had three more intense orgasms in Cisco’s hand while he did. When it was over his cock finally softened and his body cooled down. Barry cleaned the room again with his speed, both he and Cisco showered and cleaned up. By the time they all reunited in the Cortex Caitlin had just accepted thirty large pizza’s from four delivery guys. 

“There’s only four of us here Caitlin.”, Cisco said.

“I’ve done some calculations and Barry’s going to need more than a lot of food tonight. Trust me!”, Caitlin assured. 

“You think we should do this again next weekend?”, Harry asked seriously.

They all started laughing, except for Barry, who really couldn’t seem to get enough food now. When he swallowed what he had in his mouth he looked over at Harry. 

“Works for me!”

They all laughed again. 

“I think we’ll wait more than a week, but we will do it again. I promise.”, Caitlin said. 

“I should head home.”, Barry yawned. “I’m exhausted.”

“How’s the arousal?”, Caitlin had to ask, she was his doctor after all.

“Still there, but nothing like earlier.”

“You think you’ll be ok alone?”

“Iris is coming over tonight.”, it was barely audible. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea man?”

“She knows what we were up to today.”, Barry confirmed. 

They were all kind of surprised, but then again not really. It was more than obvious that Barry’s feelings for Iris were being reciprocated lately. They were just a little surprised that their first time together would be tonight when his need for sex was in overdrive. Not to mention he had just had sex with all of them on the same day. 

The truth was Barry craved more than just sex now. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed the fun he had with his friends today, but now he was in control. Now he wanted to make love with the one person he had dreamed about being with most of his life. He still needed to touch and to be touched, but the need felt different now. 

Barry hugged his friends, thanking them for their “full support” today and then flashed away. Today had been memorable, but now he was headed to what he hoped would be the most memorable night of his life.


End file.
